Sympathy From The Devil
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: Tala is an expert vampire hunter who carries a secret not even he knows about, until a chanced encounter with a vampire named Kai, where he learns not everything is seen in black and white lines. Tala x Kai Chapter 26 is up!
1. First Meetings

Rimnerel: Well, I might as well find something else to occupy my time besides Scars and Oleander, right?  
  
Max: Do you really think you can take on a new project?  
  
Rimnerel: We'll see. Okay everyone, this story was inspired by my friend, Game-kid17, and her story Sleep of the Paranormal...well, more like chapter 2 inspired me more. So, I really dedicate this one to her. I hope you guys like it.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The woods were supposed to be quiet in this part of the forest. But the young man that was walking through it stopped every once in a while, when rustling occurred near him. His eyes remained sharp to everything. Okay, the woods were supposed to be quiet, but they weren't. There was supposed to be little demon activity since the local demon hunter had swept through this entire area, cleaning it up. Well...he would just have to talk with Rei about this when he got back into town.  
  
It was ridiculous that one of the best hunters in all of Japan now was starting to become lazy and sloppy with his work to allow so many low- leveled beasts creeping around in these woods. What happened if civilians came through these woods? It was irresponsible, and dangerous, because eventually higher-level demons would come back.  
  
The young man with red hair looked around him carefully as he made his way to his destination. Though he wasn't a demon hunter that did not mean he couldn't handle himself if something acted him. The sword at his side would do as well a job slaying demons, as it did with vampires, which were his usual prey.  
  
This young man was heir to the Ivanov clan, a family of hunters who have been slaying vampires for hundreds of years now. He had no idea why, but right now, it did not matter what the reason was. The soft sounds of moaning and growling were becoming louder by the minute. Slipping behind an old oak tree, the vampire slayer readied his sword, in case it was necessary to fight.  
  
The night had begun to become boring anyway. This little lapse would be enough to get his blood flowing again. Adjusting his hearing to the sounds around him, he became aware that the sounds he was hearing came from the road up ahead. Silently moving from tree to tree, he soon became aware of the road leading between the towns. What demon would be crazy enough to use a human road, he thought. It was either remarkably stupid, or remarkably strong to take such a big risk of encountering a hunter.  
  
The young hunger was going to show this creature why he was the best hunter in the Ivanov family whether or not it wanted a fight. He wasn't good just because he has slain one hundred vampires before the coming of his 18th birthday. No, it was because he gave no bias to anything supernatural. If it weren't human, it would die. He was never shamed for killing a vampire child huddling in front of him in fear, pleading for its life.  
  
"My parents would never allow such weakness to those creatures. And neither shall I," he muttered, remembering the brave end his parents met at the hands of an elder vampire.  
  
For some reason though, the vampire had ignored him. Letting him live was a huge mistake on that creature's end. His sole mission in life now despite whatever, that of his ancestors were was to make sure that an incident such as that never happened again. He would become strong enough to kill even an elder with no problem.  
  
The sounds of the growling and moaning grew louder, echoing through the woods. Watching from his position behind the trees, the young hunter watched a carriage approach. Lower-leveled demons followed behind and stationed on the carriage. The young man's eyes narrowed, realizing what exactly the carriage held: an aristocratic vampire.  
  
What is one doing so far out this way? I'm not aware of there being any families this far out. And the sun will be up in nor more than four hours thinking of it.   
  
Silently slipping from his position, the vampire hunter began approaching only to discover the carriage had halted. Stopping in his tracks, the young hunter cursed, wondering if he had alerted them of his presence. The door to the carriage slowly opened, the lower demons bowing around it. The teen didn't like this one bit. The atmosphere surrounding the woods changed drastically.  
  
"A hunter?" came a silky voice. "Alone out so early in the morning? I thought you humans traveled in packs? Either you're very stupid, or strong to be hunting alone like this." The teen suddenly felt a cold hand dance across the back of his neck. Turning around and pulling out his sword in one fluid motion, he came face to face with a young man who looked no older than him.  
  
This male had crimson eyes, which were staring directly into the vampire hunter's azure gaze. His hair was colored two shades of blue, light blue in the front, making up wild bangs. While the back was a dark blue shade, complimenting the wild bangs. On each cheek two light blue triangles decorated his face. The vampire was dressed in a pair of black pants; a loose lawn shirt of the same color covered the belted pants. Completing his attire was long black gauntlets held in place by belts on his forearms. This was the last thing the hunter expected an aristocrat to wear.  
  
"So tell me slayer, which are you? Stupid or strong?" the vampire smirked.  
  
"I have nothing to fear from one such as you," the hunter remarked. "If you don't know, I'm the best hunter around."  
  
"You are from that family that's slain those lower vampires, cleansing the heritage of my ancestors?" the vampire inquired with a slight bow of respect. "I thank you greatly for that service and the opportunity to meet you finally."  
  
"What?" The hunter really could not believe his ears. This thing was thanking him for killing his brethren? The vampire must have caught the shock within the teen's eyes, because a slowly smile curled those pale lips, revealing just a flash of white from fangs.  
  
"Are you shocked with my words? Did you think I would be angry? That would be foolish of me, hunter. After all, you have only been able to kill those wretches who have tainted the proud vampire heritage with that of filthy human blood. They did not deserve such divine grace. For killing them, and cleansing the blood of my true people, I thank you."  
  
"I don't need your thanks, you damn heretic!" the young hunter said, rushing at the vampire with impressive speed. Just as he was about to swing his sword, the vampire disappeared. "What!"  
  
Skidding to a stop, he listened and waited. This vampire was no amateur. If anything, the teen was coming up against a pure vampire, rather than one that was turned. To make matters worse, this one was an aristocrat they preferred to kill humans rather than sucking one dry. He would have to be on his guard if he planned to come out of this one alive.  
  
"I don't want to harm you, hunter," a voice whispered into his ear. The cold breath chilled his insides. "You have spirit, I like that a lot. So, we shall meet again my dear slayer. Just not at this moment."  
  
Spinning around, he expected to find the vampire there, but there was nothing but darkness and trees. The carriage on the road was gone, along with the demons, and probably the vampire too. "Shit! I lost him." Putting up his sword, the young slayer started to head back to town. Unaware that he was in fact being watched by his supposed prey.  
  
The vampire, head of a clan of noble vampires known as the Hiwatari clan, knew there was something exception about this human. From the first moment he sensed him in the woods, to laying eyes on the red head, he knew. Usually he would have killed a human when he found one, but this one...  
  
Another smirk came to the vampire's, Kai Hiwatari's, lips as he continued to watch his prey. Whatever it was about that hunter, he would be more than anxious to find out what it was that attracted him to this human the next time they met. They would meet again, he would make sure of that.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Well, here you go. I don't have much to say about the ending of the chapter, so I will just leave you guys with a few words. I will update this one if anyone likes this story enough! Until next chapter then guys! 


	2. Thoughts Upon Returning Home

Rimnerel: Well, seems that the chapter did better than I expected!  
  
Kai: It has me in it, of course.  
  
Rimnerel: My, someone is very egocentric about this one. Okay, let's get started then. I would like to thank all my reviewers!  
  
Thanks to: lilmatchgirl, Kai-lovr, B. Tiamat Atardecer, kitsune, russle, Akari Angel, Belle, alesca munroe, pyro, Lefty, and Numiko-and-Aekolia for all your wonderful remarks about the first chapter and hope you guys enjoy the next chapter as much as the first one.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Tala, you're back!" A girl of about ten or eleven with short red hair ran up to the young hunter on his return back to his family's main house. This girl was his younger sister. With a short smile, he leaned down to pick her up. The girl threw her arms around him. "How was your hunting?" Her bright blue eyes filled with excitement as he picked her up.  
  
"It was fine Jasmine," the young man said. "Is everything around here fine? Where are the others?" The hunter looked around, seeing no one out in the yard but the girl. "What are you doing up so early anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to meet you when you got home!" she chimed. The young man smiled at his sister, setting her back down on the ground. "As for Spencer, Bryan, and Ian, they're still out. When they left, Spencer promised grandmother to be back by the length of noon. You can go rest until they get back, I'll wake you when they return."  
  
"Thank you," he smiled.  
  
He wasn't really worried about Bryan and Spencer as he was about Ian. The boy was only twelve, and this being his first hunt made the older, more experience hunter worry some. Tala had been about that age on his first hunt with his parents, and remembered how well he had done at nearly getting himself turned into a meal that night. He was certain his two older cousins would watch out for the younger, yet at times Ian could be impulsive and hasty in his decisions. That was what really worried Tala.  
  
After all, he had promised the boy's parents when they were leaving the main house for a year to hunt, that their son would be in one piece on their return. The last thing he wanted to tell his aunt and uncle was their son had been eaten or turned into a vampire and hunted down. It would break their hearts.  
  
The young hunter walked into the two-story cottage estate where the rest of the Ivanov clan was supposed to be. The estate seemed emptier now that most of the family was spread out over Japan. Ever since his parents' deaths, the house seemed to get emptier every day. It was now just him, his grandmother, Bryan, his sister, Ian, Spencer, and maybe two other cousins.  
  
The young man stopped by a window on his way up the stairs his room, looking out over the town. Japan use to be a place flourished with cities, tall buildings that seemed to reach the heavens, bright lights, and all sorts of thing. Well...that was what he was told by his mother, father, and grandmother when he was growing up.  
  
Japan changed more than two hundred years ago, when a strange red moon appeared, which signaled the rise of vampires, demons, werewolves, and other supernatural mishaps. And slowly, Japan was reduced to little towns much simpler than the huge structures that once touched the skies. Little evidence of the once glorious Japanese civilization remained. Swept away by rain, snow, winds, and rapid growth of trees over the course of decades. Cut off from the rest of the world in order to contain the mishaps before they spread worldwide.  
  
"Seems hard to believe that humans were once the majority here, doesn't it?" came a soft voice from behind the slayer. He had no alarm to pull out his sword as he turned around to stare at the old woman making her way up the stair well towards him. A smile graced his lips, which she returned immediately. "How are you doing Tala?"  
  
"Grandmother, hello," he said.  
  
For the last four years since his parents died, his grandmother has been there to watch his growth into an extraordinary hunter with much pride. She would also be the one who did the ceremony for his 18th birthday, which would allow him the chance to branch out on his own if he decided to. His birthday was actually no more than a few weeks away now.  
  
"How was the hunt child?" she asked, looking over him.  
  
If his parents were still alive today, they would be just as proud of him as she was. He had turned out to be such a strong and handsome hunter. Yet, she worried about him. There was still a chance...no. She couldn't think like that. But sometimes it was inevitable. Thinking back to that day when his parents died, what he had told her on his haste return back to the Ivanov household. Why? Why would an elder vampire hesitate to kill him, but show no mercy in killing his parents?  
  
"Grandmother?" the young man said with concern, seeing the lines of worry appear between the woman's weary brows. "Is there something bothering you?" The look on her face softened, as she turned her eyes back to him.  
  
"No. No, my child, I'm fine," his grandmother smiled. "I was just thinking. You know, your ceremony is coming up soon. You'll be a full fledge hunter and the true heir to our family then. Have you thought about whether or not you wish to remain here, or do you wish to leave?"  
  
The young man shifted his eyes to the outside once more. His mind seemed to be considering the possibility that venturing out may be best. "I don't know yet. I don't want to leave the others. Especially with Ian going on his first hunts now. And then there's Jasmine. She just turned eleven. In another year she'll be ready for her first hunt. If my parents were still alive..." His sentence fell short, remembering that day, a week after his 13th birthday.  
  
His parents had decided to take him on a hunt with them to explore some old ruins back from a hundred years ago. There were rumors of vampires hiding inside the ruins, attacking unknowing passers on their way. Despite still being inexperience, his confidence that he could do this by himself led him to split up from his parents to search one of the upper levels. What he hadn't known was that in fact, the vampire already knew they were there, and that same vampire was following him. Watching him intently, maybe estimating whether or not he was a worthy adversary or not, who actually knew for sure.  
  
He could still remember hearing his mother's voice, screaming for him to get down. He had, instead, turned around, seeing the strange crimson eyes studying him. Froze in his tracks for a brief second as he gazed up into the vampire's eyes. That was until the creature began reaching out for him. He had backed away from it, just as his mother was coming in with her kunai and chain. His father had also screamed for him to stay back.  
  
Yet the inexperience, cocky boy had not. He had to fight. Something inside of him told the young hunter that he could not ignore this vampire. Something deep inside him called out. Resonating through his mind and body to escape. He figured it was the vampire trying to lure him from his parents. So he fought, but alas, the help he had tried to give was in vain. His parents were slaughtered at the hands of the fiend. The vampire that had been watching him so intently only smirked at him before disappearing.  
  
From that day on, Tala has been determined to become stronger. Never to allow such a thing to happen again, to destroy the very thing that took his parents from him. While the young man was lost in thought, his grandmother saw the change in her grandson's eyes. Knowing that his mind was occupied with that day close to five years ago. When he vowed to her that he would become so great a hunter that not even an elder vampire would be able to stand against him.  
  
"Tala. Stay as long as you feel you need to," his grandmother remarked, breaking the silence. "If you feel you need to stay, then do it. If you need to spread your wings and go, then do it. Don't obligate yourself to try and do everything. Soon Bryan shall be seventeen, and Spencer has already made a choice to stay now that his ceremony is over."  
  
"Grandmother..." Tala's eyes softened.  
  
"Don't worry over Ian. That little sprout will take root soon. He may be a little hasty now, but that will not be forever. You've already began teaching Jasmine the basics about being a hunter, which I'm sure she will be an excellent hunter when the time arrives," his grandmother assured. "Now go get some rest, you look tired."  
  
"I am," Tala admitted, feeling the weariness of the last three days finally catching up to him. He was in the next town over ridding them of a group of vampires who decided to make a nest within the town's old abandoned temple shrine, which dated back maybe two or three decades.  
  
"How many were there?" the woman inquired.  
  
"Seven. All of them a real pain in the butt," Tala said, running his hand through his hair. When he was rested, he was going to need a serious bath from the hellish three days that job was.  
  
"Well, rest. When you wake up, I'll have something ready for you to eat," she said, shooing him away from the window. The young man smiled at her once more, allowing her to push him up the stairs.  
  
"Grandmother..."  
  
"Tala wanted to ask her about the mysterious vampire he had met on the way home that night. Something about it...that dual haired vampire, called to Tala's curiosity. He wasn't like the usual vampires, aristocratic especially, that Tala was use to slaying. That cocky arrogance in that vampire's tone really pissed him off. Jut the thought of how that thing mocked him...  
  
"Tala, what is it?" the woman asked.  
  
"It's...it's nothing," the young hunter said, shaking his head. Then again, he doubted he would see the aristocratic thing again. "Just make sure that you have Jasmine wake me when the others get back. I want to know all the details on how their hunt went with Ian."  
  
"Of course." She watched the young man walk up to his room. Her eyes filling with worry once more. Something was on his mind, other than the ceremony. She hoped it wasn't anything really serious. "Good night Tala."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Again, I don't have much to say. The next part is the last important piece before we get back to Kai, so I hope you enjoy pieces of the mystery. If you have an idea what it is, or what it could be, feel free to tell me. I think the next chapter will come out next week. I'm in the process of writing chapter 4 and 5 so...yeah. Later. 


	3. The Vampire Hunter

Rimnerel: Well, we made it to chapter 3, and you guys like it a lot. Thanks, it means a lot to me!  
  
Tala: Are you supposed to be writing the fourth chapter soon?  
  
Rimnerel: I am working on the fourth chapter. Let's just get pass this one before we talk about the next chapter. Max you mind doing my thanks for me?   
  
Max: Of course not! Rim would like to thank B. Tiamat Atardecer, Lefty, alesca munroe, Akari Angel, bri-hotie, kitsune, lilmatchgirl, and russle for all of your reviews.  
  
Rimnerel: As for the little mystery of Tala and his parents and who killed them, you guys are way off track. But fear not, you will learn about who it was soon enough...I suppose so! Now sit back and enjoy the nice chapter I wrote.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The young man's eyes fluttered open, hearing the knock on his bedroom door. Sitting up, the hunter stared at the drawn curtains over his bedroom window. Light was trying to flood through the heavy wool curtains. Stifling a yawn, the red head got out of bed, his feet hitting the cold stone floor. Ignoring the chill stealing the warmth from his feet, the young man shuffled over to the door, turning the knob.  
  
Pulling it open, Tala found a tall blonde waiting at the door. The blonde's blue eyes studied the slightly younger and shorter male in front of him. Tala yawned, stepping aside to allow the blonde's entrance into the room. Walking over to the wool curtains, the young man pulled them back, and was bombarded by sunlight. He scrunched up his face up with irritation as he turned back to the bed. Shuffling back to his bed, the young man feel back into it.  
  
"So?" the red head finally said, cracking open an eye at the blonde that was now seated at the edge of his four-post canopy bed.  
  
"What is it that you want to know?" the blonde remarked.  
  
Tala scowled at his cousin Spencer, knowing the slightly older male was being a pain on purpose. "You know what I'm talking about Spencer. How did he do on the hunt?"  
  
"Whose exactly would you be referring to?" Spencer said, the beginnings of a smirk rising.  
  
"Look smart ass, it's too early in the morning to be starting that shit," Tala mumbled into his cover with another yawn. "I suggest you tell me how Ian did on the hunt, or when I really wake up, I'm strangling it out of you."  
  
Spencer stared amusingly at his cousin, who was trying to bury himself back under the covers away from the light. He wondered why his cousin bothered to open the curtains so early in the morning if he didn't like the light so much. Especially if he planned to go right back to sleep once this talk was over. Tala had never been a morning person, due to the fact that most of his activity occurred during evening and night.   
  
"Ian did well for his first hunt. He didn't get himself nearly turned into a meal though," the blonde hunter grinned.  
  
Tala scowled at his cousin again, who found it amusing every so often to remind the male about his first hunt in contrast to what he was capable of now. "You really do like to kick me down a few notches every now and then, don't you?"  
  
"Every now and then I think you need it, yes," Spencer laughed.  
  
"Damn you," Tala glowered sleepily.  
  
"Now, now. You shouldn't be like that. After all, you did come out better on your other hunts. And look at you now, the heir to our entire family. Your parents would definitely be proud of you, Tala," Spencer stated. Silence fell between the two for a second before the blonde got up from the end of the bed. "Get some more rest."  
  
"How can I when I'll probably have to get up soon anyway?" the red head said, as he turned away from the light. "Have you forgotten already that I'm heir to the family?"  
  
"Which doesn't mean you should run yourself into the ground," Spencer advised. "What time did you get back in anyway?"  
  
"Close to dawn I suppose," Tala yawned.  
  
"It's not noon yet, so sleep," Spencer said.  
  
"What time did you get in?" Tala inquired.  
  
"Sunrise," Spencer stated.  
  
"And I wasn't awaken because?"  
  
"Grandmother mentioned you came from the next town over dealing with a group of vampires there. I would expect you were up for a good day or two. So I told Jasmine I would wake you later myself."  
  
"The family's importance--" Tala began.  
  
"Your health is more important than that of the family right now. If there were an emergency, you would have been roused immediately. But if you keep going like this, you'll drop off and I don't think I would be able to console everyone if that were to happen on a hunt. Try to take it easy Tala," Spencer interrupted as he walked back to the door, ready to leave. "I'll have Jasmine bring you your meal later. Rest, we have a while before the next hunts."  
  
Tala poked his head out from beneath the covers, eying the male who was watching him. The serious note of concern within Spencer's eyes caused the red head to sigh, nodding in surrender. "Fine. I'll take it easy until it's about dark. Happy now you pest."  
  
Spencer chuckled, hearing the note of gratitude within his cousin's voice. "Yes. Now rest up. When you really wake up, Ian's going to ambush you about his hunt last night. Prepare to listen to all the events from setting out to the kill. That is, whenever he decides to wake up."   
  
Tala groaned as Spencer left the room. Silence swept back over the room once more. The red haired hunter rolled onto his back, his mind carefully going over last night's hunt.  
  
The second night of not just no sleep, but no time to relax. That day he had spent time working through the barrier those last remaining four vampires had constructed around the old shrine temple.   
  
What most people did not realize about vampires was that they were harder to kill than any other supernatural force not because they were already mostly dead it was because when they changed, the seventh sense that lays dormant in most humans was awakened.   
  
The seventh sense was completely different from the commonly used sixth sense made up of things like telepathy and telekinesis. The seventh sense allowed vampires to use an ancient magic of sorts that mankind has long forgotten. That sense made it deadly for a regular hunter, or even someone who was an expert hunter who by chance happened to come across a vampire. But because Tala was from the Ivanov clan, he was well protected from that sense. His ancestors long ago mastered counter spells to battle the seventh ability that awakened.  
  
The young man played with a violet crystal around his neck, which was one of the little mysteries to his family. He was given this crystal on his second birthday and instructed never to remove it for any reason. It was supposed to protect him from a vampire's power, and counter their seventh sense abilities.   
  
The barrier he finally managed to break through alerted the vamps to his arrival, and after a near ambush, he was only able to kill them one by one. The last one, a real pain in the ass, tried to talk her way out of the fight. Telling him some sob story about being changed against her will. But that's not what really pissed him off.  
  
That vampire wench had the nerve to beg him for chomping on some of the villagers, then turn around and try to suck him dry. If it wasn't for the necklace repelling her, he might have been in trouble if he wasn't such a strict hunter. With a swift swing of his sword, her head came off easily. Afterwards, he set to work burning the remains of his prey, before returning to the town hall to inform the head of the city that the problem had been dealt with.  
  
Another annoyance he found surrounding him was the town staring at him with amazed eyes. What was so amazing about what he did? Maybe it was due to the fact he grew up training to kill vampires, or hearing about hunts and seeing his relatives come back covered in blood sometimes. Maybe. But still, it was a hassle to be constantly thanked and praised. All he did it for was money, and the satisfaction of destroying more of those cursed heretics. (A/N: Heretics because when they changed, the individuals continued the cycle of killing and transforming others into unholy creatures also, rather than killing themselves.)  
  
He didn't care about the fame, the admiration of people, or the many thanks he got. The worst of all was the thanks of women. Not that he wasn't grateful at times for a hot meal and warm bed, but he had frankly lost count with how many times he politely declined women that offered themselves to him for his job.   
  
It was one huge headache for him. His cousins may enjoy the luxury of indulgence in such idiocies, but Tala could care less about women. Especially ones who thought showing him a little skin would grant them time with him.  
  
"If they really want to impress me, they should gather more into those empty heads of theirs," he muttered as he closed his eyes. What did he care about any of it anyway? He had a duty he had no time for pallid emotions such as falling in love. "I'm a hunter...above...all..." Before he finished his sentence, the young man was asleep once more.  
  
Just when he seemed to be in a deep sleep, his senses warned him of someone or something watching him. On instinct, Tala found his sword in his hand and he had somehow managed to untangle himself from out of the bed.  
  
"You know, you could kill someone with that thing if you never let your guard down, even to sleep," came a soft musical voice.   
  
Tala's eyes came into focus to see his attack blocked by a long metal staff with a sharp crescent tip. He immediately recognized the shakujou staff his best friend tended to use on hunts. Lowering his weapon, Tala saw a young man with long black hair held in place by a white bind. Gold eyes flickered amusingly over the vampire slayer.  
  
"Dammit Rei, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that," Tala sighed as he flopped back down on the bed.   
  
This male was one of the best demon hunters in all of Japan, and Tala's best friend. Since the time the two could walk, they were always together, except for on hunts...at times. Both the Ivanov and Kon families decided that it would be beneficial if the two worked trained together for future hunts.  
  
"Well excuse me for coming to wake you up and you not being able to let your guard down for one second," the golden-eyed male said as he threw himself back on the bed. "You should try to relax just a bit, you'll turn into a grumpy old man if you keep that up."  
  
"What time is it?" Tala inquired ignoring his friend's remarked. His eyes went to the window, seeing the placement of the sun had changed from earlier.  
  
"Early afternoon, not too late. I heard while I was gone you were in the next town over for two days. How are you feeling?" Rei stared over his friend, studying him silently. The golden-eyed hunter could feel just how tired the red head was and sympathized. Tala always had to try to do things himself without the help of others. Eventually if this kept up, he would run himself into the ground.  
  
"Fine," Tala remarked.  
  
Rei sat up and shook his head. "Liar. You know I have empathy, especially towards you. You're running yourself to empty. Take a moment and breathe."  
  
"How can I when more vampires are killing and turning others into their kind?" Tala retorted. "I am head of the Ivanov clan. I can't 'take a moment and breathe' when there's a lot of people counting on me to--"  
  
"I know, I know," Rei gave in. "I was just hoping that you would say something different."  
  
"And how long have you known me?" Tala inquired amusingly.   
  
Golden eyes flickered over the male as Rei leaned forward until he was nose to nose with Tala. The red head playful pushed his friend away from him. This was a regular routine between them with Rei always teasing his friend by little things like this. Tala suspected that under all the teasing, Rei genuinely liked him.   
  
"When will you stop with all the ambiguous notions and just say what's really on your mind?"  
  
"Never, because I know what you'll say. You're trying to have me break my heart on you, oh untouchable ice god. One kiss would probably kill me anyway," Rei broke out in a wide grin. "Oy, why are you pretty enough to bed, yet cold enough to freeze a heart? You really have no idea how many people you could bed with a flicker of a smile."  
  
"I'd rather not know," Tala replied getting out of his bed. He could feel the teasing pout on Rei's lips. "And stop pouting, if I let you have your way all the time who knows if I would get anything done."  
  
"Fine!" Rei said.  
  
"Now out so I can get dressed." Tala found Rei hugging his pillow, refusing to move from his spot on the bed. "I'm not--"  
  
"I know, I know." With much resignation, Rei pulled himself up from the bed. "You really are the most difficult person I ever met. I'll let everyone know you're up. Ian's been dying to tell you about his hunt. He nearly deafened me when I came into the house."  
  
"Great..." Tala shook his head as Rei managed to kiss him lightly on the forehead before heading out the room.   
  
It was amazing, not just that he and Rei have been friends for as long as they have, but the fact that their little moments never bothered him at all. Maybe it was because he knew Rei almost as best as Rei knew him. Or maybe, somewhere deep down, he felt something close to Rei's feelings.   
  
"Oy, he's going to drive me up a wall if this keeps up." Walking to the window, he stared out over the land. It was going to be one of those nights, he could tell that already.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I hope you guys liked the chapter. The inspiration for the little Tala/Rei part came from my friend Shinikami Dragon's use of this pairing in one of my favorite stories by her called "Chibi Tala's World". The next chapter begins on a note with Kai. Next chapter should be out next week some time if I can catch a break. Later! 


	4. The Vampire's Inquisition

Rimnerel: Okay, hello everyone!  
  
Tala: Why are you—(sees her hair and his mouth drops open)  
  
Kai (notices too): What the hell you do to your hair?  
  
Rimnerel: Like the highlighting I did? Isn't it cool!  
  
Kai: Right. (shakes head) Anyway, we would like to thank all the reviewers and hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last one. This is all me this chapter, so you better enjoy it or I will kill you all.  
  
Rimnerel: We're supposed to be easing them with this story, not scaring them more, baka. Forget what he said folks, enjoy the chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
What was it?  
  
The young Hiwatari vampire sat in his study staring out at the evening scenery. Watching the sun give off its last few rays of light before setting completely. Many of the nocturnal creatures were beginning to rouse around this time, ready for nightly hunts or mischief. The vampire leaned back in his plush chair, his legs crossed, his eyes closing to think once more. Going over the event of the previous night before.  
  
What was it that had stopped him? What kept him from ripping that hunter's throat out? That hunter...he was a member of the infamous Ivanov clan that hunted vampires. Kai was certain that particular family has been around for many centuries. On two separate occasions, when he was much younger than he is now, he met hunters from that family. Yet neither felt like that one from last night. Those other two he met almost six decades ago, he never once hesitated extinguishing their lives.  
  
But...  
  
"It doesn't make sense," the vampire murmured to himself. He was so use to killing humans when he didn't need to feed that...he felt disturbed by the absence of such a relaxing task. The dual haired vampire frowned, thinking of that feeling when he was near the hunter. Something powerful and alluring pulsed from the human. A scent so faint, but familiar it caught his attention almost immediately. As if...  
  
The Hiwatari heir was interrupted in his thought, feeling a mouth press against the back of his neck. The frown on his face deepened as he used his seventh sense to toss the figure away from him. The person went down with a soft thud, followed shortly by a groan.  
  
"What was that for?" The person got up from the ground, brushing himself off. Kai turned his chair around, opening his eyes to look at the figure. A young man with blue hair in a low ponytail stood in front of him, his blue eyes studying Kai. The young man was dressed in silk, dyed the color of midnight blue, trews with a soft cream colored singlet.  
  
"I thought it was you," the dual haired vampire continued to frown. "What do you want, Tyson?"  
  
This male, sadly enough was a member of the Hiwatari family. One of the full-fledged vampires decided to foolishly wed a turned vampire, bringing into the world a child of half pure breeding. Kai was completely disgusted when he met the child. At the time Kai was no more than four decades old when Tyson had just reached half a decade.  
  
Even then, Kai realized how much of a pest the half-breed would become. It was no secret by most in the family that Tyson pursued Kai, wanting to become the older vampire's lover. It wasn't that Kai did not find the blue- eyed vampire attractive, that was far from the truth in fact, but because of the blood that coursed through his veins, Kai disregarded Tyson's advances. The stench of human blood was faint, but still easy to pick up. Kai could not stand it especially after his parents, were slaughtered by one when he was seven.  
  
"What do you mean 'what do you want Tyson'? I came to say good evening to you. Why are you always being so mean to me?" Tyson pouted as he walked up to Kai, climbing into his lap. "You were out late without me last night, weren't you?"  
  
"If I was," Kai said dryly. "What do you have to do with it?"  
  
"Kai!" Tyson said, nuzzling his face against Kai's neck. "You can be so unreceptive sometimes. I know you really don't hate me. I am related to you, and you treat me with some respect, the few times you care to be nice. You know I would do anything to please you, all you have to do is ask." Tyson moved his hand to play in the mass of blue. "What were you thinking of anyway?  
  
"A hunter," Kai responded, making no more to encourage the half-breed in his lap. Kai closed his eyes again, conjuring up the image of that hunter with the red hair and dangerous, defiant azure gaze. The air in that hunter aroused a predatory nature Kai only had in hunting his meals. One way or the other, that hunter was going to become his.  
  
"A hunter? One you recently killed," Tyson grinned softly.  
  
"No. I let him go."  
  
"You what!" Tyson sat straight up, staring at the older vampire with utter disbelief. "Why would you let a hunter go? That's not like you at all."  
  
Kai opened his eyes, staring Tyson in the eyes directly. "Because...he was too irresistible to kill." That was enough to bring a flash of jealousy into Tyson's face. His blue eyes turning crimson as he started vamping out. A smug smirk crossed Kai's lips, a flash of white showing like always. "He seduced me into letting him go, so I did."  
  
"How dare a—a human think that he can have you," Tyson exclaimed. "I'll kill him myself before I let him come near you again."  
  
"That would be interesting. He was from the famous Ivanov clan of vampire hunters here in Japan. If you believe you're strong enough for them, then by all means try. But remember, they have the ability to counter vampiric magic," Kai stated.  
  
"So, I don't care," declared Tyson. "You're mine, no one else, especially a dirty human can have you, ever."  
  
"You, are still a child, Tyson," Kai said simply. "You still have so much to learn about not just the world, but those in it that hate you. Though you may be 48 years my junior, you are so contumely ignorant of the fact that you are nowhere near my level. I am not your playmate, nor will I ever be." Getting up from his chair, Kai ended up dumping Tyson on the floor.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"I have thing to do." Not bothering to look at the other on the ground, the heir to the Hiwatari family walked out the room. Leaving a very upset Tyson, ready to lash out at anything that happened in his path at the moment.  
  
Laughter filled the room as a young man with short green hair walked into the room. This young man was part of a cousin clan to the Hiwatari family. His name was Oliver, and he was the last person Tyson wanted to talk to right now. A cold, amused grin rose to Oliver's lips, looking over the fuming half-breed. "Poor, poor Tyson. Kai just doesn't understand your feelings, huh?"  
  
"Shut up!" Tyson seared the older, green haired vampire with his red eyes. Oliver who was unfazed by the boy's glare continued to smile with amused humor.  
  
"He is right you know. You are still a child. You throw these little silly tantrums when you can't have your way. You kill anyone who may be partly interested in Kai, and keep him to yourself if he does pay the slightest bit of attention to you. Face it, he finds you as amusing as I do. So does everyone else." Oliver easily moved out of the way as Tyson lunged at him fangs bared. "Maybe if you proved to be more than a clinging puppy, he might reward you."  
  
Turning away from the snarling boy, Oliver began walking out the study. Tyson, figuring it was best to strike then, lunged for the older vampire again. Oliver shifted a glance to the blue haired half-breed's, suspending him in mid air. Tyson struggled to free himself from Oliver's power with no success. Tyson continued to snarl at the older vampire, a slew of curses escaping his lips.  
  
"Foolish whelp, you should know better than to attack a full vampire in such a manner. Hasn't your mother taught her half-bred son anything about how much stronger full vampires are to you sorry excuse—?"  
  
"Oliver." Kai leaned against the doorway to the study. "Let him go, he's not worth the effort. He'll learn sooner or later where his place is."  
  
"As you wish," Oliver bowed. Releasing Tyson from his power, he walked out the room. Kai stared at Tyson shaking with anger and humiliation on the ground before leaving the doorway.  
  
"Come with me," Kai said to Oliver.  
  
"Where?" the other vampire inquired.  
  
"I'm going to ask my grandfather something. You know how I don't like to go alone. The old man will start criticizing me, and that will take hundreds of years to get through. For some reason, I don't live up to the expectations of what an heir to this family is supposed to be like. Think it's the clothes?"  
  
"I supposed it's your resistance to conform to his demands," Oliver smiled. Despite Oliver being 70 years Kai's senior, the two managed to get along very well. "Even when you were a young whelp, you refused to do things his way. You always questioned his demands, and did things your own way, at your own pace. It's inevitable."  
  
Kai chuckled at the remark. "Too bad he doesn't feel like dying any time soon. That would make my life that much easier. But he would probably come back to haunt me from his grave."  
  
"I have no comment on that. Speaking of graves, I heard you met up with an Ivanov hunters last night," Oliver spoke.  
  
"Quite a young one too," Kai murmured.  
  
"Do I detect interest in your voice?" Oliver replied, shifting a glance to the dual haired vampire. "The great Kai Hiwatari taking interest in a human? I thought that was below you?"  
  
"It is. This one was different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"His scent...it wasn't that of a normal human. It called to me."  
  
"Called...to you?" Oliver blinked, staring at Kai for a long minute. The male's dark eyes flickering with memories Oliver could only think were of the past. One time before, more than five decades ago, Kai told him something similar concerning a vampire that was killed by a pack of hunters. "It was like that other time?"  
  
"Stronger than that time. Much stronger."  
  
"Stronger...hm...I wonder," Oliver said, his brows furling together as he thought over the situation. "A human's scent coming close to that of the vampire you once knew. Coincidence, I doubt that seriously."  
  
"You think there's a connection then?" Kai replied, as the two round a corner, which would arrive them at his grandfather's chambers in no more than a minute.  
  
"They might. They may not, who can really tell at this point," Oliver voiced, stopping in front of a large oak door engraved with sliver and ruby. Kai was about to poise his hand to knock, when a hand placed itself on Kai's shoulder. Both vampires turned around, sensing the demonic energies of Kai's grandfather's advisor. The demon with short purple hair stared down at Kai and Oliver with a lifted brow.  
  
"Your grandfather is feeding right now Kai, you know how he is about being interrupted, what is it you need?" the demon by the name of Boris questioned.  
  
"I was going to ask my grandfather how much he knew about the Ivanov family. Since he seems to be feeding right now, I dare not interrupt his feasting with my simplistic questioning. May I inquire it of you since you are his advisor?" Kai answered. Oliver knew that any chance Kai didn't have to see his grandfather was well taken appreciatively.  
  
"The Ivanov clan? That wretched family, why do you want to know about them?"  
  
"I came across a hunter last night," Kai stated. "Something about him stopped me from killing him. I wanted to know why."  
  
"A male from the Ivanov family that was hunting alone? It doesn't surprise me so much, but the fact that most of that family is spread across the entire region of Japan puts me into the mind set to say that you met the current heir to the family, Tala Ivanov."  
  
"Tala..." Was that the hunter's name?  
  
"Did he wear a crystal around his neck? Perhaps one that looked of quartz by chance?" Boris said.  
  
"In fact he did. I heard that the crystal the members of the family wear is stained with the blood of a vampire, which is why vampiric magic doesn't work on them, is that true?" Kai inquired.  
  
"It's speculated, but no one truly knows if it's true or not. I suppose it would make sense to do that. Humans are fragile creatures; the right injury can cripple them permanently or kill them. They fear what is perfect and superior to them," Boris smirked.  
  
"So, you have no clue the origins of the family, do you?"  
  
"I'm afraid that my years don't stack to that of your grandfather's wisdom," Boris chuckled admittedly, his demon gray eyes flickering over Kai. "That and the fact I never cared to seek out information on the family. Care to share with me why the young master of the house has such an interest in one human so much?"  
  
"Not at the moment. I have things to do." Abruptly turning away, Kai briskly walked away. His mind jumping from one thing to another, night was approaching faster and soon it would be time for hunts. Not just for the nocturnal creatures that sought to sate demonic carvings, but also nocturnal humans that sought to slay those demonic cravings unfurled by the night.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel (yawns): Okay, I'm finished. Great chapter? Not a great chapter? Hey, next chapter's going to be with Kai and Tala in it!  
  
Kai: Finally we get another chapter with the two of us, I hope it's longer than the last meeting we had, and better. Let me bite him!  
  
Rimnerel: Um...yeah...well...I'll see everyone next week some time. I've been getting out of sync with my updating so I will have to get back in the game. Later everyone! 


	5. Another Meeting

Rimnerel: Well, finally I have found the time to get this done. Welcome everyone to the next chapter of Sympathy.  
  
Kai: Which I get to bite Tala and have my way with him.  
  
Rimnerel: No, you won't.  
  
Kai: Then what's the point of me being in this chapter?  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up and get ready. I want to thank everyone for liking last chapter. Oh, and for the record, I want everyone to know that I do not hate Tyson. He was just convenient to use for last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter too.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tala yawned, looking down at his tea before picking the cup up and taking a long sip from it. He then turned his attention back to the boy across the table from him, talking a mile a minute about his first hunt the previous night. Again, Tala yawned, feeling himself slipping back into slumber before hearing his name called and waking up. His eyes focused on the boy pouting.  
  
"What?" Tala questioned the upset pout.  
  
"You aren't listening to me," the boy with the messy navy blue-purple hair whined.  
  
"I am listening," Tala assured, even if he wasn't paying intense attention to every word, he heard everything...unfortunately. "You said that you were in the woods when you heard a twig snap behind you." His answer received him a grin from the boy who went back to his story. His long, hour worthy story was putting the older hunter to sleep he would give anything for divine intervention.  
  
This young boy, yes, was his cousin Ian. Unfortunately though, Tala could not sit there and listen to every small detail leading up to the purpose of the story. The others in the house were resting up from their hunts, leaving him to deal with the way too hyper twelve-year-old.  
  
"You look like you need salvation," a light voice chuckled. Saying a silent prayer to God, Tala twisted around to find his golden-eyed best friend leaning against the doorway of the dining area of the house.  
  
"Hey! Don't interrupt Rei! I was just getting to the best part with the huge demon attacking Spencer, Bryan, and me," Ian chimed.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your story, but I'm going to need your cousin now," Rei apologized.  
  
"You're going on a hunt together, aren't you?" Ian said excitedly.  
  
"Well...I have a client and I thought Tala might want to earn a little pocket change, I suppose we're going to hunt together," Rei shrugged.  
  
"Can I come too?" Ian questioned. "I want to hunt with you guys! Please let me come, I won't be in the way, I promise!"  
  
"Ian, this is a very important job—"Rei started.  
  
"But I can handle myself!"  
  
"We won't have time to baby sit—"  
  
"Let him come along," Tala interrupted, finishing his tea.  
  
"Tala..."  
  
Tala shifted his azure eyes to his best friend. "He's a hunter now. He's not a child anymore." Standing up from his chair, he attached his katana to his belt, making sure that it was secure.  
  
"But..." Rei started again.  
  
"He should be able to handle things. He has a hunt under his belt. Remember, we were no older than him when we went out on hunts with your cousin Shin. Who might I add was no more than a year older than us, remember that?"  
  
"Yes, I do," sighed Rei. "But one hunt doesn't give us much of a say to think he's already ready for jobs of that we're use to."  
  
"That's where going on more hunts with challenges comes into play. He has to learn one way. Now let's get going," Tala said.  
  
Rei sighed again, knowing this was the end of the conversation. When it came to hunting, his best friend was impartial about it. And just when Rei thought he would have the vampire slayer to himself tonight. "Fine...we're going to the tavern then to wait for my client."  
  
---------------  
  
The tavern was where most people, hunters or not, hung out in town. The building was owned by a man, that passed away four years ago after his carriage was attacked by a werewolf on his way home from business out of town. The only person that made it out of the attack alive was his grandson, the current owner of the building. The young man was also a very good friend of both Tala and Rei, being that it was the two of them that managed to save him from the werewolf while they were coming back from a hunt.  
  
Tala walked up to the bar, immediately recognizing the man with long green hair behind the bar talking with some girl with short sandy brown hair. When the young tavern owner noticed the two, he broke his conversation to greet them with a warm smile. "Well, if it isn't Tala and Rei, I haven't seen you two around here in a while, been busy?"  
  
"No more than usual, Zeo," Rei said, taking a seat.  
  
Zeo's eyes noticed Ian, grinning at the boy. "And you have Ian in tow. That must mean that he's gone on his first hunt now."  
  
"Don't get him started," Rei groaned. "He won't stop."  
  
"Well, I'm sure it was pretty exciting for him, it was his first hunt after all. Seems the only one in the house left is your sister, Tala. And I'm pretty sure that big brother is training her well too," Zeo chuckled.  
  
"As best as I can," Tala smiled.  
  
"So, what can I get you?"  
  
"I suppose we should drink light, we are meeting a client here after all," Rei thought. "Make it sake."  
  
"Sake for me too," Tala said.  
  
"I want some too!" Ian chimed.  
  
"No," Tala stated.  
  
"Why?" Ian pouted.  
  
"Because you haven't mastered the drunk hunter ability yet," Rei joked. "That's how most hunters end up in early graves."  
  
"The real reason," Tala interrupted with a rose brow to his friend. "Is that a hunter has to be able to react on impulse. Alcohol slows reaction time of those who have yet had enough experience under their belt to distinguish the presence of the supernatural from normal feelings."  
  
"Meaning, kill about fifty vampires and you can drink all you want, squirt," Rei grinned.  
  
"What an interesting theory." The three hunters turned around to find a young man with short silvery hair, accompanied by a young woman with short black hair. They were dressed in matching black and white clothing.  
  
"If it isn't my two favorite vultures. King, Queen, greetings to you on this lovely evening," Tala said sarcastically. These two were hunters, but they never found their own hunts, they made profit by stealing other hunters' hard work and claiming it as their own.  
  
Once they thought they could take the credit for one of Tala's hunts he staked out for weeks. Only when the vampire proved to still be alive, they were so unprepared for the surprise. Tala enjoyed the fear-drenched air as the vampire cornered them, and eventually saved them when Tala thought the vampire would kill them. They may have been a little battered, but they survived. And he picked up his bounty like he was intending to in the first place.  
  
"Vultures?" King said amusingly. "My dear, dear Tala. We are not vultures. We are opportunist who make our money anyway necessary."  
  
"Even if it means stealing quarry," Queen smirked.  
  
"Whatever. What do you want?" Tala yawned.  
  
"What do we want? We came to drink like other people," King stated with mocked surprise Tala would ever ask him a question like that. "We have no interior motives today."  
  
"I bet," Rei snorted. "You only show up when you hear someone has a profitable bounty."  
  
"Rei, such harsh words for us," Queen voiced. "We would never do that to the Kon or Ivanov family."  
  
"Again?" Tala added in.  
  
"That was when we didn't know each other so well," King said.  
  
"If you hand a chance you would do it again, if that didn't mean suffering a little blood loss," Rei hissed. "You are shameless opportunist!"  
  
"Well, such harsh words. I suppose we will have to take our leave now. Queen, let's go," King said.  
  
"I guess this good-bye for the evening. Enjoy your alcohol and make sure not to get yourselves killed out there." She blew them a kiss before following King away from the bar. Tala and Rei watched the two leave, making sure that they were well out of sight.  
  
"Those two never change," Zeo said, setting three mugs on the counter in front of the three hunters. "Two sakes and I got Ian a sweet ale."  
  
"Thanks Zeo," Rei smiled. Each one took their respective mugs and relaxed until Rei's contact came with the job they would be doing for the night. Tala wondered what tonight would bring. He had a feeling that the night hid many things on this eve.  
  
-----------  
  
Tala sat in a tree, his sword at his side. So this was the grand plan they were going to be executing? Sitting around near their client's mansion waiting for the pack of hellhounds to kill them? It would take who knows how long for the pack to sniff there way back around this area, if they came back. Hellhounds were only known to hit up a place once, before moving on to a new hunting group. For all that anyone knew, they were long gone now.  
  
"And how did I let Rei talk me into helping him again? This is a waste of my time," Tala snorted as he pulled his sword out to inspect the edge. In the moonlight, the silver shone bright, casting an almost angelic light upon him. This was his great grandfather's sword, passed down from his great grandfather to his grandfather and to his father. And now the weapon belonged to him. It was his first weapon that slain a vampire.  
  
"That's a beautiful weapon, you can't find too many traditional katana now," a silky voice said.  
  
"What?" Getting into attack position, he found the vampire from the other night sitting on the edge of the branch. When had he--?  
  
"Got here?" Kai finished. Standing up, he brushed his clothing off. "I've been watching you for some time. I just made sure that you didn't notice me."  
  
"You what? What do you want from me creature?" Tala growled. If it was true that the vampire was watching him for a while and he didn't notice...why hadn't he attacked Tala? Wasn't it after blood for its nighttime feeding?  
  
"Creature? Is that what you call of us? Are we not like you?" Kai inquired.  
  
"Of course you're not! You're an abomination of God. The Devil's spawn that exists to taint the souls of mortals, you have no place on this Earth. As one of God's warriors, I will send you back to Hell where you will never be able to test the will of man."  
  
"Will of man? God's warriors? Devil's spawn? Oh, you are truly amusing, my dear hunter. Tell me...since you are 'one of God's warriors' what has God done for you as of late? I mean, the last time I checked, he hasn't given you a divine life. You are nothing but a murderer. The 'creatures' you have killed were once human. If we are truly monsters, then how is it that you get stuck with the blood on your hands? How is that you hunters are killed by us, 'creatures'? Tell me that Tala," Kai said, walking up to the slayer on the tree branch.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Tala demanded, caught off guard by this lapse. Why wasn't this thing attacking him, and why was he allowing it to come closer while he took steps back?  
  
"Ah, so you are Tala. I wasn't sure about your name, but they say you are the only hunter in the Ivanov family that hunts alone these days," Kai smiled, as usual those white points gleaming in the light. "Tala...that's a beautiful name."  
  
"Stay back fiend!" Tala said, raising his sword in front of him, but found the vampire had disappeared from sight, only to appear behind him. Gripping his sword hand, he applied pressure, causing the katana to drop from his hands. With his other hand, the young Hiwatari vampire turned the vampire slayer's face to look at him. "Release me."  
  
"You know...Tala, you have such beautiful eyes. Beautiful piercing azure eyes like the summer sky. I rarely watch the days nothing truly marvelous about it. But at night, you see so much. You know, the night fits you so well. Wrapping you in the most seductive suit that's ever tempted me," Kai replied huskily as he leaned in closer to the struggling hunter. "Why struggle, I promise not to hurt you."  
  
"Release me!" This was just the way he wanted things to end...yeah right. He would be a disappointment to the family if his end came because he allowed his hated prey to move in on him. That was a mistake someone experience would make. But something called to this vampire, this seductive and sensual vampire that he found himself struggling less and less against.  
  
"You're starting to settle, that's a good thing. Even those beautiful, piercing eyes have stopped cutting into me," Kai smirked. He leaned in closer, taking in that alluring smell that surrounded this hunter. What was it about him that beckoned Kai to take every drop of this hunter in and never let him go? "Do you have any idea of how much you tempt me?"  
  
Kai leaned in closer, his lips lightly touching Tala's. Dipping out his tongue, he ran the wet object over the hunter's lips. A short cry escaped Tala's mouth, allowing Kai to move in closer, exploring the wet cavern that tasted every bit like that lover that was killed by that band of hunters. But why?  
  
Tala's reason was slowly deteriorating from him as his blood yearned for more of the vampire's kiss. A moan slipped away, feeling a hand sliding down his chest, reaching under his shirt to touch the hot skin there. Kai broke the kiss, loving the quiet mewls from his captured hunter. Oh how easy it was when his blood wanted this, overlapped any rational thought in his head, and made him react to Kai.  
  
"Be mine tonight, my lovely hunter," Kai whispered into Tala's ear as he slid his tongue over the contour, leaving a wet trail around the rim of the ear. The red haired hunter shivered from the action, his body flooding over with this indescribable emotion that pulsed in the back of his mind mercilessly.  
  
"I..." Hazy azure eyes stared up into the auburn tint of those crimson eyes. Shining in the moon with lust and want.  
  
"Say it and I will do it," Kai murmured, leaning in again to kiss his hunter.  
  
"TALA!" That was enough to break Tala from whatever spell the vampire cast on him. Pulling away, he went to retrieve his sword. Looking up, he found that the vampire was gone. A minute later, Rei came running up, staring at his friend. "Hey, I was calling you a while ago!"  
  
"Huh...? Oh...sorry, I didn't hear you," Tala mumbled, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Hey...are you okay? You look pale," Rei said, kneeling down beside his best friend.  
  
"I'm fine, what is it that you wanted?" Tala panted lightly. What just happened to him? Was he about to let that vampire...?  
  
"I..." Rei didn't know what was wrong, but something happened. He could tell when he sensed the change in Tala's energy. A dark, powerful feeling that pulsed in his mind. Now, it was gone, as if it never existed. "I just wanted to know if your end was clear or not. I checked on Ian not too long ago, his end's clear also."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Tala, you sure you're okay?" Rei questioned, his concern growing. "If you're still tired from the other hunt, you can call it a night and leave. I'll make sure I keep Ian out of trouble if anything happens, and make sure he gets back safely."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Tala stood up, pushing a stray strand of hair out of the way. "It's nothing, really. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Okay." Rei moved from Tala's side as the hunter climbed back up in the tree. Casting his golden eyes over his friend once more. Rei headed back to his post for watch. Whatever it was that got Tala upset, he wasn't about to tell Rei a thing about it. At least not now, so Rei would have to keep a close eye on the red head. The feeling he felt...it was too close...way too close...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, there we go, another chapter done and out of the way.  
  
Tyson: If I didn't know any better, this was way too Yami No Matsuei type. Kai was just like Muraki and Tala was way too like Tsuzuki, and Rei kind of reminded me of Hisoka.  
  
Rimnerel (drools): Tatsumi-san...okay, I'm off to watch it then! (runs off)  
  
Tyson: Um...okay. I guess I'll be doing the ending then. The next chapter should be out between four days to a week from now. We hope that everyone liked this chapter, and be sure to tell us what you think in your reviews. Good-bye until next time. 


	6. Beginnings Of Unequal Romance And Jealou...

Rimnerel: Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait, I hit a dry spell and I'm just now getting over it to update.  
  
Tyson (whining): I'm hungry!  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up Tyson, I'm trying to think.  
  
Tyson: But I'm hungry!  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up Tyson. I was going to say that I would like to thank everyone for their reviews last chapter and will do all I can to make this chapter just as good as the last one was.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Rei kept his eyes on Tala while they walked back to the Ivanov household, making sure that the male really was all right. After Rei sense that change in his friend's energy, he made certain he stayed close by. Watching for any signs of the vampire slayer's life energies reading well on a level that was close to supernatural. That was the part that Rei couldn't understand.  
  
How was it that Tala...for those brief minutes, felt like...something supernatural? Rei could always sense something special about the other since the time they were children, but he dismissed it as the power of his clan. Now...Rei didn't know. Tala was the first person in the Ivanov family he ever felt that sort of pull from. Was it because he was connected to Tala more than the others? Or was it that they didn't have it, or if they did, they hid it from his sixth sense?  
  
'What is it about you Tala?' Rei thought, his eyes still watching the red head. 'Why is it that you have that feel?'  
  
"Rei," Tala said after a minute.  
  
"Huh? Yeah!" Rei blinked a few times to clear his thoughts. Tala didn't look at him as he kept his azure eyes on Ian who was ahead of them.  
  
"I know that you think you felt something earlier that night, but it was nothing. I'm still tired, so my readings were off, okay," Tala remarked.  
  
'Damn! I didn't think I was that transparent!' Rei flushed, looking away from Tala momentarily. "I was just worried, I'm sorry. But you really did scare me earlier."  
  
"I'm fine," Tala assured. But he wasn't, he didn't believe that lie one bit. Something did happen to him earlier that night. He sensed it, and Rei sensed it too. It had to do with that vampire...that dual haired vampire that confused him. Up until now, all the vampires he had killed never acted this way towards him. They only thought of him as a meal, never as an object of want and lust.  
  
Even now he could still feel the vampire's tongue running so seductive over his lips, asking for access once again. He could still feel that touch, that cool touch against his skin that burned for everything the vampire was offering him. 'Why the hell did I just let him touch me like that! I'm not some novice hunter, I should know better than that. Why the fuck didn't I kill him when I had the chance!'  
  
This was going to bother Tala for some time to come. It didn't make sense. The vampire didn't want to kill him, and Tala could have killed the vampire. It was as simple as that. Or should be as simple as that. There was just this thing about that vampire...and about Tala that remained a mystery for the time being. Tala needed to know what it was. Was he in love with the creature? That couldn't be it.  
  
Then why did why allow it to come so close, to touch him, to kiss him, to seduce him and subdue him in that fashion? 'No! That can't be it! I hate its kind. My parents are dead because of its kind. Hundreds of people have suffered losses because of those creatures. The only thing that's wrong with me is that I've suppressed my sexual urges for so long that they were bound to awaken some time.' That had to be it.  
  
The vampire, Tala admitted, was very handsome. With his mischievous half smirks that flashed off the end points of his fangs. The flickering of those vampire eyes holding a tint of auburn amongst the crimson. Tala supposed that vampire was the first he ever noticed whose eyes were more than just crimson. In the light of the moon, they seemed to shine like garnet stones. Not to mention the wild bangs that gave him a wild, dark, mysterious air with his personality.  
  
The things that he wore showed off the lean body underneath, probably tempting the most devout of saint left in Japan. Closing his eyes momentarily, Tala remembered the outfit the creature had on that night. Tight black cloth pants cut low at the hips, held up with a low belt to continue to reveal the pelvis. The dark silk top he wore stopped well above his navel, the sleeves stopping mid forearm where the gauntlets started. The front of the black top was embroidered with a crimson phoenix that reached all the way up to the collar with stopped just under his chin.  
  
If he wasn't a vampire...surprisingly, Tala could feel the corners of his mouth rise in a short smirk he was sure that Rei noticed. So now it seems...even he, Tala, had a weak spot. Maybe Tala really was in love with this vampire, but he couldn't let that get in the way of his life mission. Ridding the world of creatures like that so that no one else could be tempted in the same way as him.  
  
"Tala..." Rei bit his lip, not wanting to disturb his friend, but wondering what on Earth he could be thinking about? That was the first time that Rei had ever seen Tala smile like that. In a way, it made Rei jealous because he had never been able to make the red head smile like that since they knew each other.  
  
"What?" Tala opened his eyes, seeing the flickering emotions within the golden eyes of his best friend. Was that look in Rei's eyes jealous by chance? This was probably the first time that he's ever seen it.  
  
"I was wondering...what are you thinking about?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Not much. Just things," Tala responded.  
  
"Things...like what?"  
  
"Just things."  
  
"Things? Are you sure that you aren't thinking about some—"Rei's question was interrupted by Ian's high pitched voice.  
  
"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Both young men looked at each other then headed off in the direction that the younger boy's voice came from. When they reached him, they found him gawking at a pair of barely covered women, dancing around a fire. The two boys crouched behind a tree, observing what was going on. "What...are they doing out in the woods this late at night?"  
  
"First lesson that you should learn, you are bound to see anything this late at night," Rei said, shaking his head, still watching the two women dance. "I doubt though, they are normal women."  
  
"What are they then?" Ian said to Rei.  
  
"Do you notice the clothing that they are wearing? Or in this case, barely wearing?" Tala pointed out. "The pattern of their attire, it's stripped."  
  
"Meaning?" Ian blinked.  
  
"It goes back to that really old Japanese folk lore and myth way back centuries ago. But in this case, they aren't myths," Rei said.  
  
"Which is?" Ian said.  
  
"They're Oni, mythological Japanese demons, or in this case disguised ogres that draw out unknowing humans with their charm. They hunger for the flesh and blood of humans and only reveal their true forms when they are ready to kill their prey. I thought by now there weren't anymore left. I thought before Hilary destroyed all of them, since her family is a group of ogre slayers," Tala said.  
  
"I thought you heard," Rei said.  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Hilary mistook a thunder dragon in the guise of a child for an Oni," Rei remarked.  
  
"That idiot got herself killed, didn't she? That's probably why I haven't heard anything from her on my back about taking it easy when I go hunting. Oh well, come on. Let's get this over with then." Tala stood up from where he was, walking into the clearing towards the women.  
  
"Tala! I don't know how to fight an Oni!" Ian shouted, following his cousin.  
  
"Neither do I, but we're going to learn tonight," Tala said, while pulling out his sword.  
  
"And you say that Hilary's an idiot!" Rei grinned as he readied his weapon for battle. After not getting any action at his client's mansion, Rei figured this little battle would be the workout he needed to clear his head.  
  
--------------  
  
Kai sat back in his chair, a cup in his hands while he thought. Occasionally he would swirl the dark red contents of the cup, place it to his lips, drink, and then go back to thinking. From time to time, there was a twitching of his lips rising into a smile of remembrance. His hunter filled every corner of his mind. He was almost Kai's that night. But that other hunter with golden eyes interrupted.  
  
Kai could tell that the other hunter cared very much for his hunter. Were they involved by chance? It wouldn't matter when Kai finally made Tala his. It shouldn't take too much convincing. After all, if he had not been interrupted earlier, Tala would have said it. Tala wanted him Kai could sense it from the energy that flowed through the slayer's body.  
  
Once he got Tala to say it, every night he would wake to those piercing blue eyes he has grown fond of so much. Tala would adore Kai and offer his body without hesitation. "I suppose though, that's too much to ask for now. He does hate that which in so closely tied to mortal history." Raising his cup to his lips again, Kai drained the contents, setting the cup down when finished.  
  
"Kai!!!" There was a long wail coming into the dining room that only had to be Tyson. With a sigh, Kai wiped his mouth and uncrossed his legs to turn to the sound of the voice. As he suspected, the blue haired vampire was storming into the room, tears filling his crimson eyes.  
  
"May I ask what is it this time, Tyson?" Kai sighed with impatience.  
  
Tyson didn't say a word as he climbed into Kai's lap, straddling his waist, then crossed his arms. Kai sat back, staring at the pouting half-breed. "You went out again without me! I know that you went to see that...that hunter!"  
  
"True, I did go to see Tala," Kai remarked. "I couldn't resist the allure of those piercing blue eyes. You know Tyson, they are more beautiful than yours."  
  
"No humans eyes are more beautiful than mine! Especially not some damn hunters!" the younger vampire shouted angrily. "I won't let him have you no matter what. I don't care what you say you're mine! After that day you saved me from being killed, I knew that it was destiny for us to be together. You were the first one that ever paid attention to me despite the fact that my blood isn't as pure as yours."  
  
"I saved you that day because I had pity on you and because I wanted to kill that human," Kai stated. "It had nothing to do with destiny, or some stupid wishful thinking like that."  
  
"You say that now, but I know the truth Kai," Tyson said, leaning forward, placing one hand on Kai's shoulder for leverage for a kiss. "I know what you really think of me." Closing his eyes, Tyson pressed his lips to Kai's. When Tyson pulled back, Kai only smirked with amusement.  
  
"You should know this Tyson, Tala's lips are softer than yours. I could kiss him forever. You should hear the way he moans when I have my tongue stroke every inch of his mouth," Kai said.  
  
"Shut up about that stupid hunter! He's not worthy of you!"  
  
"And what makes you think you are, Tyson?" Kai shoved Tyson onto the table, climbing over him, and pressing a knee between the younger vampire's legs as he trapped Tyson between his arms. His eyes flared a darker crimson as he stared down at Tyson. "The only thing you could ever expect to get from me is a quick fuck before I dismiss you. Get it through your head, you stupid half-breed I will never love you. Not in this lifetime, nor a next one. So find someone else to whine to, I'm tired of it."  
  
"But Kai..."  
  
"Shut up, I'm in love with Tala, not you. I want him, not you. He will be my lover, not you. Get over it and grow the hell up." Moving from over Tyson, Kai walked out of the dining room, leaving Tyson to fume.  
  
"How...how dare...that hunter...how dare he take what's rightfully mine! I will kill him if means my life. And then Kai will come back to me and I will be the only one that he loves."  
  
------------  
  
Tala dropped all his gear by his bed and stripped out his soiled clothing. Staring at the pile of tattered, bloody clothes, he grimaced. His grandmother would have a fit she knew he went through another outfit in a week. But how was he supposed to know that killing ogres was tougher than it looked. Or that they were really evil when pissed off. If it weren't for the fact that Ian was enough of a distraction allowing Tala to rush in and carve out the things' hearts, he would have had to run from battle.  
  
"I suppose that should be a well enough lesson for him to know about more than vampires because you never know what you will come up against," Tala chuckled. Walking over to the large tub of hot water that his sister and grandmother had prepared for him to bathe in, Tala was about to step in it when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Tala?" Rei called out, opening the door and flushing to find his friend was just sitting down in his bath. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"What is it now Rei?" Tala said, submerging himself in the water and coming back up. His hair falling out of its usual style, combing it back with his hand, he turned his eyes towards Rei who was still looking away. "Mind coming in, there's a draft in the air."  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Rei slipped into the room, closing the door.  
  
"Aren't you going to take a seat, you must be tired from all that battling, even though, nobody would be able to tell since you and Ian still have clean clothes. I swear, you're the only hunter that I know that can manage to keep his clothes clean no matter what he goes up against," Tala chuckled, leaning back and relaxing in the tub. All his muscles relaxed, while he let his thoughts drift away from him.  
  
"Just because I know how to stay clean in battle, that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with it, you just have to learn to be more like me," Rei replied, flopping down on the bed.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off of Tala. The last time he came close to seeing Tala this naked was when they were eleven and swimming in a lake to relax from a long day of training. Rei felt a lump form in his throat, making it hard to swallow as he just stared.  
  
"You may not think it's wrong, but there's something not right about it. I probably go through ten outfits a week when I hunt, while you're being dainty," Tala teased.  
  
"You just like to be more aggressive than me," Rei laughed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Why was he tormenting himself like this? Flopping back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling. Tala was in love with someone already, that's why he never gave in to his advances.  
  
"Mm...maybe so. I fight with a fire that seems will never be quenched until either I'm dead, or I will have gotten rid of every creature here in Japan," Tala said.  
  
"You know, that would be nice. If we're able to not have to fight anymore, then maybe they will put down the barrier that's around Japan right? And we can visit other places in the world, I've always wanted to know what it's like outside Japan, what about you?" Rei said.  
  
"I guess that would be interesting to find out," Tala shrugged. "I've never really given it much thought. I mean the rest of the world may just be like here, we never know."  
  
"But what if it isn't? Wouldn't that be exciting if we could rest for a change without people calling on us to help them all the time?"  
  
"Yes. But then what would we do to eat and keep clothes on our backs? We were raised to slay the supernatural. We don't have much of other skills besides that. If there were no supernatural beings in the rest of the world, we would starve," Tala responded.  
  
"You know, stop being so narrow minded. We're still young we could learn a new trade. It shouldn't be that hard. We both learn quick," Rei countered.  
  
"You know Rei...you're the complete opposite of me, and yet you're my better half. You've always been. I don't know what I would do without you, Rei."  
  
"Go crazy with want for me to be there," Rei teased. There was silence in the room as Rei heard the movement of water. Before he could ask Tala what he was doing, the wet of the bed dropped down and Rei found a very wet and naked Tala over him, peering down with quiet azure eyes. Rei's face lit up like fire as he averted his eyes. "T-T-Tala...what are you doing?"  
  
"Earlier today, you wanted to ask me something. Why don't you stop beating around the bush and ask me what's really on your mind," Tala voiced. Rei flushed staring wide eyed up at Tala.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"You what Rei? What is it that you want? I don't know what you're thinking all the time, and even if I do now, I want you to say it," Tala demanded.  
  
"Tell me, are you in love with someone?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because of the way that I smiled tonight? I guess I am in love with them," Tala responded.  
  
"Oh." Rei lowered his lashes to conceal the watery gold that his eyes were. "I'm happy for you."  
  
"I can't be with them Rei. We...are two different people that things could never work out with. So, I have to forget about him."  
  
"But...it's not a question of your occupation or whether it may be stopping you from being together, it's a question of whether or not you want to be with him and open yourself up to someone other than me," Rei sighed. "I love you yes...but I will let you go if you will be happy."  
  
"You don't understand, it's not that...he's a vampire, okay," Tala said. He watched Rei's eyes widen. "I don't know what it is about him, but I...hell, I don't even know what it is. There's just this feeling when he's there. I can't be with him, because I will have to kill him."  
  
"What's this vampire like?" It was strange that Tala would find attraction in the creature he hates the most. "I suppose you saw him earlier tonight, right? When I was calling you and you didn't answer?" It made sense that was why Tala's energy felt so funny. That vampire must have done something to Tala to mess with his energy.  
  
"What does it matter?" Tala inquired. "We aren't going to be together, so I shouldn't think about him or say how beautiful his eyes are in the moonlight. And his smile, or how his clothing fits so perfectly on him."  
  
"I suppose that tells me that I have some competition, don't I?" Rei said, reaching a hand up to brush away a strand of Tala's hair. "I don't want you to try to love me out of pity or to push away your feelings for your vampire, but I won't lose you either. I'm going to win your love without killing him."  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Don't worry, it would hurt more if you bedded me now only to get him out your head. Even though..." Rei let his eyes wander down, another flush creeping up on his cheeks. "It would be worth it."  
  
Tala quickly moved from over his friend, a rose tint running across his face. Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, he pointed to the door. Rei pouted, knowing what that meant. Pulling himself up, he dragged himself out the door, closing it behind him. Once Tala was alone, he sighed. How the hell had he gotten himself tangled up in this crap in the first place?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Yay! My chapter is done! And I hurt Tyson's feelings again!  
  
Tyson: You're always mean to me now. I hate you and I'm hungry.  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up! Grrr...you're just really getting on my nerves. Okay, later people I have lots more that I need to get done! I hope you all like this next chapter will hopefully be sooner. 


	7. On The Way Home

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated earlier, I came up with this bad writer's block that didn't seem like it wanted to go away, and when I woke up this morning, I finally had an idea of what I wanted to do for Sympathy.

I don't know how long it's going to be, but I'm going to try to do as best a job I can with this one. Thanks to everyone for writing and liking this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. If you have any suggestions about what you want to happen, then feel free to let me know in a review and I'll see what I can work into the story. Since I do have much I want to cover in this story.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey..." The young hunter with short black and blue hair that was sitting at a crowded table playing cards with a group of hunters said. The other three hunters looked up from their hands rose a brow to the other with contemplation. The hunter was in his mid twenties, brown eyes focused on another table behind them. "I've never seen that hunter before, who is he?"

"What hunter?" a hunter with long blonde hair inquired.

"That one right there," pointed the hunter with brown eyes. The other three hunters turned to the table behind them where a young man with red hair. His eyes were closed as he leaned back in the chair, listening to the woman in the center of the room play her lute. In his hand was a cup occasionally he took sips from it, before placing it back on the table.

"A new hunter in town, I suppose Sanji," stated a hunter with short tousled brown hair.

"How is it that we haven't been given word on him?" the hunter named Sanji said. "We are the top hunters in town, no one can move in on our territory without first acknowledging us."

"Maybe he's passing through," said another, this one's name being Tori. This group of men was the hunters in the town of Kofu, southwest of the Tokyo city where Tala was from. Underneath their supposed code of hunters, they were nothing but thugs that controlled the flow of those that hunted in the area. Causing them to pay a fee for what they caught.

The leader of this band of thugs was named Sanji, also the son of the town's head counsel. The men with him were Tori, Sanji's right-handed man who kept notes on all the other hunters that wanted to hunt in the area. The man with short tousled hair was called Staven, Sanji's main muscle that got the other hunters to "cooperate" with their order and rule, backed by the hunter with blond hair whose name was Alec.

"I want to know who he is, I don't like the way he looks so relaxed like he could care less that he's in the presence of the town's head counsel," Sanji said.

"And look at the weapon he's carrying around," nodded Alec. The three hunters shifted their eyes to the weapon that was resting against the wall beside the red head.

"A katana, and it looks like it's in great condition. There's hardly anyone around that makes that great a quality a weapon by just the look of it. I wonder how he got a piece like that," Staven wondered.

"I bet that brat carries it around for show. He wouldn't know how to use a weapon like that," Alec smirked.

"I say we go over and have a word with him." Setting down their cards, the four hunters got up from their table, making their way over to the young Ivanov heir. Currently, Tala didn't pay any attention to the approaching presences, being that his mind was muddled with questions he had yet to answer.

This tavern was a stop off point from where he had been on his way back home to Tokyo city. A week ago, one of his cousin that hunted out in this area sent a messenger hawk to the main house, delivering to him a letter asking for his immediate help with a pack of vampires that were heading his way. Packing his things, he left on his mission, and was now just returning a week and a half later. The trip away did him justice to get his thoughts off Rei and that vampire.

But...the thoughts were coming back. The glint of those crimson eyes, the flash of those white fanged tips that curled his lips up into that sensual smirk, and the clothes, Tala doubted that just anyone could get away with dressing like that. The vampire was confident in what he wanted, which was Tala at the moment.

'How the hell did this happen?' Tala frowned. 'I've never felt that I'm attracted to guys...so why now? After all, all the times that Rei has teased me...I've never wanted a relationship or sex from him. What makes this vampire different, and why God a vampire? Couldn't it have been human at least?'

With a sigh, Tala opened his eyes, picking up his cup of sake. Lifting his eyes, he found four men staring at him intently. Drinking from his cup for a long minute, Tala placed it down, lowering his lashes over his eyes. Studying each one carefully, sizing them up, he figured that if needed, he could take them all on.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Tala said softly.

"No problem," said the blonde. "We were just curious, that's all."

"Curious? About what, I'm no threat to anyone here. I'm just passing through the area on my way home. I didn't think that I would be suspected of more than a drink," Tala stated.

"You're passing through, from where?" Alec inquired.

"I just came from Gifu. I have a cousin that lives in that area. I'm going home to Tokyo. I hope that answers your questions about me."

"Not quite. Gifu, huh, what were you doing out that way?" Sanji remarked. A pair of azure eyes turned to him, narrowing with annoyance.

"That's my business. Sorry, but I'm a very private person about my affairs. Now if you would excuse me, I think I should be moving on." Tala was about to get up, when the male with short brown hair placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, keeping him detained in the chair. Four pairs of eyes glared down at him. "Is there something else you, gentlemen want?"

"You're a smart mouth little snot, aren't you? You think you're a hunter, huh?" Alec stated, his eyes staying on the boy before him. Tala fearlessly shifted his eyes up to the hunter with blond hair, a short smirk curling his lips up.

"Well, I think the hundred and so vampires that I've slain would think of me as one," Tala replied.

"A hundred vampires? You expect us to be that load of bullshit?" Staven demanded. "You're no older than seventeen, it's impossible for a kid like you to have killed over a hundred vampires by now."

"Actually, in a few weeks I'll be eighteen, so I'm not quite a child as you say," Tala corrected, receiving a glare from Staven. "You don't have to believe what I tell you. I'm just a child in your eyes, after all. Now would you kindly release me from this chair?"

"I'll make a deal with you, kid," Sanji said. "I'll have my friends release you under one condition."

"Which is?" Tala said wearily. He had no clue what this man was about to say, nor did he have a good feeling about it.

"That katana you're carrying, give it to me. A child like you shouldn't be handling such a priceless weapon. You'll only end up dulling the blade."

"My katana..."

"Exactly, give me the blade and you can walk away." Sanji expected the young red head to begin protesting about the sword being in his family for a long time, or he got it from his master, but instead he sat back, smirking.

"And what would a moron like you do with my katana?" The few people that noticed the commotion fell silent towards the boy's reply. Others who had only been paying the conversation the smallest amount of attention stopped everything they were doing to gape at the boy. Whispers circulated around the tavern, knowing that this kid had picked the wrong people to start a fight with. Sanji and his group were notorious for getting what they want at whatever cost, whether it be a fight, or by Sanji's parents' position in the town.

Sanji glared at the teen seated in the chair, his eyes growing dark with fury. "What did you say to me?"

"I said what would a moron like you do with my katana," Tala repeated. "Did I mumble the first time around? I'm sorry, I hope you heard me this time around."

"Do you know who I am?" Sanji growled.

"Some idiot hunter who probably has never been outside this town, let alone used a weapon to kill before. From the way you're acting, I say you're some high powered figure's bratty son, who thinks he can have what he wants from other people who are suppose to be afraid of his father. Sorry but I'm not the type of person whose impressed by status to give up my most trusted partner," Tala replied, smacking Staven's hand from his shoulder, then standing up. "I have things to do."

The four men were actually quite speechless this kid had the balls to defy them. Watching him attach the katana to his belt, their eyes followed him as he rounded the table heading for the exit. Seconds ticked away before they snapped out of their stupor. Alec was the first to react, pulling out his broad sword, running in at the red head.

"You think you can get away with insulting us like that," Alec roared. "I'll slice you in half boy!" Tala glanced back, slowly sliding his hand down to his katana. As the blond swung the blade, Tala slid back, pulling his sword from the sheath and deflecting the blow. Turning out of the attack quickly, he raised the sword to the blonde's neck before the other could react. Alec felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

"Next time, if you want to attack me, you must be a little more quieter about it. Any true hunter knows that the more noise you make, the less you'll be able to catch your prey off guard." Just as Tala was finishing his sentence, he turned from the blade that was targeting his shoulder. Bringing his sword up, he eyed the brunette of the group. Narrowing his eyes, Tala felt a smile approach as a thin stream of blood trickled down his face.

"I'm impressed you were able to slide from out that position so fast. That attack should have connected, but you sensed the danger and were able to come out with only that small scratch. You're not such a brat after all," Staven chuckled.

"And you're not so bad yourself. You're the first person in a long time that has nipped me like that, let alone nearly connected an attack. Your attack suggests that you're not like the others at all," Tala said, wiping the blood from his face. Bringing the sword out in front of him, he readied to face off with the brunette.

"I suppose I'm not. So, do you have a name kid?" Staven remarked, raising his sword in a defensive stance.

"It's impolite to ask a name before you give your own," Tala said. The brunette found that he liked this kid more and more, reminding Staven of a younger version of himself. Not just with his handiness with a sword, but his attitude and demeanor. It was rare to find a kid his age that could back up the words that he spoke. He wasn't just some smart mouth little brat.

"The name's Staven Unagi," Staven gave his opponent a curt nod.

"Unagi, eh? So, I finally meet that hunter whose record I passed a while ago. You made quite a name for yourself when I was younger. It's a pleasure to meet you," Tala also gave his opponent a nod, finding the older hunter's eyes widening with realization.

"I see. I've heard a lot about you, Tala Ivanov. Indeed you have surpassed my records. And I find that it's an honor also to meet you," Staven said.

"Staven!" Sanji shouted, pulling out his sword.

"No, stay out of this Sanji. This kid isn't something you can handle you saw how easily he dodged Alec's attack," Staven stated, keeping his eyes on Tala. "And you stay out of it too Alec. You were lucky last time he didn't strike."

"Don't let your pride get in the way," Alec warned, putting up his sword.

"Pride? That's the last thing I would ever do," Staven grinned. "Pride is what gets a hunter killed in the first place."

"Best said by someone who once hunted, what made you quit?" Tala inquired. "The job became too much for you to handle?"

"Unfortunately not. There were reasons," Staven said.

"Fine. Just know that I'm not going to go easy on you because of your reputation."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Staven nodded.

--------------------

Rei walked into the Ivanov estate with a frown on his face. Walking into the kitchen, he found the very person that he was looking for. The elderly woman was instructing Tala's sister to knead a ball of dough in order to make the bread rise properly when baked. Tala's grandmother turned around hearing the soft click of boots stop near the table. With a smile, she motion for Rei to take a seat. "Is there something you need Rei?"

"Well...I actually just came to talk to you," Rei said, taking a seat on a nearby stool. "I hope I haven't come at an inconvenient time."

"Not at all, Rei," Grandmother Ivanov smiled. "All right Jasmine, I think that's enough kneading. Why don't you go clean yourself up and get ready to wake Ian and the others up for dinner?"

"Okay, grandma!" Hopping down off her stool, Jasmine ran out the kitchen, leaving the golden-eyed teen with his best friend's grandmother. In a way, she wasn't just Tala's grandmother, but his also. All the times growing up, she was always there to listen to his problems like now. And right now, Rei had a lot on his mind. About Tala, himself, that vampire Tala told him about, and...he still couldn't shake that feeling with Tala's aura.

The elderly Ivanov woman sat herself on a stool facing Rei, her grayish blue eyes attentive. "Is there something bothering you, Rei? Something about Tala?"

"How..." Rei's wide gold eyes stared at the woman.

"I can see it in your eyes," she replied. "Do you want to tell me about it, Rei?"

"Well..." He didn't know whether or not to tell her about Tala being in love with a vampire. That would probably freak her out. He was still a little taken back by it. "Well...a while ago...there was this disturbance in Tala's normal energies. I thought it was because of this vampire that was nearby, but I just can't shake it. I tried telling myself it might be the vampire's aura trying confuse us."

"I see," she said quietly.

"But as you know, I have strong empathy towards those closest to me, Tala especially, and that feeling...it was like it was coming from Tala, but when I went to check on him, the feeling was gone," Rei said.

"What did it feel like, Rei?" The elderly woman wondered if it was possible that all the worrying she's done over her grandson wasn't just paranoia. What Rei was describing to her...it sounded as if she had every right to keep a watchful eye on the heir to the Ivanov family. One day, it might be necessary to tell him about the clan, even if she never wanted him to learn.

Rei's brows furled together, thinking about what he experienced when he felt that strange amount of energy. "It was very supernatural. Sort of on the level of a vampire, but not quite, at least that's how it felt to me. I'm only a demon hunter, I was never trained like Tala was to sense vampires so it was different."

"I see," the old woman nodded. "Rei."

"Yes ma'am?" His golden eyes looked up at her, blinking quietly. A smile curled her lips up, as her head tilted to the side. "Ma'am?"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"What?" A dark flush colored across Rei's cheeks as he shifted his eyes to the floor. "Why would you say that? He's my best friend, I'm just worried that's all!"

"You know, from the first time you two met, I had a feeling that you would love him," she remarked. "There was always just a glow about you when you were around Tala. It was much the same with him, he never got along to well with other children because of his family being hunters."

"I don't think he ever paid much attention to other children our age. Yet, we had fun, even if it was just the two of us most times," Rei nodded.

"I know you love him, Rei. You can see it in your eyes when you're around him. When you smile they shimmer, when he's on missions by himself you always tend to worry if he will be all right. Even his accomplishments you share. Protect him as much as you can, he will need you," she advised. "Your love for him will always help him through things, I know it will."

"But..." Rei looked down.

"Don't worry, everything will straighten itself out in the end. Just be true to yourself and your feelings. I know that Tala cares for you as much as you care for him, so make sure that he does the best he can Rei. At times I worry about him, but I'm sure with you by his side, I won't worry so much."

"I'll do my best," Rei grinned. "He can be a handful as you say. Headstrong, courageous, insightful, independent, at times he doesn't know what he should and shouldn't say, and that gets him in trouble, but those are also good traits I think."

"Indeed they are."

--------------------

Tala countered another attack that was aimed for his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the ex hunter with brunette hair. He was better than Tala heard. Why did he quit being a hunter with skills as sharp as his? Tala could find no opening that would allow him to get in without being injured. Breathing slightly heavy, he was pleased to find that his opponent was also winded from their skirmish.

"Staven! What's taking so long beating this kid?" Sanji, the hunter with the black and blue hair shouted from where he sat with the other two members of his little group. They were all watching intently, the battle having directed itself outside the tavern for more space.

"Patience, Sanji. An opponent of his caliber always takes patience," Staven responded.

"I don't have time for patience, I want you to make him pay for insulting me, and give me that katana he's holding!" Sanji demanded.

"You should teach him patience is a virtue," Tala laughed. "In the real world outside his little glass bubble, that sort of attitude gets him killed. If he really wants this sword, then tell him to fight me for it."

"Staven! Shut his damn mouth! I want it shut now!" Sanji roared in outrage.

"Temper is best kept in situations like this, do you not agree?" Tala flickered his eyes over to Staven, who didn't break the stare.

"And some things temper can not be held back on," Staven countered. "So, shall we finish this match?"

"Of course." This time, Tala took the offensive, running in low with his sword. Just as he was moving to attack, he sensed the presence of a vampire. Sliding back, to avoid the nails that came from above, Tala lowered his weapon to glare at the creature that appeared between him and his opponent. The vampire's blood red eyes gazed upon him with hatred.

"You...are you the one," it rasped. "Are you the one that destroyed my children?"

"Don't tell me that I left one alive from that pack in Gifu," Tala said more to himself than the female vampire with long aqua green hair that turned her full attention to him. "I thought cornered every last one of you hell spawn back there."

"How dare you!" the female vampire screeched. "What did we ever do to you humans? We've never done a thing to you, never once have we fed on innocent lives! Those were my children, they should have never been hunted down in such a fashion."

"What did you do? You allowed yourselves to give up your humanity," Tala said. "My mission in this life is to hunt down every last one of you without mercy. You have no place on this Earth."

"I will make you pay for what you have done to my family!" The vampire opened her hands, a circle of crimson energy surrounding her body. Opening her hands, she created a dragon. "I call upon the dragon of flames to be my avenger, strike down my enemy!"

"Foolish creature." Tala created a shield with one hand while he ran in low at the vampire. The dragon tried to engulf him, but the crystal around his neck glowed a bright violet color, sheltering him from the attack, which would have destroyed a normal hunter by now.

"What? Alchemy?" The vampire stepped back momentarily caught off guard by the glowing crystal around the red haired boy's neck. "Your little trick won't stop my power! I am part of the Hiwatari clan!"

"Like I care what kind of clan you're part of! You're going to die!" Springing at the vampire, Tala shrugged off the elemental wind that sprang up in front of him to try to slow down his motion. The sword came down, connecting with her shoulder and gliding down splitting her in half. The vampire gave a startled cry as she split, but while this was happening, Tala was already bringing his sword back up to take her head off.

Landing on the ground, Tala stared down at his handiwork. Blood dripped from his sword as he looked up at Staven. The brunette had already replaced his sword into his sheath, walking back towards where his group was hiding behind a building. "I think the fight is over."

"So soon? I guess we can call it a draw then," Tala said.

"Yes, it is a draw indeed. You are indeed not a normal young man to have killed a noble vampire from that family," Staven said, stopping in his tracks for a moment to glance back at Tala. "Just don't get too cocky."

"What do you know about this Hiwatari clan?" Tala demanded.

"I heard rumor that they are from one of the purest bloods of vampire that still exist in Japan. I think I heard that the heir currently is ruthless. Supposedly he kills any humans that he comes across regardless of age and sex."

"What's this vampire's name?" Tala wondered if this was the vampire that...could it be that vampire after him? Maybe it was just a coincidence. After all, the vampire Staven spoke of killed everyone he came across. Why would a creature that cold and heartless spare him?

"It's Kai, Kai Hiwatari," the hunter with black hair stated.

"Kai..." Tala wondered if that was indeed the aristocratic vampire he met so many nights ago on that lone road. "What does he look like?"

"Planning to do a little bit of hunting?" Staven said. "I suppose a vampire of that pure blood would be a challenge for you. It was once said that a long time ago a hunter saving a little child from being killed laid eyes upon your vampire. The little girl that managed to get away with her life said that his eyes were a shining garnet, different from most vampires, his hair supposedly a dual mixture."

"Dual..." Could it really be...was that vampire really... Turning away from the four hunters, Tala cleaned his katana in the grass before sheathing it once more. "I shall take my leave now. Let's meet again and have another battle to decided whether or not I'm better than you."

"Fine." Staven watched the teen walk away. There was something in Tala's eyes that made Staven think that the two heirs of enemy clans met before. Interesting that the boy was still alive. Maybe it wasn't luck, maybe there was more to it than just luck. Well, he would eventually find it out, they would have another battle, he was certain of that.

"Staven!" Sanji's voice brought the brunette out of thought, finding his leader glaring at him rather harshly.

"Is something wrong, Sanji?"

"You didn't make him pay for what he said to me! Go after him immediately!" Sanji ordered. "I will never forgive him for making me look like a fool. I will make him pay dearly for it. So, his name is Tala Ivanov..."

"Sanji, let it go," Staven said.

"I can't let it go. I will get my vengeance upon him if it's the last thing I ever do. Thank I can promise him."

-------------------------------------------------

Yah, I finally finish this chapter. I know it seems like I got sidetracked with the plot, but don't be fooled. I have plans for these four to appear again. When and where you won't know until I get to it. Sorry there was no Ta/Ka action, but it was necessary to get the story in going. But I promise everyone that there will be more interaction with them coming up. So, until my next update, enjoy!


	8. A Growing Scheme Like Fire

Okay, I know that I've been slacking, but I've been out of it for a bit. My brain has shut down on me several times and I haven't really had a single clear thought in my head for writing anything. But I'm going to give it a try now. Please forgive me if it's slightly short, I'm planning to get better with this. Thanks to everyone for waiting.

-------------ooooooooo-----------------

The sun had already set on another evening as Tala slowly walked up towards the Ivanov estate, his feet aching and in dire need to rest for the evening. The stars in the sky were his only light, besides the moon that highlighted the estate. Since that run in he had with the ex-vampire hunter, Staven Unagi two days ago, Tala's mind has been completely preoccupied with things.

That vampire...that Hiwatari heir, could that vampire and the vampire that he met those many nights ago, be one in the same? And if it was really true...what did that vampire want with him? That vampire was known to kill humans without a second thought, yet somehow he spared Tala, not that if things came to it, Tala would have fallen so easily by the creature's power. Was it really because that vampire was interested in him and why?

This seemed to only get more confusing the more Tala thought about it. Maybe this was just some sick trick that this vampire found amusing. It was forbidden for a vampire and human to mate let alone love one another when hatred did not fuel either side. The last time anything like that happened was centuries ago, when the half bred vampire grew up to slaughter its whole family one night by the light of a bloody moon.

It took ten hunters to contain the creature, but not before several hunters were slain in the process. No one knew why it happened, but measures were taken to assure that would not happen again. Those who were even suspected to couple with a vampire or demon were immediately executed along with the child and the other parent.

As cruel as it seemed, it was necessary. After all, mankind was now in the minority to the demons, dragons, vampires, werewolves, and undead that roamed through the woods at nights looking for prey. Some problems slipping over into the daytime with the creatures whose eyes were less sensitive to the light than others.

There were so many things that Tala wanted answered, but right now, he needed a bath, a good meal, and a night's rest before he was able to tackle anything. Placing his hand on the door, he was about to turn it when there was a high scream of pain from within the house.

Immediately reaching for his sword, Tala shoved the door open, running to where the noise sounded. Another scream followed, echoing down the hall off the old walls. Turning a corner and running up the stairs, Tala shoved open a door as another scream sounded. His heart pounded in his chest as he gripped his sword tightly.

Peering into the room, afraid for the worst, he only found his grandmother rubbing green gel on a leg wound one of his cousin's received. The wound itself was more than a meter long and bleeding quite profusely as the old woman applied more of the gel. The girl with short navy blue hair bit back another scream as steam rose up from the wound. Four pairs of eyes looked up at the newcomer in the door.

"Tala, you're back," a teen with fair colored hair replied.

His silver eyes studied the red head in the doorway staring at the girl who looked about ready to pass out from the pain. This young man was his cousin Bryan, the next best hunter living in the house next to Tala. Bryan was younger than Tala by a year though most times the fair-haired teen acted as if he were older. Currently he has his arms crossed with a deep-set frown in the corners of his mouth.

"What happened to Lafiel?" Tala inquired, indicating to their screaming cousin.

"Lafiel and Claus were attacked on their way back to the house," Bryan replied.

"Attacked..." Tala turned his eyes to a young man with the exact same red hair as he. That was his cousin Claus Ivanov, exactly a year younger than Tala also, though the boy was nowhere near ready to go out on his own. Lafiel was the more ambitious one when it came to hunting with her brother.

"Yeah, some damn blue haired vampire tried attacking Claus while we were heading back from the next town over. Damn thing had a demon dog with him..." Lafiel said as she repressed another urge to scream. "Damn thing is going to pay if I ever see it again."

"Take it easy," Spencer said. "You won't be able to do anything for a while with that leg hurt like that. You should be lucky to get away without that thing tearing you to pieces."

"Oh, it's not over by a long shot," growled Lafiel. "When I get better...that thing is going to be stuffed, mounted, and hung over my bedroom door so I can take it down and kick it a few good times when I'm pissed off."

"What did this vampire look like?" Tala found himself asking. He had to know if this was the same one or not. "Did he have ruby eyes? Or by chance was its hair two shades of blue?"

"No, this thing had dark blue hair, darker than mine and blue eyes. That went psycho when he saw me. They turned red when he was trying to attack me," Claus spoke up. "Why do you ask, Tala?"

"No reason, I heard that about a vampire that's been spotted around the area that supposedly has different shades of blue in his hair. I haven't had the chance to check into the rumors, but I was going to warn you about it," Tala lied. How was he supposed to tell his family that the vampire he mentioned he was attracted to? They would stare at him and then try to exorcise him.

"I haven't heard about a vampire in the area," Bryan stated.

"I said it was just a rumor, for all we know it's a coincidence that this vampire showed up when I'm hearing about this rumor," Tala shrugged.

"I don't care if the bastard has pink hair, I'm ripping it off and shoving it up its ass for the pain that I'm going through right now!" Lafiel shouted.

"Now, now child, you have to rest up before you can do anything," their grandmother said with a short smile. Turning her eyes on Tala, she found them staring at the wall, his brows furled together like it did when he was in deep thought about something. Which he currently was, thinking about whether or not this vampire was his vampire. Maybe his vampire had the ability to change his eye color along with his hair.

Stopping for a second, he realized what he just thought. A slight smirk rose to his lips at the thought that floated through his head.

His vampire?

When had this vampire, Hiwatari or not, ever been his? He didn't want the creature, and yet a part of him knew better than to believe that lie. A part of him grew excited with that vampire near him. The glint of those wine colored eyes shining in the moonlight was still fresh in his mind. The crooked smile that showed the points of his fangs, even those sound of the vampire's voice caused his pulse to increase.

"Tala?" his grandmother said.

"Yes ma'am," Tala responded, turning his thoughts away from the sexy vampire for a moment to listen to what she had to say. Her eyes rested on him a long minute before speaking.

"I don't want you doing anything in your condition," she said, indicating to the way he was leaning against the doorframe. "Do you understand? The last thing I want is you rushing out to find this vampire and exerting yourself past your limit."

"I'm not going to grandmother," Tala promised.

"You sure?" she worried.

"I promise," Tala assured. "I'm not going to be foolish. Right now, I think that I'm going to bed before I drop on the floor and then Spencer has to carry me to my bed. You don't have to wake me for breakfast tomorrow, I'll probably sleep through it."

"All right," his grandmother said, but she was still worried about him. The look he had on his face meant he had something on his mind. She didn't know what it was, but the feeling that eventually it was going to cause trouble for him came to her. She just hoped that the feeling that she had was wrong.

Turning from the people in the room Tala headed down the hall to where his room was. Just as he was turning the knob, the door swung open revealing his sister carrying blankets. Looking up she squeaked with a huge smile on her face. Tala looked down at her, smiling.

After their parents died, he made certain that his sister would never feel alone like he had. His sister was his central point in life, if anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

"Tala! Welcome back home, how was your trip?" Jasmine said.

"Fine. Were you changing the linen for grandmother?" Tala inquired. Tala really didn't want his sister becoming a hunter like the rest of the family, so he allowed her to do mundane chores around the house in hopes she might become a bride before a hunter.

"Yeah, with Lafiel hurt, she has to place most of her attention on that task, so I volunteered to change the linen," his sister chimed in her ever so bright fashion. A warm smile grew on the red head's face as he placed a hand on her head in an affectionate brotherly way.

"Mother and father would be so proud of you if they were still alive," he stated. "Because I am very proud of you. I love you a lot Jasmine, and I don't want anything happening to you. If you must go out, then be careful, take either Ian or Spencer with you, okay."

"I know! But I'm a great hunter too!" his sister said.

"I know you are, but the vampire that attacked Lafiel and Claus is way over the level you can fight right now, so promise me that you're going to obey your big brother," Tala said, ruffling her hair lightly.

"I promise," Jasmine stated.

"Go girl. You should get back to work now."

"Do you want me to wake you for breakfast, big brother?" she inquired as his hand left her head. Tala turned to the girl, another one of his warm smiles gracing her.

"Don't worry about waking me up. I'll get a bite to eat when I get up."

"All right then, good night big brother," Jasmine said as Tala headed in his room and closed the door behind him. Once that task was done, Tala stripped out of every piece of clothing he wore and climbed into bed. Pulling the covers up around his naked body, the teen instantly fell asleep. What he didn't know was that soon things were about to get complicated as the next set of events triggers more than he expected to happen.

-------------ooooooooo-------------

Okay, I know that I really didn't get much accomplished in this chapter, I plan on getting a lot more done next chapter because I have a better idea what I want to do this time. And I promise I won't make everyone wait as long for the next chapter. Now off to working on my next "need to be updated" story, later.


	9. And The War Begins

Rimnerel: Hello everyone! I told you that I would let you guys wait so long for the next chapter...well...I don't think it's that long anyway. But here we go, the next chapter of Sympathy, I have a bit planned for it, so it's going to be longer than the last chapter. Oh, and for the reviewer who pointed out the mistake with how long the wound on Lafiel's leg was, I corrected it, I honestly didn't mean to say two meters, I meant one. And thanks for catching that for me. On with the story now!

---------------ooooo-----------------

The light knock on the oak door caused Kai to look up from the book he was reading. Lifting his ruby colored eyes from the print, he watched Oliver walk into the room. Kai leaned back in his chair, marking the book before closing it to stare at his friend. From the look on his face, the dual haired vampire figure that the other had something interesting on his mind the way the lights in his eyes flickered.

"Oliver, hello," Kai gave the older vampire a formal nod.

"Kai," Oliver nodded in response. Kai continued to stare at the older until he found a grin rise to his lips. That could only mean one thing.

"I suppose there's something on your mind for the smirk crossing your lips?" Kai said immediately before he was able to let Oliver go through another round of guessing games. For some reason, when the green haired vampire had something important to tell, he never came straight out with it. Rather he set Kai up to spend nearly an hour figuring out the big news. Until Kai finally was about ready to snap and Oliver told what it was on his mind.

Oliver walked to the desk and seated himself on the edge, his eyes staring into Kai's while his mouth set into a slight pout. "You really had to take the fun out of things, didn't you?"

"Fun for you, maybe," Kai stated.

"Isn't that what matters the most anyway?" Oliver chuckled.

"If I answer that, I'm going to have to kill you. Now shut up and tell me what's up," Kai said with a roll of his ruby eyes. Oliver pouted for another moment before getting serious.

"Fine, since you want to be like that," Oliver said. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that Tyson has something planned."

"Something planned?" Kai frowned. "What the hell does that stupid half breed have planned now?"

"If I knew I would have told you by now. After all, the boy is your pet." Kai scowled at the remark, his eyes searing Oliver with a warning. The older vampire only shrugged with a pleasant smile, unfazed by the seething glare. "You know that's not my saying. That's what the rest of the Hiwatari clan considers the boy."

"Not again," Kai growled. The fact that this was not the first time someone within the clan referenced Tyson as Kai's. Even when he stated that he wanted nothing to do with Tyson in the fashion they were associating the half-breed with. "How many times will I have to state myself before they listen?"

"It must be hard to stop the clan from thinking he's yours. Minutes ago, while Kane was leaving for the night to hunt, he told me to give you a message," Oliver said.

"Message, what message?" Kai's brow cocked up as he stared at his friend.

"To keep your animal on a leash. I'm tired of it wandering into my territory when it wants to," came a voice that was not Oliver's. Two pairs of eyes shifted towards the still open study door to find a young man with short dark blue hair. His dark eyes flicked over both Kai and Oliver, before resting on Kai solely. "You have no idea how irritating that boy can be when I'm feeding."

"What do you want?" Kai growled, protracting his fangs. His ruby eyes flashed a warning for the other vampire to leave, but the newcomer did not heed the warning. Boldly, he walked into the study, daring to stare the heir of the Hiwatari right in the eyes.

This vampire...to Kai's distaste was his younger half brother Kane, a love child of his father's by a mistress who had been a lower class aristocratic vampire of a backwater clan in the Kobe area of Japan. Kai was maybe six when he learned of his two-year old brother after his father brought the child to Kai's grandfather, asking the old man for the child to be blessed into the family.

Apparently, Kane's mother was fleeing her clan after a group of hunters learned of their existence. Supposedly she made it as far as Gifu before the vampire hunters tracked her down, killing her. They would have killed the child too, had it not been for a pack of demons. It was those demons that found the two year old with a letter clenched in his hands and delivered him to the Hiwatari family.

It wasn't long before everyone in the clan knew child was Kai's father with the uncanny resemblances between the children and their father. For some, Kai's grandfather granted the child blessed into the family, secondary heir if anything were to happen to Kai. The minute Kai was introduced to his half brother a deep resentment of the younger grew, he was certain that his mother felt just as resentful despite her care to the young boy. For a while Kai hated his father for spring such an unwanted addition to the family. Kai was not about to allow some lower class half brother to move in on his territory.

"My, my, what a temper you have today, Kai?" Kane said smugly. "I wonder what could be eating at you? Worried about me doing something to your pet." It was no secret between members of the Hiwatari family that Kai hated Kane and somewhat of the vice versa. Kane enjoyed irritating his older half brother to no ends. One of his favorite subjects of course was banter about Kai owning Tyson.

"I see I'm going to have to rip out your windpipe today, is that it, Kane?" Kai said, getting up from his chair.

"Oliver, is it just me, or does my elder brother tend to threaten my life much. If I didn't know any better, he wants me out the way," Kane replied with mocked surprise. "The heir to the Hiwatari family has quite a temper, I suppose if he doesn't watch it, that will be his downfall. Or maybe a bit of information I heard Tyson ranting over while he was leaving tonight with a pack of demon dogs."

"Demon dogs?" Oliver said.

"That's right, I saw him leaving with a pack of demon dogs. Something about killing the head of the Ivanov clan if I'm right. I think the boy is quite foolish to think something like that will happen. If I didn't know the mutt better, he's trying to impress you, Kai," Kane smiled quite smugly. "So, you have a thing for the head of the Ivanov clan? I wonder what grandfather would say about this?"

"So...that's what this is about. Trying to blackmail me Kane?" Kai questioned, the points of his fangs showing. "That would be impossible. You have no proof but the word of a lovesick half-breed who has been after me since the time he was twelve. You obviously aren't going to try to say that I'm not in my right state of mind to take over the clan when grandfather hands it over to me, are you, Kane?"

"I haven't said a word brother. I'm just saying that with your reputation, it would come as a shock to many in the family. But I think I've said too much already. You should probably worry about that hunter of yours before Tyson gets too him," Kane pointed out.

"I have no reason to worry about either," Kai snorted, taking his seat once again.

"Oh, so you aren't worried. Then I must have been mistaken about your interest in the hunter. I hear that he's quite the looker amongst his human counterparts. I might go find out for myself," Kane said, turning from his brother. "Later then gentlemen."

Kai and Oliver watched Kane leave the room, silence returning to the room momentarily before Oliver spoke. His eyes shifted back to Kai who was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed as if thinking. "Your poker face was flawless. I suppose that you're going out to make sure that the half breed won't try anything until you figure this hunter out."

"I'm not worried about Tala," Kai simply, opening his eyes. "Tyson is underestimating what he thinks is his prey. I would doubt that the head of the Ivanov clan would fall so easily into a trap set by an idiot."

"Then I suppose the one that will need to be saved, would be Tyson," Oliver commented, but Kai didn't say a word. "I see then. I suppose that you want to see what the vampire hunter can do. Again you tend to amaze me with your thoughts, Kai Hiwatari. I guess we will see the outcome then."

-----------oooo-----------

Tala woke up, his body coved in a light sweat as the covers clung to his body. Looking up at the ceiling, he waited for his breathing and heart rate to return to normal before he decided to sit up. Blinking the sleep from his eyes completely, Tala shook his head, clearing the last remnants of dreams from his mind.

"What the hell was that about...?" Tala mumbled, running a hand through his damp hair, which clung to his forehead and skull. He had never, in all seventeen years of his life had a dream quite like that one. That was, when he remembered dreaming of course.

"Tala, are you okay?" Tala looked up to see his sister rushing into the room, fear in her eyes as she stopped near the bed.

"Jasmine..."

"I heard you moaning like you were in pain, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine," Tala smiled, reaching out a hand to stroke her head. "It was...just a bad dream, yeah. I'm fine now." Bad dream...was that really what it was? No bad dream he ever had consisted of another person kissing his entire body in a way that he wanted more. He knew it was only a dream, but he felt every kiss, the softness of the wet tongue against his skin, the hands sending him to another place all together.

"Big brother..." Jasmine broke through his thoughts. Looking up, Tala found that his sister was giving him a funny look.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" Tala inquired of his sister. The girl continued to make a face before speaking.

"Did you...wet the bed?" she questioned in a curious tone.

"Did I...no, why are you asking me that?" Tala of course had no idea what his sister was talking about. He stopped wetting the bed a long time ago. What on Earth would make her think that he started up that habit again?

Jasmine said nothing as she pointed to the wet spot in the covers that was coincidentally where Tala's crotch was. "Well, there's a wet spot there, where that lump is. Do you have an animal sleeping with you that might have used the bathroom in the bed? Did you bring home a squirrel or maybe a rabbit?"

Tala realizing exactly what it was that his sister was referring to quickly turned five shades of red as he swiftly covered that area with a pillow. He wasn't as naïve as everyone figured him to be, he had some knowledge about wet dreams and sexual arousals, but this was probably the first time he suffered from it. What the hell was he supposed to do? Let alone what was he supposed to tell his sister?

"Tala! I want to see the animal!" his sister chimed cutely. "Please let me see it! When did you get it? Was it during the trip?"

"Uh...um...it's...shy..." Tala stammered, not knowing what to tell his sister. "It liked a lot of light...so...it's...um...hiding from it."

"Then I can peek my head under the cover and see it. That would be all right won't it, big brother," Jasmine said. Tala, looking up at the ceiling prayed to God for just a bit of intervention of some kind. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to talk himself around this without hurting her feelings, or having to explain what it really was under the cover.

"Jasmine, is Tala up?" By the luck that God graced him with, Spencer walked into the room. Jasmine momentarily turned her attention to him, giving Tala a moment to plead silently with his cousin to take the girl from the room.

"Tala brought home an animal! It's under the covers, but he won't let me see it!" Jasmine said.

"An animal?" Spencer raised a brow, glancing over at his red-faced cousin clenching a pillow to his crotch. A slow smirk of recognition arose to the blonde's lips as Spencer redirected his eyes back to Jasmine. "Your brother has good reason for not showing you."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you when you're a little bit older," Spencer said.

"Spencer!" Tala shouted, his face darkening another shade.

"What, eventually she will have to know anyway," Spencer shrugged. "Jasmine, I think grandmother was looking for you. Why don't you go help her take care of Lafiel, and I promise that later, I'll catch you a rabbit to play with."

"Really, Spencer!" Forgetting all about the "animal" under the cover, she lifted her bright eyes up to her cousin.

"I promise, now get going."

"Okay!" Giving her cousin a hug, the girl ran out of the room, leaving Spencer alone with Tala who let out a sigh.

"I hope it was a good one," Spencer said, breaking the silence in the room.

"What?" Tala blinked.

"I said I hope it was a good one," Spencer repeated, a huge grin crossing his lips while giving Tala one of those knowing looks. Tala broke out in another shade of red, looking down at the pillow his hand still clenched. "I suppose it must have been, so, was it about Rei?"

"What?" Tala all but shrieked at the remark, another shade of crimson developing. Of course, Spencer was finding all his response quite the bit of amusement for his evening pleasure.

"Oh come on, Bryan and I already knew you weren't into girls a long time ago. Even though Rei probably is cute enough to pass as a flat chest woman. So, was the wet dream about Rei or not?" Spencer leaned against doorframe, the smirk intact as Tala tried scowling at him, but of course it wasn't working. Spencer had too much of a gain over Tala for him to back off with just a scowl from his cousin.

"No it wasn't about Rei," Tala mumbled, wishing that it was true because that would have been the end of the conversation, but with Spencer, Tala could never tell a straight lie. For once, he wished he had because the moment he said that, he caught the interest in his cousin's eyes. "And no it isn't anyone you know."

"Nobody I know, that sounds interesting. Care to give a little bit of light on the mysterious crush, or maybe you've finally stop being a virgin," Spencer said, dodging the pillow that was hurled at him while Tala's face somehow turned one shaded darker.

"Get out...now...before I kill you," Tala threatened.

"Temper, your lover may like you aggressive, but there's no need to be that way with me," Spencer teased, dodging another pillow. The blonde continued laughing until he found the red head reaching for his katana by the bed. "Fine, fine, I'll leave. No need to get hostile, I was just having some fun. Now Bryan and I can really say that you've grown up."

"Out!" Tala flushed possibly another shade.

"Fine, I shall take my leave then." Spencer turned from his fuming cousin, heading out the door. Once Spencer was gone, Tala fell back on the bed, closing his eyes to regain piece of his sanity. Now he was going to hear it from not just Spencer, but Bryan too. He dreaded going downstairs, but he would eventually have to get up. Otherwise the two would hunt him down and make him tell them whom it was he dreamt about. Once cornered, there would be no escaping, the truth would come out and...

"Kami...why me, of all people?" Tala sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe because you need it." Tala nearly had a heart attack as Rei's face appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Nearly hitting the headboard by how fast he got up, Tala swore.

"Damn it Rei, I told you about doing that," Tala exhaled. "You're just waiting for the day to give me a heart attack and kill me, aren't you?"

"Of course not, I thought you heard me when I came in. I just passed Spencer in the hall. So, what was he talking about when he told me I could come cry on his shoulder when I learned something about you?"

"It's nothing," Tala muttered. Spencer was going to pay, and pay dearly for this. "I'm going to kill my cousin when I get the chance."

"What did he do?" Rei inquired.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tala stated. The last thing he wanted to tell his best friend was that he had sexual orientated dreams about that vampire. Well...actually, that was the last thing he ever wanted to tell anyone. He didn't feel like being locked in an insane asylum just yet.

"Why not? It really can't be that bad," Rei assured.

"Well it is, so I don't want to talk about it,"

"You're no fun!" Rei pouted. "I mean, it's not like you were caught masturbating or something...were you?"

"No! It's nothing like that! I...had dreams...that's all." Tala's tone lowered to a millimeter while he was saying this. Rei saw the dusty rose creep into his cheeks. Immediately, for some reason, Rei's eyes lowered to the blanket, catching the whole idea at once.

"I can understand why you want to kill Spencer, and what Spencer said. Too bad they weren't about me."

"Why?" Tala found himself saying. Rei turned gold eyes on his friend, moving in until they were nose to nose. A wide smile plastered itself on Rei's face. "Rei?"

"If you had dreamed about me, I would have been able to make those dreams come true, if you know what I mean," Rei winked. Tala did not disappoint him with the reaction he was hoping for. A full blush from the tip of his hairline to the lower part of his neck swept over Tala instantly. "I think I might have to thank your vampire for giving me some entertainment."

"If he doesn't kill you first," Tala stated.

"Hm? What's that suppose to mean?" Rei said, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"By chance, do you have any idea about a clan of vampires known as the Hiwatari clan?" Tala inquired of his friend.

"Hiwatari...the name sounds like something I heard, but it doesn't ring a bell right off hand. I'm sure if you asked your grandmother, she would know a lot more about that particular group. So I suppose that your vampire is related to this clan?"

"My vampire may actually be heir to that clan. I'm running on a guess, but his name might be Kai Hiwatari," Tala explained. "From what I've heard, he never hesitates to kill a human he crosses. No matter if it's a woman, child, young or old."

"Interesting. Heirs to two families of the living and dead falling in love, now that's a real supernatural gap," Rei grinned. Tala scowled at his friend.

"Idiot, love between the human race and the demonic race is forbidden, remember. And who's to say that he loves me. For all we know, he thinks of me as nothing but an object of lust and want. I'm not a possession to be owned," Tala countered.

"You can never tell what's on a person's mind...or in this case, a vampire's mind," Rei voiced. While the two were upstairs in Tala's room conversing over things, they had no idea that the Ivanov household was being watched carefully. Of course the figure hiding in the bushes 5 meters away from the house, knew about the barrier surrounding the entire house. The minute he found himself near it, his vampire sense alerted him to the alchemic magic in the air.

The vampire (of course Tyson because he would be the only one to stake out Tala's house like that in the first place) pet the head of the demon dog at his side growling with anticipation, three more were behind him, all growling with that same anticipation as the one next to Tyson. It really had been a while since they tasted human flesh.

"Once I get rid of this stupid human garbage, Kai will have no choice but to acknowledge me!" Tyson whispered to himself. "And then everyone in the clan will know that I'm not worthless. Just because I'm not as pure as Kai, they all look down at me. But once I end the heir to the Ivanov family's life, they will have no choice but to see how great my power is." The dog beside him growled, Tyson stroking its charcoal mane of fur. "Oh, don't worry, you and your brothers will taste flesh. You can rip him to pieces."

Tyson was about to laugh in that sort of "I'm a maniac" way when he heard voices out in the woods where he was. Adjusting his eyes, he found a little girl with long red hair in two long plaits pushing to through the shrubs looking for something. A boy with short navy hair was with her, both kids looked to be roughly between ten and twelve.

"Jasmine, will you hurry it up," the boy said to the girl. "It's going to be pitch black soon. We won't be able to see then."

"I'm trying to find them Ian!" the girl said to the boy named Ian. "But I don't see anymore roots in this area."

"Then let's go. There should be more on the other side," the boy named Ian pointed to a set of trees that were adjacent to where Tyson crouched in the shrubs. "Grandmother told us not to be out too long out here with no sun. After what happened to Lafiel, she doesn't want to take any chances."

"I know. Let's go then." The girl named Jasmine got up from the ground, dusting off her dress, before following the boy slightly deeper into the woods away from the house. Tyson thought that was a perfect opportunity to send a message to the Ivanov clan.

Looking over at the anxious dogs whose fur was by now bristled, he nodded with twisted excitement. "Do as you wish with them. They are no concern of mine." The dogs didn't need another word as they raced towards the two thinking they would get an easy kill. Of course, what the dogs nor Tyson knew was that both kids were highly equip to handle such small threats.

Surprisingly though, Jasmine heard the faint sounds before Ian did, turning her head just in time to see an object leaping at them. "Ian!"

"Huh?" It didn't take Ian long to sense the supernatural presence and look up, jumping out the way as the creature landed in the exact same spot he once was. Jasmine was behind him, her eyes on the snarling demon dog a foot away from her. "Where the hell did these come from?"

"You squirts aren't as easy to kill as I would have thought." Tyson could not resist moving from out the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Ian shouted, pulling out a short sword he carried as a side weapon, and tossed it to Jasmine, before pulling out his kunai and chain. All the while not letting his eyes shift from Tyson or the demon dogs that surrounded him and Jasmine. Jasmine caught the weapon without letting her eyes stray from the dogs also.

"I suppose I should introduce myself before I kill you, that would be impolite of me. I am Tyson, of the Hiwatari clan of vampires," Tyson gave the children a curt bow. "Tell me, by chance, are you of the Ivanov clan."

"Why do you want to know? Need someone to kill you?" Ian retorted.

"Foolish boy," Tyson laughed before slipping up to the boy before he could blink. Raising his hand, he slapped Ian against a tree. "You should know better than to talk back to one who is superior to you. For that sentence, death." The demon dogs lunged at Ian who was trying to gather his bearings from the unsuspected attack.

"Ian!" Jasmine turned her eyes from Tyson, sprinting towards Ian and sliding in to stop a dog from attaching itself to his head with the hilt of the sword. "Ian, are you okay?"

"Fine," Ian shook his head. "Duck!" The girl obeyed, Ian swinging his kunai at the animal that was about to attack him from both above and behind. The blade of the weapon sliced the first dog in half, while knocking the second one away. Just as he was bringing the weapon back, an object hurled itself at him, knocking him over. Bringing up his chain, he stopped the animal from snapping down on his throat. "Jasmine, run and get help!"

"What about you?" Jasmine inquired, parrying around the fourth dog to kill the one that Ian flung away from them.

"I'll be fine! Just go get Tala and the others!" Ian struggled, finally flipping the animal off him. All of a sudden, from behind, he felt a sharp stab of pain slice through his side. Turning his head slightly, he found the blue haired vampire smirking at him, before pulling his hand from Ian's side.

"So, he is here. The one that I'm searching for," Tyson cackled, watching the boy drop to the ground bleeding profusely.

"Ian!" Jasmine made quick work of the animal blocking her way to race towards the one that was about to sink its teeth into the boy's neck while the vampire watched. Knowing she wasn't going to make it in time, she jumped in the air, hurling the short sword at the animal. Tyson felt the blade graze his cheek before spearing the dog in the mid section then impaling it to the ground. All that weight training she did when Tala was away on missions finally served a purpose.

"You...scarred me...you bitch," Tyson growled turning his full attention to her. Jasmine had little time to block as a wave of pure energy ripped into her shoulder, smashing her against a tree by the force. Jasmine let out a shriek of pain, on the edge of blacking out before a hand wrapped around her throat tightly.

"Jas...mine..." Ian tried to get up, but pain enveloped him, making it hard to focus on moving. "Damn...it..."

"Stay where you are boy, you're lucky I didn't kill you on the spot. I want to deal with your little friend right here," Tyson sneered. His red eyes taking joy in the pain exhibited on the little girl's face. "It's a shame you have to die girl, I needed a slave too."

"Go back...to...hell...where...you came...from," Jasmine managed to choke out. "My brother's...going to...kill you..."

"Your brother huh? He wouldn't happen to be Tala Ivanov, heir of the Ivanov family, I suppose? Because if he is I'm going to take the greatest joy in extinguishing your life and ripping your body apart, limb by limb." Tyson was about to cackle, except the cold kiss of steel rested against his vocal box.

"And what her brother so happens to be the heir of the Ivanov family, you aren't going to live long enough find out. You should have never laid a finger on my sister, now I'm going to carve out your windpipe so you can never boast about something you'll never be able to do in your sorry excuse of a short life."

Tyson dropped the girl, who immediately passed out on the ground, then turned around to face his opponent. What he met was the seething eyes of his enemy. And now that he's seen what this Ivanov heir looked like, Tyson wanted nothing more than to drag out his suffering. "So, you're Tala."

-------------------oooooo-------------------

Rim: Okay! Things are heating up now! Tyson's about to get his ass kicked badly! Tala is pissed! Hm...what's going to happen next chapter you ask? Well, you'll have to wait for me to write it. Now I gotta go to bed before I pass out on my keyboard! Later!


	10. More Complications Arise

Rim: Well, I've held off on this chapter long enough to let the juices flow into my brain to write this next chapter. I have most of the plan done, and I suppose that everyone is anticipating Tala kicking Tyson's ass from here to eastern Australia. And besides being just a little sleepy...actually I don't know. Let's just get started. And thanks for all the reviews.

---------------oooooo--------------

"It's a shame you have to die girl, I needed a slave too," Tyson sneered. His red eyes taking joy in the pain exhibited on the little girl's face.

"Go back...to...hell...where...you came...from," Jasmine managed to choke out. "My brother's...going to...kill you..."

"Your brother huh, he wouldn't happen to be Tala Ivanov, heir of the Ivanov family, I suppose? Because if he is, I'm going to take the greatest joy in extinguishing your life and ripping your body apart, limb by limb." Tyson was about to cackle until he felt the cold kiss of steel resting against his vocal cords.

"And what if her brother so happens to be the heir of the Ivanov family, you aren't going to live long enough to find out. You should have never laid a finger on my sister, now I'm going to have to rip out your windpipes from your throat so you can never boast about something you'll never be able to do in your sorry excuse of a short life."

Tyson dropped the girl, who immediately passed out on the ground, then turned around to face his opponent. What he met was the seething eyes of his enemy. And now that he's seen what this Ivanov heir looked like, Tyson wanted nothing more than to drag out his suffering. "So, you're Tala."

It was more of a statement than a question, because Tyson knew this was the human trash that enchanted Kai's interest with those long lashes that slid over those icy blue eyes. This human was much taller than Tyson was; his figure lean and well built for the kind of hunting he did on a daily basis. Oh, and that was not all. Tyson wanted to run his nails deep into this boy's skin and disfigure the beautiful face that scowled at him. How dare there be a human that was able to take Kai's attention, let alone a human hunter. It was unacceptable, and Tyson would end it very soon.

"And you would be?" Tala inquired, keeping a good hold on his sword as he watched the creature for signs it might attack.

Tala wondered whether or not this was the same vampire that attacked Lafiel and Claus. And if it was, why was it going after members of the Ivanov family...actually...why was it coming after him? That was the main question. More than likely for a vampire that Tala probably killed.

"You have no right to know who I am, just know that I will kill you and make sure you never can see the light of day again," Tyson hissed.

Tala turned his eyes on Rei who was attending to Ian for the moment. Tala really hoped that Bryan and Spencer would get here already. He didn't want to fight with Ian and Jasmine still here. Tala turned his blue eyes back on his sister, a feeling of both fear and anger rising in him. This creature could have killed her and Ian if he hadn't sense the power outside of the barrier around the house.

"That's cocky of you to say something like that," Tala smirked. "After all, I'm about to kill you and you're trying to threaten me. Or maybe you're just stupid."

"I'll show you stupid!" Tyson lunged at Tala, who easily side stepped the vampire's moves. This hunter wasn't stupid he read Tyson's movement and calmly avoided it. "I see that you're going to be a great kill. To make this more exciting how about we play a game of cat-and-mouse before you die."

"Before I die? Still being cocky, demon. I'm not the one that's going to die tonight. But I will abide by your last wish if that's the kind of game you want," Tala said.

This was the opportunity he needed to get this thing away from Rei, Ian, and his sister. If he followed in this game, it would give Bryan and Spencer time to help Rei and get back to the house. They knew he would be able to handle himself. If anything, it wouldn't take too long to dispose of it.

"Follow me then, human." Tyson slipped into the shadows of the woods, but Tala was easily able to track the thing's movement by its demonic aura. Turning his eyes on Rei who was doing his best to stop the bleeding in Ian's side, he frowned. Rei could feel what Tala was thinking and raised his eyes.

"Be careful, and don't worry about us. I think Bryan and Spencer are on their way now. I'll make sure that Jasmine gets proper attention," Rei said. Rei didn't like the feeling that shook his body as he applied pressure to Ian's wound. Something was going to happen to Tala, he could feel it right down to his bones. He refrained from telling his best friend because the last thing he wanted was to add extra worry to the situation.

"Thanks. And tell them not to follow after me, I can handle myself," Tala said as he took off into the woods.

He tuned his ears to the sounds of the woods and adjusted his eyes quickly to the shadows and lights in the woods. This was probably his best attribute of being a hunter. When it came to seeing in the dark, he was able to easily focus no matter the situation. That creature already had a good head start over him, but that didn't mean a thing. With hunting skills as advanced as Tala's there was no way this thing would outdo him.

Of course, what neither Tyson nor Tala knew was that there was another person that was watching the game. Sitting high up on a tree branch was of course Kane who was interested in finding out just how well this human lived up the rumors he heard. Well, Kane found out off the bat the first rumor about his beauty was all true. Not even half of the women he fed on compared to this human boy. Kane wondered if his blood was as intoxicating as it felt.

Tyson may not have noticed it, but there was indeed something extra about this hunter. If Kane didn't know any better, it felt slightly demonic. Close to the power that naturally course through vampires. The thing was that Kane could not pinpoint the exact feel of this hunter's aura, so whatever power it was could be just about anything. He was going to keep a close eye on this one.

"My, my, my, seems that my dear elder brother has hit on a gold mine that he was going to keep to himself. But what my brother won't know is that his hunter will now become mine. Once I mark him, Kai will have no choice but to expose himself if wants the human back." A smug grin curled Kane's lips into a smirk that was very similar to Kai's right now to the points of his fangs gleaming. He would watch the hunter a little longer to see what would happen.

Tyson had more than one trick of his sleeves. What the blue haired vampire did not tell his elder brother was that Tyson not only took demon dogs with him, but that one disobedient shadow wolf no one bothered to retrain properly. Kane had amusingly watched the boy struggle to tie the animal up then drag it snarling along with him and the demon dogs. If the hunter looked to be in trouble, Kane would immediately step in to save his new prey.

But, Kane really had a feeling that would not be necessary. "I have a feeling that you aren't going to let someone like that kill you, am I right Tala Ivanov?"

On the ground as he continued his way through the trees, Tala stopped for a second, feeling a chill rise up his spine, he could feel someone watching him from somewhere. It wasn't that vampire that attacked Ian and his sister, it had a different feel. "Is another way laying wait for me? I'll have to be on my guard."

Pushing his way through another set of trees, the back of Tala's hair quickly bristled at the base of his neck. Something was headed for him, the smell of blood carrying in the wind. Holding his sword in a defense that could be for either offense or defense, he pressed his back against a tree making sure that which ever way it came from, and with him being centered in the middle, he would have enough opportunity to counter. Sweat formed on his brow as he waited.

The unnatural silence of the woods was finally broke when the red head heard something trotting at him in a fast run. Bushes were pushed aside as a slick black object came to a stop in the clearing. By the beams of light that peaked through the tree tops from the rising moon, Tala could clearing see the abnormally humongous wolf. Its sulfur yellow eyes locked with Tala's, murder and bloodlust glistening in the light. Large bear like claws dug into the ground as the wolf's fur bristled, a deep rumble vibrating its chest. A putrid smell of blood wafted the air around Tala and the creature, causing him to involuntarily gag.

'The saliva...is blood...this can't be...' Tala gripped his sword as the sweat on his brow trickled down the side of his face.

Tala once heard stories about wolves as black as shadows created from the blood of humans, demons, and ogres for the single purpose of destruction. The few accounts given, mainly on the last dying breath of the victim, described a putrid smell thickening the air, suffocating the unlucky victim while the wolf feasted on the innards. Covering his nose and mouth with his left hand, he moved away from the tree he was pressed against, he kept his eyes on the wolf. He was hoping that he could get a breath of fresh air.

Unfortunately, the shadow wolf chose that moment to break into a run at him. With little time to raise his sword up, Tala barely managed to dodge the leaping, snarling animal. Immediately catching another breath of the filthy air, Tala's head swam with nausea. His stomach heaved, but remained stable for the time being. He had to take this thing out no matter what before he became a victim.

That vampire that attacked his sister and Ian wasn't as stupid as he first said. He gave the hell spawn some credit for giving him something to fight he has never dealt with before. If he came out of this battle in one piece, he would have another notch to add to his belt in being the first person to survive an attack by a shadow wolf. Or maybe it wasn't that blue haired vampire. Maybe that other presence watching him sent the shadow wolf to test just how skilled he truly was.

The shadow wolf again leapt at Tala, targeting his neck. Bringing up his sword, Tala managed to catch the shadow wolf in the face, slicing a large gap to the creature's throat. Blood sprayed from the wound, covering Tala's face and clothing. The wolf leapt away from him, still growling despite the vicious wound it suffered at the hunter's sword. Tala on the other hand, felt the smell of the blood burn into his nose, filling his lungs and wrenching the breath from his body.

The nausea took over, as he collapsed to his knees. Dropping his sword, bile slipped from his mouth as he fought to get rid of the blood on his face. He should have been more cautious to avoid the blood, but how was he to know that it was so suicidal to leap into the blade. Another wave of bile flowed from his lips as the smell continued to strangle him. Glancing up, he found the wolf sluggishly approaching, blood pouring from its mouth. It wasn't going to last long from the wound, so was it still trying to kill him?

Grabbing his sword, Tala staggered to his feet, trying to clear his burning lungs. Staggering back, he felt the walls of his lungs closing, trying to squeeze air back into his body. Flailing his arm for a tree branch or something to grab hold of, he only met with air, which caused him to stumble and fall on his back. A wave of bile rose, and as he turned his head to vomit again, something warm washed over his neck before he felt razor sharp teeth graze his neck. This was not the way he wanted to end his life, things could not end here.

Raising his hand up, he grabbed the shadow wolf by its throat, trying to push it back. Of course that was a losing battle, his eyes were already becoming gritty, dimming from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. Just as he was cursing his bad luck for being put in such a situation, Tala felt a power pulsating from his chest spreading throughout his entire body. The stench filling his lungs seeped out of his pores, curling around the shadow wolf.

Kane, who was just about to help Tala, stopped in his actions, finding a violet aura emitting from the hunter's body. And for those brief seconds, the demonic scent of the supernatural filled the air. Kane was not mistake when in thinking that the smell was that of a vampire. But he was human, that he was certain of, so...how could a human take on the smell of a pure vampire?

Kane continued to watch to see what was going to happen. To his surprise, the power that followed around him wrapped around the shadow wolf, lifting it several feet into the air. A shrilled whine filled the air as the energy violent tore apart the shadow wolf before his eyes. Once there was nothing but a bloody pile of meat left, the violent energy swept back over the hunter who had passed out. Lifting his body into the air, the energy cradled him like a mother.

Eventually, it carried him over to a tree and laid him underneath it before going back into his body. The air went back to normal along with the hunter's scent. Sliding from the tree, he carefully walked up to the hunter, kneeling down beside him. Interesting enough, the energy neutralized the smell of the wolf and repairing whatever damage he took.

"You really are one fascinating individual. Not only are you beautiful, but you have the most interesting little secret. I must have you for my own," Kane leaned forward to kiss Tala, but found a sword to his neck. A smirk lifted to his lips finding hazy azure eyes upon him.

"Unless you would like to die right now, you will back away from me," Tala threatened. How the hell did he end up under a tree when he was just laying on the ground with that shadow wolf over him? Had this demon helped him out, after he blacked out?

"You're awake. You continue to fascinate me more, Tala Ivanov," Kane said, getting to his feet.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? What happened to that shadow wolf? Were you the one that sent it after me?" Tala realized that this thing reminded him of the head vampire of the Hiwatari clan. Getting up from the ground, Tala raised his weapon just in case he needed it.

"You have nothing to fear from me," Kane bowed slightly. "I mean you no harm."

"I've heard that before," Tala snorted. "How do you know my name?"

"Most vampires have heard the name of the Ivanov clan. I just so happened to know that you are head of the family by word of mouth. My name is Kane Hiwatari. I am the second heir of the Hiwatari vampire clan. I'm aware that you know my elder brother, Kai." Kane allowed the words to sink in before he moved.

So that vampire was the heir to that Hiwatari clan of vampires he heard. And this was his younger brother. It all made how he knew his name. But Tala was still careful, he wasn't going to make an amateur mistake by letting his guard down and that other vampire attacking him from behind. Tala had no way of knowing if those two were playing cat and mouse with him. Keeping his attention on the vampire in front of him, he changed stances to take an attack from any angle if it came.

"What do you want?" Tala inquired.

"You have no need to be suspicious of me. I came because I wanted to meet you. The shadow wolf and the attack on your family I had nothing to do with. That was the stupid mutt's idea," Kane stated. "Tyson never did have any taste when it came to things."

"Was he also the one that attacked my two cousins?" Tala demanded. For some reason, Tala was getting the vibe that this vampire didn't care about hunting him, or his family.

"As I said before, he never had taste when it comes to things, especially jealousy," Kane chuckled. "I suppose I could tell you why he attacked your cousins, you, and your sister."

"But you want something in return, right?" That's how it always went. Demons did not do things without a price, whether it's blood, children, or women.

"It's not much what I want. Just that you don't get killed. Not asking too much is it." Kane laughed at the shocked expression on the human's face. "I suppose you thought I would ask for your blood. I have more upbringing than that. You're too beautiful to drain, and I doubt my brother would remain lenient towards me for such an act, which brings me to why Tyson is trying to kill you."

"What reason would that be?" Tala inquired, wondering if all the members of the Hiwatari family were like that, or whether it was just Kai and his brother. And what was up with this Tyson vampire thing anyway?

"Well, the truth is that those two have known each other since they were kids. Tyson has always admired Kai, who was the first person within the Hiwatari family to acknowledge the half breed mutt. One of his parents was a turned vampire and he still has the stench of human blood within him. Tyson loves Kai, and will do anything to get his approval, even kill those who stand in his way. You, my dear Tala Ivanov are one of those things that stand in his way to get Kai. So he plans to eliminate you. Mind you, Tyson is also a Hiwatari vampire," Kane smiled.

"Kane!" Tyson voice reached the two. Kane turned around to find a fuming, crimson eyed vampire glaring at him.

"Ah, speaking of the mutt himself."

"Funny," Tyson hissed. "Did you help him?"

"Of course not Tyson, getting involved in someone else's affairs when there's no personal gain for myself is simply out of the question. I was just speaking with the young hunter, that's about all. He intrigues me do you have a problem with that?" Kane turned an eye upon Tyson with a brow arched.

"He's my prey, get your own," Tyson snapped.

"Prey, I doubt that he could be your prey when he just killed and neutralized the shadow wolf's blood all by himself," Kane replied. He watched Tyson's eyes widen, then narrowed with fury.

"That's a damn lie! No human could neutralize the power of blood magic without knowing how to use blood magic in the first place! You helped him, didn't you," Tyson snarled.

"I don't like being called a liar, mutt," Kane said in a low even tone. "You don't have to believe me, but be warned that a power close to that of a vampire's sleeps inside of him. When he is threatened, it will rise up and destroy you. I have nothing more to say." Turning his eyes back to Tala, Kane bowed once more, a smile on his lips. "Good evening, dear hunter, you may kill him however you wish." And with that, Kane was gone into the darkness of the night, leaving Tala and disgruntle half breed alone in the woods.

What in the world though, had the vampire meant when he said that Tala had a power close to that of a vampire inside him. There was no way that such a thing was possible. When he blacked out, it had to be Kane that saved him and neutralized the blood. His parents were human, he was human, and everyone within the clan was human. No way in hell could that be possible.

Tyson turned his furious eyes upon Tala, snarling at the human. "A power close to a vampire inside you...impossible, all I smell is the stench of human blood. The only thing special about you is your luck. Two Hiwatari vampires have taken interest in you, Kane and Kai. I don't care about that bastard Kane, but Kai...that's unforgivable."

"Hurting my sister was unforgivable," Tala countered. "I could care less about that vampire heir to the Hiwatari clan, or his brother. I could care less what you feel I've done, but you cause my family pain, so I will make your death swift." Raising his sword, Tala raced at Tyson, coming in low as Tyson began summoning something to him.

"I'm tired of playing with you! Now you die!" Opening his hands, Tyson created what appeared to be a giant crimson and sulfur colored wolf. The animal howled, before racing at Tala with its teeth bared.

"You think that's going to work on me. Didn't anyone tell you anything, I have the power to negate vampire magic?" Tala's body began to glow with a light violet energy as the power of the wolf was easily dispersed.

"No!" Tyson took a step back, then realized if he turned and ran, he would be turning coward and running from a human. That was no way for a member of the Hiwatari clan to act. "You...I'm not backing down from you!"

"Then die!" Tala raised his sword to chest level, dodging the attacks that were thrown at him. The glow around his body turned another shade of violet as Tala swung his sword, the blow striking the half breed down with a diagonal slash across the chest. Blood sprayed everywhere, as Tyson made another attempt to destroy Tala, the energy in his hand this time connecting with Tala's right arm.

Hissing, Tala moved away from the half breed, holding his sword hand, dropping the weapon in it at the same time. Looking down, Tala could see a hole that burned all the way down to his bone. Muscle and fat floated around with the blood that welled up from the wound. He wouldn't be able to use his sword hand for a while with an injury like this. Either that or he was going to have to learn to use his left hand.

"Now we're even..." Tyson smirked, gripping his chest. "Your little power wasn't enough to save that arm of yours. You probably will never be able to move it again. I wish it was your face then you will never be able to see Kai again."

"That's enough Tyson." Both boys froze, turning their eyes to where Kai was walking out of the woods with a bored look on his face. He shifted his eyes to Tala, then to Tyson who was running to him.

"Kai, I..." Tyson started.

"Save it Tyson," Kai interrupted. Walking over to Tala, he gripped the red head's right wrist, staring at the wound. "You avoided the veins at close range, impressive."

"What do you think you're doing?" Tala hissed as Kai applied pressure to the wound, a green glow surrounding both their hands and Tala's wrist. When Kai moved his hands away, Tala's arm was whole one more, no sign of injury at all.

"The least you can say is thank you," Kai grinned in that half smile that always showed off the tips of his fangs. "It would have taken months before that would have healed."

"Kai, how could you—?" Tyson started again before Kai interrupted.

"Shut up, Tyson." Focusing dark auburn eyes on the half breed in question, he gave the younger a threatening glare. "Go back to the estate right now. I'm on my way."

"I'm not leaving without you!" Tyson shouted. "Especially not alone with this human trash, he's not worth your time, Kai!" Tyson all but spat out the last part with disgust aimed at Tala. Kai gave a short exasperated growling, releasing Tala's hand, and whirling around to the fuming half breed.

"Fine, if that will keep you out of trouble." Giving Tala a quick look, he went over to Tyson who immediately grabbed hold of Kai and the two disappeared into the night, leaving a very confused Tala Ivanov. Why he was confused was beyond him. He really had not wanted that thing to stay with him...did he? And when that Tyson thing...when it grabbed hold of Kai...

"What the hell am I thinking?" Tala shook his head. Glancing down at his wrist, Tala felt even more confused. What the hell was this foreign feeling that washed over his spirit and damper his heart? What was really going on with the coming of his eighteenth birthday?

----------------oooooo---------------

Rim: Well, with nothing more to write and needing some time to think, I shall take my adieu. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and pay the abuse of Tala no mind...I have a lot more in stored for him after all. Well, now I have to update Half Pain, later!


	11. The Forming Of Unholy Forces

Rim: Oh yeah! My exams are finally over and now I can get down to business and write to my heart's content of everything that I have been neglecting. And I want to thank all my reviewers for the support of continuing this project and I promise not to let you down because I have a lot planned.

Kai: Like me beating Tyson and biting Tala, finally?

Rim: Um…sure…back to what I was saying. I have a lot planned for this chapter so I hope that everyone sits back and enjoys.

----------------oooooo-----------------

Tala made his way back through the woods, tired and completely exhausted from his previous fight with that shadow wolf and blue haired vampire he found out was called Tyson, that same vampire who attacked Claus and Lafiel a few nights before, mistaking Claus for him. All because it was after Tala to get revenge for stealing the heir of the Hiwatari clan away, not that Tala really wanted the dual haired vampire or anything.

Or did he?

Tala could not deny that he felt some stir of emotions when Kai left with that…that damn vampire clinging to him like a puppy. If Tala had been forced to watch a more affectionate display of emotions, he probably would have killed that thing where it stood. Looking down at his hand again, the same hand that Kai…yes he was calling it by name now…healed. He could still feel the slightly cool touch against his skin, tending to it with much care.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Tala muttered, lifting his eyes from his wrist. "Get a hold of yourself Tala, you are a hunter, he's a vampire. It will never work." Pushing his way through a bush, he finally came into sight of the Ivanov estate. He could not wait to rest in order to recover his strength. Using power for the crystal always drained him, but never like this.

It was as if his entire body had flowed with the energy of the crystal at some point. Could it have possibly been when he had passed out from that attack by that shadow wolf? That other vampire, Kai's younger brother Kane had said he did neutralize the power of the shadow wolf himself. But of course he said that Tala had a power close to that of a vampire's flowing around him.

There was no way Tala was going to believe that. There could be no way that was possible. His family had been hunters as far back as he could remember. Even way back to his ancestors, the lines of hunters were all human who died of either old age or because of a hunt. If one of them had been a vampire, other hunters in the family would have killed them before the evil could spread. If there was a chance Tala was a vampire, he wouldn't be alive today.

"Forget it, I doubt what that vampire said was true at all." Continuing his way towards the estate, he found Spencer and Claus waiting outside for him.

"Tala, are you okay?" shouted Claus.

"I'm fine," Tala said, once he was in distance. "How's Ian and Jasmine?"

"They are both a little banged up, but otherwise they will live," Spencer said, watching his cousin give a short sigh of relief. "Come on, we'll take you to them."

"Thanks," Tala nodded. Silently the red head followed the two into the house. Walking up the stairs, he felt his heart pound lightly. He had allowed his sister to get hurt because he wasn't around. He would have never figured that a vampire would attempt an attack so close to the house. It was a blessing that Ian was there with her. Who knew what…no, he couldn't think like that. Everything was going to be fine.

The three teens headed into the west wing of the house, entering the room on the left side where their grandmother was attending to Ian who was conscious now. Bryan, Rei, and Lafiel, who was supporting herself with a crutch, were also in the room. Ian's face was pale from the blood lost, but other than the bandages that were being wrapped around his mid section he looked fine. Jasmine was on a bed near the window asleep. Bandages were wrapped around her shoulder.

"Ian, how do you feel?" Tala inquired.

"Tala…" Ian looked up at his cousin with a partly guilty look before lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry I let Jasmine get hurt. I tried to help her…I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame this on yourself," Tala said, walking up to his young cousin with a short smile. "You did all you could to protect her. You did a good job."

"But she's hurt because I wasn't able to get back up to face that stupid vampire," Ian cried. Tears streaked down his face, turning his eyes to where Jasmine laid. Clenching his eyes closed, he lowered his head. "I wasn't good enough to keep her from getting hurt…and she risked her life to keep me from dying."

"Ian, look at me," Tala said. The boy opened his eyes, looking at his older cousin. "You did well for a fight you fought alone. You both came out alive, which is all that matters to me. I'm proud of both of you, and I'm sure that everyone else here is also."

"That vampire…he said he was after you Tala…"

"You don't have to worry about that thing anymore, just try to get some rest. When you get better I'll take you on another hunt with me, how about it?" Tala said.

"Really, you would let me go on another hunt with you?" Ian's eyes lit up at the thought.

"You have to get better first," Tala advised.

"Okay!" Ian nodded.

"Good, now wipe your eyes and get some rest." Ian nodded again, obeying his cousin. With a smile Tala turned away from the boy.

"Tala," his grandmother said, stopping in the act of wrapping Ian's mid section to look at her grandson. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little tired. That vampire had one of those shadow wolves, we always hear about. That battle took a lot out of me, I just need some time to rest, that's all," Tala said. His grandmother continued to look him over for another long minute then nodded. He didn't want to worry her, so he wouldn't say more for now. But he was still curious to just what that vampire meant…and thinking on it, Kane wasn't the only one that said it, Kai also said something similar to Tala over the matter.

"You fought against a shadow wolf," Lafiel gaped. "And you survived without having an arm ripped off?"

"Well as you see, both of my arms are still here and my legs too," Tala said.

"I suppose that's the reason you're the heir to the Ivanov clan," Bryan said, leaning against the wall. "You're the first person that has ever been accounted in a long time that survived an attack, so are these things as dangerous as they say?"

"Let's just say, if I had to hunt them down for a living, I would find a new occupation."

"The saliva of a shadow wolf is made of blood because they were made from blood magic, one of the most forbidden of all alchemistic magic in the world. They say that the blood of a shadow wolf is so putrid that just the scent of it in the air can strangle a man to death," Rei replied with his arms crossed.

"Congratulations on adding yet another notch in your belt, cousin," smirked Lafiel. "If I'm ever going to out do you, I'm going to have to strike out to find an elder vampire and kill one before you. You have got to tell us every little detail about that battle."

"Not now, Lafiel, I'm sort of tired. I used a lot of power repelling that thing I think I need to rest." Heading out the room, Tala walked down to the other hall where his bedroom was.

"Tala," Rei ran up beside the red head with a worried look on his face. Tala turned around to look at the approaching golden eyed teen.

"Rei…" Tala opened the door to his room, allowing them both in then shut the door. Tala went over to the bed and dropped down wearily. "You have no idea how tired I feel. Every inch of my body feels heavy, like a wet sack of clothes." Rei sat down beside Tala, looking out the window.

"Was it that bad?" Rei inquired.

"Bad wasn't the word I would use. I nearly died, Rei. Something happened…after I blacked out, something saved me. I'm not sure what it was. There was another vampire out that night. He said that he was the younger brother of…"

"The heir to the Hiwatari clan, the vampire that has interest in you," Rei stated. Tala only nodded his reply. "I can understand why you really didn't want to say more to the others about it. So, what happened, do you think he was the one that saved you from the shadow wolf?"

"I think he might have, I'm exactly sure of it though." Tala wasn't going to tell Rei what Kane said before he's had a chance to examine it, or at least discover the truth behind it. "He told me that other vampire was after me because of Kai. Because they grew up together and that vampire was in love or something with Kai."

"So you have some competition."

"It's not like that!" Tala flushed. "I don't want Kai in that way. We're two completely different…it would never work out. I have my duties I have to destroy vampires so they don't feed on anymore people. You know that I can't fall in love with…it doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure the only thing he cares about is using me for whatever."

"It doesn't sound like that to me," Rei said matter-of-factly.

"He came today to save that other vampire," Tala scoffed. "He didn't care about me he just wanted to make sure that his soon to be acquired play toy was whole and not scratched up. I can just forget all about him because of it."

"No you can't," Rei said softly.

"How do you know?" Tala said, sitting up to stare at the golden eyed teen. Rei continued to look out the window with a short smile.

"I know because of my empathy. Right now, you aren't okay. You're confused and may be just a little jealous without knowing the emotion. I can tell that every thought of him excites you and you want him to come back for you and you alone. Maybe it's not a conscious wish now, but I can feel it deep inside you, because I love you that much," Rei smiled.

"Rei, he's not worth it for me. I have to forget—" Tala's sentence fell short as he found a pair of lips lightly against his. Pulling back, he stared at Rei.

"You should say that about someone you love," Rei replied. "And I know that I won't be able to say anything to change your heart, so I'm not going to try. I just want to at least have kissed you once before he completely stole you away from me. I want you to know that I will do everything I can to support you no matter what decision you decide to take in the future. Don't say anything now, okay, just get some rest."

Rei stood up from the bed, straightening his clothes. Tala wanted to say something to his best friend, give him some sort of reassurance, but nothing came out. Like he knew that he already had his mind made up. Watching Rei walk out the door, Tala had a feeling if he had said something, it would have been harder on Rei to walk away. After all the years they were friends, a little bit of his empathy rubbed off.

-------------oooooo------------

Tyson let out another shriek of pain as he tried crawling away from Kai, but he was still bound by the leash around his neck. By now, his clothes were tore to shreds from the lashes of the braided whip in a very furious Kai Hiwatari's hands. Tyson looked up tearfully at the man that was treating him like an animal.

"What have I done to be treated like this?" Tyson whimpered, tears streaking down his cheeks. "Please Kai tell me what have I done."

"And you still ask me that question when you know what you've done, mutt," Kai growled, raising the whip once again to strike Tyson once more.

"I don't know, please Kai," Tyson pleaded as the braided whip came across his back once more. Large whelps begun forming on his body from the lashing he was receiving. "Is it about that human trash?"

"This isn't about just Tala you stupid mutt," Kai corrected, raising the whip once again to strike Tyson. "This is a more serious matter than your pea brain can comprehend because you let your jealousy rule you. I wouldn't have cared if it was some amateur hunter you pulled this stunt on, but you had to choose the Ivanov clan."

"Kai please, I did it for us!" Tyson cried. Kai growled low in this throat before smacking Tyson in the mouth with the whip. Tyson curled up into a ball holding his stinging mouth.

"You stupid mutt, how many times will I have to do this before you get that I don't want you. I never wanted you, and nothing you will ever do will make me want to allow you into my bed. So get that stupid ass idea out your damn head or I will beat it out for you," Kai snapped as he raised the whip once more.

"Master Kai!" A woman with long shimmering blue hair ran into the room, tossing herself on Tyson's shaking body. She looked up at Kai with teary crimson tinted with blue eyes. "Please master Kai, that's enough."

"Yoshie move," Kai ordered.

"Please," the woman named Yoshie pleaded. "Tell me what has he done wrong that you must hurt him so viciously."

"You want to know what your sorry excuse of a half bred son has done. He's just put the whole family in danger. As heir of the Hiwatari clan, my first priority is to make certain that attention isn't drawn to us. But this stupid mutt decided that he wasn't going to think about the family. Rather, he goes and has an all out fight with the head of the Ivanov clan on their own territory," Kai replied.

"He…" Yoshie looked down at her son. "Tyson…"

"That's right he's made the whole Hiwatari clan a target for the Ivanov family. Now we're going to have to be more careful about what we do. His irresponsibility has put us all in jeopardy if they were to make a full effort to find us."

"Please master Kai, I'm sure that there is a reason behind his motive to attack the head of the Ivanov clan," Yoshie stated.

"Foolish reasons, Lady Yoshie." Kane walked into the room with a shake of his head. "He was jealous of a comment my brother made about the head of the Ivanov clan having an impression hunting record. Your son took the comment the wrong way, and his foolish and unnecessary revenge has cost the family dearly."

"Tyson, is it really true?" Yoshie looked back down at her son who only laid there. If he spoke the truth Kai would surely beat him more. "Tyson?"

"See, your son has nothing to say because he knows it's true," Kane said.

"Forgive me, master Kai. I will take him from your sight now." Tyson's mother scooped her son into her arms with no problem, and bowed slightly to Kai.

"And make sure he stays out of my sight from now on. I will never forgive what he has done. If he ever tries something like that again, I won't hesitate to kill him on the spot, do I make myself clear Yoshie?" Kai snapped.

"Yes, master Kai, I understand." The woman hurriedly left Kai's sight with Tyson.

"Why did you lie for me?" Kai turned a sharp eye on his brother. Kane leaned against the wall with a smug grin tucked into the corner of his mouth. "I doubt it was for any sibling type reasons, what do you have up your sleeves, Kane?"

"What ever do you mean, elder brother?" Kane smirked. "Can your younger brother no longer stand up for the person that he admires the most in this world?"

"That's bullshit and we both know it," Kai growled. "What are you really up to, Kane? You followed Tyson, didn't you?"

"I suppose I can't lie to you about walking through the woods and stumbling upon your little hunter then," Kane smiled.

"What did you do?" Kai's eyes burned into Kane's as he took a step towards the younger vampire. "You want to get on my bad side even more I see. What did you do while you were out tonight?"

"Nothing, I just decided to see why Tyson wanted to kill the head of the Ivanov clan. And what my eyes saw was…"

"Stay away from him," Kai threatened.

"Tyson?" Kane arched up his brow.

"You know who I'm talking about, stay away from him."

"My, my, my, it seems that my elder brother does in fact have such strong interest in one human that he's willing to kill his own flesh and blood over him. How trite is that, dear brother of mine?" Kane shook his head with mocked surprise.

"Cut that sentimental bullshit," Kai growled.

"You know, you keep doing that, and you're going to kill your voice," Kane stated. The look that Kai gave him slowly lowered the smirk on his lips. "I see you weren't amused by my little act. You know, Kai. That vampire hunter intrigues my interest."

"He's my prey," Kai stated, leaving no room in his voice to argue.

"I see. Since you made it perfectly clear about the hunter, I shall take my leave then." With a low bow, Kane left the room. But Kai had every intention to keep his eyes on his half brother. There was no way he would give up that easily. When Kane found his eyes on something he wanted, he was just as determined as Kai to have it. The only thing they had in common, ironically enough as it seemed.

While this was going on between Kai and Kane, Tyson had escaped his mother and slipped into a new pair of clothes. He couldn't take her cooing and petting, especially when he was as pissed off as he was. How could Kai have hit him so hard with that whip? He understood that his jealousy cost the family valuable hunting ground, but because of that hunter…

"He's made Kai hate me…I can't forgive that damn human now," Tyson muttered, wiping away the few tears that were still in his eyes. His revenge would make up for all the pain that he was given. "All I have to do is find a way, without Kai suspecting me."

Tyson wandered into the woods, thinking of doing a little hunting before he headed back for tonight. He needed to clear his head, and draining a worthless human usually did the trick. He would make Kai want him no matter how long it took. All he needed was something that would not fail, that couldn't be linked back to him. What he really needed was disposable pawns.

As if someone from above could hear his thoughts, Tyson's hearing picked up the voices of three men on horseback coming through the woods. Slipping into the shadows, Tyson focused his eyes to find three men in their twenties riding horses. The one in front had black and blue hair, the man on his left had long blond hair, while the one on the right had short tousled black hair.

"Sanji, what's the purpose for us leaving Staven behind again?" the man with blond hair inquired to one of the men. The one with dual haired answered, Tyson guessing this man was Sanji.

"Remembered back in town how he was, we can't count on him to help us execute a plan of revenge. We have to carry this out alone," the dual haired man snapped. "I have to make that boy pay for what he did to us."

"Do you think that our plan will work?" the one with black hair asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Tyson slipped from out of the shadows and blocked the path of the horses. All three horses reeled up taking steps back to get away from him. The three men on horseback stared down at Tyson. "I have a better idea in fact."

"Who the hell are you?" the one with dual haired demanded.

"I suppose it would be rude of me not to state it. I am Tyson Hiwatari, a member of the Hiwatari clan, I'm sure you've heard of?" Tyson bowed.

"Are you saying you're from that clan of vampires?" the one with black hair said, his face paling with fear. Tyson did not miss the expression on his face, flashing his fangs to the three.

"I don't wish to feed on you I could not help but overhear your conversation. You want to get revenge on someone who has wronged you? I am in the same situation. Maybe we can help each other out," Tyson said.

"And what do you need from us?" the one with black and blue haired questioned.

"There's a hunter that I need to get rid of. There are complications surrounding me that do not allow me to carry out the task myself. But if you were to help me out, I would be persuaded not only to let you live tonight, but also to help you destroy the person who had wronged you."

"So, those are our options then? So tell me, what is the name of the hunter you want us to kill for you, if we were to accept your offer?" Sanji inquired.

"His name is Tala Ivanov." Tyson found a shocked look upon the man's face. "It seems that I'm not the only one who has had a run in with that hunter. Will you accept my proposal it seems it will benefit us both."

"What do you want us to do?" Sanji remarked quickly.

Tyson felt a smirk grow in the corners of his mouth with satisfaction. He was going to get his wish after all. Tala Ivanov better watch himself, the war was not over yet. "Just wait for me in this exact same spot four moons from now. I will have something to help you get the job done. Do whatever you want, just make sure that he's out the way for good."

"Oh, don't worry, we will."

-------------------ooooo-------------------

Rim: Are you all scared now about what's cooking in my head? Oh don't be, I'm not going to do anything too bad. I promise that I will be good. Hee hee…I don't know how many believe me, but I do know that in the next chapter things are going to be good, and maybe a little action next chapter between two people.


	12. On The Verge Of Answers And Then Kidnapp...

Rim: I've made it to chapter twelve finally! Damn…when I first planned this story out, chapter twelve was going to be the ending, but I see now that this is getting to a stepping stone that is going to hurl the story a few steps forward.

Kai: I'm finally going to bite Tala?

Rim: I'm choosing not to answer that because you're just a little bit too obsessed by that idea. Moving on, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and realizing just how sadistic most of you are for what happened to Tyson, bad people, all of you.

-----------------oooooo------------------

Tala stared out the open window from his seat downstairs in the pallor room. He was the only one occupying the room, Bryan and Spencer were still asleep, preparing for a hunt that night. Claus was going with them since Lafiel was still healing from her injuries. Not too long ago he went to check on his sister and Ian, the boy had a slight fever from his injuries, but Tala was certain it would break soon enough. His sister recently woke up, but still pretty shook up from the experience.

He stayed with her for a while, telling her stories and brushing her untidy hair before she slipped back into sleep once again. While he pulled the covers up around her, he made a silent promise to both God and their parents he would never allow her to be harmed again. He knew that he wasn't up for hunting tonight, so he would stay home, just in case something happened, so here he was.

Leaning back against the windowsill with his right leg positioned to support him, while the other one swung freely. His right arm rested on his knee before moving and reaching into his shirt to pull out the violet crystal around his neck. Lowering his eyes to it, all he saw was a stone, but it was more than just that. That crystal, that small stone which hung around his neck was the true power behind the Ivanov family's power. The very source that was able to negate the power of a vampire, rendering them helpless to use magic.

It was that same crystal which saved his life from that shadow wolf a couple of moons ago. If he was any normal hunter not belonging to a powerful family like the Ivanov clan, or just an average hunter, he would have been dead long before that shadow wolf. The crystal around his neck negated the effects of the shadow wolf's blood. Or that's what he was supposed to think about the crystal.

Tala was beginning to doubt everything he was ever taught about the crystal and the power that it held. Since his life became intertwined with the Hiwatari vampires, Tala's train of thinking was gradually beginning to change. And he didn't think it was for the best what his mind concocted now and days. All of it was due to the attraction Kai Hiwatari showed for him, and the way Tala was being pulled towards it.

"What is the truth anymore?" Tala muttered, his eyes studying the quartz stone stained in purple, sometimes when it shone in the light, he swore that the color of crimson reflected off objects. Everyone member of the family had a crystal, but only his was the darkest amongst all others in the family, and he was the only one that wasn't allow to take his off for any reason whatsoever. Growing up, he distanced himself from his peers because of it, and something he never was able to discover about himself. A feeling that pushed him away from those around him, even the cousins he grew up with.

Long before he became friends with Rei, there was a time when he would wake up at night covered in sweat. The crystal around his neck sometimes would glisten with a soft purple glow that covered his entire body. He never told anyone about it because he feared that they wouldn't believe him, or label him a freak. It was of course every small child's fear he eventually grew out of it when he met Rei, who always told him there was something really special he would found out one day.

Was this what Rei meant all those years ago when they were small? Was Tala on the verge of discovering something he never knew, or he knew as a child? Letting go of the crystal, Tala raised his eyes back to the late afternoon sky. In no time the light would be leeched away by the night, which was steadily crawling in. With the thought of night, his mind wandered back to Kai, the vampire he met weeks ago, then to his younger brother. The vampire named Kane told Tala about a power close to that of a vampire existing inside him.

It was impossible Tala couldn't believe such a thing. An idea like that was just too insane and disbelieving to have truth to it. His family fought to destroy that which wanted to eradicate what was left of the human race. He's never heard of any member within the family helping a vampire for any reason, not even to save their own life from the creatures.

"Tala?" The voice of his grandmother reached his ears. The young man pulled himself from his thoughts, turning his head to find the woman near him. Her kindly old face held a hint of worry for her grandchild, her eyes searching his face for any indication to what it could be on his mind.

"Grandmother, I didn't hear you come in, I'm sorry," Tala apologized with a light smile that all but reached his eyes. "Is there something you needed me to do?"

"No, I just wanted to ask if you were going out to hunt tonight?" she said, raising a hand to stroke his hair in a motherly fashion.

"I doubt I'm up for a hunt tonight, not with Jasmine, Ian, and Lafiel hurt. If there is another attack on the estate, I don't want you to be at a disadvantage," Tala stated.

"I understand," the woman said softly. "I suppose it's not just because you're worried about us that you're staying here at the estate tonight. You may have fooled the others Tala, but I know you too well. Something is on your mind, isn't it?"

"Nothing besides everyone's safety," Tala lied, but his grandmother gave him a reprimanding look, like when he was younger and he use to lie to her about things. Lowering his eyes, Tala knew that next to Rei, the woman could always read him like a book.

"Tala, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this distant in such a long time," she inquired, her eyes continuing to search his face for a sign.

"Grandmother, do you remember when I was younger…when I told you that I didn't want to be around the children my age because of some sort of feeling?" Tala asked looking up to find her eyes change. "I don't know if it's come back now, but there are a lot of things going on in my head that…I don't know. They may be related to the feelings that I use to have."

"When did they start?" she asked, her worry turning into deep concern. She really hoped that he wasn't becoming aware of what laid behind the truth of the crystal around his neck.

"I suppose a few weeks ago, when I was returning home from that hunt in the other town," Tala said. "I never told you, but that night I ran into a vampire. I'm just recently learning that he's heir of a vampire clan known as Hiwatari."

"The Hiwatari clan…one of three clans left in Japan that comes from the purest lines of vampire blood," she said, her worry increasing by the minute. "So you met the heir of the clan, Kai. He's about as ruthless as his parents were."

"You…" Tala blinked.

"Know about the Hiwatari clan, yes. Your grandfather ran across them while he was still alive. Kai might have been a boy back then. I never told you this but two other members of the Ivanov family have come up against him, but they did not survive the encounter. I would say that you are the first to live from the experience," his grandmother said. "I don't suppose that's the end of the story, is it?"

"No," Tala sighed. "I wish it could be the truth, but after meeting him…things have become strange. I've felt…the night I went after that vampire…something happened. Kai's younger brother Kane was there, he said that I had a power close to that of a vampire's inside of me. Since then, I've doubted a lot of things…I don't know what to think anymore. I know it's silly to think about that, but—"

"Tala, I want you to follow me," the woman said.

"Follow you? Where?" Tala inquired.

"There is something that I want to tell you, but in order for you to understand it all and believe me, I need you to follow me. There is something important that I want to show you." Tala's grandmother watched her grandson give her a frown before getting up from his station on the windowsill. "What I tell you must stay between just us. The others might not be ready to hear what I'm going to tell you, do you understand Tala."

"Of course grandmother," Tala nodded, following the old lady as she led him out the pallor into the hallway. When Tala first realized he had to tell her about Kai and all the things that's been happening he nearly freaked out thinking she knew that he was in love with a vampire. But she gave no indication that was the subject, so he relaxed now he was concerned again. What was she going to show him that would explain whatever it was she had to tell him?

Tala didn't question when they walked down the hall to where the door to the basement was, even if he wanted to. That was the one place in the house none of the kids had ever been able to go because of the seal placed on it. He watched his grandmother raise her hands, chanting a few old Japanese words before a gold light dispersed from around the door. It was then that Tala felt the first wave of nausea hit him, a light wave of pain and sickness rolling through his stomach.

"Grandmother…" Tala said, trying to clear his head.

"Try to bear with it Tala," she said, taking hold of his hand as she opened the door, leading him halfway down the steps into the dimly lit basement towards the viridian glow of the large stalagmite-like crystal erected in the center of the floor. Intricate patterns of ancient Japanese Zen and Shinto writing mapped out lines and paths over the floor and walls.

"Grandmother…what…" Tala's eyes went out of focus for a long minute, the nausea growing more intense by the second. The crystal around his neck resonating to the glow of the viridian glow of the stalagmite crystal, but that only seemed to make Tala feel worse.

"Tala fight it you must," his grandmother ordered, letting go of Tala's hand to watch him. It was just as she feared. His latent power was so strong that even with them being only halfway into the basement, he was being affected by the power which protected the Ivanov family. The crystal created a force field that kept out vampires and other supernatural forces that wanted to get in. "Please my child, fight the power."

"I can't…" Tala gasped as his legs gave way, causing him to collapse to his knees on the steps. "It hurts…it hurts grandmother…I…"

"I see child. I suppose that's enough then," she said, kneeling down beside him and helping Tala back to his feet as she led him back up the stairs, sealing the door back. By then, Tala was already to a window, hurling up bile that crawled up to the back of his throat, clawing to get out. He never felt so sick and in pain in his entire life, what the hell was it down in that basement anyway?

When he was finished expelling the bile from his throat, he wiped his mouth, staring at his grandmother with blurry eyes. His legs were still weak from the experience so he just sank to the floor, resting while she walked towards him with sympathy in her eyes. "Grandmother…what the heck was down there? I've never felt like…"

"Your insides were being pulled out of you slowly in sorts?" the woman asked him.

"No…it felt worst than that. As if I was being suffocated slowly while the most unimaginable thing was being done to me to cause my entire body to ached slowly, the pain building more and more. I felt that if I had went down the stairs completely, I might have lost my mind and…the thought scares me," Tala said a little hoarse. "What is down there?"

"That, Tala is the crystal that protects this house from vampires and other supernatural beings from getting in," his grandmother said.

"But why did it have such an effect on me like that? If it's protecting us, why haven't I been sick like this before? Isn't it the same as the crystal around my neck?" Tala had a feeling that whatever his grandmother was going to tell him wasn't something he was going to hate knowing.

"The crystal around your neck is different from the crystal down in the basement. The quartz around your neck was fashioned out of another stone. The one in the basement has been standing for more than 17 decades. Its power was sealed into the basement in order to travel outwards instead of staying inside the house. The crystal around your neck was specially designed for you."

"Grandmother…I…" Tala bit his lip.

"Tala, what a lot of people don't know is that mankind's history is closely linked to that of the supernatural. The stories go that the first vampire was created in an exchange of one man's soul to the devil for power, knowledge, and immortality, but he wasn't quite human after that. They said he fed on the blood and life force of others to maintain his power and for a sense of something he lost."

"Something he lost?" Tala questioned.

"That's right. Some say it was his humanity, others claim it was because the devil cheated him out of more than his soul. No one knows the truth of why he drank blood, but after many years of terrorizing people, the first hunters to be known in history slain him," his grandmother spoke. "Only the vampire passed on his genetics to the many women he had impregnated, and his children turned out much the same as him."

"And we're they destroyed too?" Tala questioned, fascinated he never heard about the truth concerning why he hunted and why vampires existed.

"Some were discovered while others managed to escape, spreading their genes. Over time genetics broke down because the descendants of the first vampire were spread out so far. But then, I suppose that those descendants found each other and procreated, making the lines of vampire stronger."

"This is where pure vampires come from…" Tala finished. "Is that the reason pure vampires can walk in daylight like any normal human, while the ones who are bitten must sleep away the days, prowling the nights for their meals? Is that also the reason they have a stronger seventh sense than most?"

"That's exactly right," the woman nodded.

"But…what does that have to do with me?" Tala stared up at her with confused eyes. "Why are you tell me all this, when I want to know why I was affected by our family's crystal like so."

"Tala…you are special, my child. I have watched you grow up from a child who was afraid to reach out and open up to others, to a young man who cares greatly about everyone around him. Tala, there is a reason you must never take that crystal you wear around your neck off, a reason connecting to what you experienced in the basement," she said softly. "It was your mother's wish before…" The woman trailed off, she could not tell him the truth. It was true his birthday happened to be only two moons away, but she could not break his heart by what she had to tell him.

"Before what? What was my mother's wish? Tell me!" Tala demanded. "Grandmother…please tell me."

"I could never break your heart like that," she replied quietly. "I don't want you to know the truth and lose yourself. So please stop asking me Tala. It hurts me to keep it from you, but it's for a good reason."

"What good reason? Tell me grandmother," Tala cried, the tears that has misted his eyes running over, trickling down his cheeks. The woman knelt down beside him, wrapping her arms around the crying boy on the floor.

"I'm sorry my child…I'm so sorry you have to go through so much pain. It's not fair, but you must trust me when I say that you must never take that crystal off. I know you have questions, but no is not the time to ask them. Can you not wait just a little while longer before I tell you?" she whispered, cradling him in her arms.

"But why, why grandmother?" Tala whispered over and over again sick-heartedly and confused. He didn't understand what she kept from him, but deep down in his heart, he was afraid it was something he didn't want to know.

---------oooo---------

Kai growled as he sat the 12th book in an hour down on the desk with frustration in his brows. By now he was completely agitated, none of the book or journals in his father's collection commented on any information about the Ivanov family, or even hinted there was something remotely secretive about them. He would have asked his grandfather, but yet another night the old man was busy. One would think that someone over the age of a thousand years would have nothing to do, but it was a totally different case concerning his grandfather.

The old man was forever doing something or saying he was too busy to talk. Kai wanted to know besides thinking how important he was to the family, lecturing Kai on whatever came into mind, and staying alive…what more was the old man doing which occupied his time?

"To hell with this," Kai said, dropping another leather-bound book on the oak desk he sat at. With bored auburn tinted eyes, Kai scanned the floor seeing another pile he had yet to start on. A frown curved Kai's mouth into a scowl of distaste as he stood from his seat, walking over to the window. Outside, the last few rays of sunlight fled from the rolling darkness, the sky a deep purple haze blended with dark blue and hints of black. The moon would be high tonight; the skies clear of all clouds to show the stars. His favorite kind of nights to do a little prowling and feeding, maybe if he was lucky he would run across Tala.

Thinking back to his hunter, the frown on his face was replaced with contemplation. He was no closer to finding out anything towards the Ivanov family and Tala. He was positive what he felt wasn't some sort of trickery to his mind. Kane had, after all, sensed a specific trait he liked about Tala. It was rare for Kane to be interested in a human male, no matter how attractive the subject was. And this happened to be a first for Kai who otherwise despised humans whether be man, woman, child; young or old.

There was a particular interest towards the Ivanov clan he couldn't overlook, Tala Ivanov above all others. He was heir to the family, yet his aura was laced with vampire blood, Kai was certain by now that's what it was. There was no other way he could smell like someone Kai once knew. And if his blood held vampire blood, why had the Ivanov family allowed him to live this long? The clan of hunters more than likely knew, so why make him heir to the family unless…

"They are carrying vampire blood too," Kai muttered to himself. "That has to be the reason, and if what I say is true…" Turning away from the window, he briskly walked out the room. He didn't care if his grandfather was busy or not, the old man was going to answer his questions one way or another before the night was over with.

----------oooo---------

The two men stood under a tree in the woods, one staring up at the moon, while the other leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. The one leaning against the tree was Alec Hodoni, a hired bodyguard from a very prestigious family within the city of Kofu. He was following in his elder brother Taka's footsteps, and had the luck to be picked by the head counsel's son to be his bodyguard. Eventually, he became friends with the slightly younger Sanji, and since he was first picked three and a half years ago, he's become very loyal to Sanji. Even making up the head hunting group within the city and created a hierarchy for all the other hunters to follow. It was his job to keep the hierarchy running smoothly.

Alec turned his violet eyes upon the male staring at the moon. His black and blue hair highlighted under the glow. He would do anything for Sanji, but this little mission they were sending themselves on…he didn't know if it was the best decision. That vampire from the Hiwatari clan wanted them to kill the hunter Tala Ivanov, who was suppose to be a real big hunter around the parts. Frankly, Alec hadn't heard that much about the boy who had weeks ago insulted him, Sanji, and the others in their group when he was passing through the town.

Of course he wanted revenge on the boy; Tala had after all made him look like an amateur when they fought. Then Staven stepping in to fight the boy and they went stride for stride with an ease that Alec envied. Up until that point, he was the second best swordsman to Staven's abilities; which was why Staven was there with them, he would get in the way of their plans, though he might feel a bit better about trusting that vampire with the brunette around.

"Alec, is there something on your mind?" Sanji turned his brown eyes on the blond hunter.

"Do you really think we can trust that vampire? After all, he could be leading us into a trap and then plan to feed on us later," Alec said, pushing himself away from the tree to walk up to the shorter hunter.

"I had a feeling you were worried about being able to trust the vampire," Sanji laughed. "You were always the one to question that which you did not trust. You have nothing to worry about Alec, the vampire is perfectly credible."

"How can you be so sure Sanji?" Alec stated. He watched a slow grin rise to his friend's face, a smile he only showed two times: when he had a winning hand in poker, or when he knew one of his plans were going to succeed. "Sanji?"

"I'm certain because I could sense the vampire's hatred for the boy," Sanji replied simply. "If he wanted to destroy us, he would have done it nights ago when it was just Tori, you, and I. He didn't care about feeding on us he needs our help just as much as we need his help to get rid of that Ivanov boy. This alliance benefits us both I doubt greatly he's going to go against that alliance for a meal."

"I'm going to trust you Sanji that this vampire really needs our help like you say," Alec smiled.

"Besides, I've already had a meal tonight, I don't want to spoil my appetite," Tyson said, appearing from out of the shadows dressed in a full satin blue suit outlined with sliver cuffs and neckline. "Good evening gentlemen."

"I was growing anxious, so, what have you made us wait for?" Sanji said, turning his eyes on Tyson. The vampire flashed him a short smile before producing a small pouch the same satin blue as his outfit from his pocket, holding it out. "And what is it?"

"It's a powder," Tyson said.

"A powder?" Alec frowned. "What kind of powder?"

"It's a sleeping powder that I'm sure you will find quite effective in capturing and subduing the Ivanov brat. I'm sure you're aware how strong he is, so I figured that this would make it much easier to kill him without a fight," Tyson smiled. "This powder was created from the blood of a very old vampire and demon, mixed into ash. It's very potent so be careful not to inhale it yourself."

"I think I have the perfect plan in mind where that powder shall come into great use," Sanji smiled. Walking up to Tyson, he took the sleeping powder from him then gave a nod of gratitude to the vampire. "Just how potent is this sleeping powder anyway?"

"The right amount can kill a normal man, I doubt that he's going to go down easily, but when he does, it will work on his system making it virtually impossible for him to move around without feeling nausea and immobility," Tyson replied. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you to do a good job, you want him gone as much as I do."

"Exactly, you don't have anything to worry about. We will get the job done, and if you want, we'll come back to this area when we're finished with him so you can witness his dead corpse laying at your feet," Sanji smirked.

"I like the way you think, but don't worry, I will know when the hunter is good and dead," Tyson cackled. This was perfect, he could get these two humans to do his work for him, then when Kai found out what happened to his precious hunter, he couldn't link it to Tyson and he would be Tyson's once again. Everything would like that it was before Kai set eyes on that bastard human. "So, may I inquire what you have in mind?"

"My plan has already started. I've already found two hunters willing to help me carry my plans further they've been paid in full and quite eager to assist. It seems that our prey slighted them in the past too, and would love to get back for the incident which nearly killed them," Sanji smiled evilly. "I suppose that I have Alec to thank for finding them for me."

"I told you Sanji, I was not going to let you down when it came to revenge on the boy," Alec stated. "As we speak now, I'm sure King and Queen are back in town preparing to lead the boy back to us."

"It has been nice doing business with you, gentlemen, I shall allow you to carry on with your plans. Do a really good job and maybe you'll get a little bit extra besides just the satisfactory of the kill." And with that, Tyson disappeared into the shadows, leaving Sanji and Alec alone with the moon and the night once more.

Once Tyson was gone, Alec turned his eyes to Sanji. "I suppose you want to get going to make sure that King and Queen go through with their end of the bargain. I don't want to lose all that money and have them bumbling the plan."

"Sharp as always Alec, that's why I trust you with my life. Let's get going." The two hunters started out to the tavern King and Queen said Tala was known to frequent to make sure the two kept up with their ends of the bargain.

Meanwhile, in town, or more specifically in the tavern Tala and Rei were known to hang out in before or after hunts, a lone red haired hunter stared down into his cup of Brandy, his thoughts more full of confusion. After his grandmother told him about how the existence of vampires came about, then keeping some strange secret from him, about the necklace he wore and why he couldn't take it off, Tala had to leave the estate, at least for a while.

His feet eventually brought him to the tavern, and to the cup that Tala picked up once more, draining the contents inside, letting the fiery liquid burn a path down his throat before letting out a sigh. He didn't know what to do or think. He could feel Zeo's eyes watching him in silent concern as he walked back over to Tala with the bottle of Brandy in his hands.

"I haven't seen you drink Brandy in a long time, something up you want to talk about?" Zeo inquired, pouring the hunter another drink. "A bartender's primary jobs are to support drinking habits and listening to problems, after all."

A short smile crossed Tala's lips finding humor in what his friend said. "Siding with the enemy I see. No wonder so many hunters are killed, they all hang around your tavern."

"Hey, I never said my line of work was a benefit to everyone. Just those that happen to take advantage of my drunkards," Zeo grinned, leaning against the bar with the bottle of Brandy beside him. "So what's on your mind, if you care to talk?"

"There are probably hundreds of questions and thoughts flowing through my head right now. Who am I? Why was I born? What am I really doing with my life? You know things like that," Tala said, picking up his cup and sipping on the Brandy. "I was contemplating what I'm really doing all this for."

"You're too young to be going through a mid life crisis my friend. I say you just need something to help you reassess your life," Zeo chuckled.

"What do you mean something to reassess my life?" Tala raised a brow to his green haired friend.

"What I mean is a lover, I swear for someone that's your age Tala, you're dense," Zeo shook his head, the smile on his lips never wavering as Tala glared at him slightly. "Put away the glare, I'm not the enemy here, I was just stating an opinion, nothing more."

"You really think I need someone like that?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise. You don't have to take my advice, just think about finding someone to liven up your life," Zeo said, as he picked up the bottle of Brandy and took it back to the shelf as another man on the other end of the bar bellowed for more Whiskey. "Now I have to take care of my other drunkards. Think about what I said, and then you can figure out what you want to do later."

Tala watched Zeo walk to the other side of the bar to fill the drunkard man's cup, just as he felt the two presences behind him. With an irritated sigh, Tala turned to face King and Queen who stood behind him. "What do you two want I'm not in the mood tonight to humor you?"

"We can see that much," Queen said, placing her hands on her hips. "In fact, we weren't going to bother you, but we heard some interesting news."

"What news?" Tala eyed the two suspiciously.

"Hey, we aren't going to try anything. We were just going to tell you that there are some new hunters in town that are looking for another member for their group to go hunting. Queen and I already have a hunt, so we figured you were the next person we would tell. Since our history goes back so ways, we thought you might want to make some extra cash, but seeing as how you don't want to be bothered, fine. Come on Queen, let's go," King said, nodding his head to his partner.

"Hang on one second," Tala said.

"What?" King replied in an air of annoyance. "You said you didn't want to be bothered, we were just going to do you a favor."

"Yeah, but your favors usually cost, so what do you want for the information?" Tala countered, leaning his back against the bar. Lowering his lashes, he found the smirk he had anticipated. "As I thought, so how much do you want for the information. Rei was right about the two of you, nothing but vultures."

"We have to make a living somehow Tala dear," Queen said sweetly. "So, how about you give us a quarter of the profits you make for the information, I'm sure that with your talent, you'll make a big bounty profit off the hunt."

"Twenty-five percent, you drive a hard bargain when I might not want the hunt at all," Tala said.

"Then why did you stop us from leaving if you didn't want the hunt?" King grinned.

"I might have been interested to know," Tala shrugged, but he knew he wasn't fooling them or himself. Right now, he needed a hunt to take his mind off his grandmother's words. With a hunt, he could push everything into the back of his mind for another time. "And if I wanted the hunt, I would cut you no more than 17 of what I make."

"Hard bargain, but I suppose we can't complain," King said. "Seventeen percent it is then. You want the hunt, follow us, we'll take you to the hunters."

"Zeo, I'm leaving for tonight, if Rei comes looking for me, tell him I'm going on a hunt," Tala called to the green haired tavern owner as he finished the rest of his Brandy, then pushed himself up from the bar stool.

"Be careful out there," Zeo called as Tala headed out the door with Queen and King.

"I promise," Tala waved. Outside the coolness of the night air wrapped around him awakening his senses from the alcohol in his system. Stretching, Tala adjusted his sword belt then glanced at Queen and King. "Okay, so which direction are these hunters?"

"Over there," King pointed to a figure that waited under the cover of shadows while waiting the moon. Tala could easily see the male waiting was about his height, if not taller by an inch or two. A sword was attached to his belt on his right side, making his sword hand his left. Besides that, the man was shrouded in the shadows, making it hard for Tala to get an exact look on the figure.

Tala followed the two hunters to where the third wait, but frowned. "I thought you said that there was more than one?"

"There is," a voice said behind him as something came over his nose and mouth. Tala cursed himself for allowing someone to sneak up on him so easily, trying to move away from the cloth pressed to his face, but the figure behind him grabbed hold and wouldn't let go. Tala coughed and struggled more as his mouth and nose filled with some sort of powder place in the cloth. Eventually, his body went limp as he slipped into unconsciousness. Once that was done, he was released, falling into a limp pile on the ground.

The figure in the shadows walked forward, smirking at the handiwork. He turned his eyes on Queen and King. "Good work you two. I should have never doubted your word in getting him to follow you. Here's something a little extra." Reaching into his pouch, Sanji pulled out a few more coins, placing them in King's hands.

"We always deliver what we promise, one way or another," Queen said, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Do you have anymore use for us, Lord Sanji?"

"No, you've done everything I needed," Sanji said.

"Then we shall be off," King said. King and Queen bowed slightly to Sanji and Alec before they headed off with more than a hefty sum for the night. Sanji circled Tala's body for a long minute in thought while Alec replaced the remaining amount of powder Tala didn't inhale or ingest back into the pouch. Finally, Sanji stopped beside Alec, a smile of satisfaction upon his lips.

"And now, the real fun begins," Sanji cackled, looking down at the red headed teen sprawled out on the ground in front of him.

------------------oooooo-------------------

Rim: And the plot thickens! Tala's grandmother keeping a secret from him, Kai might have figured out that secret, Tala's unstable and just been kidnapped by Sanji and Alec, how much better can this plot get?!

Kai (glares at her): I better get him next chapter or you aren't going to survive this story to the end. (bares fangs at her)

Rim: Um…I think I better go gang…I'm being threatened. I'm probably more in danger from the rest of you than Kai anyway. (gets fangs in neck) AHHHHHH!!! He's trying to kill me!!!!! (runs around flailing arms with Kai hanging on to the side of her neck)


	13. Torture

Rim: Thanks everyone for the reviews…and no I don't hate Tyson, he just became my source of amusement for this story. And for everyone asking me about Tala's pendant, he won't become a vampire if he takes it off it serves two purposes you'll find out later.

_**-oooooo-**_

Sanji circled Tala's body for a long minute in thought while Alec replaced the remaining amount of powder Tala didn't inhale or ingest back into the pouch. Finally Sanji stopped beside Alec, a smile of satisfaction upon his lips.

"And now, the real fun begins," Sanji cackled, looking down at the red headed teen sprawled out on the ground in front of him. Alec shifted his attention to his leader, to the unconscious red head on the ground. Whatever was in Sanji's mind right now was going to be bad news for the boy when he woke up. Alec has seen moments of extremely cruelty from his friend, happily fine with not having to be on the receiving end of it.

"So, what sort of plan do you have in mind for our young hunter, Sanji?" Alec inquired while tying the pouch to the side of his belt. Sanji turned his glittering brown eyes upon the taller male, the grin on his face widening with mischief.

"We will play it by ear, anything that comes to mind, is open for exploring, he don't need him alive once we're finished humiliating him after all," Sanji said simply.

"I see," Alec nodded, knowing that Tala was really in trouble if Sanji was saying anything went. He would feel sorry for the teen, if the boy hadn't figured he was untouchable and showed them a little bit more respect when he had the chance. Now he was going to pay deeply for his arrogance.

"Alec, pick him up, we have a little ways to go before we get back to the cabin," Sanji ordered.

"I'm on it, Sanji." Kneeling down beside the unconscious vampire hunter, Alec pulled Tala up by his shirt and practically tossed him over his shoulder as if he wasn't carrying a human being, but rather a bag of potatoes or rice. Once finished, his attention went back to Sanji who was already walking in the direction that would lead them to a deserted part of the woods where a lone and empty cabin stood. They stumbled upon it days ago, when they were setting up base, and decided to use it for their base of operations on this mission. Alec followed his leader as they headed deeper into the woods.

"Alec, we're going to wait until he wakes up before we do anything to him. I want to give him a little spark of hope that he will be able to reason with us, so I can have the satisfaction of looking that arrogant little toad in the eyes and seeing the terror in his eyes when he finds out that we won't be persuaded," Sanji voiced.

"Sometimes, it amazes me just how sadistic you can be when you want to be," Alec smiled, admiring how his leader's mind worked. Sanji tilted his head to the side, looking at Alec.

"Oh, you think that my mind is something to admire now, just wait until he wakes up," Sanji said simply. "He's going to wish that Hell would open up and swallow his soul by the time we're done with him."

_**-oooo-**_

Tala's grandmother sat on the edge of Jasmine's bed, watching the little girl sleep sounding. Raising her hand, she lightly touched the girl's hair, stroking a few soft strands while the girl turned in her sleep, murmuring her brother's name. The old woman's eyes seemed even sadder hearing that name right now than anything. She was worried about him, about what he was going to think, and the secret she eventually had to tell him. Lifting her eyes from the sleeping child, she looked out the window at the moon.

Only two moons, which was a total of six days, remained before Tala's 18th birthday, and he was ready showing signs of the worst kind. She had no idea what the family was going to do Tala was after all the heir to the family. The adults in the Ivanov family knew there would be a time this might occur, but never at a point so close to now.

Her eyes lower from the moon, resting back to Jasmine. If anything were to happen to Tala, Jasmine would be the new heir to the family, but she doubted the girl could handle the truth when the time came. It would be a secret that the young generation of the Ivanov family would have to know also. Changing the complete structure of how they looked at the world.

"My little ones, it's not fair to you to keep such a secret, but what am I suppose to do? This was never anticipated, not so strongly anyway," the old woman sighed.

"Ma'am..." The woman looked up to the door, finding Rei watching her with concern in his golden eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Rei, come in child," Tala's grandmother beckoned to him. Rei walked into the room, taking a seat in the empty chair by the bed. "You caught an old woman in the middle of her thoughts, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Are you all right?" Rei repeated, sensing a disturbance in the old woman on a very serious matter in her heart. "Is there something that I can do for you instead?" She was like a second grandmother for Rei, and if she was upset, he wanted to do anything he could to make her feel better. He wanted a gentle, yet sad smile cross her lips as she looked upon him.

"You have such a gentle and sweet heart Rei I'm glad that you're friends with Tala. I fear he's going to need you more now than ever," she said.

"Has something happened? I don't sense him in the house right now."

"Tala went out to the tavern," she replied. "He…" She sighed, gazing back to Jasmine for a long time before finishing what she was about to say. "He's confused right now, and it's my fault. I love that child as much as I loved his father, but I've caused him so much pain."

"Ma'am…"

"Forgive me Rei this old woman is speaking in riddles now, isn't she?" Turning her eyes back to the golden eyed teen, she smiled. "Can you do me a favor and go to the tavern to get Tala for me. There's something important that I must tell him, I wish to tell you also, but only in Tala's company."

"Of course," Rei said, standing up.

"Thank you so much Rei, sometimes I really don't know what Tala would do without a friend like you," the old woman stated.

"I try not to think about it," Rei said in response, getting up from the chair. "I'll be back in a few with Tala." Leaving the room, Rei had a feeling that something big was about to happen. The look in the woman's eyes…it gave him a slight chill. Making his way out of the house, Rei headed towards the road that would take him directly into town. The only sound that could be heard was Rei's footsteps as he contemplated exactly what Tala's grandmother had to tell them.

He didn't have to great a feeling to begin with that evening, and all fingers pointed to it having to do with Tala. The dream he had earlier that day consisted of him running after Tala whose back remained turned, while the red head continued to walk down a dark path. No matter how much he called to his best friend, Tala only continued to walk, until he completely vanished all together. When Rei awoke from the dream, the air around him felt frigid, an omniscient aura wafting the air.

The feeling remained with him even now he felt some force ready to carry Tala away from him and the people he loved. If anything tried, Rei wanted to be there in order to save his best friend. Rei silently thought the rest of the way until he reached town fifteen minutes later. Like always the only people that were out consisted of hunters, a few ladies of the night, and drunks.

Continuing his walk towards the tavern, Rei stared up at the full moon. A night like this was the perfect night to go hunting. Not only would there be werewolves lurking in the deeper parts of the forest waiting for lonely travelers to get lost, or the average drunk to stumble by, but full moons also signaled demons to come out of hiding and run loose. Maybe he could talk Tala into a hunt before heading back to the Ivanov estate. It might be enough to take his mind off things.

By the time he reached the tavern, Rei had a plan in mind. Entering the tavern Rei tried to pick up Tala's aura, but the trail was cold. With a frown, Rei let his eyes scan the area, seeing if he could pick up a spot of red amongst the drunks and card players, but that trail was also cold. Maybe Tala didn't stop by the tavern, maybe his friend was already hunting for the night.

"Hey Rei!" Zeo's voice caught Rei's attention, the golden eyed teen making his way to the bar where the green haired young man stood pouring another drink for a guy who looked about to pass out, yet demanding for Zeo to hurry up with the alcohol.

"Hey Zeo, busy like always?" Rei smiled, sitting on a bar stool.

"Yep, like always," Zeo nodded, setting the drink down in front of the man, who immediately picked up the drink and guzzling it down. "Want anything to drink?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay sober tonight, full moon out. Who knows what might try to attack me on my way out," Rei said shaking his head.

"You and Tala are certain in opposing views about tonight then. I believe he finished two cups of Brandy tonight," Zeo smiled. "Poor guy, he looked a bit down, he told me he was thinking about what he was doing with his life. I told him he needed someone to help him reassess his life."

"So Tala was here, where did he go?" Rei inquired.

"Oh, well King and Queen were messaging around news about a couple of out of town hunters looking for someone to hunt with. Tala headed out with those two," Zeo said.

"How long ago was that?" Rei knew he shouldn't worry if he was with King and Queen, even if those two were vultures, they did carry some credit to their names. Tala could take care of himself if anything were to happen. Yet in the back of his mind, something told Rei not to trust that.

"Let's see, I suppose no more than twenty minutes ago. He told me to tell you in fact that he was going out on a hunt," Zeo said. "You shouldn't worry about him Tala is the best hunter around."

"Yeah I know it's just that his grandmother asked me to come get him, so was going to tell him something." Rei wasn't about to tell Zeo he had a feeling that Tala was in danger. The last thing he wanted to do was worry another person over something that could likely turn out to be nothing. Which he hoped would be the case this time. Since becoming friends with Tala, Rei always had a feeling a day like today would come.

_**-oooo-**_

Tala floated within a mass of blackness, his body feeling like a lead weight, as he struggled to wake up. What the hell had happened to him? He remembered walking out of the tavern with King and Queen who were going to take him to hunters looking for another member to be in their party. He remembered asking them something then the rest was blank.

Tala frowned inwardly, trying as best he could to remember the details that came after, but finding it impossible to get around the haze coating his brain. Bit by bit, he wandered through the last few memories before the darkness. Asking King and Queen something, then the darkness enveloping him. What had he asked them? Something about a man in the shadows, he was sure of it.

The man in the shadows…he was important to the memory. Okay, so Tala exited the tavern with King and Queen, and he asked the two about the man in the shadows then came the part with the darkness. Something caused the darkness…he just couldn't remember…

Wait! It was coming back to him. The haze which filtered his brain was slowly draining away, allowing him to pick up more details. The man in the shadows was that hunter King and Queen mentioned but there were suppose to be more than one. That other hunter…Tala was certain the blackness surrounding him was due to that other hunter he hadn't seen. All he had to do was think about it.

So far, he remembered King and Queen telling him about the hunters who were looking for another person to go hunting with him. He now remembered bargaining with King about how much percentage he and Queen were going to get, then Tala followed the two outside the tavern once he said good night to Zeo. After that, he saw the hunter standing in the shadows and asked wasn't there suppose to be another person.

Someone…Tala was sure someone answered his question. If he remembered correctly, it was that second hunter he didn't sense. It was that hunter that came up behind him, covering his mouth with something…what had it been? Maybe a rag or cloth, something had been in it, which caused him to pass out. He remembered now, because of whatever it was in the cloth that second hunter held up to his face, Tala passed out.

Tala's eyes slowly fluttered open, straining to focus for a second before remaining out of focus. Closing his eyes momentarily, Tala reopened his eyes, trying to will his hazy eyes to clear. After three or four attempts, his eyes finally succeed in clearing. Looking up, he found himself staring at a ceiling. Where the hell was he?

Trying to sit up, Tala found his body uncooperative with his demands. What the hell did they do to him? Making another attempt to move his arm, Tala felt as if it weighed half a ton, adding to the other thousand pounds enabling the hunter to move. With a curse, Tala forced himself to move, inching up slowly until he sat up enough to feel gravity crash down on his pounding head.

Gagging, Tala felt something sharp fill his throat as he gagged again and leaned forward, hurling up the red substance that splattered onto his shirt and pants. Raising a shaky hand, he touched his fingertips to the mess and raising his fingertips into sight. His eyes widened getting the scent of blood…his blood immediately. Why was he hacking up blood? Did he have internal bleeding?

"Fuck…" Lowering his hand, Tala made the attempt to move yet again, but as before, he only managed to hack up more blood. Eventually, he just sat there, not quite ready to expel more blood onto his clothing. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Frowning, Tala closed his eyes, giving his brain some relief of its pounding.

If he ever got out of this alive, he was going to kill King and Queen, he bet they knew from the beginning what these sick bastards wanted. At least he opened they knew. The idea scared him that the two could have led him into this trap without knowing exactly what was going to happen to him. Hell, he was beginning to worry, his brain fancying everything from slavery to prostitution. He knew that everyone told him how good he looked, but that was no reason to go and kidnap and drug him.

"Well, well, well, you're finally up, and what a mess you've made of your clothing too," said a slightly familiar voice within the darkness of the rest of the room. Trying to focus his eyes, Tala could see the person talking or even pinpoint where the voice came from. And why did that person sound like someone he knew, or at least met before?

"Show yourself and stop hiding in the shadows," Tala demanded. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"What do we want with you?" the voice laughed. "You'll find out soon enough Tala Ivanov." The sounds of a match being struck could be heard. The tiny flame danced in the darkness, softly illuminated the shadowy figure that used the match to light an oil lamp resting on what appeared to be a table. The figure got up from the table and began lighting other lamps around them, until the place was fully lit.

Tala looked around, finding a table, a few previsions which included two sleeping bags in a corner closer to him, a door next to him probably leading outdoors, there was also three windows Tala saw from his position. Letting his eyes go back to the figure who reseated himself, he found brown eyes meet his.

"You…" Tala recognized the face framed by black and blue hair. It was the hunter back in Kofu that ordered him to give up his katana. The same group that Staven Unagi was a part of.

"Yes, it's me," Sanji smirked.

"What the hell do you want with me you bastard?" Tala growled, reaching for his weapon, but found it absent from his side.

"Are you looking for this Tala?" Sanji raised the weapon that was laying on the table. "Don't worry, you won't be needed it right now. Your body is too weak from the effects of the sleeping powder you inhaled. It's more potent than I expected, but then again, you would fight the effects of it to kill me, wouldn't you?"

"What do you want with me?" Tala repeated.

Sanji got up from where he sat, strolling over to Tala who inched back against the wall, his eyes wearily watching every step Sanji took towards him. When Sanji finally stopped in front of Tala, he only smirked as he raised his foot to kick Tala square in the chest. The impact of the blow rocked Tala backwards, his back snapping into the wall as blood dripped down his chin. A strangled cry chocked Tala who struggled desperate to receive air in his lungs.

"I plan on taking my revenge. Since you insulted me back in Kofu, many of the hunters in the area decided to disobey me. You cause a mutiny in your wake. You will pay for that, and insulting me. I've planned to make you suffer in the most horrendous ways possible."

Tala didn't like the way Sanji said it. There was a cruel and heartless way the words rolled off his tongue. Sanji pulled the door beside Tala open, motioning for someone to come in. Turning his head, Tala found the blonde from the city of Kofu walk in. The blonde stared at Tala momentarily before turning his eyes on the other male.

"You've already started tormenting him then, Sanji?" the blonde inquired.

"Did you want the first blow Alec after all, he did humiliate you also. I don't think it's fair I should have all the fun," Sanji smirked.

"That's true, but it's just no fun when they just sit there like that. I have an idea thought. Sanji get me the rope," Alec said, while he reached down and hauled Tala to his feet. Tala tried to pull away, but received a light slap across the cheek from the blonde. Turning his eyes to meet Alec's eyes, he found scorn fill the older male's eyes. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go, now come on."

"Where are you taking me?" Tala demanded as he tried to stop Alec from dragging him to the center of the room where Sanji was tossing the rope over the center beam of the room they were in. Struggling, Tala received another slap, definitively harder than the last one. Once Alec had him in the center of the room, Sanji proceeded to bind his hands up with the rope once he was finished he pulled the rope like a pulley, suspending Tala inches off the floor while knotting the rope around what was on Tala's wrists. Getting some more rope, Sanji bound Tala's legs together also.

Standing back the two watched Tala hang there, glaring at them, despite the fear underlining the anger. "I think that will hold what about you Alec?" Sanji turned his attention to the blonde who was admiring the shivers coursing through Tala. It might have been from the powder, or maybe it was fear. Which ever it was, for Sanji and Alec it was a welcomed sight.

"Is Staven in on this scheme too?" Tala asked. Maybe they dragged him in on it, but Tala may be able to talk Staven into letting him go.

"Do you think we're idiots?" Alec scoffed. "All three of us know that he would never do something like this. It goes against whatever code he still abides by. No Tala, this is our plan, just Sanji and I, so there's no one to plea for help to."

"You're not going to get away with this, when my family learns I'm missing, they will search for me. And when they find me, you're going to wish you never tried a stunt like this before," Tala threatened.

"Maybe, but I'm sure that by the time they find you, we'll be finished with you," Sanji said, pulling out a knife from a side holster. "You don't think that we did all this just to kidnap you and torment you for a while did you? We're going to be your executioners also."

"What?" Tala said, his eyes widening with disbelief. "You're going to—?"

"Kill you, of course," Alec finished the sentence. "We're not the only ones who want vengeance on you. Seems you've made quite a few enemies one happens to be a member of the Hiwatari clan of vampires."

"Tyson…" Tala growled. He should have known it wasn't going to end with just that one fight they had. That thing wanted him dead, and these two were going to be pawns to do so.

"That vampire was the one that gave us the powder to use, he really has quite a hatred for you, much stronger than my own," Sanji laughed, walking up to Tala who tried to move away, but being suspended in air wasn't helping.

"Get away from me," Tala shouted.

"Scream all you want, we're miles away from anyone else who might hear you. Screaming shows just how terrified you are of us," Alec stated, watching Sanji take the knife and start from Tala's sleeve, moving the knife through the material of the clothes to his waist. Once or twice Tala hissed, feeling the knife nick an area whenever Sanji applied a bit of pressure.

Once done, Sanji placed his knife back in its holster and reached up to tug, rip, and yank the cut clothes from Tala's upper body. Holding his cries, Tala endured the biting pain of the rough yanks that bit into his skin, determined not to give them the satisfaction of hearing him weaken. When Sanji was finally done, he stood back surveying the work so far. Tala's side was dotted with beads of blood, some of the beads trickling down from where the knife had been pressed too closely against Tala's skin.

"Look, Sanji, around his neck," Alec nodded in Tala's direction, taking notice of the crystal that hung around Tala's neck.

"I'm not interested in it. Maybe later when we pick out a souvenir it'll come with us. Right now we need to get his pants off," Sanji responded.

"My pants…what for?" Tala questioned as they both moved towards him. The pit of his stomach filled with dread. "Stay away from me!"

"Are you afraid, Tala? You have every right to be, we're definitely something to fear," Alec said, gripping the teen by his chin and making him look directly into his violet eyes while Sanji pulled out his knife, setting to work removing the last few articles of clothing that remained on their prisoner.

"You can't…you…" Tala stammered his mind certain that they were going to give him the worst sort of torture possible by raping his right then and there. A dark streak of embarrassment colored his cheeks, feeling the cool air touch his skin. The sound of ripping clothing reached his ears as he tried turning his head away, but Alec still head that vice grip on his face, smirking when he realized what Tala was thinking.

"Sanji, are you almost done with things down there?" Alec inquired, looking down to find Sanji tossing aside bits and pieces of clothing and continuing to work at the job.

"Just about done," Sanji grinned as he set his eyes on the last pieces of clothing, and raised his knife up; sawing and ripping until every stitch of clothing, including shoes were removed. Placing his knife back into its holster, Sanji got up and stepped back. "And that's the last piece."

"Please…" Tala said, his eyes shimmering with tears in despite of the anger he felt. He didn't know what to expect in such a scenario, and this was way out of his knowledge of things to comprehend what it would be like.

"It looks like our little hunter thinks we're planning some other interior motives for undressing him, Sanji," Alec cackled, stepping back to survey the boy's body. His eyes wandered over the unblemished, alabaster like skin sculpted from years of training to be a hunter and hunting vampires. "Though, if I were into boys, I definitely wouldn't hesitate to take you where you hang."

"He pisses me off too much to ever want to rape him," Sanji snorted, walking over to where the previsions were and rummaging around for something. Alec continued to stand where he was, continuing to study Tala, who by now was red with embarrassment of being displayed completely to the two.

"Stop staring," Tala said softly, his head turned away from Alec.

"Are you embarrassed? Isn't that cute," Alec laughed. "Why so shy? Surely this hasn't been the first time you've been naked in front of other men before? You do have male members in your family don't you?"

"Shut up! Stop staring at me like that!"

"Are you self conscious about your body Tala? How old are you now? Seventeen? Eighteen? You're more like a little child. Are you like this when you take a lover to bed? What a surprising discovery," Alec said, walking slowly around Tala who continued to refuse to stare at him. "Or perhaps…you have yet to explore that territory. Is that why you're so embarrassed?"

"Just shut up!" Tala shouted, flushing more.

"I think that's why you're embarrassed," Alec nodded, stopping in front of Tala, his violet eyes flickering with amusement. "I wouldn't expect you to still be a virgin, especially at your age. You should have used that gift God gave you while you had the chance. Now you're never going to have a chance to experience what it feels like to—"

"I said shut up!" Tala tried to use his feet to kick Alec away from him, but because of the effects of the sleeping powder still in his system, his reaction time was slow, allowing Alec time to move out the way. With a scowl on his face, the blonde reached out and wrapped his hand around Tala's throat, enclosing his hand tightly.

"What a bad boy you are Tala, can't take a little chit chat between men?" Alec inquired, watching Tala squirm as he choked and gasped for air. Tightening his grip, he watched Tala struggle more, desperately trying to writhe free, only he was exhausting his body more than it already was. Eventually, the resistance lagged, Tala slowly going under from lack of oxygen to his brain.

"Found it," Sanji said, coming back to the center of the room with something in his hands.

"What were you looking for anyway?" Alec inquired, releasing Tala who choked and sputtered on the air filling his lungs. Blood hit the floor as a fresh batch of blood was thrown up. Of course, Sanji and Alec were going to make sure that more was spilled before they were finished with him. Tala's head dropped to his chest, another wave of nausea passing, but this time he didn't expel any blood.

"This," Sanji grinned sadistically as he raised a crop, used on horses, especially in sports like horse races. "It's going to serve a grand purpose tonight."

"Be my guest then," Alec said, moving away as Sanji walked up to Tala who looked as if he was on the verge of unconsciousness at any moment. Sanji raised the riding crop, savoring the moment before bringing it down across Tala's bare chest. That brought Tala directly to attention the first screaming spilling from his lips was music to Sanji and Alec's ears. "And you continue to give me something to admire about you."

"I told you we were going to make him wish that even the devil takes pity on him," Sanji smiled, raising the riding crop once more. "This is only the first step in the process."

_**-oooo-**_

The old man looked up from the documents that laid in front of him to raise a brow at the dual haired teen that stood in front of him, having barged into the room without so much as a knock on the door. This old man, as Kai would call him, was the head of the Hiwatari clan, Kai's grandfather. Many found the centuries old vampire a very imposing figure by the air he carried himself where he went.

Well…of course except for Kai, who found the pompous, self important man to be quite irritating. Since the time Kai was old enough to think for himself and not rely on his grandfather's 'wisdom' to teach him valuable lessons, the old man lectured him about his behavior, habits, and anything else that wasn't 'appropriate' to the way his heir should act, keeping Kai in constant opposition with his grandfather.

"Is there something you want Kai?" Voltaire inquired his voice icing with annoyance that Kai ignored completely. Instead, he walked up to the desk and placed both hands flat on the mahogany surface and stared his grandfather directly into his eyes.

"I want to know about the Ivanov clan," Kai said firmly. "Before you say anything, I know you have knowledge about that family. I want to know why the heir to that vampire gives off the smell of a vampire of pure blood when he's only human."

Voltaire leaned back in his chair, giving his grandson indistinctive, yet contemplating stare. Seconds ticked away with the two staring at each other before Voltaire finally clasped his hands together, a frown setting in the corners of his mouth. "I see that what your brother told me is true after all. You do realize that I have no problem with you finding amusement with a human."

"You know I hate humans, and find it even more disgusting to amuse myself with that race of filthy creatures were are so closely linked to," Kai said, finding he was going to have to kill Kane after all. He should have figured that his bastard of a brother would act the part of the concern little brother and tell their grandfather about his big brother's interest with a human hunter of a powerful family. "I suppose that Kane is also concerned with my safety too, am I right grandfather?"

"He worries that you have become obsessed with the young hunter and may do something to put the family in danger," Voltaire said. "As I said, I do not have a problem with you finding amusement with a human."

"But you do have a problem with me amusing myself with one of the most powerful heirs to a family of vampire hunters, am I right? I'm sure you're well aware of his reputation, and that of his family's," Kai finished the sentence that was certain to come. "I am not as irresponsible as you would think of me. In fact, I have been careful to avoid confrontation with the other members of the family."

"But will you always be that careful, Kai?" Voltaire inquired. "Regardless of the fact that you're careful now, there can be a time that you slip and—"

"Get myself kill? Is that what you were going to say grandfather?" Kai said. "Yes, I'm sure my brother would love to mourn over me before taking my place as heir to the family. I am not like another one of my relatives who gets himself killed over a human. I've had my encounters with two other members of that family decades ago. I had no problem killing them I will do the same if it is needed in the future."

"Do you really think you will be able to do that if the time comes?" Voltaire quirked a gray brow to his grandson, who stood defiant in his decision like always reminding the man of his son. Kai had indeed picked up his father's mannerism, right down to his stubbornness to yield to reason.

"My interest in this hunter is strictly one of curiosity, if I must, I will kill him before he threatens my life and the hierarchy of the Hiwatari family. You don't have to believe me, and you can believe that bullshit Kane spews about being considered for me." Kai turned away from his grandfather, ready to walk out the room.

"It is true that everything you say may be truth, and Kane is overreacting, but do take note that the hunter you speak of was raised to hate our kind. That way of thinking will not be dissuaded if you offer him a taste of the other side of the world. Even if he becomes one of us, he will remain a hunter of our kind," Voltaire voiced.

"You aren't going to tell me what I want are you? Because you think if I know, I'm going to become more fascinated with him, is that it?" Kai said, tilting his head to the side, his auburn eye flickering with anger.

"Once you find yourself fascinated with something, you don't give up on it so easily," Voltaire stated. "Even if I don't tell you, you're still going to think about it more and keep digging until you discover the truth, then you will find yourself more immersed. You're exactly like your father."

"Meaning that I'm going to suffer the same fate as him?" Kai said coldly. "I don't think so. Good evening grandfather." Before Voltaire could say anything, Kai was already walking out the door, very pissed off. The man watched his grandson leaving, knowing that this was not going to detain the boy's fiery spirit for the knowledge he craved.

_**-oooo-**_

Tala whimpered, feeling the burning of the bottle of Bourbon trickling down his body into the bleeding whelps that covered his chest, back, and legs. Opening his blurry eyes, the red head found Alec moving the bottle away in order to drink some of the liquid inside. Sanji was tossing away the riding crop, looking for a new weapon to brand.

"Don't try to go out on us now Tala," Alec smirked, removing the bottle from his lips. "We're just getting started."

"Stop…" Tala whispered his voice hoarse from screaming.

"You want us to stop?" Alec said amusingly. "Have you already had enough Tala? I suppose that when you aren't able to fight, it makes you feel helpless, doesn't it?"

"Stop…" Tala repeated.

"Hey Alec, look what I found in a pile of junk left behind in this cabin," Sanji said, pulling out a long flexible wire about the thickness of a cord, and no longer than the length of an adult male's arm. The air could be heard being cut as Sanji swung the wire back and forth. "I think I just found me a new weapon."

"Well, that looks like fun, and by the sound of it, I think we're going to be able to make him scream even louder than before," Alec said, walking back over to the table to sit down. Crossing his legs and propping one elbow on the table and resting his head against his open palm, watching Sanji walk back over to Tala with his new weapon. A new wave of tears trickled down the red head's face whilst Sanji prepared the strikes.

There was no way he was going to escape this fate. Everything he said to the two earlier was crumbling each second he remained there. He was starting to lose feeling in hands, and his entire body ached from the riding crop. Every time he threatened to slip into unconscious to get away, Alec brought him back with either more alcohol stinging his wounds or a fist in the stomach. Either way, it was taking its toil, making Tala realize just how fragile his mind was when under such pressure.

Would he ever see his grandmother, the rest of his family, or Rei again? Would he see his sister grow up to be heir to the family and make him proud? Would he…would he ever get to see Kai again? It was silly to think about that vampire now, but in the darkness of these few hours he realized he had left to live, thoughts of Kai brought him peace. Closing his eyes, Tala await the pain he would endure for another few hours, his mind imbued with a certain auburn eyed vampire that eased his soul.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Okay, I'm done for tonight! Before Kai comes and kill me, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and won't kill me for things. Kai and Tala will be reunited next chapter that I do promise. Until next chapter then.


	14. Bittersweet Ends To Torture

Rim: There's nothing much I really have to say about this chapter, except that it's going to be a little fun to do this. Or maybe it's just because this story so far has been leading up to something like what will happen in the chapter. Well let me not say more, I'll let you all enjoy it, and thanks plenty for the reviews.

_**-oooooo-**_

Tala cracked open a gritty eye, closing it briefly from the ray of light which stung the weary cornea. Ultimately Tala reopened his eye, then the other. Lifting his heavy, hammering head from where it hung limply against his chest, Tala winced in acute pain. Probably from the hours he was unconscious and his head being unable to properly relax, creating the crick in his neck. Of course that wasn't the only thing on him that hurt, or had ceased to stop throbbing from the pain inflicted upon his body for who knew how long. He continued to fall in and out of consciousness now without too much of a problem.

Moving around just a little, the red head hissed in pain, agitating the stiff whelps covering his naked body. Dried streaks of blood caked his body in places where there were more whelps than others, places Sanji and Alec took greater pleasure in attacking to make him scream. By now, there wasn't a place on Tala, with exception of his arms—but of course those by now were dislocated from the sockets with all the writhing he did trying to lessen the pain of blows—that didn't threaten to peel away from the damage flesh.

Tala couldn't feel his arms any more anyway. Some time ago, he noticed the numb tingling associated with the loss of circulation within his hands and feet. In fact, Tala had stopped worrying about that hours ago, maybe it was days ago, his sense of time was now warped by the irrational cycle of consciousness and unconsciousness he currently waltzed to. Tala had come to closure he wasn't going to escape Sanji and Alec.

No one had yet to stumble upon him, discover his whereabouts, or give a sign that they were close to freeing him. Alec was right; about time anyone found him it would probably only be his decaying, beaten corpse being picked over by vultures and scavenger demons.

Tilting his head to the side, Tala received another ray of sunlight into his light sensitive eyes. Squinting, his eyes gradually grew accustomed to the first rays of sun he could remember seeing in days. It reminded him of just how powerful the sun felt, and why the light sensitive eyes of some demons and vampires stalked night while others would roam around in the day without a care. Tala though, had only witness one or two of those accounts that was when he was younger and less talented than now.

The very thought brought his mind back to the situation at hand, searching the room, Tala's eyes focused in on his two sleeping tormentors. Despite the fact that both claimed not to be gay, Tala found Sanji curled up against Alec who had an arm around Sanji's waist. Both were fully clothed, but it still made Tala think, with that part of his brain which managed to function under the circumstances, that maybe something was going on he didn't know about.

Or perhaps Alec had feelings for an unsuspecting Sanji, and he refused to let the other know the truth. That had to be the reason for what he was doing. Why else would someone follow a person as sadistic as Sanji around without questioning their own moral qualities? Or maybe Alec enjoyed torturing other people. Tala had seen how Alec's eyes had the tendency to shine every now and then when he or Sanji administered pain to Tala's scarred body.

Shifting his eyes away from them, Tala lowered his eyes to the ground under him, stained red with blood…his blood. A pool of crimson liquid, the diameter of a foot wide decorated the old floor. At the rate he was bleed, the circle would expand twice that size before he was killed, Alec and Sanji would make certain of that. Closing his eyes, Tala thought about his family, thinking of what they were doing at the moment, and what they would be doing at the moment of his death.

Once he was gone, Jasmine would become the head of the family, but he didn't know whether she would be satisfied with that if he wasn't found. When it came to things, Jasmine was just as stubborn as her older brother. She would demand they look for him. A pang in his heart sliced through, thinking about what finding him could do to her. He was aware she strived to be his equal one day, and make him proud, but she was like any kid her age, looking to him for guidance.

Of course there was always their grandmother, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Lafiel, and Claus to watch over his sister. Since Spencer was the oldest, and closer to Tala than Bryan, Lafiel, or Claus, the red head figured that the blonde would do what he could to make certain that Jasmine got over the lost of her brother and become the heir to the Ivanov clan. That meant she would have to take over his place as a hunter, something he was hoping to avoid, to let her live a normal life. Maybe God will be more merciful than what Tala was thinking and take care of his sister.

The sound of a yawn broke Tala from out of his thoughts, opening his eyes Tala followed the sound to where Sanji was waking up. The dual haired sadist moved the blonde's arm from around his waist, sitting up with a lazy stretch. Brown eyes met wide azure eyes, whilst Sanji moved to stand up, pushing the cover from his body.

"Well, I suppose I should say good morning, you left us too early last night, that we had no choice but to go to sleep," Sanji chuckled, taking lazy steps towards Tala. "Nothing we did got you to come around, it was a pity we had something good planned for you."

Tala didn't respond to the conversation, what in the four corners of hell would he have said that didn't get him hit. That and of course the fact that his mouth felt like a desert was dropped into the center of it, stiffing his tongue of speech. His stomach was starting to feel like a vacant void in space, a part of his torment being slow starvation. Observing Sanji, Tala noticed his route to the canvas bag filled with previsions. Kneeling down, the dual haired sadist rummaged through the bag, pulling out half a load of baked bread filled with dried meat and sharp cheese.

Strolling back over to the table, Sanji sat on the edge facing Tala while he began chewing on his meal. Tala couldn't help but gaze at the meal, a pang of hunger clawing at his sides. If the red head was able to salivate, if he could spare the fluid, Tala would have been doing so at that point. This did not escape Sanji's eyes, the crooked smile on his face widening whilst pushing himself away from the table to stand in front of Tala.

"You want some don't you, Tala?" Sanji laughed softly, waving the bread in front of Tala's face. "Four days without food and water is a long time for someone to go, especially losing blood. And I doubt your body has worked that sleeping powder out of your system yet, you're in mighty bad shape right now aren't you, Tala?" Sanji continued to wave the bread in front of Tala, grinning with glee as the red head's eyes followed the bread.

"Sadist…" Tala managed to cough out, turning his eyes away in disgust. Tala could hear Sanji walk back to the table momentarily. At the same time as Tala was turning his eyes back, something cut through the wind, slashing Tala across the face. A strangled scream emitted from Tala's throat, hot tears stinging his eyes. His left cheek stung, a path of pain blazing its way up to his temple.

"You still have some sharp words, don't you?" Sanji said, riding crop in hand, staring at the shivers quaking the boy's body. "I ought to give you another for the remark boy. I was trying to be nice to you. Now are you going to say another smart remark to me, boy?"

No answer came to Sanji's question. Tala only sobbed quietly, ignoring the words when Sanji told him to pay attention. A growl of irritation erupted from Sanji as he tossed down the riding crop and stormed up to red headed hunter. Lifting up the boy's head, Sanji glared deep into the depths of Tala's eyes, seeing the pain. Then again, there was something more within those eyes; something he and Alec hadn't broke yet. A fire blazed underneath the halfway broken pride. It disgusted Sanji for no entire reason, but he wanted it gone immediately.

"Look at me when I tell you to pay attention, do you understand me, Tala? I don't have to keep you alive because you're wanted. I'm just enjoying breaking you down, so unless you want me to kill you now, answer me damn it," Sanji threatened darkly. Still no response came, and the look in the back of his eyes still blazed. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you boy."

Tala didn't expect the fist that connected with his temple, spreading the pain there further through the network of sensitive nerves. A whimper escaped as Tala only caught sight of the next fist implanting itself in his abdomen. Unable to curl up and protect his body from the assault, Tala cried harder, unwillingly receiving the flurry of enraged fists. He didn't know what the hell had set Sanji off, but it was certainly unwelcome.

"Sanji, that's enough." After a short while, Alec's hands wrapped around Sanji's clenched fists, pulling his leader away from the barely conscious teen. The dual haired sadist tried wrenching free, but Alec was much stronger than him. "Calm down, don't exhaust yourself."

"That little bastard…I'm going to kill him," Sanji growled at the teen choking up more blood, his body heaving up dry sobs every now and then.

"We'll kill him later tonight, let's go get cleaned up," Alec suggested. "There's no need to rush such a sweet process with rash haste, do you not agree?"

"Yes," Sanji agreed after a moment's thought. His psychotic episode washed away as he sagged slightly against Alec's weight. Turning disgusted eyes away from Tala, he looked up at the taller male with a nod. "Let's get going I'm going to make sure that he dies a slow and painful death then we can be rid of him for good."

"That's the Sanji I admire," Alec smiled, leading Sanji out the door to the makeshift bath they set up outside the cabin. Secretly, violet eyes went over the bruised face of the red head, seeing the blood trickle from his nose, a cut above his left eye, and a streak from the blood he let go on the floor. He wondered what the boy did to set Sanji off like that, up until now, they both avoided blows to his face, seeing no reason to lower the fun of having Tala see what they were doing to him.

Now he was certain one of the many fists Sanji hit the boy with had given Tala a black eye because he was starting to see where it was swelling, the boy's eye shutting slightly. Well, it wasn't like he wanted the boy, he just felt it a shame to destroy that slight sense of beauty. He supposed that in a few hours it wouldn't matter when the boy was dead where he hung. He wondered what type of method Sanji would use. Alec entertained many thoughts as he and Sanji headed out the door, leaving the boy to his pain.

_**-oooo-**_

Jasmine stared out the window, her eyes drifting over the cloud s speckled sky. Every now and then a bird flew by, squawking news to the other birds resting in nearby trees. The little girl veered her attention back to her cousin Ian as he brushed her hair for her. Even now she still wanted to cry seeing as how he got hurt saving her. She quietly watched him, pulling the brush gently through her hair, taking care to avoid hard tugs.

"Ian…" she said eventually.

The teen rose his red eyes to his young cousin, seeing the tears reappear in her eyes. "Jasmine, don't cry, I told you beforehand I was fine. Just you watch, I'll be up and moving before you even know it," he grinned. "No stop crying, it's not going to do anything for my injuries."

"I know…but I'm worried about my brother," she sniffed.

"Worried about Tala? What for?" Ian inquired. "Do you think that something's happen to him because he hasn't been home in four days?"

"I don't know what to think, I just have this feeling," Jasmine said, looking down at her hands twisting the material of the sheet between her fingers. "Maybe I'm just overreacting, but I have this feeling."

"You are overreacting," Ian corrected. "Tala's not going to let anything happen to him while he's out on a hunt, you and I both know that. He's the best hunter in our family, and he's killed over a hundred vampires by now. That should be more than enough proof he's going to come back safe."

"Do you really think he will?" Jasmine said, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You know your brother would chime you for being such a worrywart," Ian stated. "You should believe in him."

"I do," Jasmine whined.

"Then stop worrying so much," Ian laughed. Just outside the bedroom door, their grandmother listened to the children's conversation with a hint of worry. So far, four days passed since Tala's departure from the Ivanov estate. She didn't want to worry herself that his disappearance was because of her, he was known to go for days on a hunt, she shouldn't stress, but under the conditions by which his disappearance occurred…

With a sigh, the woman quietly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to prepare some tea. Bryan, Rei, and Spencer sat at the table, Bryan and Spencer drinking tea already while Rei just stared at his. His golden eyes dimmed over the past four days since Tala's disappearance. Not because he was just worrying about his friend, but because his dreams were become more intense.

Now there were no longer just filled with Tala walking away. His dreams now showed Tala being taken away by a vampire, the same vampire Tala expressed he was interested in. In those dreams, Rei was snared by dead tree branches, unable to reach Tala who couldn't see him, or hear Rei as he screamed Tala's name out. The vampire, always remaining in the shadows beckoned Tala. No matter how much Rei screamed at his friend to stop, the red head continued walking towards the vampire, leaving Rei with only the echoing laughter of the creature as he carried Tala off.

Many nights, the vampire would kill Tala rather than taking him away. Coaxing the red head into his arms, its demonic red eyes piercing Rei's as a wicked smirk spread across its face before baring its fangs and sinking into Tala's neck. On those nights, Tala screamed and pleaded for Rei to help him, reaching out his hand desperately, before his vocal cords were ripped straight from his throat. The vampire would then pull back, cackling, showing Rei the cruelty of his love for Tala by ripping the teen's head off and bringing it to Rei with a heartless smile.

No matter how many times he woke up during the night, the dream occurred again the moment he went back to sleep. Because of his restless nights, dark circle rings begun forming under his eyes. Everyone told him to get some rest and not worry about Tala, but he couldn't when those dreams plagued him. He couldn't tell them it was due to his dreams, either they would say he was foolish, or he would have to explain about Tala being in love with a vampire. He doubt Tala wanted that piece of information discovered, so he remained quiet about it.

"Earth to Rei," Bryan said for the fourth time, snapping his fingers to grab the golden eyed teen's attention. "Will you wake up?"

"Huh?" Blinking, Rei turned his tired gold eyes upon Tala's fair haired cousin. "What did you say Bryan, I didn't hear it."

"Of course, you're so busy worrying about Tala that you haven't heard a lot lately," Bryan stated. "You know that Tala will show up whenever he's done with his hunt. It's not worth losing sleep over he's done this before plenty of times."

"Maybe it's not Tala hunting that's got him so worked up, maybe he's worried our cousin is off with a secret lover for a little while," Spencer suggested.

"That's not true," Rei flushed.

"Or so you say," Bryan pointed out. "If you love him so much, tell him. Or get him drunk and bed him, which ever one, do it sooner or later before you go into meltdown over it."

"I'm not worrying Tala is off with some secret lover," Rei repeated, though his dreams implied otherwise. No matter what he said to Tala before about being okay with Tala's interest, Rei really didn't want to let the other go. Especially not to a vampire who gleefully murdered the red head in Rei's dreams.

"You say that, but do you really think we believe that?" Bryan said, standing up from his seat. "Spencer and I are going to go head out for a while, try not to pass out at the table. If you must, go collapse on Tala's bed, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you being in it, or he might."

"I told you—" Rei started.

"We know. You aren't like this because you think Tala has a lover he went to go be with for a few days. But you could really fool us, now go get some rest. I doubt that Tala's going to want his best friend in this sort of condition when he comes back," Bryan interrupted.

"Even if subtlety isn't Bryan's fine point," Spencer started with a smile.

"And that's supposed to mean what?" Bryan inquired quirking up a brow.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that sometimes you remind me of Tala," Spencer said.

"How the hell so?" Bryan frowned.

"I'll explain it to you later," Spencer smiled before turning his attention upon Rei. "Rei, don't burn yourself out, you should really get some sleep. Tala would tell you the same thing."

"I know," Rei admitted. "I promise I'll try to get some rest."

"Good, we don't want to come back and find you're still walking around here like a zombie, we might have to exorcise you," Bryan teased. The remark brought a small smile out of Rei, as he watched the two walk out of the room. Lowering his eyes back to his tea, he sighed, laying his head against the table.

"Rei?" Looking up suddenly, he found Tala's grandmother staring at him from the entrance to the kitchen. The worry in her old eyes reached Rei as he sat up. "You should go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine, really I am," Rei smiled wearily. "I've just had bad dreams lately that have been keeping me from resting."

"Are you worried about Tala?" she inquired, coming into the kitchen and placing herself in a chair next to the golden eyed teen.

"I'm not worried, I know Tala can take care of himself," Rei said. "It's just these dreams…I know they are nothing but fragments of conscious thoughts that I've suppressed, but they seem so real."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tala's grandmother inquired.

"No…" Rei said, shaking his head. "I guess I just need to take it easy. Maybe I am just a little worried about Tala after all."

"I think we all are," she smiled. "Go get some rest."

"Maybe later, I think I might want to head out for a little while and see what I can find out about if anyone has seen Tala recently. I think that will make me feel a little better. I should be back by eve's fall." Standing up from where he sat, Rei bowed to the woman, before heading out the door. She had a feeling that Rei's hesitancy to confine in her signaled something on a larger scale than what he was willing to speak openly. With his sensitivity towards Tala, there probably should be reason to worry. Hopefully, she was overreacting and taking things too seriously.

_**-oooo-**_

Kane leaned against the door frame of the study, watching quite amusingly while Kai remained submerged in the books that were piled high upon the desk and some on the floor. His brother's slate brows were drawn together in an expression of utter frustration as he closed another book and picked up the closest one to it, thumbing through it until he found something that interested him, and scanned the material there. After watching as his brother tossed aside his fifth book Kane walked into the room with a light knock on the door, finding Kai's eyes on him immediately.

"What do you want?" Kai growled, not in the mood for Kane's little games. After the previous stunt he pulled with their grandfather, Kai was positive the other would stay clear out of his path for some time.

"There is no reason for you to get so worked up," Kane insisted. "I was just curious as to why you have all of father's books down and going through them."

"It's none of your business why I'm going through his books," Kai snapped. "Why do you want to know, so you can go back and tell grandfather I'm still insistent upon my obsession with the Ivanov clan's heir?"

"You don't have to get defensive," Kane smiled. "That was just a bit of concern for my older brother that came out."

"Concern my ass," Kai said, closing the book he was going through. "We know that you don't concern yourself with me unless there is some gain involved."

"Why would you think that?" Kane gasped with a mocked expression of astonishment.

"Don't try that little act of concern with me. I know you want me out the way so you can become heir to the family. Being second to me pisses you off doesn't it? Only being the child of father's mistress doesn't sit well with you because the union doesn't play in your favor, and the status of heir to the family will erase those threads that suspend you within this family currently, isn't that right little brother," Kai remarked.

"You think I am ashamed of my mother, you have it all wrong Kai," Kane announced. "I loved my mother dearly and would never trade her for another. Besides, who says that I'm regretting my placement within this family? That is quite far from the truth, after all, I end up hearing the most interesting tidbits while roaming around unnoticed."

"I don't care what you hear, it's not a concern of mine," Kai said coldly.

"Well…I beg to differ on that," Kane grinned. "I've recently heard that the Ivanov hunter has disappeared from the area. Does that not concern you also?"

Kai didn't say a word, letting his eyes cool to the point they would have frozen the blood in a normal man's veins. "What do you mean disappeared from the area? I suppose this doesn't have anything to do with your recent actions to concern grandfather with my activities, does it Kane? Because I will tell you this once, and only once, don't think about pulling your stunts that I will have to clean up the mess."

"It's not my mess you have to clean up, big brother," Kane chuckled. "I have done nothing to the vampire hunter. You should turn your attentions to another. More specifically Tyson, I've noticed has been strolling around quite happily, even after the slashing he received at your hands."

"You think that Tyson has done something?" Kai frowned.

"You haven't noticed since you've been locked away in this study for the past few days, but the half breed has changed much. Notably, he seems to disregard your search with a note of indifference, rather than jealousy. Quite unlike Tyson, do you not think?" Kane replied.

"Even Tyson isn't that stupid to try something like that again without word getting back to me," Kai stated.

"Then he has proved you wrong," Kane countered. "You don't have to believe me Kai, but I do think that you should pay closer attention to that mutt. He just might surprise you by how his mind works. Now I take my leave."

"Just like that?" Kai mused.

"I only came to give you that heads up. It wouldn't be fair if kept that piece of information to myself. Maybe I should have, it seems you only care about his secret instead of the hunter. I suppose you really aren't in love with him then, and I was mistaken to worry grandfather," Kane said, walking out the room. When he was out of sight, a clever smile crossed his lips. Kai would go seek the truth even if he didn't show it behind his flawless poker face.

And when Kai had discovered what Tyson did, hell would break loose. Kai might even kill Tyson in a fit of rage, having the elder members of the family question his motives behind the killing. Then their grandfather would surely bring up Kai's interest in the Ivanov clan, and their human heir. Not only would Kane have Tyson out the way finally, but the elders would begin questioning whether or not Kai was fit to lead the family when their grandfather stepped down from head of the family.

Slowly his plans were coming together and before long, he would eventually have Kai out the way so he could be head. "I suppose I shouldn't underestimate my brother, he seems to have figured out my reasons behind wanting him out the way. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I have nothing to fear, my ultimate pawn is still being played after all."

_**-oooo-**_

Rei dragged his feet as he trudged back up the hill heading back to the Ivanov estate. The sun was now setting low, the sky a deep crimson blended with hazes of purple and gold. Night was closely approaching its beginning. Rei's body now begged for him to rest, his eyes closing for moments as he walked before the slightest noise alerted him to some sound. Alertly waking up, he only discovered the noises to be a rabbit or squirrel scurrying through underbrush. At the rate he was going, his nerves were going to be shot.

"You need sleep, Rei. You're going to get yourself killed you keep up like this," Rei said to himself, putting up his weapon for the fifth time since his walk back. "This is what you get for always telling Tala he's too wound up."

Since leaving the Ivanov estate earlier, the golden eyed teen had no piece of luck finding any information out of anyone. Tala was no where to be found, and neither were King and Queen who almost always were around trying to get news of hunts they could sweep in and take credit for. Their absence from the scenes unnerved Rei just a little. Not that those two could overpower Tala if they worked together, but they could have always led Tala into who knows what sort of danger. Well…in the case of the supernatural, Tala was well equipped to handle anything he wanted so maybe…

"Maybe I'm just paranoid. He's going to be fine wherever he is," Rei sighed.

"So, it is true." Every hair on the back of Rei's neck pricked up as the atmosphere changed, turning slightly colder signaling the presence of something supernatural. Novices who only thought the temperature dropped when only dealing with ghosts were wrong. In many cases, because of the aura that supernatural creatures carried, energy was consumed, including heat, when the use of any type of magic or phenomenon occurred.

Pulling out his weapon, Rei alerted himself to the changes around him. Of course his stalker chose not to hide and appeared standing several feet away from him with crossed arms. Rei narrowed his eyes, staring at the dual haired entity dressed in black cloth pants and a sleeveless black shirt with a crimson phoenix wrapping from front to back. The top stopped under his chin and was tucked neatly into his pants held up by a midnight blue belt with stop at his knees. The belted gauntlets on his arms and the belted boots gave Rei the impression this wasn't going to be a normal encounter.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rei inquired. The more Rei stood there, staring at this creature, the more he realized that this crimson eyed entity didn't want to fight or even want to kill him. But he couldn't be certain, in all his time as a demon hunter, he knew this was just a trick and the minute he turned his back or put his weapon up, it would attack him.

Kai smirked, seeing the golden eyed boy trying to read him. "I don't care about your blood, your flesh, or your soul. I hardly ever feed on humans unless I have no choice in the matter. I have a question for you hunter."

"What?" Rei asked.

"I want to know about Tala, is he missing?" Kai asked.

"Are you that vampire he told me about?" Rei asked a question of his own.

"That vampire?" Kai chuckled. "I suppose since you put it that way, yes I am. My name is Kai Hiwatari, head of the Hiwatari clan of vampires. Now, is it true that Tala has disappeared over the course of a few days?"

"Four days to be exact," Rei answered. Kai said nothing, noting that he was going to have to teach Tyson a greater lesson and do something about Kane. He had a feeling Kane was still responsible for this mess somehow. Kai would definitely deal with those two when he recovered Tala. Rei watched the vampire turn from him with a frown. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To find Tala," Kai said.

"But you don't know where he is," Rei said. That remarked received him an irritated stare from the vampire, which was when he realized how stupid his comment had been. If anyone was going to be able to find Tala without a problem, it would definitely be someone with heightened supernatural powers.

"I'm going," Kai said without commenting on Rei's obviously stupid response.

"Wait, what if I go with you," Rei said suddenly.

"How about you not," Kai said, without looking back at the teen. "I don't need dead weight holding me back you're useless to my cause. I'll save him alone." Before Rei could say anything else, the vampire was already gone, leaving Rei standing there. Meanwhile as that was transpiring, back at the cabin, Sanji circled around Tala, observing the bloody teen. In his hand, Sanji gripped a bloody knife. Alec stood to the side, watching with admiration as his leader placed the blade to the back of Tala's back.

"Stop…" Tala whimpered.

"Beg me again," Sanji smirked, pressing the knife into the back of his shoulder blade. For the past hour or so, he and Alec took turns creating long bleeding slashes on various parts of the red head's body, winding down to the final legs of tormenting their victim before eventually killing him. Sanji listened to Tala whine, pressing the knife closer, a pearl of blood welling up.

"Please…" Tala coughed.

"Please what?" Sanji said causing the knife to slide down Tala's back.

"Please…" Tala repeated.

"Since you begged so nicely, fine." Letting the knife slide down Tala's back, he laughed as another hoarse scream slipped from Tala's lips. The scream was followed by a soul shuddering sob until the only thing that came out was a whimper of pain. "Alec, your turn pick a place and go to work."

"I suppose the other shoulder blade would be a great place to work with." Alec pushed himself from the wall, still watching the blood flow from the wounds they had already inflicted on the red head's bruised body. Walking over to where Sanji was, he was about to reach for the knife when the front door was practically blown apart. Both men turned their eyes to the figure walking into the cabin.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanji snapped.

The figure didn't say a word to them his eyes flickered over to Tala who was by now barely conscious, nor registered Kai's presence. When he first smelled the red head's blood, he was already mad with Tyson conspiring with humans to do this sort of thing. Now that he saw Tala, hanging naked and bloody from a support beam in the middle of the cabin, Kai was well passed pissed.

"What are you doing here? Have you come for the boy?" Alec demanded, moving away from where he stood next to Sanji, pulling out a dagger he carried around.

"I suggest you don't raise that tone with me again," Kai suggested as he stepped into the cabin. "I also suggest you beg for forgiveness before you die."

"You arrogant—" Alec dashed at Kai, but stopped in his tracks when he found Kai directly in front of him. A wide smile crossed Kai's lips, the white of his fangs gleaming in the light as Kai lunged his head forward, latching onto Alec's neck. With a quick and very efficient yank, Kai was able to rip Alec's vein open. Stepping back, Kai spat the blood out of his mouth, turning his eyes on Sanji who was pressed against a wall, staring in horror at Kai. Alec tried to say something, holding the wound while it profusely bled.

"It's only you left then," Kai stated as he walked over towards Sanji.

"Stay away from me," Sanji yelled. "Alec! Alec, help me!"

"He won't be able to do anything. The vein I severed happened to be to a major artery, the blood loss is so rapid, he'll be dead in minutes," Kai said, continuing to walk towards Sanji. Tilting his head back, Kai glanced to find the flow of blood steadily spraying out regardless of the pressure the blonde tried to apply.

"What the hell are you?" Sanji whimpered, his legs giving way as he fell to the floor of the cabin, staring up at Kai with wide eyes.

"Heir to the Hiwatari family, I'm sure you've heard that name before, am I right, a vampire from the exact same family asked you to kill this hunter, truth or false?" Kai stopped in front of Sanji, turning his crimson eyes down upon the human filth in front of him.

"A blue haired vampire…he gave us this powder…he told us to kill the boy. He said he would have killed us if we didn't cooperate. We didn't want to do it," Sanji cried.

"I hardly doubt anyone would believe a story, and even if I did, I am not one to show mercy to humans, especially humans that defile my territory. You should have died then, rather than now. Because your death shall not be merciful," Kai stated as he leaned down, picking Sanji up by the scruff of his shirt collar.

"Wait! Please don't do this, have mercy on me!" Sanji said.

"I hate cowardice, I hate it even more when you've enjoyed tormenting someone helpless and then think begging will save your life. Mercy? You want mercy? Don't kid yourself, the devil doesn't give sympathy to those such as yourself," Kai said, his eyes flashing the color of blood.

Sanji let out a scream far worse than any Tala had experienced as his body spontaneously combusted into flames. He writhed and screamed, the flames licking at his flesh greedily, devouring him in moments. Letting go of the smothering body, Kai turned away, finding the other male laying in a pool of his own blood dying. Shifting his eyes back to the barely conscious male hanging in the center of the room, Kai walked towards the red head.

"Kai…" Tala lifted his head up, staring at the vampire through his good eye since the other had swollen shut from earlier. "Don't look…please don't…" Tears formed in Tala's eyes as he looked away.

"Save your energy, I'll get you down." Kai snapped the ropes around Tala's wrists and ankles, catching the red head before he fell to the ground. Cradling the vampire hunter against his chest, Kai walked over to the previsions which sat in the corner, yanking a blanket off a pile of traveling bags and wrapping it gingerly around Tala's shaking frame. "You're safe now."

"I thought they were going to kill me," Tala choked, another sob rising as he laid his head against the crook of Kai's neck. He couldn't deny he wasn't happy to see the vampire regardless of the circumstances. Hell, if the devil himself had taken sympathy on his soul, he wouldn't complain too much about it currently. He could remain prideful about who saved him after an encounter like this; in fact maybe he was going to learn something from this when he healed.

"Didn't I tell you to save your energy?" Kai stated.

Leaning down, Kai captured Tala's mouth, kissing the red head gently. It didn't take much coaxing for Kai to get the red head in his arms to open his mouth while he rubbed his wet tongue over Tala's, transferring saliva which was the only thing he could possibly offer without the vampire hunter objecting too much. Tala figured later he would argue over this, right now it felt too damn good to try to stop the vampire.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Hurrah, I finally got this chapter finished. I don't have anything else to say, so I will just leave you all with this violent chapter which turned out bittersweet in the end. I hope everyone enjoyed. Until next chapter everyone.


	15. The Rise Of Questions With Secret Answer...

Rim: Okay, I'm letting everyone know that yes I probably didn't update much as of lately, blame my massive block of creative writing and no solid thoughts on behalf of my muses. But I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews and thoughts about what's been happening. Hopefully this will make up for things.

_**-oooooo-**_

In the stillness of that old cabin hidden deep within the woods, Tala for the moment gave in to weakness and allowed the vampire cradling him so gingerly to kiss him. There was something so intoxicating about the way the dual haired vampire's tongue explored every inch of his mouth, a light moan escaping from his lips. It felt that he had nothing left to worry about, that he could slip away from the world regardless of his duties. Tala felt a yearning in him throb as Kai broke momentarily, before kissing the red head again, this time the pressure on his lips significantly heavier.

When Kai eventually pulled back, Tala still felt the soft pressure imprinted on his mouth. Lifting his azure eyes to meet the auburn stare of his savior, Tala wanted to know how he found out. Nobody seemed to know he was missing, except for Sanji and Alec. He had a feeling that idiot vampire he planned to take his sword and ripe its heart out, only wanted him dead, and could have cared less, though taken much enjoyment in his torment. He doubted that vampire had bragged to Kai about his feat.

"That idiot brother of mine subtly hinted that Tyson had something to do with disappearing from the hunting scene," Kai said, as if reading Tala's mind. For all the vampire hunter knew, the vampire was doing so with his seventh or sixth sense ability.

"Don't read my mind," Tala said hoarsely, turning his eyes away momentarily regaining his previous composure before the kidnapping despite the light dusty rose which colored his cheeks.

"I wasn't reading your mind," Kai chuckled. "I simply looked into those eyes of yours and all the questions in your head became reflected in your eyes."

"Then don't read my eyes," Tala stated.

"My, what a sharp tongue for someone who was almost killed minutes ago, I have to say that is quite the recovery of broken spirits," Kai smirked. "Now if you don't mind, be quiet and close your eyes."

"Why? If you try to bite me…I'll make sure that you end up dead too," Tala mumbled even while his eyes were closing against their will.

"My dear hunter, you shouldn't try to make those threats come true. Right now, I'm your only line between this world and the after life, do you really want me to leave you here in this cabin with your dead tormentors," Kai stated.

"You wouldn't do it," Tala remarked.

"I wouldn't? And why would you think I wouldn't?" Kai whispered quietly.

"Because that's not what you want…if you had wanted me dead, you would have done so the first time we met. We both know it, so I don't have anything to worry about," Tala muttered, his speaking dying down until Kai could hear the soft breathing associated to sleep.

"Indeed you are right my hunter, indeed you are right," Kai chuckled.

The strain of the past few days had weighed heavily on Tala; Kai surveyed then assessed the extent of damage. His anger once again flared over what was done. Tyson would not be let off so easily this time. He made the wrongful mistake to abuse anything Kai had already deemed his. And he could not forget about his dear brother Kane either. He knew that the bastard child of his father had something up his sleeves, what it was he wasn't quite sure yet.

It would take weeks for him to heal without some extent of assistance by magical means. Raising his hand to rest over Tala's chest, Kai closed his eyes. The air around the two grew colder as he absorbed the heat in the air to create a flurry of greenish-blue orbs which hovered over Tala's chest. Just as the balls were floating down to enter Tala's body, violet sparks of energy erupted from an unknown source, negating the energy and lashed Kai's hand. Pulling back, the vampire stared at the drops of red which welled up from the tiny cuts littering his hand. Within moments though, the cuts vanished, and Kai licked his hand clean of blood.

Kai's eyes scanned over the body in his arms searching for the source of the counterstrike of his magic, Kai frowned noticing the violet glow of the pendant the hunter always wore was still hanging around his neck. It was interesting that the two humans hadn't taken the pendant off, or maybe it was that only Tala could take the necklace off. Watching, Kai saw the light from the pendant flicker before fading out. The light tried to come back once more, but it died out completely. Kai theorized that if he were to try to use vampire magic again, he would gain the same results from before.

"It counters my magic, but it didn't do anything to save him against those humans," Kai got to his feet, making certain not to wake up the sleeping hunter in his arms. Now he had two problems to deal with, which did not make things any easier. Not only did he have to consider that the hunter in his arms was in critical condition, not just because of his injuries, but lack of his power protecting. If it could sense the vampire magic, surely it should have protected him from danger, even if his enemies were humans.

Even while he examined the body, Kai could not feel the hunter's underlined power. That of course meant it was being suppressed to the point that as time went on, it would go into a dormant slumber where no one would be able to reach it, leaving the hunter vulnerable and unable to protect himself if ever under attack. It would definitely explain the reasons behind Tala's inability to protect himself. There was only one thing that could possibly have that sort of effect.

"That idiot…" Kai growled, picking up the faint scent of blood and ash on the hunter's body. He should have recognized the scent the moment he touched the hunter, yet his temper failed to give him indications of the powder that human mentioned before dying by Kai's hands.

The anger Kai was holding on to shot four notches higher. When he got his hands on Tyson, the half breed would regret pissing Kai off to this extent. Kai didn't know where Tyson got either the fox demon or pure vampire's blood from, but the opium plants surely came from the garden the boy's mother grew. Kai hadn't figured Tyson was smart enough to know how to make that particular sleeping powder; its effects not only putting one to sleep, but suppressing the body's natural defenses. In demons the powder suppressed all supernatural power, rendering the demon helpless. The powder has no effect upon vampires because of the structure of their blood negating ingredients within the blood.

"There was only one person that knew how to negate the effects without being a vampire, too bad that person is dead my little hunter," Kai remarked, looking down at the unconscious hunter in his arms. "I know you wish to live, but can you forgive me for turning you into that which you hate the most."

Kai would have no choice in the matter, in order to save the hunter he would have to make Tala a vampire, in an exchange of blood between them. Despite wanting his red haired hunter's consent, there was no time to await Tala waking up for the inquiry. Protracting his fangs, Kai leaned his head down towards Tala's neck, only to have another spurt of violet energy escape and shield the hunter, as if it knew what Kai's motives were. Retracting his fangs, Kai felt a slight twitch in the corners of his mouth. He had a feeling that the hunter was subconsciously aware of his attempts, and had foiled them.

If he could not heal the hunter by means of blood transference, then he would have to find another means. His only problem now was whether or not to take the hunter back to the Hiwatari estate. Kai didn't want to give Kane or Tyson any incentive to take action while the prospect of his grandfather intervening in the situation was undesired greatly. The last thing the young Hiwatari heir feared was his position as next in line to control the family being at stake, which left open only one other option: take him back to the Ivanov estate.

Kai wasn't afraid of the Ivanov hunters he had easily taken down two decades ago, and would surely have no problem with any more that would arise. But it was his duty as heir to make sure the Hiwatari family avoided conflict with hunters. Anymore events surrounding himself, Tyson, and Kane with the Ivanov hunters had to be evaded completely. He wanted the hunter to live, that's what he desired for certain, so he supposed he was going to have to stake his life on going to the Ivanov estate to return their heir. Maybe they would have a method in extracting the powder out of his blood stream. Or maybe it was a lost cause all together.

In addition, maybe he could learn something towards his hunter's secret, which remained the burning theme in the back of his head. Well, next to killing Tyson for his stupidity and interrogating Kane on his involvement. Looking down at the hunter once again, Kai walked out of the cabin, into the dark of night on his little adventure.

_**-oooo-**_

Rei sat at the Ivanov table once again, a cup of tea in his hands, but his mind fluttered with many thoughts concerning his best friend and the Hiwatari vampire he met earlier that night. Rei didn't know what to think of the situation, whether or not that vampire was going to take Tala away forever or return him. And if he returned Tala, would the red head still be human, or would the vampire that it upon himself to tempt Rei's best friend into become a vampire. Or worse, would he kill the young hunter, returning the body with morbid humor.

'No! I can't think like that!' Rei thought, shaking his head back and forth. 'Tala's not going to return dead. That vampire likes him right, so he's going to want Tala alive. But what if it's like my dream and that vampire just kills…no…I can't think like that.'

Rei sighed, looking down into his cup with dim gold eyes. If that vampire killed Tala…not only would he lose his best friend, but he wouldn't be able to just move on once that vampire was dead. Of course he realized that he would try his damn hardest to destroy the creature, even if it ended his own life. Not only that…but what was he suppose to tell Jasmine when she inquired? And the others, what was he going to tell Tala's grandmother, Ian, Bryan, and Spencer?

"I should have tried to follow him regardless…but I just stood there and…" Rei trailed off, feeling the tears roll down his face, hitting his shaking hands which clenched the tea cup. "What if I've sealed my best friend's fate and just…oh god Tala…please be safe."

Lowering his head onto his shaking hands, Rei closed his eyes hoping to get rid of the pang of guilt in his heart. He knew he had no control over things, but he felt it was his fault for what was happening to Tala. He should have been there with Tala when he went out on his hunt with King and Queen. Of course, it's not to say that whatever happened to Tala wouldn't have happened to him either. It might have even made things worse if he was with Tala, but at least he would have known what happened, and he would have been with his friend through everything.

"Rei?" Tala's grandmother's voice reached the young man, as he lifted his head up. Tears continued to trickle down his cheeks as he stared at her. The old woman gave him a sympathetic look, silently sitting down beside him and moving the cup out of his hands. Covering his hands with hers, she smiled. "Something troubles you, why don't you tell me what it is."

"I…I'm sorry, I don't want to worry you, and I know Tala would worry if he were here, but…" Rei lowered his eyes from her. The tears continued to shimmer momentarily before Tala's grandmother reached up and wiped them away.

"Are you still worried about Tala?" she inquired, her fading blue eyes studying the worried lined gold eyes.

"I worry about Tala…but there's more," Rei said, biting his bottom lip nervously. He didn't know if he should tell the woman about his dreams, about knowing that Tala was missing and not on a hunt, and the vampire which approached him on the way back to the Ivanov estate. The vampire that Tala was not only in love with, but was going off saving Tala as they sat there at the kitchen table.

"Rei, what's the matter?" She watched the boy's eyes dim, his eyes focusing on the wooden table.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been very open with you lately…neither has Tala. He told me about this vampire…" Rei started with a sigh.

"Kai Hiwatari of the Hiwatari clan, his family descends from the Ishitsuka clan, one of the three original vampire clans," the woman remarked. So, it came back to the Hiwatari clan yet again. She didn't know if it was conscience that the Ivanov and Hiwatari families were destined to intertwine one with each other, but it was becoming apparent to some forces pulling them into each other's path every now and then.

"How did you know?" Rei looked up both surprised and shocked by the information.

"Tala's grandfather came across the young vampire when he was with his parents before, they didn't know that he was from the Ivanov clan. On two other occasions two other members of the Ivanov clan were killed by the young heir of the Hiwatari family," Tala's grandmother said. "Tala also told me he met up with Kai."

"I met up with that vampire tonight, on the way back here," Rei said. "He questioned me about Tala's disappearance and said he was going to rescue him."

"I see…did he tell you what by chance happened to Tala?" the old woman wasn't going to panic, but in her heart, she could feel a tightening of anxiety.

"He didn't give me anything to go on, but I have this feeling, it's a feeling that Tala's not going to be all right. Something's happened to him, I just know it," Rei stated. "As of late my dreams have been like warnings."

"What have you dreamed Rei?" she inquired, her tone filled with worry as he stared her directly in the eyes. "Please, you must tell me, in case there is some truth to your dreams that has not yet to be seen."

"I don't want them to come true, I would never forgive myself if they…" Trailing off again, Rei felt his throat close up, a sob clawing to be set free. Rei clenched his eyes shut, able to picture the bloody head of his best friend in front of him, the face twisted into a gruesome mask of terror and pain while the vampire's laughter echoed into a fade.

"Please Rei, you must let me know," she said more firmly this time. "What did you see in your dreams?"

"I can't," Rei whimpered.

"Rei, look at me and tell me what you saw," she demanded. When Rei looked directly at her this time, she softened her tone, before speaking again. "I know you want to protect me, but I can handle this. You forget that I have seen many things and had to deal with plenty in my lifetime. This old woman won't break down, I can assure you."

"I saw…Tala…in my dreams, he walked away from me, I tried to chase after him…but I couldn't. I called his name, but he didn't look back and acknowledge me," Rei whispered. "After a while, the dreams became more vivid. I would be ensnared in vines or branches, struggling to reach Tala as that vampire called him. Sometimes they would disappear leaving me alone. Other times…"

"Other times what Rei?" she inquired. "What happened in the other dreams you had?"

"That demon…he would kill Tala in front of me, while Tala tried to reach me. He would scream for me to help him…but I never was able to. That vampire would laugh, enjoying our torment until Tala was finally dead," Rei quivered. "Please tell me it's just a dream and that Tala will be fine."

"I can't say, but Tala…he's always been resilient," she assured. "Dreams are many times subconscious thoughts that have no affect on reality. There is no guarantee though it can not come true, but Kai will not kill Tala."

"How can you be sure?" Rei asked.

"Because he will be able to sense something that will interest him," Tala's grandmother stated. Rei would have questioned her on what that was, but a powerful aura of something supernatural caught his attention. His head immediately went to the window, or more precisely, his attention was on something outside in the dark of the night. Picking up his shakujou from where it rest against the table, he pushed himself up from the table, only to find the old lady doing the same thing.

"Ma'am…you should stay here in case something happens, you will be safe inside the barrier," Rei started.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about this old woman, I may not be in my prime, but I can still be of assistance," she said, waving off his concern. "Besides, it's only our young Hiwatari vampire accompanied with Tala…but I worry, Tala's aura feels strange."

"You can sense them, but I…"

"I have more experience than both you and Tala, you forget Rei, she said. "And I have a feeling that Kai won't hurt us, he's returning Tala after all."

"Are you sure that Tala is with him?" Rei's eyes were hopeful, shimmering with tears that refused to fall.

"I am positive, Rei. Now come on, we shouldn't keep him waiting," she said softly, ushering Rei out of the kitchen. It was a miracle that both Ian and Jasmine were sleep at the moment. She didn't want to put either into a panic about the red head; it was hard enough keeping the raven haired young man from leaping off the edge into insanity. Then again, she was nervous herself, not knowing what to expect.

Heading out of the house into the yard, she continued to lead Rei to where she sensed the pulse of energy beckoning to be followed. The sounds of the night surrounded the two, Rei jumping and turning his eyes every now and then when underbrush rustled or an owl hooted. The poor boy was going to be a wreck before he was thirty, she thought. Eventually they made it through the woods halfway cutting them off from the road, when she spotted the young man dressed in dark clothing. In his arms was a wrapped up bundle she suspected was Tala.

His fiery eyes met her, locking on. Though she was sure that Rei couldn't see it, she had, a small flicker of surprise before the emotion disappeared altogether. With an inward sigh, she found he was no different from the last time he was seen. The old woman stopped Rei feet from Kai, her eyes remained locked with his. "The young master of the Hiwatari, you honor us by bringing back our young master," she said with a slight bow.

"You know I didn't have to," Kai remarked.

"What have you done to Tala?" Rei demanded, spotting the bundle in the vampire's arms. "If you've hurt him…"

"You do not have to be so rude, hunter," Kai frowned. "After all, I wasn't the one who nearly killed him. Blame those human hunters I killed."

"Rei, don't argue with him," Tala's grandmother said. "He brought Tala back. I know you don't want to thank him, but be respectful."

"But…" Rei started.

"Close your mouth and come be useful. Take Tala into the house, he needs to be tended to properly," Kai interrupted, receiving a glare from the golden eyed hunter, which he chose to ignore, keeping his eyes on the ghost of his past. He would have never figured that the woman was still live after so long. What exactly had happened that day they last saw each other, and why was she now at the Ivanov estate.

"I don't have to take orders from you," Rei growled.

"Rei…please don't test his patience," the woman said softly. "If you don't want to listen to him…do it as a favor for me."

"Yes ma'am…" With much resignation, Rei walked over to the vampire who held out Tala to him. Rei's gold eyes clashed with auburn eyes before Rei gingerly slipped Tala out of the creature's arms and into his. Looking down at his friend, Rei paled, seeing the bruises which covered the smooth skin. "Tala...oh god…"

"Rei, hurry and take him inside," Tala's grandmother replied. "I will be there in a minute."

"Ma'am, I don't think it's wise for you to be near that thing," Rei said, spitting out the word 'thing' in disgusting directed at Kai. Of course the Hiwatari paid no attention to it.

"I will be fine Rei, do not worry about me," she smiled. "Tala needs more attention than this old woman. I can assure you that I will return to the house in one piece. I would like to discuss Tala's condition with the young vampire."

"Which means alone," Kai added.

"If you lay one hand on her, I swear I will hunt you down and make you pay, and pay dearly vampire." Without so much as another word, Rei turned away and jogged back to the Ivanov estate with Tala securely in his arms. Once the golden eyed boy was gone, the old woman sighed and walked towards Kai with her arms crossed. Once she stopped directly in front of him, she tilted her head up to make eye contact.

"Quite a shock to see you here, Katsumi, is there a reason you've attached yourself to this clan?" Kai inquired, tilting his head to the side. His eyes go over her finely lined face inch by inch, familiarizing himself once more with a face he used to know. "How long has it been again, Katsumi? Almost one hundred and eleven years, am I right?"

"That's right Kai, it has been a long time," the woman said. "Tell me, what happened to this family's young heir."

"You remember Yoshie don't you?" Kai inquired. "She married a turned vampire and they had a half bastard child who has this imprudent vision of being my lover when I will have nothing to do with him. He has quite the jealous streak and had Tala kidnapped by two human hunters to torment and kill. But I gave made sure they wouldn't think to attempt another moronic stunt like that again."

"You haven't changed so much over the years, except your hatred for humans. Are you still bitter over your parents' death?" the woman said after a short pause.

"What do you think?" Kai said in an even tone. "We did nothing to them, and they slaughtered my parents without mercy. Then I thought you were also gone, but those hunters…"

"Were from the Ivanov family," she confirmed. "The reason I am here now is because I overlook the very same family which took away those who meant the most to you. It has taken time, but I have accepted them with my love and care."

"Why?" Kai snapped. "Hunters like that killed your family too! How can you care for trash which has never shown a bit of mercy to anyone but themselves? The devil's sympathy shall never fall on them."

"Then why did you show it to Tala?" she inquired.

"You know why," Kai assured. "You've known it since that boy was born. So, have you told your grandson the truth yet, or will you continue to let him believe in false pretensions, Katsumi? Those human hunters obtained some sleeping powder from Yoshie's son I suggest you gather the items you need to counter act it."

"How did you know that Tala was my grandson?" she said.

"His scent…I realize it's close to yours, and another who I do suspect was from your family line. But there's something else to his scent, am I right? Something you won't tell me," Kai smirked. "That was always like you Katsumi, but don't think I won't find it out. Then you will have to tell him the truth before I do." Before the old woman could open her mouth to speak, Kai was gone.

"Tala…he's right…I am going to have to tell you sooner or later now," the woman sighed. "I just hope you won't lose your way my child."

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Well, now you know a small piece of the mystery considering Tala and the Ivanov family, but there is much more to this little secret. I hope this little tidbit is enough to hold you all over until the next chapter. I promise not to drop off the face of the world this time though.


	16. The Turning of More Tides

Rim: Sorry everyone for my absence from this story. Not only have I been a little sick, but school got in the way and I had too many things to take care of, so you can stop threatening me now. All right, seems everyone's got their hypothesis about two members of the Ivanov family…well, I can say that people are on the right track. So now read the story and enjoy.

_**-oooooo-**_

"So, have you told your grandson the truth yet, or will you continue to let him believe in false pretensions, Katsumi? Those human hunters obtained some sleeping powder from Yoshie's son I suggest you gather the items you need to counter act it," Kai questioned.

"How did you know that Tala was my grandson?" the old woman said.

"His scent…I realize it's close to yours, and another who I do suspect was from your family line. But there's something else to his scent, am I right? Something you won't tell me," Kai smirked. "That was always like you Katsumi, but don't think I won't find it out. Then you will have to tell him the truth before I do." Before the old woman could open her mouth to speak, Kai was gone.

"Tala…he's right…I am going to have to tell you sooner or later now," Katsumi sighed. "I just hope you won't lose your way my child." Her brows furled together, staring at the spot where Kai once stood. Eventually, she turned away from the spot, heading back towards the Ivanov estate. Her mind slowly went over the situation, thinking of just how much she planned on telling Bryan, Spencer, and the rest of the family at the house, while finding a moment to speak with Tala when he awoke.

Just as she reached the house, she found Lafiel at the door, a look of worry deep in her eyes searching the old woman before sighing with relief. "Grandmother, what the hell happened? Rei just came in the house and said that this vampire—"

The old woman held up her hand, silencing the blue haired girl. "That vampire was not the one that injured Tala, you don't have to worry."

"Then what was the thing doing with Tala? Did it really bring Tala back? Grandmother—" Again Lafiel was silenced, the older woman shaking her head back and forth. She was not about to get Lafiel or any other members of the family involved in the situation, at least not before she had a chance to speak with Tala alone. "But Grandmother, Tala's hurt and Rei told me that a vampire was just here and you were out there alone."

"I'm fine Lafiel, go back upstairs and make sure neither Ian nor Jasmine know about what has happened here," the woman instructed her young charge. Lafiel for a moment hesitated, but eventually gave in, turning away from the woman and heading back upstairs. Katsumi was grateful the girl was more restrained, if that had been Lafiel's mother, Urumi, the woman would have demanded to know what was happening and why Tala was brought home by a vampire. Of course, Urumi's demands often got her into more trouble than the answers she sought. Even as a child, Urumi's persistent nature outweighed sense, leading others to retrieve the girl from the hole she dug for herself.

"Grandma!" The soft shrilled tone of Tala's sister Jasmine reached her ears the moment the old woman reached the top of the stairs. Her eyes turned towards the little girl clinging to Lafiel who refused to let her go in the room where Rei had taken her brother. "Grandma, what's going?"

"Jasmine, go back in there with Ian," Lafiel ordered.

"What's going on, Grandmother?" Ian standing behind Jasmine holding his side, the boy's red eyes went from Jasmine to Lafiel and back to the old lady.

"Both of you get back in the room immediately," Lafiel said.

"Something's wrong with my brother, isn't there," Jasmine sobbed, fresh tears wetting her cheeks. Her eyes turned towards the closed door of her brother's bedroom. "What's happened to my brother, why can't I go to him?"

"Both of you go in the room," Lafiel demanded.

"I won't, I want to know what's happened to my brother!" Jasmine shouted, shaking her head back and forth stubbornly. Katsumi was greatly reminded of Tala's own stubborn willed ways, and it brought a bitter smile to her lips momentarily. "I want to know that my brother is all right. Please let me see him, please Grandma."

"I can not do that right now Jasmine," Katsumi said softly. There was no way she would allow Jasmine to lay eyes upon the damage inflicted upon the one person she loved more than life itself. It would greatly discourage the girl, and right now, more than anything else, Jasmine had to be strong for her brother, until he was well enough to be seen. "Now go back in the room with Ian, I will call you when he is awake."

"But Grandma," Jasmine sniffed.

"Do you want to anger your brother with being disobedient?" Katsumi inquired of her granddaughter. She saw the look in those watery blue eyes falter before they lowered to the ground. Hanging her head in defeat, the girl only swayed her head from side to side gently the tears trickling down her cheeks hit the floor. "Jasmine, do not worry about your brother, you know just how strong Tala is. He will not allow anything to happen to him, he's just exhausted right now."

"Will I…will I be able to see him later?" Jasmine asked in a small voice.

"Of course sweetheart, but you must give your brother time to rest. He just came back from a very long hunt and he needs time to rest up and get his strength back," Katsumi lied.

"You promise I can see him when he wakes up?" Jasmine said.

"Of course, the moment he wakes up, I will tell him that you want to see him. I know he will be eager to see your beautiful face to welcome him back," Katsumi replied. "Now go back in the room with Ian and try to be strong for him."

"Yes Grandma," Jasmine nodded.

"Ian, make sure that you get back in bed, your wounds have not healed yet, I don't want you reopening the stitches, understand." Katsumi's eyes fell on the boy behind Jasmine. His eyes were narrowed with worry, but he remained attentive to her words, nodding his compliancy with her wishes. "Now go back to bed."

"Yes ma'am, come on Jasmine, I'm sure that we have nothing to worry about," Ian said, drawing the younger girl's attention back to him. Wiping away the guilt of worry from his eyes, he placed on his best grin, taking her by the hand and leading her back in the room. Once the two were back in the room, Lafiel closed the door, turning to look at the older woman before her.

"How long do you think that we will be able to keep the truth from them? Then again, how long do you think you will be able to keep myself and the others from knowing the whole truth? We have a right to know what happened to Tala, he is heir to the family if anything happens to him you know that there has to be a proper ceremony to name Jasmine as the next heir of the family," Lafiel commented crossing her arms over one another.

"I know that, it has not escaped my thoughts, Lafiel," Katsumi replied. "And I promise that the moment Tala is better, I will tell you what happened. Now if you will excuse me, I think Rei needs my help right now." Leaving Lafiel with nothing more to say, Katsumi turned away from the girl, heading towards the room. Pulling the door to Tala's room open, she slipped inside, shutting the door back behind her.

At the bed, Rei was doing all he could to clean Tala's wounds with the now bloody rag in his hands. Wringing out the rag once more, Rei lightly cleaned the whip whelps covering Tala's chest. The unconscious red head whimpered, but remained asleep, a frown of pain creasing between his brows. Katsumi walked up to the bed, allowing her eyes to assess the damage done, and knowing that Tala's body was not going to be able to heal itself in the state it was currently in.

"Rei," the woman spoke, turning the golden eyed teen's attention onto her.

"Ma'am…that goodness you're safe," Rei sighed, an unknown tension easing from his shoulders. "I thought that Lafiel was going to be too late to save you."

"I thought I told you that he wasn't going to attack me," Katsumi remarked.

"You can never know with creatures like that," Rei countered. "I didn't want to take the chance and leave you alone for so long with it. I know Tala would have done the same in my situation."

"Yes…my grandson would have done the same," the woman nodded, looking down at Tala. Then again, if Tala had been in the same position as Rei, Tala would not have hesitated to try and kill Kai on the spot. Or would he? Thinking back on the conversation that she had earlier that week with her grandson, she had doubts now that Tala would so easily destroy the Hiwatari heir. Tala and Kai were so similar that if the red head hadn't already, he would later see himself reflected in Kai regardless of whether or not Tala wanted to see them.

In fact, she would not be all too surprised if Tala could already distinguish tiny fragments of himself when he stared at Kai. It was definitely true that Kai found something in Tala which he either identified with, or just wanted. The latter of the two answers would not surprise her if Kai was interested in the younger. She knew for a fact he could have easily killed Tala the moment they met, ignoring the underlined power of the hunter and moved on. But he allowed himself to be entranced with Tala's little mystery and allow her grandson to live. What she would be especially shocked towards is Tala's pronunciation of interest for Kai.

"Ma'am." Rei's voice shook her out of thought, meeting his worried eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Rei. I was just thinking about the situation. Tala's going to need a lot of rest before he's able to get up and move around," she stated, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking the bloody rag from Rei. "But in order for Tala to make a full recovery, we're both going to need to be at our best. Right now, that calls for you to go get some sleep, Rei."

"But I'm not tired," Rei argued, before he was stopped by a reprimanding gaze from the woman.

"Rei, the only one that you're trying to fool is you. I know you're tired, you're at the end of your rope, if you keep pushing yourself to continue to help me in the state you're in then you're going to break. Do both me and Tala a favor and get some sleep," Katsumi replied.

"I don't think I would be able to sleep knowing that Tala was lying here like this…" Rei mumbled, looking at the small basin full of red water. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, clenching his fists into angry knots. "Especially after…"

"I know you're angry, I don't blame you, but your body needs to rest, if you're going to have trouble falling asleep, I can give you something to help you relax," Katsumi stated.

"No," Rei shook his head.

"Then go sleep," she demanded.

For a moment, Rei kept his eyes on the basin, before he gave in and stared at the woman. "I'm not going to win this battle, am I?"

"No, you aren't," Katsumi said softly. "So it does no good arguing with me about this. Now I want you to go get some rest and come back once you've cleared the fog from your brain."

"Yes ma'am," Rei sighed with defeat. He didn't want to leave Tala's side, he was afraid that something would happen to his best friend while he was gone. Like somehow that vampire would come back and break through the Ivanov family's defenses in order to kill everyone in the house and take Tala away again. As impossible as it was, Rei had a gut feeling something would go wrong. Maybe it was due to the fact he hadn't slept well in days and his nerves were on ends.

"Nothing will happen to us in your absence," Katsumi said softly, as if reading his thoughts. "Nothing has ever been able to get through the barrier, so you can stop twisting the end of your hair, Rei." Sure enough, when Rei looked down, his hands indeed were wringing the ends of his braid nervously. Pulling his hands away, a light coat of red graced his cheeks.

"I guess I need sleep after all," Rei agreed. "I promise to be back in a few hours to check up on you and Tala. If there is anything you need me to do before I come back then--"

"Before you leave, would you mind telling Lafiel to have Jasmine go into the pantry and gather a jar of herbs from the top shelf? Make sure you tell her that it's the one in the purple clay jar. That's the only thing that I need, then you can go rest," Katsumi replied.

"Yes ma'am," Rei said. Katsumi watched the young man turn his eyes back to his best friend before walking to the door. With a final glance back, Rei reached up and turned the knob. Opening the door, Rei left the room, shutting the door behind him. Once the teen left the room, Katsumi finished cleaning Tala's wounds. Reaching for the bandages, her eyes caught sight of the flashing violet pendant around Tala's neck.

"You're still trying to fight no matter what aren't you Tala," Katsumi whispered as she took a pair of scissors from the table beside the bed. Pressing the sharp tip to her forefinger, Katsumi punctured the skin, a red bead of blood bubbled up, trickling down into her palm. Cupping her hand, she pressed the sharp instrument deeper into the wound, repressing a grunt of pain while gathering more of the crimson liquid into her palm. Once she had gathering a shallow pool of blood in her hand, she set down the scissors on the table. Leaning over Tala, she raised her hand to his lips, gently prying open his mouth and made the boy drink. "It should be enough to stave off the poison in your blood until I can make an antidote."

Cleaning her hand in the water, she wrapped it in a piece of bandage before preparing to dress Tala's wounds. The flashing of the violet crystal shimmered momentarily then blinked out as Tala went into a deeper sleep, the pain featured between his brows easing. Opening his mouth, Tala mumbled something incoherent in his sleep which Katsumi was quite certain had been Kai's name. Maybe she was wrong about Tala being so adverse to Kai after all. She would definitely need to speak with Tala the moment he regained full consciousness, she saw they had a lot to talk about.

_**-oooo-**_

Kai didn't bother turning his eyes to Kane when he came in their father's study. The blue haired vampire was sitting at the desk, reading one of the books off the shelf. Kai only intended to come in the study for one of his father's journals then go speak with his grandfather once more one the subject of the Ivanov family. With Kai's recent discovery of Katsumi, he knew that Voltaire would have no choice but tell him everything about the Ivanov family now.

"Well, big brother, what did you find while you were out?" Kane inquired, flipping the page of the book in his hands. Occasionally, he lifted his eyes to Kai who moved books from the floor as he sorted through them.

"I found quite a few things in fact," Kai replied, continuing to look for the journal he set aside earlier in his search for answers.

"And the hunter?" Kane smirked, covering the motion by ducking his head into the book. To his chagrin though, Kai did not burst into a ball of venting rage as he had expected. Kai only nodded quietly, picking up a book from the pile. "So you found the hunter, it was Tyson's handiwork wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, but it has been taken care of and the hunter has been returned to his clan. I was going to bring him back here…but that would have been unwise. Don't you agree little brother?" Kai smirked, walking out the room. Kane growled, shutting the book and slamming it down on the top of the table.

"What the hell is he so calm about?" Kane pushed himself up from the chair and glared at where Kai had stood. His plan wasn't going like he planned. Kai was supposed to come back with the hunter and in a piss flying rage, but he was unusually collect. Moreover, the pawn in his plan was returned to his family. "He wasn't supposed to come back here so calm…have I underestimated him, or is he bluffing. That has to be it. I bet he's bluffing so I don't know how pissed off he is."

Kai allowed the smile on his lips to stretch further listening to Kane's rants within the study. So, it seemed that Kane was likely involved in Tala's abduction also Kai would keep that in his mental notes. Both Kane and Tyson would be paid back in full when they both least expected it. For now, he would give them a chance to think over their actions and simmer. He had more important matters at hand to consider anyway.

"Kai!" The heir to the Hiwatari family felt the smile dropped from his lips, hearing the voice of the other buffoon travel towards him. Tilting his head to the side, he found Tyson running up towards him. A huge grin plastered to his face. Oh, how easy it would be for Kai to beckon the mutt to him and snap his neck where he stood, but that would be entirely too simple. Kai would gain no satisfaction of Tyson's quick death. No, he wanted to carry it out, like those human hunters had extended Tala's torment.

"Stay put mutt," Kai ordered coolly when Tyson was within feet of him. Kai's auburn eyes cut the teen with an artic glare, doing the job that the words didn't. Tyson stood out of reach for Kai to grab him.

"Kai…" Tyson took a step towards Kai.

"I'm warning you Tyson, stop where you are, or I promise I will have no restraint in laying harm to you. I suspect your mother will not like to mourn your death at the present moment," Kai voiced.

"What are you talking about? Why would you want to kill me?" Tyson pouted. Placing his hands on his hips, Tyson watched Kai's body language shoot off warnings of hostility. "What have I done to have so much hostility turned my way, Kai? I've been on my best behavior while you've been locked away in your father's study."

"Drop the act Tyson," Kai said with disgust. Looking Tyson directly in the eyes, he narrowed his to auburn slits which flashed the lines of rage Kane had ranted about. In fact, if Kane hadn't stopped ranting, he would now, hearing the conversation which was about to take place. "I know all about your little plan to get the Ivanov hunter out of your way. I've already killed those two hunters that you hired, I advise you Tyson to leave Tala alone. You're lucky I'm allowing you to live for something like this, then again, I'm sure something as useless as you can be of some use one day."

"Kai…he was trying to come between us," Tyson growled. "I had to teach him a lesson. I hope they made him suffer, he'll know better next time to stay away from you."

"You better learn to stay away from him, because I doubt that he's going to forget what you had them do to him," Kai said. "I'm not coming to your rescue once he has you trapped."

"Me? Trapped by that pathetic human," Tyson cackled. "We both know Kai that he is no match for me."

"You just don't realize how sad you are, do you Tyson?" Kai said after a moment's silence. "You have no idea what you are trying to start, but leave me out of this. I've already made my choice in this little self proclaimed war you've started. Your death means nothing to me." Without another word, Kai walked away, leaving Tyson shocked momentarily before a bout of rage arose in him.

"Kai, I'm going to keep trying to destroy that bastard, he won't stand in our way," Tyson shouted after Kai. "I'm not going to stop, ever!"

"Give it up Tyson." Kane pushed open the door to the study, leaning against the doorframe with a frown. His plan was not working, and Tyson was still alive, he needed a new plan if this was the way Kai would respond to his previous plan. "It seems that Kai is not about to change his mind over the filthy human no matter what you do."

"Stay out of my business, Kane," Tyson growled, whirling around to find Kane staring at him with…sympathy? No, it was impossible Kane had never in his life shown such an emotion towards Tyson or anyone else.

"I was just giving you my opinion," Kane smiled. "I do understand how troubling it is for Kai to be so stubborn over a human. It is not like him, and it's going to get him in trouble. Maybe even killed by the hunter if we don't step in and intervene. I was going to make a suggestion."

"You made a suggestion when you mention the poison," Tyson reminded. "We see how well that worked, now don't we? And how did he find out about my plans anyway? You told him I was up to something, didn't you? You have something for that hunter too don't you?"

"My interest was momentarily on a meal, but he does not interest me as he does my brother," Kane assured with a light smile. "Besides, I had no idea he went missing, Kai must have heard rumors from the demons that the hunter went missing. On another note, Tyson, Kai didn't mention one word about the poison."

"Are you sure you didn't say a word?" Tyson eyed Kane suspiciously.

"I have no reason to lie to you Tyson. I am beginning to agree with you that the hunter should die," Kane replied with a frown. "The thought of him taking that hunter back to his family sickens me."

"He took the hunter back to his family?"

"That's what he told me," Kane nodded. "That hunter has placed some sort of spell over Kai. I heard rumors they control some sort of power. Don't you think it would benefit the family if we stopped the Ivanov clan from using it on others?" Pushing away from the doorframe, Kane walked up to Tyson, placing his hands on the half breed's shoulders. "Just think, if we can destroy this hunter, the spell over Kai will be broken."

"And he will return to me?" Tyson inquired.

"Oh yes, and he will be grateful to you for it. I bet right now he doesn't know that he's been snared in a trap. It was probably that hunter's intention the entire time to do this to Kai so he can kill my brother," Kane explained.

"I know there was something wrong with Kai taking an interest in one wretched human," Tyson said. "It's because of that spell."

"Exactly, we need to come up with a plan to break it while the hunter's defenses are down. From the way Kai spoke, the human's going to take some time to get back on his feet, so we devise a plan now," Kane smiled, but underlined, what Tyson didn't see was the deviousness within that smile. Kane's brain formulated all the necessary parts to his new plan. He would make Kai slip up and take action whether his brother wanted to or not.

Meanwhile, unaware of Kane's new plan to side with Tyson, Kai stood in front of his grandfather's desk. His eyes locked with his grandfather's, this staring match continuing from the moment Kai let himself in the room. Voltaire knew his grandson hadn't given up his search on answers to the Ivanov family, but Kai must know something more now which explained his reappearance in the room. Leaning back in his chair, Voltaire clasped his hands together, simply waiting for Kai to speak.

"You know what I want, so there's no need for me to say more than that," Kai remarked.

"And you know what I am going to tell you, Kai, so there is nothing more for me to say on the subject," Voltaire countered.

"There is something more you have to say on the subject," Kai demanded. "I know that Katsumi is still alive, and I bet you did too. Isn't that right grandfather?" A short frown appeared in the corner of Voltaire's mouth before dissolving into thin air. "Ah, so you did know, and I bet you know she lives with the Ivanov family too, don't you, grandfather?"

"It was her choice to live with them," Voltaire said.

"No it wasn't," Kai argued. "She would never willingly live with a pack of hunters like that."

"Why didn't she come back to you then if she never wanted to live with them," Voltaire questioned. "She was yours, the same as you proclaimed to her. There were probably plenty opportunities to escape, she could find you no matter where she was. The truth is Kai she didn't want to come back. She belonged with—"

"Don't give me a bullshit line about her belonging with the human race," Kai snapped. "We both know that's a lie. I haven't forgotten about her blood."

"It seems you have if you carry on like this," Voltaire stated. "If Katsumi's request to live with the Ivanov family is your only excuse to bring up that family, then the conversation is over."

"It's not over yet," Kai argued.

"Do you have something more, or is that all?" Voltaire raised a brow at his grandson. "I suggest if you have so much time on your hands, you find something significant to do with it." Kai broke eye contact with his grandfather, turning away from the old man. He was going to hold off mentioning Tala being Katsumi's grandson. Only until he discovered the truth behind the Ivanovs' origins would he share that information.

"If that's all you have to say grandfather, I will take my leave now," Kai said before leaving the room. Kai wasn't about to let this go now. Now that he discovered that Tala's grandmother was Katsumi, the mystery was too enticing to let go. But…why did she join with a pack of hunters? Why did she allow her blood to be tainted with filthy like that? It didn't make sense. What was the truth she found after she saved his life from that pack of hunters who attacked them?

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: All right, there everyone goes, now you can all stop threatening me. Since I've finished with the most important things I've needed to do in school, I will be updating on my normal schedule again. And before anyone mentions Katsumi being a vampire again, I want to say that if she is a vampire, how is she able to live in the Ivanov house that repels the presence of the supernatural by the crystal in the basement and the ones Tala and the others wear. If you figure out the mystery of that, then you're probably on your way to figuring out the truth behind Tala's secret. Until next chapter.


	17. A Short Trip Down Memory Lane

Rim: Well, I've been thinking and thinking and thinking and the only thing that made some sense to me…okay actually, thinking about it now that just doesn't make sense either. All right, so it's clear I'm winging this entire chapter on my random thought process to see what we get here. Thanks everyone for the reviews and I promise by chapter 21 everything will be clear.

_**-oooooo-**_

There were three candles burning within Tala's room, all of them were located on the nightstand with a now empty cup. An oil lamp was somewhere in the room, but the lone figure seating in the chair by the bed hadn't bothered to light it, the light from the moon and the candles just enough light to tell her what she needed to know. Right now, her eyes were closed, as they had been for the past twenty minutes since her return to the room. Shadows played games on the walls, jumping between walls to the darkened corners, sometimes staying in one place depending on the flicker of candlelight.

Despite the setting, the room was far from quiet. The occasional cough or moan slipped from the lips of the red head, once or twice a cry passing those pale, almost bloodless lips. Katsumi opened her eyes, hearing another soft whimper of pain emitting from the bed, as Tala tossed and turned lightly.

The bit of color which clung to his pale face was slowly vanishing, giving him the feature of marble or maybe porcelain which might shatter at any moment if touched, especially under the light of the moon and candles. Her eyes went down to the pendant around his neck. Without the light, she had a feeling she would still make out the violently flashing pendant sputtering between violet and crimson clearly in the dark.

"Tala...you'll be fine soon, I know you're doing everything in your power to fight it, just hang on a little bit more," Katsumi whispered, leaning forward and taking his pale hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. Closing her eyes once more, she held on as another tremor shook the fragile frame of her grandson, thinking back to when Lafiel came up to tell her that Jasmine had found the jar.

**--flashback--**

_The light knock on the door, pulled Katsumi away from her job of bandaging up Tala's head. Briskly walking over to the door, she pulled it open to find Lafiel standing in the doorway holding a silver and plum colored oval shaped clay jar. "Grandmother, is this the one you were looking for?" Lafiel questioned._

"_That's exactly the one I need, thank you very much Lafiel," the woman said, carefully taking the jar into her hands._

"_May I…" Lafiel's sentence fell short, turning her eyes to the unconscious figure in the bed. "I just want to make sure he's all right."_

_Katsumi frowned briefly, but remembered that she was going to have to change the sheets with the ones Rei placed in the room before he finally resigned to get some sleep. She knew that she should have probably gotten the golden eyed boy to help her while he was still there, but a concern for his physical and mental state due to lack of rest made her question his capability with remaining on his feet with the injured red head in his arms._

"_Come in Lafiel, I think I need your help with something," Katsumi said, moving to the side as she let the girl inside._

"_What do you need my help with?" Lafiel questioned, closing the door behind her._

"_I didn't want to ask Rei while he was still here, because I know how exhausted he is, and he might have done more harm than good. But I need you to help me get Tala up so I can change the sheets on the bed," Katsumi replied, placing the jar in her hands on the nightstand near the bed._

"_No problem, my leg's a lot be—"Whatever Lafiel had been about to say clung to the back of her throat as her eyes fell on the full extent of damage inflicted on her cousin. In another type of situation, the old woman might have chuckled at the girl, noticing how her eyes widened to the point that if it was possible, they would have fallen out of their sockets and onto the floor. "Oh Gods in heaven…"_

"_When Bryan, Spencer, and your brother get back home, I do not want you to say a word to them about this, only mention that Tala has returned home, but he is too exhausted to be seen right now. Mention nothing about the injuries that you have seen, it's not as bad as you think."_

"_How is this not as bad?" Lafiel countered, turning furious eyes to the old woman. "He's bandaged like…like a mummy. How can you not let me tell the others that a low life vampire has done this to Tala and gotten away with it? You have to let us avenge Tala, grandmother!"_

"_The vampire which brought Tala home did nothing of the sort," Katsumi assured._

"_How can you know that?" Lafiel questioned._

"_Why would the vampire have let Tala lived? Use your head for once Lafiel. Vampires are not the type of creatures to just bring a human back to its family without some motive behind it. It might be hard for you to believe, but some vampires have noble traits within them," Katsumi said._

"_Was it one of those aristocratic vamps we hear so little about these days?" Lafiel crossed her arms over each other, staring back down at the bandages which covered half of Tala's face and hair, more bandages concealing wounds on Tala's shoulders and arms. More bandages could be seen below where the blanket wrapped around the pale frame of her cousin._

"_The one who brought Tala back…yes he was one, but he had nothing to do with Tala's injuries. He told me that another from his family had Tala injured by two hunters."_

"_And you believed him?" Lafiel scoffed._

"_If it was a lie, why did he bring Tala back to us? Why did he let me go free when I was alone with him? I was outside the barrier to the house, he could have easily killed me if he wanted to, but he didn't. It might be hard for you to comprehend it, but sometimes, we and the supernatural can come to mutual standings." Katsumi pulled the cover off Tala, Lafiel seeing his whole body wrapped in bandages. The unconscious red head shivered at the lost of warmth from around him. "Now I need you to pick up Tala, do you think you can?"_

"_Pick him up?" Lafiel blinked, turning her eyes to the older, unconscious teen, then back to her grandmother, a frown increasing between her brows. "You want me to pick him up and do what?"_

"_Hold him while I change the sheets," Katsumi said._

"_Oh, sure, that's going to be a piece of cake, Tala's like taller than me, and he must weigh at least a good two hundred pounds," Lafiel commented, cracking her knuckles. Despite the look her grandmother was giving her, Lafiel leaned down, gently scooping Tala up into her arms without so much as a problem. "Damn…he's lightweight. You would think that he wouldn't be so easy to move, I get more of a workout sparing with Spencer and Bryan."_

"_That just shows how much you're a tomboy," the woman chuckled. Pulling off the bloody sheets that were under the unconscious boy, Katsumi tossed them on the floor then went to go get the other sheets at the foot of the bed on top of a wardrobe chest._

"_What do you mean I'm a tomboy?"_

"_Just as it sounds, you've grown up around Tala, Bryan, and Spencer so much that you're getting cocky. Then again, you remind me of your mother, she was always headstrong and she had a way with wanting to do everything on her own," Katsumi smiled. "It was her way of saying she could do anything."_

"_I'm sure that mother was a handful when she was my age, and I'm sure you're going to say that I'm just like her too," Lafiel smiled slightly. "I don't really have anything to say but you're right about it. And I guess if being a great hunter instead of a pushover makes me a tomboy, I'm happy with it."_

"_And I'm proud of you for it," Katsumi nodded. Dragging the new sheets over, she swiftly worked on setting the bed, in order for Lafiel to place Tala back down. "You're a good girl, Lafiel, your mother would be proud of you also."_

"_Yeah, ma'am would." Silence fell over the two, the occasional whimper from Tala hovering in the air before that too faded away, letting the silence settled once more._

"_Done," the woman said, moving back after a few minutes fixing and straightening the sheets. Looking over at Lafiel, she nodded. "You can go ahead and put him back in bed now. Do you mind staying here with him while I go downstairs and fix the medicine in the jar?"_

"_Of course I don't mind, grandma. I'll make sure that Jasmine and Ian don't get themselves in trouble," Lafiel said. "Besides when Tala gets over this and is back on his feet, I'm going to gloat about how I held him in my arms like a baby."_

"_You would," Katsumi laughed slightly, heading towards the door._

**--flashback ends--**

After she made the medicine, the same antidote that Kai had mentioned-the ingredients consisting of saffron petals, one opium petal, the heart of a boar dried and grinded into dust, and the juice squeezed from various other plants used to make another type of sleeping powder-the woman brought the glass back upstairs to the room. Once Lafiel left the room, the woman added another drop of her own blood to the mixture before giving Tala the medicine.

And now she waited. Tala's body had to first accept the medicine he ingested before his body's system could heal itself and force the poison out of his body. Right now his body was doing at it could to accept the medicine, mainly due to the element of the opium leaves. Her eyes once more feel on the flashing pendant around her grandson's neck, the battle of violet and crimson continuing to wage war.

"I know you're trying desperately Tala," the woman said, using her free hand to stroke the boy's head. "It will be over soon, I promise you."

Tala mumbled something incoherently before slipping into a state of unconsciousness close to being in a coma. Katsumi sighed, pulling her hand from out of Tala's in order to stand from where she sat by the bed. He finally appeared to be settled; that had to mean that his body must have finally accepted the medicine.

Walking over to the window, Katsumi pushed it up to allow a slight breeze to enter the room. Bryan, Spencer, and Claus would be back before dawn, this left a little bit of time for Tala's body to heal as much as it can during that short period of time. Then the real test would come: telling Tala the truth about the blood which flowed through his veins.

"My dear daughter, you never wanted him to find out the truth, but it can not be helped now," Katsumi said to the night sky. "He has grown up with it held over his head, but it's no longer safe to keep him ignorant of it all."

Once she told Tala the truth and he either accepted the truth or withdrew from it, the next problem rising steadily was of course Kai. If he was anything like what she remembered years ago, then he wasn't about to let go of Tala until he figured out everything about the red head. Then again, there was no guarantee that after he found out about Tala that he was going to release the boy. His interest so far seemed well to the level of want, the secrets within Tala might raise it well over that level to a state of want.

"Dear lord above, what will become of this? What are you planning for him, after he learns the truth? What is it that you hope to show him?"

_**-oooooo-**_

Leaning against the windowsill in his room, Kai's eyes swiftly strolled over the fluid, cursive handwriting which once belonged to his father. One foot rested against the length of the windowsill, while his other foot dangled over the side, his back supported by the wood. The only light flooding into the room came from the moon outdoors. Of course, since he was a vampire, his eyes adjusted easily to the lack of sufficient light humans needed to see by.

Flipping the page his eyes finished, Kai tapped his foot idly against the wooden frame of the window, boredom beginning to set in. Since his departure from his grandfather's study, Kai had barricaded himself in his room, turning away everyone who knocked with simply an agitated glare. The answers he was looking for had to be in that journal, it was in fact the last one that his father wrote in before his death at the hands of the hunters.

Those hunters…they were from the Ivanov family and they took Katsumi with them. He refused to believe that she would allow herself to be tainted by humans so easily. His grandfather was wrong about what he said. It was impossible, simply impossible that after she told him to run for help, Katsumi would just give up and leave with the hunters.

"What the hell happened that day?" Kai muttered, lifting his eyes from the book to frown in thought. Looking back down at the journal in his hands, Kai let a growl of irritation pass his lips before closing the book in his hands. Resting the book on the sill, Kai pushed out the window, letting himself glide gracefully through the night to the tree which featured a better view of the night sky.

Leaning against the bark, balancing on a thin branch which surprisingly didn't break under his weight, Kai walked to the edge, shoving his hands in his pockets. The end of the branch lowered an inch, but continued to give the vampire a ledge to think on. Closing his eyes, the dual haired heir to the Hiwatari family conjured up the image of Katsumi when she was younger.

**--flashback--**

"_Master Kai, where are you?" A girl with pitch black eyes ran from room to room shouting out her young charge's name. She only turned her back for a second, now the boy was missing once more. If he kept going off on his own, his grandfather would kill her for the incompetence that caused her to lose track of a five year old boy in the matter of seconds. "Master Kai, I command you to come out this instance and stop playing this game immediately! I'm getting very angry with you! Master Kai!"_

_Staying in the comfort of the large plush chair, the little boy didn't bother looking up when the voice of his nurse maid passed the door to his father's study. In his hands were a large book written in ancient Latin. His eyes studied the words, familiarizing each to memory. Mouthing the words out silently the little boy repeated them several times before moving on to the next line and doing the same._

"_Another spell memorized yet?" a soft voice inquired with a chuckle. "You'll have every one of those spells memorized in time to have Kyoutsu turn into a raging loon. You should at least make the effort to answer her when she looks."_

"_That stupid oni, who cares about her," the little boy scoffed. "The only thing she likes to do is boss me around. Grandfather knows that I do not need a babysitter anymore, so I do not understand why he insists to continue this ridiculous game."_

"_Your grandfather only wished to have a suitable heir to his estate."_

"_Suitable heir, that only means a puppet he can control since my father will not," Kai snorted, turning the page of his book. "As the old goes, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. I will not grow up to be his mindless puppet."_

"_Mindless you are not," the voice said. "Your brain has much use, so you will be a mindful puppet."_

"_Are you trying to say something, girl?" Kai raised a light brow without lifting his gaze from the pages of the book in his hand. "I'm being to think that you have changed your alliance to me, for his."_

"_Is that so, Kai?" questioned the voice. "Making sure you stay out of trouble is what your grandfather only wants. Do you really think that Kyoutsu's orders are because of an alliance to your grandfather?"_

"_You keep me out of trouble too, but you don't boss me around. Besides, I don't avoid Kyoutsu for the orders she has no choice but to accept," Kai said, continuing to take mental notes on the text._

"_So why such resistance my dear Kai?"_

"_I'm sure you've noticed the way she treats me."_

"_And what way is that, must I be bold enough to ask of you, my young Hiwatari heir?" This time Kai lifted his eyes from the text, staring at the girl of ten seated across from him mending an old doll she had from years ago. Her vibrant blue eyes spoke wisdom far beyond the perception of her childish appearance. Her face was framed by volumes of short dark curls._

"_Katsumi," Kai spoke her name with the beginnings of a smile._

"_Yes, my dear Hiwatari heir?" she replied, the smile on her face already broke through._

"_You are simply the worst, my dear Katsumi Shinsugami," the boy shook his head. "The Shinsugami clan would have fallen into ruin had you not graced it with such wit and cleverness to have your way with things."_

"_Flattery, dear Kai? I am much honored at such a comment," Katsumi said._

"_You are the only one who can get away with such irritation, then replace it with valued companionship a minute later. You certainly carry the Shinsugami name without sullying the pride of that clan."_

"_I thank you for the comment once more, my dear Hiwatari heir."_

**--flashback ends--**

"It's impossible Katsumi would just submit to a human life regardless of what Grandfather says," Kai said aloud to himself. "She would never consider herself human, even while everyone saw her as only a human trying to live among vampires. Her blood was the purest I've ever none. The humans had to have dragged her into such a tainted life."

That had to be it. There was no other way his best friend and companion would allow such disgrace to overcome her proud name. After he left, the hunters probably ganged up on her, threatening to kill her for allowing him to escape. She would have likely fought them then something changed their minds. Might have been their resistance to kill a girl, maybe her defiance under such adversity fueled respect in them, or a curiosity to discover where the rest of the vampires were and if she would lead the way to them.

Well, whatever the reason behind it, Katsumi lived. The hunters probably dragged her back to the Ivanov estate after that. And then binding her to a life of damnation when one of the filth made Katsumi his bride followed by sleeping with her so she would conceive a child. With no where to go back to she was forced to conform to human ways; becoming a shell of her former glory.

"It would explain her grandson's blood, but not all the way," Kai said. The scent of Tala's blood was strong, strong in fact than what he remembered of Katsumi's before she had been tainted. Yet his blood still yielded more, another scent just as strong.

As if…

Kai's eyes widened with insight, before a smirk curled the corners of his mouth, the white of his fangs gleaming in the light shining down on him. If what he assumed was true, then he wasn't about to let the vampire hunter out of his sights now. His curiosity was peaked to the highest point it has ever been in years. All he needed now was either his grandfather or Katsumi to confirm it.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: My brain hurts now…I need to go to bed. It's just way too late at night and not enough sleep lately. All right, I've just given everyone another piece to the puzzle, I hope you didn't get confused or anything. Working with a brain like mine can some times do that. Well, enjoy and give me your opinions for next chapter.


	18. Closer To The Truth Part 1

Rim: Sorry about the wait guys, I've been procrastinating again and it's a habit that I haven't been able to break yet. Okay Chrissy, you finally get your wish so stop threatening me, and thanks to all the nice reviewers who have waited so patiently trying not to kill me. All right, now it's time for a reintroduction of one of my favorite OCs in this fic and some shocking little secrets (which to that one reviewer…no Kai is not Tala's father…that would be freaking strange as hell, even if I do occasionally write incest fics).

_**-oooooo-**_

A pair of blue eyes looked across the table at the other two boys he was with. The one with the moonlight colored hair was leaning back in his chair, staring at some point on the wall. He seemed bored, occasionally tapping his foot on the side of the table, his chair propped up on only two of the four legs it was suppose to be resting on. Shifting his eyes away from his younger cousin, the blonde stared at the other teen at the table, whose hair was the same bright red as their currently missing cousin.

At the thought of the head of the Ivanov family, Spencer felt another frown curl his mouth under. Currently, the three of them were at the local tavern, trying to catch word of any vampire hunters from their family roaming around. The Ivanov family was well known in that area and many other areas for their impressive success record when it came to hunting. And it was not uncommon that other hunters would seek out their assistance when it came to a high priced bounty.

Unlike most nights, the bar was occupied by several groups of drunkards and the card playing hustlers. Most of the hunter population—which only consisted of ten hunters, excluding the Ivanov family—was already out picking up the bounty jobs and guard work for the evening, leaving the three Ivanov hunters to think in peace without being bothered by the amateur hunters which often sought their help.

"Hey…" Claus spoke up, breaking through the silence that was cloaked over the table for the past two hours while they fell in and out of their own thoughts. Bryan broke his stare of the wall to turn his eyes towards the red head, allowing his chair to go back on all fours.

"What?" Spencer said the first to speak up between him and Bryan. Bryan only raised a brow in a questioning fashion, remaining silent. Claus had been sitting back in his hair with his eyes closed; now the red head was seated all the way up, his eyes shifting between Spencer and Bryan. "Claus?"

"I got to thinking about something like ten minutes ago. You know how Tala's always going out on his own to hunt, or he like gets jobs through Rei?" Claus said, leaning forward.

"What about it?" Bryan remarked.

"Well, with Tala getting a lot of jobs through Rei and all, they tended to hang out a lot, right," Claus stated.

"And your point being what?" Bryan questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Tala and Rei did practically grow up together, I wouldn't doubt that they would tend to make on more jobs together."

"Well, I know that, but that's not what I'm getting at," Claus said.

"Well get to whatever it is you're trying to get to," Bryan said, going back to leaning back in his chair, balancing himself on two of the legs.

"I would get to it if you weren't interrupting me," Claus voiced.

"Both of you stop it," Spencer interrupted before either of the two could get into an argument over the situation. "Bryan, let Claus get to the point about what he's trying to say before you interrupt him, and Claus go ahead and finish your sentence. I don't want to hear either of you to start up tonight unless it's for a good reason."

"Fine," Bryan said, shrugging his shoulders and placing his hands behind his head. "Go ahead and talk Claus."

"Well like I was saying, Tala and Rei spend so much time together and all doing jobs, it makes me wonder, why wasn't Rei with Tala the other day he went on a hunt. I mean, they always go to the tavern together, so why wasn't Rei with him that day. Do you think that something happened between them that day?"

"Like what?" Spencer questioned his cousin.

"Maybe Rei found him shacked up in bed with his lover," Bryan smirked. "And then he couldn't take it so he avoided Tala that day and Tala found a job but realized that Rei was probably still pissed with him and then went off on his own. Now Rei is freaking out like he's Tala's wife, I wonder why those two just won't go to bed together."

"What…?" Claus blinked, staring at Bryan. "Are you saying that Tala prefers guys rather than women?"

"Bryan's just guessing that our cousin's preferences," Spencer said. "We don't know for sure what Tala's preferences are."

"Hey, have you ever seen him turn his eyes the way of any women? Unless she's some kind of demon, vampire, or werewolf, then he's going to hound her to the ends of the world," Bryan questioned. "Remember that time we were in Niigata hunting for that noble family and the head daughter kept making eyes at Tala. He completely ignored her the entire night, even when she said that she would personally thank him."

"I remember that," Spencer said. "They needed a group of expert hunters, and someone passed the job on to us for that pack of vampires going wild in the area."

"Where was I?" Claus inquired.

"You were hunting with Lafiel here around the area if I'm right," Bryan said.

"And Tala just turned her down?" Claus blinked.

"She even visited his room late that morning when he came back from hunting a little on his own. I don't know what happened, but she came out of his room with a perplexed look on her face…or maybe it was indignation of being turned down. I tried asking Tala myself why he would turn down something that sexy. All I got out of him was something about her having so much energy, she should do something productive with it," Bryan replied, shaking his head as he allowed the chair once more to go back on all fours.

"But isn't it true that there are a lot of guys around the area that like Tala too, but he hasn't once given them the time of day, or even turned an eye their way?" Claus stated. "If he was into guys, wouldn't we have seen him take someone to bed by now?"

"Not necessarily, seeing as how we don't hunt with Tala as often as when we were younger," Bryan smirked. "Besides, there are plenty of places for a one time affair."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Spencer commented, watching his cousin's face turn a shade of light pink. "Touched a nerve Bryan?"

"Shut up," Bryan growled. "Like you haven't had a few one night stands of your own, Spencer." While the three cousins were conversing between themselves, none of the Ivanov hunters noticed the man with short brown hair walk into the tavern. Looking around momentarily, the stranger spotted the bar taking laid back strides until he reached it. Zeo turned from tending a mug of ale to a man to give the newcomer a warm smile.

"Is there something I can get for you?" Zeo inquired, walking towards where the man stood. "I haven't seen you around the area, are you traveling through?"

"Yes, in fact I am," the man nodded. "I need to know something. By chance, have you seen two other strangers in hanging around in the past few days? One has black and blue hair the other had long blonde hair."

"Are they friends of yours?" Zeo asked, thinking about whether or not he might have seen the two the older man was asking about.

"They are my fellow hunters," the man replied. "I think they came in town for some work. Maybe they might have hooked up with another hunter in this town by chance."

"I don't think I've seen any hunters around the area…" Zeo trailed off momentarily, thinking about something before turning his attention back to the brunette. "Well, it might be a coincidence, but one of the hunters in town went off to hunt with some passing hunters a few nights ago."

"By chance, was the hunter that they went hunting with, was he part of the Ivanov family?" the stranger questioned, catching the bartender by surprise. "I met him back when he was passing through my town of Kofu. Do you know if he has returned from his hunt with my friends?"

"I'm not sure, but over there," Zeo pointed to where the trio (Claus, Spencer, and Bryan) were still talking amongst themselves. "Those three are cousins of the hunter that you seek. They might be able to give you more details on Tala's whereabouts than I can."

"Thank you very much sir," the stranger said, making his way over towards the three hunters, catching the attention of the blonde immediately. A short smile curled the corner of his mouth while continuing his way up to the table. By the time he reached his destination, the other two pairs of eyes were on him, sizing him up in case of any trouble. The man, who was none other than Staven Unagi, couldn't help but be reminded of Tala the way they were cautious of his arrival.

"Is there something we can help you with?" the blonde was the one to speak, continuing to study Staven with sharp blue eyes.

"I heard that you three were members of the Ivanov family," Staven said, politely. "The bartender said you might be able to help with find out some information I'm looking for, about your cousin Tala."

"What do you want with Tala?" the young man with the moonlight colored haired eyed Staven suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me rudeness," Staven said apologetically. "My name is Staven Unagi. I met your cousin while he was passing through the town of Kofu a few weeks ago. I came here in order to speak with him on business towards two of my friends who might be looking for him about a hunt, if he hasn't already left."

"Unagi," the blonde replied. "You mean the same Staven Unagi whose reputation as one of Japan's greatest vampire hunters carries over the length of more than two generations of hunters?"

"My reputation isn't that ostentatious," Staven chuckled. "I was just a simple hunter who did what he had to. Besides, Tala has long outshined my reputation as the best hunter in Japan."

"Your first kill was at the age of seven, quite the feat for someone so modest," the moonlight haired Ivanov hunter smirked.

"Modest, I have become," Staven replied. "Modest I was not during my youth of being a hunter, which should have gotten me killed on more than a few occasions. Now, since I have given introductions to myself, may I be kind as to inquire of your names in exchange?"

"My name is Spencer Ivanov," the blonde stated with a short nod.

"I'm Bryan," the moonlight haired teen remarked before pointing to the red head seated at the table beside him. "And this is Claus. So, what is it that you have to see Tala about? Right now he's out on a hunt, and hasn't returned home yet."

"I see," Staven frowned, the lines of worry wrinkling between his brows. Could Sanji and Alec have already arrived into town before him and managed to get Tala to go with them somewhere? Staven first became suspicious of things the first time around when Alec and Sanji left him in Kofu to take care of business there while Sanji, Alec, and Tori went off for "official business" for Sanji's father. When the trio had returned, something in Sanji's eyes made Staven uncomfortable.

When Alec and Sanji left once more, claiming that it was business for Sanji's father, Staven quickly tried to pry information out of Tori while the two were gone. It proved a more difficult task than Staven would have perceived, all because Tori was more afraid of what Sanji would do if he found out who told Staven everything. Of course, Staven didn't blame Tori; there were times when the depths of Sanji's thoughts sent shudders through the former vampire hunter.

Eventually, when Staven was able to convince Tori, he (Staven) would take it upon himself to shield Tori from Sanji, the dark haired man wasted no time detailing Staven in on Sanji and Alec's plan to get revenge on Tala for what he had done during this passing through Kofu. Even down to the point of the vampire the two sided with. Knowing that the two were in over their heads, Staven immediately packed up, heading towards Tokyo city to intervene.

Staven raised his eyes back to the three hunters, realizing he had sunk into deep thought. "Forgive my lack of attention I am worried over my companions' lack of knowledge of hunting."

"Is that all you're really worried about?" Spencer inquired. "From the look in your eyes, I would say that you are more concerned about your companions doing something which worries you. And if I were to make a wider guess on it, you're worried that your companions are going to do something to our cousin, am I right, Mr. Unagi?"

"I suppose that I lie to you when you're so perceptive," Staven smiled.

"You mean that Tala might be in trouble?" Claus said for the first time since the conversation with Staven begun. "Don't you think we should tell grandmother about this, Spencer?"

"Tala can take care of himself," Bryan scoffed. "There's nothing we should get so wound up by. Tala isn't head of the family for nothing he's been in similar situations before he'll come back fine."

"And it doesn't bother you a little that he's been missing for like a bunch of days now?" Claus voiced. "And Rei's worried too."

"Rei's worried that Tala's going to find himself someone cuter to bed," Bryan countered.

"You're hopeless," Claus sighed, turning his attention to Spencer who's had a look of reflection shining in his eyes. "What do you think Spencer? Don't you think we should inform grandmother of what he just heard? Bryan seems to think there's nothing to consider ourselves with."

"There is nothing to concern ourselves with," Bryan said with a roll of his eyes. "If we worry about Tala every time he's threatening, then we would be gray by now. No one ever said that vampires would ever be our only enemies. Often times, those around us pose more of a threat than any supernatural being we hunt."

"That's many time true," Staven pointed out. "But Sanji and Alec are not to be taken so lightly sometimes. Alec is a great swordsman, almost as good as me."

"But I bet when it comes to a serious sword fight, he doesn't compare to you at all," Bryan voiced. "Tala doesn't slack when it comes to handling his katana either. If your friends try to something, Tala won't hesitate to show them all the years of hard work being one of the best vampire hunters around has done for him."

"Mr. Unagi," Spencer started. "Is there something about your friends that worries you the most, which is why you came all this way to see Tala? A secret you have yet to tell us or maybe a bit of information being withheld?"

"Are you always this perceptive when it comes to strangers?" Staven said, a smile forming in the corners of his mouth, before it faded away. "My friends, they are siding with a vampire in order to get to Tala."

"You have got to be kidding," Bryan said, giving the older man a dubious stare. "A vampire siding with two humans to get to Tala, that's hard to believe."

"Bryan, Claus," Spencer said after a moment of silence. "We're going to escort Mr. Unagi back to the house."

"You aren't seriously going to be as paranoid as Claus is, Spencer?" Bryan said.

"Claus has a point, grandmother might want to know about this, even if the matter isn't as serious as it sounds," Spencer said, getting up from his chair to adjust the short sword resting at his hip. Turning his gaze at Claus and Bryan, he found the red head picking up the double edged spear which rested on the ground while Bryan was giving him a disbelieving glance. Spencer turned his attention back to Staven, he nodded. "Hopefully as Bryan said, it'll be nothing to worry about."

"I truly hope that is the case," Staven replied.

_**-ooo-**_

Lafiel looked up from her cup of ale laced with Vodka to find Bryan, Spencer, her brother, and another man coming into the kitchen. Placing the cup down on the table, she raised a brow to her two cousins and brother towards the man that was following them. Besides the fact that he was completely sexy looking with his short tousled hair which occasionally fell into his vibrant green eyes, this was the first time seeing anyone around the area that looked like him.

"You guys are back early," Lafiel commented. "And we have company?"

"Lafiel, this is Staven Unagi. Staven, this is our cousin Lafiel, she's Claus's older sister too," Spencer introduced.

"Unagi…why does that name sound so familiar…" Lafiel tapped her finger against her chin, her dark brows furling in. Tilting her head to the side, she studied Staven for a long minute, her eyes roaming over his features. Where in the world had she heard that name from, she distinctively remembered it and knew she hadn't imagined.

"Staven Unagi, son of Micha Unagi who was quite the werewolf hunter in his day until he came across a vampire and was killed. His only son took up the sword at the age of seven and went out and killed the vampire which killed his father no more than three months after the incident. And from that day on, he trained to be a vampire hunter, until he gave it up," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked up to find Katsumi walking into the room with a basin of water.

"He's _that_ Staven Unagi!" Lafiel gasped, getting up from the table to bow at the older man. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, I heard so much about your expertise while I was growing up you were like my ideal when I was younger."

"I'm happy to know that I use to be an influence on someone," Staven said, bowing to the excited girl. "You must be quite the hunter with that sort of energy at your disposal. Is that how you injured your leg?"

"Nah, I was saving my brother from this damn vampire that came out of the middle of nowhere with some hell hounds, I'm pretty okay now. When I'm able to go back out and hunt, that thing is so dead," Lafiel growled, glaring down at her leg.

"But if you don't take care of yourself, you won't be able to do anything of the sort," Katsumi said, walking over to the counter and placing the basin down before turning to Staven with a warm smile. "My name is Katsumi Ivanov. I am head of the family until Tala rightfully becomes head of the family."

"It's an honor to meet you ma'am," Staven said.

"May I ask what brings you to our little town?" Katsumi replied.

"You don't mind I speak to you in private about it, do you," Staven questioned, staring at her with a slightly serious look.

"Of course, we can talk outside. Lafiel, Tala's still upstairs sleep, I want you to go upstairs and make sure that he's fine. If he wakes up, come get me and make sure that he doesn't go anywhere, do I make myself clear," Katsumi responded.

"Tala's home already?" Bryan questioned.

"He came home after you three left earlier. He was so exhausted I had to literally carry him upstairs to his room. Just wait until he's of conscious thought, I'm going to so tease him over it," Lafiel smirked.

"And boys, please refrain from bothering him, he will be very cranky if he's awaken now," Katsumi ordered.

"Yes grandmother," the three boys said concurrently.

"Good, why don't you three try to get some rest," Katsumi said, while she followed Staven out of the house to the backyard. Once the two were far enough away from the house where prying ears could not hear the conversation, she crossed her arms over each other. "I'm sure that your presence here has to do with Tala being attacked by two hunters who were working for a member of the Hiwatari family."

"So, he was attacked," Staven muttered. "The two that were aided by the vampire, I worked for one, his name was Sanji Yonashin, his father is the town leader of Kofu city. The other with him was a bodyguard, Alec Hodoni from the prestigious Hodoni clan that is famous in Hakone and Toyama city. We both worked for Sanji, Alec first, then myself when I wandered into town penniless after giving up vampire slaying."

"So…one of your friends was from the Hodoni family, it's a shame. You know they're both dead, don't you," Katsumi replied.

"Yes…I had a feeling when I came into town, but I was unsure if it was by Tala's hands, or the very same vampire which aided them," Staven stated.

"Another vampire, head to the Hiwatari family."

"I see," Staven replied, closing his eyes with a short nod. "Sanji could never give things up once his mind is set to them. After Tala embarrassed him, Sanji…"

_**--flashback--**_

_Alec and Sanji stepped out the way as another object went smashing into a wall, this time a vase of flowers. Water splashed against the wall, sliding down in rapid rivets, the flowers which were in the vase dropped limply to the ground. The two bodyguards turned their eyes back on the enraged man with black and blue hair, as he swung his hand, knocking over a chair._

"_I can't believe that little bastard embarrassed me like that," Sanji growled. "No one does that and gets away without paying. I'm going to make him for what he did to me. Everyone was talking and pointing at me, I won't have it!"_

"_Sanji…" Alec started before another vase went flying at him._

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear your damn excuses! You and Staven made our group look like fools!" Sanji shouted, turning dark brown eyes on the two, anger flaring within the depths. "We are supposed to make everyone do as we bid, yet you two managed to make us look like idiots!"_

"_We're sorry sir," Staven said, stepping forward to stand against the fire. "I was the one that let him get away, but he's not any ordinary hunter, I—" A sound slap echoed in the room when Sanji stormed up to his second bodyguard and administering the action himself._

"_Shut your damn mouth!" Sanji growled. "Do you remember everything I've done for you? How could you let me down?"_

"_I'm so—" Another slap graced his cheek, silencing the rest of Staven's words. The brunette said nothing, if that would quell the fury gripping Sanji. Lowering his eyes, he stared directly at his boss and remained silent. Brown eyes seemed to turn nearly black before Sanji tore his eyes from Staven as if the sight of the other disgusted him. For all he knew, his existence was no better than the trash found in back alleys._

"_Who was the one that took you in when you wander into town filthy and without a single penny? Who cleaned you up and gave you a job in town? Who was the one that allowed you to rest your head in the most comfortable place here? Even when my father said it was a bad idea, I had faith in you. When you told me about being an outstanding hunter, I put everything in you. And you betrayed it all…for what?" Sanji clenched his fists at his side, something he did when he was completely pissed off and was trying to keep his anger in check. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_Nothing, sir," Staven said softly._

"_You better not have anything to say," Sanji barked. "I'm going to avenge my honor. Just wait…that boy is going to pay. He's going to pay dear for what he's done."_

_**--flashback ends--**_

"Sanji became obsessed with getting back at Tala," Staven remarked. "I should have seen it, when he told me to stay in town and hold down the fort while he dealt with some out of town business his father wanted him to take care of. He knew I didn't approve of it, because your grandson has my respect."

"So, what do you do now?" Katsumi said.

"I suppose I will have to go retrieve their bodies now," Staven replied. "But tell me, before I have to go, was it Kai Hiwatari that brought your grandson back to you?" There was only silence as Katsumi stared at him with a surprised look. "I see…I suppose that I should explain. But, you have to give me some bit of information for it."

"What do you want to know?" Katsumi replied.

"Tell me, are you Katsumi Shinsugami?" Staven asked, tilting his head to the side.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Yes, I have done it again! Another happy little cliff hanger that you all will probably kill me for, but I do have good news, I'm so much closer to having another Tala and Kai part for my story after this brief three part eye opener. The first part is down, now I have two more parts to go and some very good Tala and Kai, I promise.


	19. Closer To The Truth Part 2

Rim: Yes Chrissy, I finally decided to update this story so you don't have to hunt me down...again. You know that I love you, and that I don't mean to make you come stalk me and shake me silly until I decide to update things. I just do it on an occasional basis. Well, I guess that everyone is eager to know what Staven knows and what Tala's grandmother is willing to tell so here we go.

_**-oooooo-**_

"Tell me, are you Katsumi Shinsugami?" Staven asked, tilting his head to the side. He had a feeling that his response would catch the woman by surprise, but he never expected her to slide away from him, pulling out a short sword from practically nowhere. Her eyes narrowed into a suspicious. Despite the situation, Staven was thoroughly impressed at her skills never having diminished in the years of her prime. Or rather, in the years since she had last been active.

"How do you know about that name? Who told you?" Katsumi ordered.

"You don't have to be so suspicious of my inquiries," Staven assured.

"There are only three people in this entire world that could still remember that name," Katsumi said.

"Would those people perhaps be from the Hiwatari family or at least two from that family?" Staven questioned with a raised brow, keeping his eyes on the woman. He hoped that he wasn't forced to raise his sword to her he didn't want to have a fight on his hands, especially if she really was who he thought.

"Tell me everything that you know right now," Katsumi demanded, knowing that if Staven wanted, he could go toe to toe with her in a battle. After all, she was sure that his record was just as good as what she remembered of his father's. It unnerved her that he knew that much about her, when they had only just met. Who was his informants and how did they know that much about her?

"I'm sorry if I unsettled you," Staven said, with a slight bow of surrender. "That wasn't the respond I was hoping to receive out of you. Forgive my rudeness towards those questions and my evasiveness towards the question you posed of me. I did not wish to give you suspicious, but I must know whether or not you are the exact same Katsumi Shinsugami which I was told stories about."

"Stories about? Where and who told you stories about me, young man?" Katsumi said, hesitantly putting away the weapon, but her eyes remained on him, just in case. "I doubt that whatever ties you have to demons, their information could not possibly be true. Many of my years have—"

"First spent with the Hiwatari family under their protection until that day when you held off a group of hunters from two separate families. One was the Ivanov family which you wanted nothing to do with, but your daughter fell in love with a member of that family and you only wanted her happiness, and the second family was the Fuyutsuki family. But because you watched the members of the Ivanov family kill two people who meant the world to you, and then tried to kill the third, you were averse to being near them. So you grew up with the Fuyutsuki family and eventually married the oldest son who wasn't a hunter," Staven said.

"It seems like you spied on me," Katsumi teased. "Your informants—"

"I must confess that they weren't my informants, rather someone else's. Someone who was worried that you would get yourself in more trouble while they were away," Staven responded.

"Someone who…" The woman trailed off, a short smile coming to her lips once she thought about what was said. Her eyes went back to the young man standing in front of her, her head shaking, but this time with amusement. "I see, so tell me is he still as promiscuous and a troublemaker as I remember of him to be?"

Staven chuckled at the remark, seeing the smile twinkling in her eyes. "Worst, he's become quite rambunctious in the last few years, and quite a peacock on top of things if I do say so myself."

"Lovely," Katsumi sighed, thinking about the young man with soft amethyst blue eyes tinged with crimson that she barely remembered despite the fact that he was always around her up until the point she was sent to live with the Hiwatari family. "Do you often make sure that he doesn't get himself in trouble?"

"As often as dear Tetsuya allows me to," Staven smiled. "You know, he was the reason why I decided to give up hunting."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Katsumi said. "He always had a way about things regardless of his impish behavior to run everyone up a wall. It would be nice to see him, but…I have changed much in the years since we've seen each other. I doubt he would recognize me anymore."

"I'm positive he would recognize you, after all, you are his sister. He knows your energy better than anyone else in the world." The woman only nodded, thinking back to the day that her brother, Tetsuya Shinsugami left her in the custody of the Hiwatari family, promising that when he was done with his soul searching, he would come back to take her with him on one of his adventures.

"I probably smell different than what he remembers." Katsumi crossed her arms over one another, her brows furling together in thought then her eyes came back to rest on Staven. "Not too mention that I've lived my life teaching younglings to hunt down vampires."

"He already knows all that, he also knows about Tala," Staven spoke. "When I met with Tala back in Kofu, something made me think about what Tetsuya once told me and he just confirmed that he knew about Tala. He in fact said it was ironic how he attached himself to a member of the Hiwatari family so easily."

"I should have known." A short smile curled the corners of her mouth upwards at the very thought of her brother being so informed about the going-on towards his family regardless of being around. "He never liked to be left in the dark about anything. So, he's been keeping notes on me since the time he left and could have come and taken me away any time he wanted. Why did he just sit back about allow it?"

"He never told me, but when I questioned once, he just stared at me and chuckled, saying he liked the way things were going. Your brother is at times a bit testy when he enjoys riddles and puzzling an individual. Half the time I threaten him to get an answer out of him," Staven smiled softly, his eyes growing just a bit distant. "Let's hope that he hasn't gotten himself killed when he comes back from his recent journey."

"Do you love my brother much?" Katsumi inquired, tilting her head to the side. The remark caught Staven off guard, considering that he wasn't expecting that. A dark burst of red splashed his cheeks while he gaped at the woman who was laughing softly. "Pardon my suddenness, it just seems that way when you speak about him."

"He saved my life when I was going to be killed," Staven said. "I am forever indebted to your brother from pulling me back up the ledge of the cliff just as my hand gave way. I thought he would have let me die…I tried to kill him…I was ignorant of everything and he opened my eyes to the truth."

"He cares about you too," Katsumi said softly. "He wouldn't have bothered saving you, letting alone showing you what I think he taught you." The woman walked up to the young man, placing both hands on his shoulders when she reached him. The smile grew wider looking up into his green eyes, seeing something she liked in them. "It's been a long night for me so far. Why don't you stay the night?"

"I don't want to impose and—" Staven started before the woman cut him off.

"It's no problem there is more than enough room for you to spend the night. The house hasn't received guest in a long time, and it's just really myself, Tala's little sister, Bryan, Claus, Lafiel, Ian, and Spencer who remain here. You shouldn't worry that you're imposing, besides, those woods are not safe to be camping out in, regardless of being a good hunter," the woman spoke. "Now don't be stubborn and turn down an old woman's invitation for a free meal and warm bed."

"You make it so hard for me to, that now I can't," Staven chuckled, giving in to her. In ways, it was exactly as if he were around her older brother Tetsuya. They both had a way to make him concede to things with little problem. Letting himself be pushed back into the Ivanov household, Staven wondered exactly how bad off Tala was. The woman never hinted on whether the boy was for worst or better. He wondered…would Tala be awake the next morning to tell him what exactly happened, or would he have to wait. Not that it was going to make a difference.

Sanji and Alec were dead; nothing was going to bring them back. He would have to tell Sanji's father something, not to mention Alec's family when he brought back their bodies. Craven Yonashin, Sanji's father will want an explanation to what happened to his son, maybe blaming Staven for the whole mess and punishing him. That was going to be the easy part; it would be Alec's family which might decide to carry out revenge when they found out.

There was no way he would bring up Tala; Craven Yonashin might that it upon himself to go after the boy, if he believed that Tala had a hand in his son's death. And if the Hodoni family discovered that it was because of Tala which led Alec to go along with Sanji's plan, they would do everything in their power to help Craven. There was a chance after administering Staven his punishment that the two families would locate the young Ivanov hunter and drag in the rest of the Ivanov family who had nothing to do with this.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tala should be up tomorrow morning," the woman said, as if reading the thoughts playing in his mind. "You can talk to him then."

"Yes…but I fear that Sanji and Alec's family will not take their deaths too well. My life might be in trouble, and if they were to find out about Tala…" Staven trailed off, the silence only given a moment to rest.

"You won't turn Tala in I know," Katsumi said softly. "Take care not to get yourself killed I'm sure that my brother would not like to hear that from his informants."

"I promise I won't," Staven nodded as she led him back into the house, by this time, a little girl with red pigtails was coming downstairs. The group of young hunters had left the kitchen area, taking their grandmother's advice to rest up. Staven deduced that the little girl had to be Tala's little sister, seeing as how the two looked so much alike.

"Jasmine, we have a guest tonight, I want you to go make sure that one of the spare rooms is suitable for our guest. Can you do that for me sweetie?" the woman questioned the little girl staring attentively at her. She watched the little girl nodded her head, her red curls bouncing which each nod. "Thank you honey, go on now and do that task for me."

"Yes grandma," Jasmine turned to leave when she stopped, looking back at their visitor and fully turned to him, curtsying low to the ground before speaking once more. "I am Jasmine Ivanov, the younger sister to the heir of the Ivanov family clan. It's a pleasure sir to have you as a guest in our home."

"And I am Staven Unagi. It's an honor to be a guest within your home, miss," Staven bowed to the girl, impressed by her well mannered behavior. "And it's an honor to meet you, Miss Jasmine."

"I should be going now to prepare a room for you now. Grandmother, should I prepare something for our guest also?" Jasmine inquired of her grandmother.

"No dear, I shall prepare something if our guest is hungry," Katsumi smiled at the little girl, and thanking the heavens for her calm demeanor to be as young as she was. It was going to come in handy if the outcome of this event with her brother came to another sort of end that involved him leaving the family for good.

"All right grandmother," Jasmine said, leaving the kitchen.

"Bless that child," Katsumi sighed. "I don't know what I would do without her sometimes. She's such a bright child, and going to be a talented hunter when she gets of age to go out and hunt. I have no doubt that she's going to be just as good as her brother was at that age. I know he doesn't want her to hunt, but she admires him so much that it's inevitable."

"You're worried about what might happen if he decides to take an alternative path in life, aren't you?" Staven seated himself on a stool, staring at the woman. "You know that whatever he decides, you can't change his mind about it. For good or worst, he needs to know the truth, at least that's what Tetsuya told me. He's lived in the darkness for so long, it's time that light was brought to his eyes, regardless that it will hurt him."

"That may be so, but my brother has to realize that there are other things binding him to other webs. If Tala breaks free from one of those webs, the others are going to tear and fall apart. That little girl especially, if something was to happen to Tala."

"Life has to run its course no matter if you wish to stop it at times and take away the unsavory parts," Staven says wisely.

"So true, I guess the only thing I can do is hope."

_**-oooo-**_

Tala fought to remain asleep just a little bit longer, knowing that when he awoke pain would stretch from one corner of his body to the other. A general fear that everything, from that vampire coming to save him from Sanji and Alec…no…Kai…he could no longer afford to just call him "that vampire anymore. Kai had after all, not just saved him from death, but allowed Tala to live.

Or…maybe he wasn't alive, maybe he was just in denial of his death, and this state of unconsciousness was just a ploy in hopes of grasping the life he was so familiar with. The thought of never being able to hug his sister again, speak with Ray or his grandmother, and even threaten his cousins over something did not sit well with him. Frankly, it scared him a hell of a lot to consider that the moment he opened his eyes, he would see heaven and the angels his grandmother always said protected him. True, he was willing to die for the cause of freeing the world from the supernatural, but he was after all, still pretty youthful in thoughts that life should go on forever. There were things he still wanted to do, that death would hinder.

Then again…if he was dead, why would it still hurt so much within his unconsciousness? Where was the sense of peace and calm which supposedly overcame those who had wandered into the land of the dead? Even in this state of suspended consciousness, a sense of pain reached him, a burning fire his soul had been consumed with maybe a few hours ago. No matter what corner of his mind he tried to go, it always found him, searing him with lacerations of suffering from some unknown force. He only barely registered a voice in his mind telling him that it would be over soon.

As much as Tala wanted to scream at that voice to allow him to rest and to get rid of the pain, he only managed to slip deeper into himself where the pain followed. Eventually, it all dulled, fading away some time ago. Now, he just floated between the levels of consciousness, wondering whether or not he should open his eyes and see what was causing the discomfort. Of course, as mentioned before, he didn't want the notion of Kai saving him to be just a dream he concocted as an escape from Sanji and Alec tormenting him.

'Tala…are you awake yet?' A soft voice above his head drifted through the air, vaguely familiar in sound, but he couldn't place where he heard the voice from. 'Tala, can you open your eyes for me?'

No…he didn't want to. It was going to hurt, he knew it was. The moment he woke up, the illusion was going to be shattered and every part of his body would ache, bleed, and toss him back onto the realm of discontent. He could save the trouble and remain where he was without the hassle. Yet, for some reason, his brain didn't want to cooperate with that way of thinking. He could feel his eyes fluttering open slowly, squinting at the few rays of sunlight which stung his vision. Things remained blurry as he turned his head to the side of the bed where the voice was calling him.

"Tala, how do you feel?" the blob of color at his bedside inquired. Tala flinched when something moved towards him, expecting a slap or another punch, but relaxed when the hand lightly touching his hair, stroking in a motherly fashion. "It's okay you're safe now you don't have to worry about anything. Do you know where you're at?"

Tala felt his head shaking no, but it felt like a completely different entity all together, rather than a part of him. His eyes strained to focus in on the blob, but the light kept shifting, hurting his eyes when he took a direct beam of sunshine to the face. Feeling his eyes slowly close, the blob's voice brought him back around, telling him that he had to stay away even if he wanted to go back to sleep. The hand touch his hair didn't help to keep him awake either, it lulled him back to a time when he remembered his mother doing the same thing when he found that he couldn't sleep. After his mother died, his grandmother use to do the same when he came home from hunts exhausted, but too wound up to sleep.

"Tala," the voice said.

"Hm…?" Tala opened his eyes again, the haze gradually draining away revealing the very woman who had cared for him since his mother's death. "Grand…mother…"

"I'm here sweetheart," Katsumi smiled, when she noticed that the boy was focusing on her rather than making the attempt to coming out of his sleep. She didn't expect it to take so long for Tala to come around, seeing as how he only received a few drops of her blood with the opium leaves.

Her eyes studied the only slightly battered face now, the swelling and bruising of his eye disappearing as she stared at him. The busted lip had patched itself up no more than a few hours ago when she made her rounds to check on him. Most of the bruising had also gone away, leaving the more extensive whelps and knife wounds to heal. More than likely, the soonest she expected him up and about on his own two feet would be three to four days from then.

"I'm…home…" Tala blinked, quite surprised that Kai hadn't spirited him away to god only knows where, instead of returning him to his home.

"Yes, you were brought home by Kai," Katsumi replied, without hesitation in her words. "He also told me that you were held against your will by two hunters that he killed himself."

"Sanji and Alec…they…that damn vampire that…" Tala said, forming words, but only a few managed to come out. Nevertheless, his grandmother understood what he was trying to say, because she nodded her head, holding up a finger to his lips to quiet the stumbling words.

"Their names were Sanji Yonashin and Alec Hodoni and they were hired to get rid of you by another member of the Hiwatari clan. Who was also the one not too long ago that attacked Ian and Jasmine," Katsumi said.

"How…"

"Kai told me himself about the vampire and about the hunters," Katsumi said.

"He…he didn't try…I wouldn't…" The woman once more raised her finger to Tala's lips to silence his broken sentences. She shook her head no, realizing that she was going to have to reveal things to him now. Or at least in small pieces until she was certain he could handle everything that was going to be told to him.

"No Tala, he didn't try to harm me. You know, Rei was frantic to leave me alone with Kai also in order to take you back into the house. He's such a dear boy, when you're able to get up and move around, ease his weary mind of unnecessary guilt. He blames himself for letting you go out alone that night," Katsumi replied. "We both know it wasn't his fault, but he won't listen to it from me. He needs to hear you say it."

"King and Queen…" Tala's eyes closed momentarily before reopening. "They called me out and led me to…will pay for…this…"

"So, King and Queen had a hand in this also." The woman frowned, her mind echoing words Kai had spoke to her the night before. _Those are only four humans Kai, not all of the human race is as you think. Some really do try to care for all. I wish that was a lesson I could have taught you while I learned it._

"Grandmother?" Tala watched his grandmother's eyes dim, her thoughts turned inwardly away from him momentarily. "Don't worry…when…going to make them pay…"

"Forgive me Tala." The woman shook the thoughts clear, staring down at him. "I wasn't frowning towards them…rather their lack of compassion. Someone once asked me why I bothered to care for those who would rather be selfish enough to harm others. You know what I told them Tala?"

"No…" Tala slowly tried to shake his head no, but failed miserably at the attempt. "Hell…I…weak…can't do…much…"

"Don't try to move, you're going to be weak for a few days, you lost so much blood that I'm not all too surprised that you can't move that much. So, don't worry about it," Katsumi said softly.

"What…did you…say?" Tala frowned lightly. "Words…"

"Aren't coming to you easily?" Katsumi inquired. "It's probably the medicine that I gave you. Kai told me that the vampire who hired Sanji and Alec gave the two a very potent powder made with blood of a pure vampire and fox demon mixed with opium leaves. The effects of the powder suppress the body's natural ability to work and heal. I had to make an antidote in order to fight what that powder was doing."

"What…did…you….tell?" Tala repeated.

"Oh yes, I told that person that not everyone in the world is selfish or out to take care of only themselves. Some people in fact try to gain compassion for everyone and everything," Katsumi smiles. "You shouldn't let yourself get caught up with what King and Queen did."

"Karma will catch up to them," a new voice replied somewhere behind Tala's grandmother. Tala turned his head towards the voice, scowling at the sunlight that hit him directly in the face. Tala's eyes fell on a figure sitting on the windowsill looking out over the scenery. Tala was more than shocked when a pair of vibrant green eyes shifted to study Tala, before a smile formed on the person's lips. "Hello Tala, how are you feeling?"

"Staven…"

The form mentioned young man pushed himself off his seat on the window sill and walked towards the bed, his mouth curving under into a frown. Staven stopped short of being right behind Katsumi, remaining silent for a long minute then shaking his head. "I'm so sorry that I didn't catch wind of what Sanji was doing until it was too late to stop him and Alec. If I had been around, I would have done everything in my power to keep them from being tempted, but Sanji—"

Staven's sentence fell short when he found Tala trying to push himself up from the bed, in order to sit up. He made the motion to get Tala to lay back down, but Katsumi stopped him, raising her eyes to the green pair, and then nodded. Staven stayed in place, watching as the younger hunter sat up on his own, with only a few tiny beads of perspiration visible on his face. Tala shakily raised a hand to his hair, combing it back out of his face while the feeling of vertigo slowly settled.

"I'm…certain…wouldn't have…stopped him…" Tala said, once more scowling at the way his words tumbled over each other. "Mind set…getting revenge…"

"I suppose you are right," Staven sighed. "When he wants to do something, there are times where he won't let anything stop him from doing it. His mind sets easily, and when it came to you, he was sure as hell not about to let anyone deter him from his revenge. It's just…Alec should have said or done something. They were close, always had been. Alec…he admired Sanji because Sanji was the first person who saw his ability as top level amongst the other Hodoni heirs."

"Left when…you weren't around?" Tala tried forcing his words to follow consecutively, but the brokenness of the words would not yield to his command. Frustration arose in the young hunter at the inability to sound more intelligent, instead of the babble of a two year old.

"No, I had business to attend to elsewhere," Staven replied, a tiny smile twitching in the corner of his mouth at the scowl on the boy's face at the obvious way his words tumbled or refused to come out at all. "If I had known though, I would have done everything in my power…even if it meant killing them by my own hands."

"You know you wouldn't have been able to do that no more than you would be able to kill a vampire now," Katsumi remarked, breaking into the conversation.

"I suppose you're right, of course, that's only due to Tetsuya's kindness," Staven smiled. "Katsumi-san, I think it's time you told Tala, don't you?"

"Tell…what?" Tala inquired, his eyes shifting from one to the other, watching their expressions change. His heart pounded in his chest, trying to figure out what it was that his grandmother was going to tell him. "Grandmother…"

"Tala," Katsumi interrupted. "Do you remember when I took you down in the cellar before you left?"

"I…what…has that…do with anything," Tala stammered, remembering all too well about the overwhelming sickness which struck him down. About his grandmother keeping something from him that would tell him why he could never take off his pendant, or why his power seemed so close to that of a vampires. He still wanted answers, but now he was afraid he was going to get more answers than he asked for. Just by the look on his grandmother's face, Tala knew that it would be something that would forever chance his life forever.

"Tala, remember when I told you that there were things that I knew…about you that your mother having a wish? That wish, Tala, was that you never find out the truth about your birth. I know it would break her heart if I told you know, especially so close to your birthday, but I have no choice now. If Kai finds out completely about you, he's going to tell you the next time he sees you. He's going to take advantage of that and then...I don't want you to find out that way. I don't." Katsumi shook her head back and forth, staring at the boy whose wide blue eyes stared at her.

"What…find out…completely…what?" Tala struggled. "Why…familiar…with Kai?"

"Why am I so familiar in speaking about Kai?" Katsumi questioned, watching Tala nod slowly. "I didn't tell you about this last time, because it was not necessary at that moment, but it's not just because two other members of the Ivanov came across him and our grandfather also. I must tell you the story for you to understand the whole truth of it."

"I need…know everything…why I…can't take off…and why they say…power is close to…vampires. Need to know…everything," Tala voiced. "Tell me…"

"I will tell you, but the only thing I can say when I'm finished Tala, is that no matter the outcome of your reaction, just know that you don't have to carry that burden on your own. I am always here. You still have a loving family that will accept you. Do I make myself clear, my child?" Tala only nodded, his heart hammering at his ribcage, the suspense climbing higher each second he sat there. What was she going to tell him? How was it going to affect his outlook on life and himself? "It starts when I was just a girl of about three, my family was killed."

"Vampires…?" Tala asked.

"No, not by vampires…hunters leaving me and my brother Tetsuya who took care of me until the time that I was seven then he went off on a trip, promising that when I turned thirteen, he would come back for me. Of course, he left me in the company of people who had been friends to our family…the Hiwatari clan," Katsumi replied.

"What…" Tala nearly choked hearing the words come out of his grandmother's mouth. His great grandparents were in alliance with vampires, and her brother…his great uncle left her in the custody of the very family which had now intertwined his life. Was it coincident that this would occur? And why had hunters killed his great grandparents? Was it because they were allies to a vampire clan?

"I was welcomed with warm hands by Kai's parents, and I befriended the three year old Kai Hiwatari, who was going to be heir to the Hiwatari clan when his grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari finally passed on the torch. Of course, growing up, Kai never wanted to be the heir to the clan," Katsumi smiled, remembering the hard time the little boy had given everyone about being the heir. "He was certainly a handful it was my job to make certain that he stayed in check."

"And…did that…with a smile," Tala said.

"I was a little girl who was cared for Kai wasn't what he is now. I think the death of his parents affected him, turned his heart cold towards humans and everyone. When Kane was brought into the Hiwatari family, I was the only one who managed to get him to be civil towards the boy. I was like an older sister to him, despite his parents having a wish to marry us off. That day when we were attacked…"

_**--flashback--**_

"_Katsumi, come look at this one," Kai shouted from where he stood by the river, his eyes looked down at the flower that was in front of him. Katsumi turned her head towards where the little boy was picking a fistful of red flowers that were in bloom._

"_Kai!" Katsumi hurried over towards the boy._

"_Look Katsumi, aren't they beautiful?" Kai turned to the twelve year old that was by his side staring down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. A smile crossed his lips, but then frowned when Katsumi slapped the flowers out of his hands before tugging him by his shirt to the river. When they got there, she pushed him to his knees, thrusting his hands into the cold water and cleaning them. "Katsumi…"_

"_Kai, you shouldn't pick those flowers," Katsumi scolded, looking at him with a frown which softened seeing the hurt look within the boy's eyes. "Forgive me…I didn't mean to upset you, but do you have any idea what those flowers were?"_

"_No…I don't," Kai sniffed._

_Katsumi pulled him into her arms, hugging the boy tightly and shushing his sniffles. "They were opium plants, my darling Kai. You remember the antidote I created when Hisu got into that pot of poisons?" The boy in her arms nodded silently. "That antidote contained dried opium leaves, the same as one of the ingredients within the sleeping powder Hisu poisoned herself with. If you had given those flowers to me, I would have fallen ill."_

"_But you said they were in the antidote you created, it didn't make you sick then," Kai responded._

"_I didn't pick those flower petals, and besides, I took care not to directly touch them when they had to be turned into powder. Your body has the natural immunity to fight off the poison, but mine…well I will have to wait another year before it's possible for me to pick them up light that," Katsumi smiled. "Now come on, we should get back to your parents we've strayed too far away."_

"_I don't want mama to worry about me," Kai said. "But my father should worry."_

"_Have you not forgiven him for the addition to the family?" Katsumi chuckled, standing up from the riverbank and helping her young charge to his feet. Taking his hand, she began guiding him back towards the area the two last saw the boy's parents._

"_Of course not, do you think I needed to have a little brother, especially one that is of lower birth than me. Even if I don't want to be heir to the family, it is my duty and I will take it on my own terms. And I refuse to hand the family's safety over to a low born half brother."_

"_Sometimes I think I discover you all over again, my dear Kai Hiwatari," Katsumi smiled, pushing her way by a bush only to stop in mid stride as the coopery smell of blood reached her nose. Looking down at Kai, she saw the boy's face pale, his wide auburn eyes filled with horror. Turning her eyes in the direction he was looking, she saw the men that were standing over the mutilated bodies of Kai's mother and father. "Oh dear God…"_

"_Momma…papa…" Kai broke away from Katsumi's side, rushing towards the hunters with his hands raised, a ball of black energy beginning to form. "How dare you! How dare you kill them!"_

"_Kai!" Katsumi ran towards the boy as one of the hunters turned their attention to the boy, a crystal around his neck glowing lavender as he raised the sword in his left hand. The other three hunters with him readied their weapons which ranged from crossbows to daggers. "Kai, you're not ready to take on hunters yet!"_

"_They killed my mother and father I have to make them pay!" Kai shouted. "I call up the power of the black phoenix, arise to aide your master. Strike down my enemies with your power!" The form of a bird appeared in front of the boy, screeching before attacking the hunters, or would have if the power had not been dispelled by lavender light. _

_The vampire hunter with the pendant around his neck ran towards Kai, ready to take the boy's head off, except Katsumi raised her hands, forming a seal which raised a barrier around the little boy as she ran in low and knocked the weapon out of the man's hands, but not before catching the tip in the shoulder. She bit back the scream in her throat and concentrated on keeping the hunter away from Kai._

_Tilting her head back, she looked Kai in the eyes. "Run get out of here! I will hold them off while you get to safety!"_

"_I'm not going to leave you Katsumi. We can make it together I know we can!" Kai yelled, watching Katsumi struggle with the hunter as he tried reaching for the weapon, the other three hunters were closing in on him._

"_Get out of here!" Katsumi raised her hands, creating another seal which separated the earth between Kai and the hunters. "I'm not going to tell you again. Run! Your life is more important than mine! I won't allow them to kill you too! Now go!"_

"_Katsumi…" Kai clenched his fists at his sides before whipping around and taking off for the woods. Katsumi watched as Kai disappeared into the underbrush before she gave up the fight. The hunter tossed her to the side, reaching for his head and turning around to chop off her head, when he found her kneeling on the ground in front of him, clenching her bleeding shoulder._

"_If you want to kill me…go ahead," she growled. "But you will never get that little boy like you murdered his parents. He'll be long gone before you pick his scent back up."_

"_You're human, are you?" The hunter put away his sword, walking up towards her._

"_Juseki, what do you think you're doing?" one of the other hunters shouted._

"_Calm down, she's not a threat, she's a human girl." The man knelt down beside her trying to look at her shoulder, but Katsumi slapped his hand away, glaring at him with hatred. The man only regarded her with neutral eyes. "Does it hurt much little one?"_

"_Leave me alone and just kill me! I don't need your sympathy at all!" Katsumi snapped. "Tell me, what they did to you! Why did you kill them! They weren't bothering anyone!"_

"_Why do you care so much about those vampires? Where's your home? Why were you with that vampire boy?" one of the hunters interrogated her. "Don't you know how dangerous those creatures are?"_

"_Creatures…?" Katsumi laughed. "You call that boy's mother and father, two loving parents, two individuals who could love, smile, feel joy, pain, and know the difference between right and wrong creatures? You stupid fool your eyes must be blind to say something as ignorant as that. You should pray that God can forgive you for such words of contempt and hatred instead of sending your soul straight to hell."_

"_You little bitch," the hunter growled, stalking up to her with his hand raised. "I'll show you ignorant." Katsumi readied for the blow, but the hunter who was kneeling beside her, got to his feet, taking hold of the hand that was swooping down. Furious brown eyes glared into twin browns. "Brother, why did you stop me from silencing this wench's tongue."_

"_She's human, Hideki," the other remarked, letting his brother's hand go then turning his attention back to Katsumi. "Forgive my brother's quick temper at your words. We have never heard anyone speak towards any vampires, let alone aristocratic vampires in such tones. My name is Juseki Ivanov, and this is my younger brother Hideki Ivanov. Your name would be what, little one?"_

"_Since I am your prisoner, I have no choice but to answer is that correct?" Katsumi said, but went on before she received an answer. "Katsumi. Katsumi Shinsugami of the Shinsugami clan that hunters like you nearly wiped out completely."_

_**--flashback ends--**_

"And so, I was taken with the hunters for care. I hated the Ivanov clan for what they did, so I refused to stay with them. Instead, I stayed in the village in the local orphanage until I was seventeen. People there…they didn't understand how I could have lived with vampires, the children were cruel to me. I ran away from this town eventually. For nearly sixty years I hid away, sometimes wandering between the towns around here. When I returned, nothing changed I still looked very young regardless of how many years had passed and people feared that," Katsumi murmured.

"And you met your husband a year later, did you not?" Staven questioned, he watched a short smile curled her lips upwards with a nod. "Your brother told me. And that he would have come for you then, but he didn't feel that you needed that then."

"How true my brother was. I had to find myself before anyone could take me in. And I found myself in Yamato Higurashi, a very kind and sweet man who took my bitter heart and set it at peace. Your mother was born to us a year later and I watched her grow up, knowing that one day I would have to tell her about her past. Of course that time came when she was twenty-one and she chose to marry your father," Katsumi sighed.

"And…" Tala whispered.

"I didn't want her to, because it was the Ivanov clan who turned my heart bitter in the first place. I told her…she didn't believe me at first, but it was conformed by Juseki. She didn't know what to think, especially since her first born was on the way. She made me promise never to tell you the truth. She feared for you, because it's not just my side of the family that has shaped what I must tell you, but your father sides of the family," Katsumi looked into his blue eyes, the same blue that was a trademark of the Shinsugami children that were born. "Tala…"

"No…" Tala shook his head, instinctively knowing where this story was leading. It was impossible he wasn't going to believe a word she said. "No…stop!"

"Tala, listen to me," she ordered. "Would you rather hear it from me, someone who knows what you must be going through, or Kai? Who has no clue what this is doing to your soul? Now listen to me!"

"No…no stop!" Tala clenched his eyes shut, refusing to stare at the woman anymore. "It's…not…not true…"

"What I'm telling you is true," Katsumi moved from her spot in the chair to the bed, pulling her grandson into her arms. Tala tried to pull away from her, whimpering as the tears dribbled down his cheeks. "What your mother never wanted me to tell you…the reason that you can never take off that pendant, the reason that you are heir to the Ivanov family…it's because of the blood that runs through your body. The crystal in the basement…that proved everything, that crystal is powered by the blood of a strong vampire, or someone who has latent vampire blood strong enough to use in that spell."

"No…stop!" Tala cried.

"Tala…that crystal repels all supernatural and vampiric presences. Every few decades, someone with powerful enough blood sacrifices enough blood to the crystal to keep it working. When my daughter married your father, and we came into this family, no one had strong enough blood to keep the crystal sated. So, because my blood, in essence is vampiric regardless of the fact that I am human, I set the spell that's been keeping this house protected, letting myself age in the process with the spell. It's the family's rule that the heir of the family has to be the one whose blood is strongest."

"You…mean…that…" Tala's wide eyes stared at his grandmother, tears continuing to fall.

"That's right your blood has the greatest potency of pure vampire blood the Ivanov clan has seen in generations since the Kagekidan clan first cursed the Ivanov family to produce one child of vampire blood as atonement for their reckless slaughter of the Kagekidan's own heir. Then again, it's no surprise since my family clan, the Shinsugami were pure vampires in essence. When the Kagekidan clan cursed the Ivanov family, they feared a member having too strong blood and turning, because it happened before," Katsumi said. "There's always one child whose blood is at the peak of potency when born every few generations."

"You mean that the slaughter which took place nearly two centuries ago in the light of a blood moon…that vampire had been part of the Ivanov family?" Staven gaped. "The blood was too potent and drove the vampire mad."

"Exactly," Katsumi nodded. "They covered it up, after destroying the raging vampire. Knowing they could not let that happen again, they used alchemy to create a spell strong enough to suppress the blood. A counter effect of the spell was that it repelled vampire and supernatural power. So now, whenever there's a child born, a spell is set to bind the blood and when the child reaches either age one or two, the crystal is given to that child and only they can remove it. But Tala because your blood is so powerful, especially so close to your 18th birthday…you're never allowed to remove it."

Katsumi waited for a response from her grandson, but only felt him go limp in her arms. Looking down, she found his eyes still open, staring into space as tears continued their path down his cheeks. With a sigh, she laid him back down on the bed, finding him curl up into a ball shivering involuntarily. Shifting her eyes back up to Staven, he motioned towards the door. Silently she nodded, brushing Tala's hair out of his face before moving away from the bed and following Staven out the door.

"My poor lostling," Katsumi shook her head, the moment the door was closed, and she could hear the soft whimpering sobs of anguish retching from Tala's throat. "What am I going to do with him now?"

"You're going to have to let him sort through it all and find his way back…that's the only thing that I can tell you to do," Staven advised.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Katsumi whispered.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: It's late, very late I know. Yet, there it is, the secret everyone has wondered about since it was mentioned! Part two has come to an end, but oh, it's not over yet. Now we have to have Kai find out along with the promised Tala and Kai part arrives next chapter and will remain with Tala and Kai parts until the end of this story. Now I leave to go eat pancakes and hopefully won't have another mental breakdown.


	20. Closer To The Truth Part 3

Rim: I know that I've been absent from writing for a while, but I have had good reasons behind it. So I'm not going to say too much on it. I think though that all my reviewers will try not to kill me until the end of this story, so I don't really have much to worry about yet. Thank everyone for the reviews they gave me a while back, and all my brainstorming has finally led up to the chapter everyone has waited for since chapter fifteen rolled around. Enjoy the lovely reunion.

_**---------oooooo----------**_

Tala stared at the wall, his eyes blankly peering at it, or rather was peering past it into space while still laying in bed. Once in a while his eyes closed and reopened: blinking. Though a curtain of red hair had fallen over one eye hours ago. His breathing remained pretty much the same, slow, shallow breaths with an occasional whimper arising from pale lips. Maybe once in a while his bottom lip quavered, his eyes glistening with moisture. Sometimes tears broke through, falling and soaking into the already wet pillow.

His back was to the window that was casting a late afternoon sunlight on his back. The warmth which heated his back was not at all uncomfortable. Hell, he didn't seem to notice it staring off into the blank abyss which fell over his mind some time ago.

Some time ago…

That time…

That time which…

"No," his voice cracked, hitching with panic and the threat of yet another wave of fear gripping his heart in a vice like hold, not wanting to let him go, or be free of what he now knew. He didn't want to think about everything that was said to him. It only brought more pain that ran rampant through his chest.

How could she…?

How could his grandmother tell him those things, expecting him to be okay with it? Expecting him to not question everything in his life up to now? She had to be lying to him. It had to be just a bad dream that he would wake up from. Maybe…maybe he was dead, and this was his punishment for allowing Kai to live longer than he should have. It had to be one of those options, why else would he have been told such lies?

"Why damn it? Why?" Tala moaned into his pillow, trying to control the swell of pain that was once more arising in his chest. "Why?" His mind was slowly sinking into despondency brought on by the so called "truth" his grandmother told him. And why had Staven when along with it? Didn't he see how wrong those lies were? Why did he just seem to shrug it off without shock and repulsion? Did he already know?

A knock on the door interrupted Tala's descent into anguish. Curling up on his side more, Tala tried to stop the shudders that rolled down his spine and into the pit of his stomach. After another knock, he could hear the door open, soft footsteps entering the room. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tala tried to slow his breathing. The person stopped short of the bed, observing him with silent eyes.

Maybe they would go away. Maybe they would just leave him with his pain and misery, with this horrible soiling information that his grandmother had dumped on him for no apparent reason. Maybe that person would sense that he didn't want to see anyone. That he wanted to slip away from this nightmare and forget what he…Tala stopped his thoughts short of that last part. If he admitted it now, then he would be letting it get to him. He would be admitting that he was something other than human.

He could not do that. He would never do something like that. He was human, his soul was not condemned by the devil. His soul would not ever belong to that fallen angel which God had cast down into Hell for all eternity because he had forsaken God himself. Tala's work was that of God, to rid the world of the evil that plagued and fed on humanity. He wasn't going to be like those creatures. Those hateful, filthy creatures which had killed his mother and father. If he were to accept that he had something in common with those things, he would be saying that he had killed his mother and father by his own two hands.

Yes, he had suspicions that there was something different about him, everyone had said that growing up. He did have strange experiences, more so now with crossing paths with Kai Hiwatari and the Hiwatari clan of vampires. But that was because his life had somehow gotten entangled with those damn creatures. Regardless of all those experiences growing up, with his crystal, and with a few of the mysterious surrounding the Ivanov family, he was human. Not anything more, not anything less.

"Tala…" The voice which drifted over the length of space which separated the two, belonged to none other than Rei. He should have sensed the other's presence with ease, his jumbled mind really was hazed. "Tala…do you…"

"No…" Tala whispered. "Please just go…"

"Tala…what's going on? How are you feeling?" Rei took another step towards the bed, this time Tala felt the move and shrunk himself further away.

"Stay away from me, Rei! Please stay away from me," Tala cried.

"Tala…" Rei bit his lip, staring at the red head shivering in the bed. His golden eyes dimmed, seeing his friend in such a shape. When Tala's grandmother had came down earlier with some guy which had said he was a friend of Tala's, Rei had been suspicious of things. She had called him, Bryan, Lafiel, Spencer, Claus, and Jasmine to the table, and told them that Tala wasn't doing well, Rei had feared the worse, but had thankfully told them that it was only in a mental sense. The woman's eyes said more, but Rei had kept it to himself when she excused herself and the man commented on going to find his friends.

The others had stayed downstairs to talk amongst themselves about what their grandmother had meant, but only Rei decided to pursue what Tala's grandmother had meant. Jasmine would have done so also, but her duty to attend to her still injured cousin (Ian) pulled her away from it and her curiosity, leaving it up to Rei to find out what happened to her brother.

_**-flashback-**_

_Rei found the woman sitting in the study looking more wearily than usual. Her eyes were turned to the window, staring out into the mid morning sun. Rei knocked on the door lightly, drawing Katsumi's attention to the dark haired demon slayer. Rei's eyes flickered over the older woman, only coming into the room when she gave indication that her mind wasn't too preoccupied to see him._

"_Rei, was there something on your mind?" Katsumi inquired._

"_You saw right through me huh?" Rei smiled, settling himself into a chair. "Am I really that easy to read?"_

"_When you're worried, yes, you are," Katsumi nodded. "What's on your mind Rei?"_

"_I was wondering about Tala…" Rei said. "What exactly did you meant when you said he wasn't doing well in a mental sense?"_

"_I had a feeling you were going to ask me that," the woman sighed after allowing a silence to drift between them. She got up from where she sat, going over to Rei's side, looking down at him with a sad smile. "His mind is distraught he's slipping away from us both."_

"_Slipping away, what do you mean?" Rei inquired. "I thought he was just attacked, did they…do more…?" Rei's eyes held guilt at allowing his friend to go off on his own and also fear that there was more than what Tala's grandmother was telling him. "Oh dear…god please don't…"_

"_He was only attacked," Katsumi assured, resting Rei's fears for a second. "There's something else that is plaguing his mind with doubts and depression."_

"_Did that vampire?"_

"_No," Katsumi shook her head. Her eyes saddened more, tears shining in the back of her eyes, as she thought of her grandson laying upstairs in his head with blank, lost blue eyes. The moment she told him the truth, it was as if his soul collapsed in on itself, leaving an empty shell of who he once was. His doubts, fears, and withdrawal hurt her more than it was hurting Tala. She never wanted to let him know. In fact, she would have kept it from him for the rest of his life, had he not become involved with Kai so deeply. _

_That twist of fate was the only reason that told her keeping the truth from him was not a good idea. Because Kai would have found out, if he was not already completely to that point already, and have more than a good time telling the young hunter the irony of his life's purpose. Her daughter might have been able to escape the burden which hung over her head being part of the Shisugami family, but that same path was not open for Tala. She should have realized it the day that boy came back alone, telling her that a vampire had killed his parents, and then overlooked him completely. She had been a fool to believe that he was going to live ignorantly of the family's true nature, he was heir after all._

"_Ma'am, tell me what's the matter," Rei queried, his level of concern deepening._

_  
"Rei…I fear that I might have destroyed Tala's faith in the world, and in believing me," Katsumi said mournfully. "You remember how Tala was growing up don't you? He was fearful of letting anyone get close to him?"_

"_Yes, but what does that have to do with things now?" Rei replied._

"_Ray, if I told you there was in fact a reason behind his fears, do you think you could still be his friend and be at his bedside in this time of need for him? Tala needs support right now, and I don't think he wants to get if from me. After all, I'm his cause of pain and lost in faith towards his purpose in life," Katsumi commented softly. "I'm sure that if anyone can get through to him in his black fog, you can."_

"_But ma'am," Rei started._

"_Please Rei…the time isn't right to ask that, just know that Tala's soul is in much turmoil, and someone needs to heal it. You are the closest one to him to know what to say and do without going at it blind," Katsumi interrupted._

"_Because of my empathy?"_

"_Exactly. Please Rei, go see him and make sure that he doesn't slip too far away from us," Katsumi pleaded._

"_But…you're having me go at this blind, not knowing what I'm comforting Tala for," Rei countered. "You have to tell me what this is about. If it's not something that has to do with that vampire, and it's something you've done…there's no reason why I shouldn't know. Nothing you tell me will affect me."_

"_Rei, you don't know what you're really asking me about." She didn't want Rei to know for mainly two reasons. One, he needed to be clear of mind with no doubt or hesitation to comfort his friend. Knowing the truth might hinder his actions, which Tala would sense and withdraw more than now. The second reason was that she felt Tala should be the one which explained things to Rei. Coming from her, he would believe it, but coming from Tala, the bond between them might strengthen enough to ward off any weakness to give into Kai, if the heir to the Hiwatari clan came after him._

"_I want to know! If I'm going to help Tala effectively, I have to know." Rei awaited the woman's response, seeing her fading eyes flare with bright blue for a long minute until the color once more dulled. Getting up from her place, she went to the window, clasping her hands behind her back._

"_You must ask Tala, he's the only one who should allow your ears to hear what I have said. Believe me Rei, I do not wish to do this, but I have no choice now. I really…have no choice at all."_

_**-flashback ends-**_

'_She had no choice? It doesn't seem that way to me, rather she won't tell me_,' Rei thought, staring at his best friend's back, the frown in the corners of his mouth decreasing more while standing there. After the talk with Tala's grandmother, Rei had went for a short walk, trying his hardest to come up with an explanation for the recent events swirling around the Ivanov family. There was something big happening, which was completely over his head. "Tala…"

"Please Rei, just go away and leave me alone," Tala cried, struggling to maintain his composure, but failing miserably at it. "I don't want to speak to anyone."

"Not even me?" Rei took another step towards the bed, settling on the bed once within reach. "You know…I was worried about you while you were gone. Your grandmother kept telling me that I had no reason behind my fears, but I think that if I was there, this would have never happened to you."

"It wasn't your fault Rei," Tala whispered. "You wouldn't have been able to do anything in my case. You would have just been kidnapped too. I would never have wanted to watch you tortured too."

"How do you know that I wouldn't have made a difference?" Rei argued, feeling the tears sting his eyes but refused to let them fall. "Turn around and look at me, Tala. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Tala mumbled, before he felt himself tugged up from the mattress and turned to stare Rei in the eyes. Tala lowered his eyes, looking away his best friend.

"There's plenty to talk about!" Rei argued. "I was scared as hell for you, then that vampire brought you back here, and your grandmother spoke with him and things have been weird since. I had nightmares while you were gone…I've been on end, there's plenty that we need to talk about."

"It's not your fault for me being kidnapped, or tormented," Tala muttered. "It's nobody's fault but my own. I was careless and let other things cloud my better judgment. I'm sorry Rei…that I worried you, I didn't mean to. You can understand can't you?"

"I know you didn't, it's not your fault," Rei said. "But Tala…what's happening? When I was talking with your grandmother earlier, she said that you were sinking into depression, and I would probably be the only one to bring you out of it. She wouldn't tell me what this was about, so I'm asking you. What's going on? Please tell me."

Tala looked up into his best friend's pleading eyes. Shifting his eyes away, Tala silenced the hateful words echoing in his head. "You should leave Rei, before I hurt you."

"Before you hurt me…?" Rei repeated. "Are you listening to yourself Tala? Do you hear anything that you're saying? What happened? Why would you think you would hurt me?"

"Because…" Tala muttered.

"That's not an answer, tell me what's wrong? Please Tala…I told you once, I love you. Nothing that you will tell me will make me stop loving you less. I don't care about anything else, just like I don't care how you feel for that vampire. I thought over the situation, I don't care about him, I love you no matter what," Rei said.

"You won't love me after you find out what I really am," Tala scoffed bitterly.

"What do you mean after I find out what you really are? Tala, this isn't making any sense to me. Tell me what you meant by that," Rei stated.

"You don't want to know," Tala shook his head.

"Yes I do," Rei argued. "You're starting to worry me. Lately…lately things have been so strange. I've been feeling different things when it's come to you. And not just with you and your feelings for that vampire either. It's been things about you, you've had different feels lately."

"Like something supernatural?" Tala mumbled.

"Exactly," Rei nodded. Rei looked down at his hands. "What did she tell you Tala? I want to know, please."

"Not here," Tala shook his head. "I need to get out of here."

"But you aren't better," Rei said concerned.

"Please Rei, I need to get out of here," Tala whined. "I just can't take being in this house right now. You said that you loved me, that no matter what, you would love me…if that's true, please do this for me."

Rei looked into his best friend's pleading blue eyes that pulled at his heart strings and eventually made his yield to the demand. Heaving a sigh, Rei got up from the bed, walking over to the closet and pulling out a pair of dark blue pants and a orange lawn shirt. Walking back to the bed, the demon slayer found his friend getting out of bed slowly.

"Tala, you shouldn't try to get up, last night you were--" Rei's eyes widened, seeing that most of the damage he glimpsed last night had healed. Even the battery of the smooth skin had disappeared with no sign that it was once there.

"I was what?" Tala said, clambering out of bed and holding on to the head board until the short wave of vertigo vanished.

"Nothing," Rei shook his head. "Let's get you dressed." Pushing the issue to the side, Rei helped Tala into the clothing, taking care to avoid the bandages. Once the task was done, Rei pushed open the window, looking down, out of it to make sure that he had a clear landing from that story. To avoid everyone questioning Tala, and allow the two to speak privately, the two would have to sneak out of the Ivanov house. When Rei was through summing up his leap, he turned to Tala who was fighting another tug of war over his equilibrium. "Tala it looks like the coast is clear. We're going to have to use the window for a clear landing."

"I don't think that I will be able to leap out the window on my own, not while I'm off centered like this," Tala commented. "Do you think you can spare me the trouble of carrying me?" Even while Tala was saying this, his cheeks were turning bright red. It had been a long time since he asked for something like this, embarrassed that he was so weak that he couldn't function on his own.

"Of course I don't mind," Rei smiled, sweeping Tala into his arms new bride style and taking quick steps to the window. "All you need to do is hold on tight. It might be a little hard, but I promise that you really won't feel more than light discomfort."

"I know," Tala nodded. "Let's just get going, I need to get out of here for a while." Rei said nothing as he climbed out on the ledge of the window, looking around to make sure that nobody really noticed them, then leapt down towards the ground. Tala fought the urge to hurl at the way gravity pulled at them, before the light jarring feeling due to Rei landing on his feet. Opening his eyes that he hadn't known he closed, Tala looked up at his friend. "You know…sometimes I wonder if you were a cat in another lifetime. You always seem to land on your feet no matter what."

"Maybe I was," Rei beamed. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I might need your help," Tala replied, making the attempt to push himself out of Rei's arms, but didn't quite make it any further than a slight nudge. "Damn it…"

"You probably shouldn't push yourself," Rei voiced, beginning to walk without so much as helping Tala get out of his arms.

"I can walk on my own," Tala argued.

"Can you walk without stumbling over things and falling?" Rei questioned, quirking up an eye brow. Tala looked down at his hands, knowing that he wouldn't be able to say that with a straight face, then pull it off. "Don't worry Tala, it's just the two of us, no one has to know that I carried you. When we get away from the house, we'll find you somewhere stable to sit. So go ahead and tell me what's up. What were you going on about earlier, saying I wouldn't love you after I found out what you were?"

"Can you answer something for me first?" Tala requested.

"Sure, what do you want to know," Rei looked down at his friend whose eyes stared off at the sky.

"Did Staven leave earlier?"

"Staven?" Rei blinked, before it came to mind that Tala might be talking about the hunter which had spent the night at the Ivanov household. But why did that name sound so familiar? Where had he heard that name before at? "You mean the hunter which was with your grandmother earlier?"

"Yes, did he leave?" Tala questioned.

"He mentioned something about going to see friends or going to find his friends, then he left. Your grandmother only nodded as he left. So, what's going on?" Rei frowned.

"Last night, my grandmother told me something that I…" Tala paused, trying to figure out how he was going to tell Rei without his best friend freaking out on him. Hell, he was still freaking out about after all. "She told me that there was a reason that I was the heir to the Ivanov family, and about my crystal."

"The one you always wear around your neck?" Rei wondered, walking through the underbrush away from the house. Pushing aside some shrubs, Rei got to walking down the small path which would eventually lead towards the main road into town.

"Exactly," Tala nodded. "My grandmother told me…I was…"

"That you weren't human, isn't that right Tala," he was answered snidely. "To think that Katsumi kept it from your eyes for so long, that amazes me."

"Whose there? Where are you?" Rei shouted.

"Don't waste your breath," Tala said, nodding towards the figure sitting on an overturned tree trunk. Kai was dressed in a loose long sleeved shirt open at the throat and black clothe pants, a belt of crimson holding the pants up. "He's right there."

"Very perceptive Tala," Kai chuckled, getting up from his post and brushing off the pants. "Your skills only get sharper and sharper whenever I turn around. "So tell me, my little vampire slayer, did you learn the truth which your grandmother kept away from you?"

"About knowing you? About my family…yes…I know every filthy piece of my family history now," Tala said disgustingly.

"Disgusting?" Kai laughed, walking towards the two.

"Stay back," Rei hissed, going to reach for his weapon, but realized that he had left it back at the Ivanov estate. "Shit…"

"I am not here to kill you boy, I've simply came to inquire of Tala what I already know, about his family. Or at least the part that I don't know since Katsumi was my own personal guardian, until those damn hunters took her away from me. How ironic that her grandson has become intertwined in my life. It must be that Shinsugami blood which binds our fates," Kai smirked.

"What?" Rei blinked.

"Oh, so your friend did not tell you?" Kai said, his eyes flashing with deviousness. "Dear Tala, you did not tell your friend about your family history, or were you about ready to give him an explanation towards why I brought you home last night. You look quite well, I say in no more than a day's time, you'll be on your feet won't you?"

"Shut up, Kai," Tala growled. "Rei, let me down, if he does try to something, you have to have your hands free."

"Tala--" Rei bit his lip, shifting his eyes from the vampire for a brief second to Tala, then back at the vampire. "I don't think that's a good idea. Who knows what it might do."

"It?" Kai chuckled. "Well, I see that I am no longer a person, I am an it. Is that how all hunters see things which they do not understand, that's more powerful than they are? How arrogant."

"Arrogant? You dare call me arrogant fiend!" Rei shouted. "Your kind shouldn't exist in this world in the first place."

"Rei, enough," Tala demanded, slipping out of his friend's arms, to stand in between the two. Fighting back the wave of nausea, Tala lifted his eyes to Kai. "You came to ask me about my family, then ask Kai, just leave Rei out of this."

"You will have to tell him anyway, but I will oblige to your wishes," Kai bowed, his trademark smirk intact. "So tell me, dear Tala, the other half of your family that's not Shinsugami, what is it that I smell on you?"

"My grandmother mentioned something about a family…Kagekidan…I think," Tala muttered. "She said that family cursed the Ivanov family after their heir was killed by one of our family members."

"How ironic that your blood is tainted so much with the vampire blood that you shed," Kai laughed. "Now I ask you who is really the monster here Tala? I, who stands before you, or yourself, whose hands are stained with the blood of those who you are so closely linked to? Tell me, who is it now?"

"Shut up!" Tala said. "I am not like you…I'm not like any of you. I have only done what I must for humanity." Turning his head to Rei, who was staring wide eyed at him, Tala lowered his head. "My grandmother told me last night…that my blood…that I am vampire in nature, but also human. She comes from a line of vampires…the Shinsugami. And my father's side of the family was cursed by another line of vampires, the Kagekidan, so…every once in a while, a member of the family is born with very potent vampire blood. Once…so strong…the heir to the family went crazy--"

"And killed under the light of a blood moon," Rei whispered. "You mean that…that vampire that…"

"Was a member of the Ivanov clan," Tala nodded feebly. "They covered it up, so no one would find out. The crystal I wear…it not only repels the supernatural, but it also binds my blood, so my vampiric blood doesn't…doesn't get out of control. Every heir to the family…they are the ones with the highest potent of vampire blood. I don't want to believe any of this, I really don't, but something tells me that it's true. That I can't escape this because no matter how far I go, it will still be with me. Do you see why Rei? Why you have to stay away from me? I might end up…just like before…it might happen again, to me…"

"I don't care! You're still my best friend! I don't care if you have demon blood in you," Rei cried. "We have been friends, we've trained together for years. We've even hunted together for so long I don't have to think about responding in a fight because I know your actions so well. You wouldn't hurt me, even if you became a vampire and went crazy. I still love you Tala. I believe that's just something that will never go away."

"How sweet," Kai scoffed.

"Shut up, fiend!" Rei hissed. "If you think that I'm going to let you just leave, then you're mistaken. It's your fault that Tala's suffering now. If you weren't alive, he wouldn't be in such turmoil right now."

"Rei, please, I know you don't have your shakujou with you, so don't try anything," Tala stated.

"I'm not leaving you with…"

"It's probably best if I leave, I can't allow my sister to see me in this state of mind. Nor the others," Tala sighed. "I just don't know what to do right now. If I go back, and I'm forced to tell them, the family may fall apart. Don't let my grandmother tell them please. It's better if this stays between me, you, and her."

"Tala, you're not thinking straight, you aren't really going with that vampire are you? This about what you're saying, what you're even considering," Rei voiced. "He's going to just use you and then toss you to the side!" This was about the time something hit him square in the chest, knocking him back away from Tala.

"REI!" Tala swirled around to find Kai lowering his hand with indignation. "What the hell did you do that for, Kai?"

"I've tolerated the insults for your sake, but I will not tolerate his insistence towards what I shall do with you," Kai explained, walking up to Tala and pulling him forward. Tala tried to pull away from Kai, but the vampire held on tight to him. His crimson eyes flickering over Tala. "It's time for you to say good-bye to the little human now, my dear Tala."

"Damn you! Let me go, Kai. There was no reason to do that, I have to check on him," Tala snapped.

"See Tala…" Rei coughed, blood dribbling down his chin, as he lifted himself up on one elbow. "It's just like I tell you…you can't trust him to do more than toss you away when he's done occupying himself with you for the time being. When someone else comes along that interests him, you're just left to the other wolves he surrounds himself with."

"I'm warning you human, silence your tongue or I will rip it out for you," Kai warned.

"You can warn me all you want, but you know it's true," Rei sneered.

"And this is the reason that humans aren't worth the effort in the first place," Kai growled, raising his hand back up to create another sphere of energy. "Power of fire, I command you to lend me your strength to strike down this ignorant human which dares challenge me."

"Damn you stop it Kai!" Tala said, his words falling on death ears as Kai rifled off the energy that hurtled straight for Rei. "Damn it!" Wrenching himself away from Kai- the force of the energy he summoned loosened his grip on Tala for a second-Tala threw himself in front of the blast that struck him.

"TALA!" Rei shouted in horror, watching his friend's body drop to the ground like a wet sack of rice. "Tala! Tala! Tala! Get up, Tala! Get up!"

"That fool," Kai shook his head, walking up to the unmoving body that was only able to repel a quarter of the energy that he summoned. "He would die for you, a worthless human without a second's hesitation. It's an admirable trait, and also an idiotic one. I want you to tell Katsumi, boy, that I have what I want, it will be his decision what happens now."

"You bastard leave him alone!" Rei fought to stand as Kai picked up Tala's body and disappeared into thin air. "Tala!"

_**----------oooooo-------------**_

Rim: Hey, I got this out to everyone in time for Halloween! Hmm…still might do that other horror Beyblade idea that I was thinking about some time ago, that was inspired by the movie Ju-Rei, but don't know. Too many things to do. All right, this story from here on is now focused mostly around Tala and Kai. And I promise that I won't take so long to update this time. Sorry if the chapter was kind of crappy…I've been struggling with a few issues towards my writing of some of my stories, I do apologize if it's not up to my regular standards.


	21. Mortal Coil Shed For Rebirth

Rim: Hey, I've finally reclaimed my sanity. I'm out for the holidays and now that the semester is over and I don't have to go to those damn classes anymore, I'm going to be all better and I can write. Let's see, I guess I should get started and thank everyone for their reviews and all that nice stuff. Well, this is a treat for you all, the chapter that started me writing this story in the first place.

_**------------oooooo-------------**_

Rei stared at the spot where Tala's body once was, before the vampire spirited him away. Slowly getting up from where he had been tossed, Rei stumbled over to the spot, his eyes refusing to believe that Tala was indeed gone. Now in the clutches of that vampire. He should have been able to do more for his friend, now who knew what was going to happen.

"Damn it Rei, you should have been able to do more!" Rei cursed at himself. "You idiot, how could you…how could you…" Tears slipped free, rolling down his cheeks, as he tried to get a grip on himself and what was happening. How was he going to explain to Tala's grandmother that he wasn't able to stop that vampire from kidnapping Tala?

It would definitely be ludicrous even to consider that there was a chance he could follow the vampire's trail in order to retrieve his best friend. He had no way of telling in what direction the vampire had taken Tala, let alone how far. Until he got a lead, he was going to have to pray that Tala would be safe from harm. Ray was having doubts towards that vampire's interest in keeping Tala around for long. Vampires were known to kill their "playmates" once disinterest swelled.

Maybe Tala's stubborn nature to submit to anyone would peak the fiend's attention long enough for a rescue plan to be staged the moment his whereabouts were discovered. For now, all he could do was plan. The raven haired demon hunter was reluctant in speaking this incident with Tala's grandmother in a whole, due to the fact of what he had discovered. Surely it was false what Tala's grandmother had told him. There was no way that his grandmother would be part of some vampire clan. She wouldn't be able to live in that house without suffering from the barrier which protected that house, let alone the crystals each one of the Ivanov family members wore.

"There has to be some big mistake about all this," Rei repeated, tearing himself away from where he was standing so he could go back to the Ivanov household to tell Tala's grandmother what had happened. "It's all one big mistake, there's no way it could be true. I'm not going to believe it, Tala is human, nothing else, sure he's strange, and growing up he was a little more so than now, but he's human. I know he is…I know…"

Despite the pain which throbbed in his chest from the energy that fiend had hurled at him, Rei continued his trip back to the Ivanov household, his mind playing tug-a-war with what he had been told, and what he believed in. Half of what Tala said made sense in a way, but Rei's mind continued to tell him how ridiculous it really was. By the time he was back at the Ivanov estate, Rei really didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Rei, where's Tala?"

"Huh?" Rei blinked, looking up to find Katsumi standing in front of the house, looking at him with worried eyes. "Ma'am…" That's right, he was going to have to tell her not just want happened, but also what that vampire had said. Looking back down at his feet, Rei bit his lip, thinking about how he was going to go about this task without making it seem so out of control. He was supposed to be watching over Tala, helping him to get better. The only thing he was able to do was get Tala captured by the enemy. With no way whatsoever in tracking Tala down and rescuing him.

"Rei…what's happened?" Katsumi questioned, seeing the look of guilt enter the demon hunter's eyes.

"I…I'm sorry ma'am…it's my fault," Rei bowed to her. "I didn't think that anything would happen. Tala wanted to clear his head, so I helped him leave his room…now…" Rei squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to stop the tears, the pain that his guilt was causing.

"It was Kai, wasn't it," the woman said. "What did he tell you?"

"The vampire said…it would be Tala's decision now if he wanted to come back," Rei replied.

"No," Katsumi shook her head. "I meant what Tala told you."

"He…" Rei fell silent, in spite of the fact he wanted to ask the woman all about the things that Tala said. There was only one thing that stopped him in doing so: fear. He feared that by asking Katsumi, he would found out the truth towards Tala and the Ivanov family even though Tala had told him himself what he discovered. It was easy to overlook what Tala said, he was far from stable after the incident he just went through.

There was a possibility-though relatively minuscule-that Tala had made the entire thing up in his frantic state of mind which was edged on by the incident and the vampire's harassment. If Rei learned from the woman that Tala wasn't making any of it up, and that indeed the Ivanov family was plagued with a curse with being vampiric in nature, then everything up to that point would have to be taken into a new light. Sure he said he didn't care that Tala was a vampire in nature or what, but he feared what the vampire would do with that sort of information. Would he try to turn Tala against the human race or his family? Would there be a chance he would have to hunt down Tala and kill him before other hunters in the area discovered Tala?

"Rei, it's important that I know what you discovered about Tala," Katsumi said.

"He said…he has vampire and human blood in him," Rei said. "Is that true…is everything he told me about you being from a vampire clan, and his father's side being cursed by a vampire clan…is all that really true?"

"Yes Rei, it is," Katsumi nodded. "I didn't want to have to tell him any of the things that he now knows, but Kai's involvement in Tala's life wouldn't allow. I was forced to tell Tala everything, now he doesn't know what to do."

"You didn't have to tell him anything," Rei argued. "You could have let him think that the vampire was lying. That would have been easier than telling him that he's like that creature. At least he would have been able to kill that vampire without doubts."

"You're wrong Rei," Katsumi replied. "If Tala were to remain ignorant of what he was, Kai would have taken advantage of that weakness. By telling Tala everything, I've at least given him the chance to discover the truth towards many of the questions I'm sure have been buried deep in his heart for so long. I've given him a chance to see through the white and black lines."

"White and black lines? What's that supposed to mean? I do not understand any of this," Rei frowned.

"Of course you don't. I doubt there are many left in this world who know what I speak about," Katsumi said. "Rei, may I ask you a favor to not speak of what has taken place with Tala or what you know."

"But what about Tala? We have to save him somehow!" Rei exclaimed. "You really aren't going to let your grandson remaining in the hands of that vampire are you? You seem to know so much about that thing, you must know where it lives. I could go rescue Tala and bring him back here, so Jasmine and the others don't worry."

"It's out of my hands, Rei," Katsumi said. "There's nothing neither of us can do."

"Or do you mean won't do," Rei countered hotly. "You know that thing you can talk him into giving Tala back! Why are you so reluctant to help your own grandson? Do you want him to become one of those things? To lose his soul to the devil? Is that what you're saying you're going to allow to happen to Tala?"

"No, of course not."

"Then help me save Tala," Rei begged.

"Rei, have you thought about what you're asking me?" Katsumi questioned. "If I were to tell you where to find Kai, what are you going to do when you get there? Kill the whole Hiwatari clan and rescue Tala? I hate to sound so pessimistic, but you are a fool whose plan will fail. Tell me Rei, what do you expect to do?"

"Just as you said, I plan to go there and kill the whole Hiwatari clan and rescue Tala!" Rei replied.

"Regardless of the fact that you and Tala went on many hunts together and trained to become hunters, there is a big difference in planning and acting. You are a demon hunter, Rei. You were not trained in dealing with vampires. Tala not only was trained for that job, but he has protection against vampire magic, you do not. Let's not forget that the Hiwatari clan is a very powerful aristocratic family, much more powerful than an average turned vampire. You would die before you laid eyes on Tala," Katsumi stated.

"But I have to try," Rei said.

"How will I explain to your family when you don't come back and there's a possibility that you are dead?" Katsumi questioned.

"What else is there to do then?"

"I hate to say this, but the only thing that we can do is wait and hope that Tala will return to us by himself. I know you don't like thinking about that, but there's nothing else we can do."

"I don't want to accept that," Rei muttered.

"You're going to have to," Katsumi responded.

"Why, because you say so?" Rei asked. "He's your grandson, and you're just going to turn a blind eye to the fact that he's going to be used by that vampire for God only knows what. Do you really care about him, or was that just like the secrets you kept from him? How can you be so nonchalant about his situation?"

"What do you want me to do Rei? It's not like I'm able to go there and argue with Kai to let Tala go. I may have been close to him decades ago, but it's not the same. He will not listen to me so easily. I think he might actually be in love with Tala more than anything else," Katsumi said.

"That creature doesn't understand the first thing about love," Rei argued. "His kind is arrogant, soulless creatures who care about nothing."

"You're wrong Rei. He use to be different, a long time ago. What changed his opinions of things were human hunters. Believe me, there is much more to this war between vampires and humans than you know. This will be a chance for the truth to be known."

"I don't understand." Rei had no idea what the old woman was talking about. It was like she was saying that he was ignorant of the truth and that vampires were not to blame for the events which transpired in the world. Of course that could not be right. Vampires plagued mankind for centuries; they were the reason that their land was isolated from the rest of the world, why the people on this forsaken land were long forgotten. If it weren't for demons and vampires, there would be no reason to fear life or carry a weapon when traveling.

Katsumi looked at Rei with a short smile. "I know, my child. It's not your fault, I don't blame you. What went on in the past is out of your control, do not worry about it. And Rei…do not worry about Tala, he will not forget us. He will come back when he is ready to. That's what I believe."

"What if he comes back a vampire? What then? Will you have the others hunt him down and kill him?" Rei said bitterly.

"If he comes back a vampire, then there's nothing I can do. I just hope that he will make the right decisions in remaining alive. I do not want his sister to mourn him any more than she will now," Katsumi replied softly with a weary look. "It's now here duty to be heir of the family with her brother gone."

"You aren't going to tell her…what you told Tala, will you?" Rei worried.

"No, there's no reason to," Katsumi shook her head. "Not unless her blood becomes just as potent as Tala's in the next few years, which I doubt. At least I get to spare her tender heart from the pain of knowing the truth. I'm sure Tala would agree with me."

"I think so too," Rei nodded. "I just hope…"

"We all do, Rei," Katsumi interrupted, knowing what the golden eyed demon hunter was going to say. "But we might not get that wish."

"I can still hope can't I?" Rei said.

"I don't want to take that away from you if it will make you happy," Katsumi replied.

_**---------oooo----------**_

"Master Kai, welcome back home," Boris replied with a bow as Kai walked into the Hiwatari estate carrying in his arms the unconscious Ivanov heir. Kai turned red eyes on the demon with a questioning look. The gray eyed demon was staring curiously at the bundle within Kai's arms. "An afternoon snack, young Kai?"

"Is there a reason why you are wandering around?" Kai countered the curious demon. "You're usually at my grandfather's beck-and-call. Unless you're acting on my grandfather's orders. So, what has my grandfather requested you to do?"

"You were his main order, young Kai," Boris said.

"Why am I not surprised. I guess it went something like 'find my idiotic grandson and make sure he doesn't do anything hesitant due to his trivial interest in that human hunter from the Ivanov clan', am I right Boris?" Kai voiced. "My grandfather knows I have an 'obsession' with the Ivanov heir, so it's only right that I don't do anything that will disgrace him."

"You think so harshly of your grandfather, young Kai," Boris said.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Kai said firmly. "I know how he thinks. He doesn't want me to disgrace him if other clans were to find out that I'm chasing after one of our main threats of existence like a love sick puppy. You can give my grandfather this message for me, I have proven my theory."

"Is that all, master Kai?"

"Yes, that's it," Kai said, beginning to walk away from the demon.

"I am to assume what rest within your arms is your so called 'obsession', Kai?"

"Consider it like you first said, an afternoon snack," Kai smirked, continuing to walk away from Boris. He didn't care what Boris or his grandfather thought about him, he finally was going to get the object of his many weeks of study. He now knew that Tala was more than just an average human. His curiosity was now sated, the only thing left to do was sate another emotion within him.

Continuing to his destination-his room-Kai considered what he was to do now with the hunter. Of course he would make Tala want him, that was in due time. Tala wasn't going to submit to his desire so easily, it would take a bit of work to get the red head into accepting that this was meant to be. After all, his parents were going to make him and Katsumi marry when he was old enough. It was going to be much the same, except for wanting Tala wherein Katsumi was more like a sibling to him.

Pushing open the door to his room, Kai narrowed his eyes at Tyson who was sitting on the edge of his bed awaiting him. Blue eyes tinged with crimson narrowed at the bundle within Kai's arms. "What do you think you're doing in my room Tyson?"

"I was waiting around for you," Tyson said, his eyes never leaving the hunter. Jealously boiling over by the minute.

"I've been out, now remove yourself from my bed and my room," Kai ordered.

"What do you plan on doing with that hunter?" Tyson demanded. "He shouldn't be here, you know that Kai! Why did you bring him to the estate? You can't tell me that you're so blind as to see that he wants to destroy us all! You have to wake up Kai! Please, before it's too late."

"Out of my room, now you damn mutt," Kai growled.

"But Kai!" Tyson pleaded.

"Tyson, I'm only going to warn you once, because I swear if you make me pissed off, it's going to be the last time you have to worry about what will happen to me. Now out of my damn room," Kai snapped.

For a moment, Tyson appeared as if he wasn't going to heed Kai's warning, as he unrelenting stared at the Ivanov hunter. Eventually, the blue haired vampire moved off the bed, walking past Kai out of the room, slamming it shut behind him. Once Kai was alone with the hunter, he walked to the bed, laying Tala down. Tala moaned softly, his eyes fluttering for a moment.

"Rei…" Tala whimpered in his sleep.

"You don't have to worry about him nor anything else anymore," Kai leaned down and whispered into Tala's ear. His cool breath blowing over the contour of it, sending a little shiver subconsciously up Tala's spine. "Wake for me, Tala."

"No…" Tala murmured, turning his head away.

"You can't escape reality forever my dear hunter," Kai chuckled. "You can try to push yourself back into unconsciousness, but it's not going to work forever. You will have to open your eyes and acknowledge the truth."

"Go away…" Tala said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kai said, climbing over Tala and staring down at him. "Open your eyes and acknowledge the truth."

"Leave me alone…go away…" Tala said, his eyes opening despite his attempt to go back to sleep. He grew aware that he was in Kai's presence some time ago while they were moving. During that time, it was easier to slip back into unconsciousness and pretend it was all just a dream, but it was like Kai said. He couldn't remain like that forever. He was only a matter of time before he couldn't dodge it. His eyes locked on the red ones above him, watching him amusingly. "Why have you brought me here?"

"You should already know the answer to that question by now," Kai grinned. "Because I want you to be mine. I told you that a while back."

"When you used your witchcraft to seduce me," Tala snapped.

"Witchcraft?" Kai grinned. "I did no such thing, you were the one that wanted to kiss me, if anything, it was the blood running through your veins which subdued you. I only was going to give it what it wanted. You shouldn't blame me for your own blood."

"I can do as I please," Tala glared.

"There it goes again, those beautiful eyes cutting into me," Kai replied silkily. "That's the exact look that I fell in love with. It reminds me of my previous lover before he was killed by a group of hunters. Maybe he was an outcast from your family."

"Do you think I care?" Tala said hotly. "I don't care about your relationship with anyone."

"Is that jealously I hear in your voice?" Kai teased.

"No! Why would I care?" Tala argued.

"Good question," Kai said, leaning down to kiss Tala lightly, ignoring the light pricking of energy that tried to repel Kai. Under him, Tala squirmed feebly, unable to push Kai's body from over him. When Kai pulled back, he stared down at the red lips which were trembling. "Tala…"

"Damn you…why…why did you have to come into my life? Why did you have to become interested in me? I was happy not knowing what I know now," Tala said in a hushed tone. "I was happy without the truth, now I don't know what I have. You ruined everything, and for what? Because you have some silly infatuation on me? I don't know which one of us is more foolish…"

"Those are human thoughts, human concerns. They don't apply to us. You know what you are now, what your family is. Even if I hadn't exposed it, it would have eventually been uncovered."

"Human thoughts and concerns…you keep forgetting I'm human," Tala retorted. "I'm human with nothing left. I can't go back home and live like before. Not without doubting everything I've ever known."

"You are a vampire, of very noble blood," Kai corrected. "It's time for you to regain your heritage and shed that mortal coil. You know exactly what you need to do, don't you my dear Tala?"

"I need to remove my pendant," Tala said, making no move to remove it. He wasn't going to, even if his grandmother was telling him the truth or not about it binding his blood, that wasn't the reason behind tossing it aside. By removing it, he would be acknowledging that he was no longer going to believe in his life. That pendant stood for everything which he had built his life on, there was no way he could easily toss that aside.

"Are you going to be stubborn and keep it on?" Kai wondered.

"It's the last piece of my life that you haven't taken away from me," Tala voiced. "The last piece you're not going to get."

"Is that so?" Kai chuckled, enjoying Tala's stubborn will to submit. "What if I tell you that I'm not giving you a choice in this matter?"

"There's nothing you can do that will make me remove it," Tala declared.

"What if I brought back your friend's severed head to you?" Kai grinned. "In exchange for your friend's life, you remove the pendant and accept your new life?"

"I can't believe you would sink to methods like that," Tala growled, raising his hand up to the crystal resting at his throat.

"I knew nothing else would motivate you because you're such a stubborn one," Kai smiled, watching Tala break the crystal from the thread.

"I hate you…" Tala murmured, letting the crystal roll off the bed and drop the floor.

"You'll love me in due time," Kai grinned, leaning down to lick at Tala's now exposed neck. Nipping lightly at it as he listened to the gasp escape Tala's throat. The scent surrounding Tala strengthened, causing Kai to want the red head under him more. Roaming his hands underneath the shirt, he felt Tala arch against him, tossing his head back at the cool fingertips sliding over his skin.

"I'll never…love you…" Tala moaned, reaching up to grip Kai's shoulder, the vampire's lips making their way from his neck to the mouth which awaited him.

"You say that now, but you will change your mind, I'm certain of it," Kai assured, protracting his fangs. Licking at Tala's lips, Kai managed to pry open Tala's mouth, puncturing his bottom lip. Blood bubbled up, just as Kai used the tip of his own fang to draw blood from his bottom lip also. Leaning down to kiss Tala once more, he mingled their blood together, forcing Tala to swallow. Some of the blood dribbled down Tala's chin, but Kai lapped it up. Pulling back, he stared down at Tala. "Now, shed your former life and be reborn."

"No…" Tala choked, gripping Kai's shoulder tighter as he fought the urge to vomit, then choke on his own vomit. His lungs began walling up, burning from lack up oxygen as his body convulsed violently.

"I know you can survive this Tala, prove to me that your stubborn will shall not give in to this and allow you to be a mere vampire of low class. You are not going to be a filthy turned vampire are you? You're going to become full blooded, aren't you," Kai said, watching the convulsions worsen as Tala screamed.

"It…hurts…" Tala screamed, his heart hammering against his chest. "Kill me! Oh God kill me please!"

"Fight it Tala," Kai said, pinning Tala to the bed. For a while Tala continued screaming, until Kai heard his heart finally stopped, his body twitching a few times before going limp; eyes closing on their own accord. Releasing the red head, Kai listened for the faint, erratic heartbeat to spring up. Minutes ticked away until the sound reached his ears. It would be some time before Tala would reawaken a vampire, and spend many restless days and nights wandering about. Kai knew this was going to take a while for his stubborn lover to accept, those blue eyes spoke more than Tala would ever willing admit.

_**----------oooooo-----------**_

Rim: A little Christmas present for all my fans of this. I hope everyone enjoyed it, even though I could have been done like three hours ago, if I hadn't decided to wandered away from my computer twelve times. Oh well, I can't help I like to wander places, I did at least get it done, now we shall move on with my next few pieces.


	22. Nobel Obsession

Rim: I guess some thought went into making this chapter, or not…I guess half the time I just want to end it then other times I'm like what the hell, let's keep going, after all, there is still a lot more that I need to put in. So, I guess the first order of business is to thank all my reviewers for all the nice comments and reviews I've received since I last updated, and I hope that everyone will like this chapter too. So, how about we get started and see what we can do with this, starting with Tala's unconscious point of view.

_**------------oooooo------------**_

It hurts.

No, that's not completely correct. What I'm feeling now, that is not just pain which throbs unrelentingly through my body, what feels like my very spirit and soul. I shall not say that it even hurts a lot. It seems that there is nothing which could ever compare to what I am feeling.

Even the torture I suffered at the hands of Alec and Sanji is nothing in comparison to this agony filling my pores; teeming sharp needles throughout my form. If hell feels exactly like this, then I would have to say that this is what I'm going through. Some sort of superficial hell, a mirror only to what really lays waiting for me the moment I reopen my eyes.

I know I'm not going to die. I have no idea why not, even though these pin needle jabs scar me inside out, my mind tittering on the edge of insanity. Beckoning my leap to the other side with each second that ticks by, yet, something tells me that I will not cross that threshold anytime soon-if ever. I am not allowed the sweet comfort of death's embrace once more, all because of him.

Yes, that damn vampire which has foolishly fallen in love with me, or so that's what I was told by said vampire. Truly who is more of a fool, myself for allowing this whirlwind to suck me away and pull me close, or the vampire who has only his life to lose from reaching out and pulling me off my pedestal.

I have lost much within only a breath's length, yet do I have anything worthy to gain? A new life is what I was told, a lover once I awaken. Neither of which I want or need…at least my brain told me that much, conflicting with my heart. Deep down inside of me, something wanted this, needed to break away from what I've grown to know.

Love I have never known, or given a reason to desire an experience of it. Even if I was loved by many perhaps, none aroused a need of comfort, of want, or passion to enter my soul. I lived to hunt. To fulfill my life mission: freedom for human lives, and riddance of the supernatural. That was all I ever need, maybe I would have eventually longed for the one closest to me, who stood by my side regardless of my icy shell.

Perhaps, my brain wants to say.

Conversely, something else cautions in not allowing me to be fooled by that. I never once considered him more than a friend, a companion of hunt, and kinship for the same hatred in the way life was lived. In reality-the reality I use to live-truth is my heart was never going to belong to him. It took this vampire to bring out what was dormant. I truly hate him for it; he now has an eternity to learn this, and accept this contradictory relationship he has tossed us both in together.

However, I can not accept this life full heartedly. I can not so easily banish the memories left in my mind. In time, I'm sure they will fade, but now, I can not simply turn away. Those memories of my former life hold me. Bind my soul, as another object once had, before that was loosened from my grip. For now, they will be all I have left of that time I'm no longer permitted to travel back to.

When I awaken, everything will be different. I have this feeling that it will be, but still it scares me to know that this pain is only a decimal to everything else. God, please have mercy on my soul from here on out. I will need it.

_**-------oooo------**_

Kai walked into his grandfather's chambers, holding his composure and refusing to allow the old man to intimidate him. Only minutes ago, Boris had came to his room to inform the young Hiwatari heir ordered him to appear before him at once. Kai had no doubt the demon told his grandfather of what he had come home with earlier that afternoon, now his grandfather wanted an explanation towards it.

Kai wouldn't have to worry about Tyson or anyone else entering his room with a seal upon it, so he could allow Tala to sleep. It was still a few more hours until the Ivanov heir awoke to his new self wherein Kai would be back at his side to see the reborn Tala arise.

Kai stepped further into the room as the door shut behind him, leaving him in his grandfather's presence alone. The heavy eyebrows of the older Hiwatari vampire were lined in a deep scowl of indignation. Staying in place, Kai simply stared at the man, awaiting his convictions. The silence resting in the room only thicken with each second passing without words.

"What do you think you're doing?" Voltaire finally spoke, breaking the stillness. "How many times did I tell you to leave that boy alone?"

"My theory proved right," Kai announced. "And you knew, didn't you grandfather? You knew all about the Ivanov family, didn't you?"

"You have a lot to learn about this life yet boy," Voltaire countered, ignoring the question his grandson asked of him. "There are things you still have to learn before I willingly allow you to completely take over my position to run this family. Your parents spoiled you boy, I am going to break that out of you."

"Is that what you call it?" Kai said. "I am spoiled because I have an interest which you don't approve of. When has any of my interests ever been to your approval? Everything you have to 'teach' me is insignificant to the way I run my life. Now answer me grandfather. You knew all about the fact that the Kagekidan clan had cursed the Ivanov clan, and that a child of pure vampire blood is born to them every so often."

"That is irrelevant to now," Voltaire waved off.

"Don't you mean unimportant to you because I'm the one who's asking?" Kai declared. "You knew about Katsumi still being alive, that she married and had a child who mated with a member of the Ivanov family? You knew that children of highly noble blood were born without knowledge of this, yet you remained silent of it to me when I asked."

"The remaining members which are still of pure blood from that clan live however they want, they are now our allies. The Shinsugami were all fools for believing that they could escape the inevitable. What does it matter if I never mentioned any of what you claim?" Kai's grandfather shrugged, moving from where he sat by the window. Kai didn't even bat an eye when he suddenly found his grandfather face to face with him.

"He is heir to the Shinsugami clan," Kai spoke. "He has the blood of the Kagekidan clan coursing through his veins as well. Yet you still think it is unimportant to note both facts?"

"The Ivanov family was cursed by the Kagekidan, that--"

"Only a blood curse can work like that," Kai interrupted. "I've read the old books. The blood of the one sacrificed is bound to the one you wish to curse, so the cursed becomes one with whom has cursed them. Kagekidan blood taints that family just as much as the Shinsugami blood Katsumi has infiltrated into that family."

"I'm impressed you know that much," Voltaire scoffed.

"Oh, I know so much more than you think, grandfather," Kai mocked. "When you thought I was goofing off as a child, I learned a vast amount of knowledge. I'm not quite as empty headed as you thought, now am I?" If Kai had gotten the upper hand on his grandfather in that moment, he would never know because Voltaire only stared at him with neutral eyes.

"Do you really think that the Kagekidan clan will accept that human as their new clan heir? Even if he becomes a vampire, he will still only be a turned vampire, the scent of his human origins will ring true no matter what," Voltaire stated.

"That's not going to be a problem," Kai argued.

"Oh, it's not, just like when they find out he was a human vampire hunter? Do you really think that they are going to agree to allow that boy under their protection?" Voltaire chuckled mockingly. "Even with you by his side, they will not accept him."

"He is not like all the others," Kai assured. "Just because of his mortal side, that will not stop him from becoming a full blooded vampire. Even now he's undergoing his rebirth as a vampire. The traces of his human scent will be gone in a matter of days."

"That boy will never be heir to the Kagekidan clan, we both know it," Voltaire replied.

"Maybe," Kai said. "But you never know what's going to happen. Is that all you wanted to speak to me about grandfather, because I would like to go back to my room. When he wakes up, I want to be there." Kai was about to turn from his grandfather's sight when he found himself roughly pushed against the wall, a hand around his throat. Looking into his grandfather's eyes, he saw anger swelling up in the narrow slits.

"Don't you ever dismiss me in that fashion again, boy, if I wanted to, I could easily remove you from your position as my heir. I don't need a disobedient little whelp like you for my heir," Voltaire said discordantly.

"Remove me and do what, make Kane head of the Hiwatari clan? That low breed half brother of mine?" Kai sneered. "You try and I will show you what a grave mistake you made in that decision. I'm the only one who can have that position."

"Or so you think," Voltaire said, letting his grandson go then turned away, strolling back to the window. "Remove yourself from my chambers. If I once see the boy in my presence, I will kill him, don't let me have to give you that warning again." It was about this time that a knock on the door sounded.

"Yes grandfather," Kai said in a half way courteous fashion, opening the door to find Kane standing on the other side of the door. For a second, their eyes met, Kane's holding amusement. Kai knew that his 'little brother' was eavesdropping in on the conversation and heard everything, however it wasn't going to get to Kai. If he let the boy get under his skin, it would play right into Kane's hands. He wasn't about to give his brother any leeway over him. "Afternoon Kane."

"Kai," Kane bowed respectfully to his brother. "I was just about ready to ask grandfather had he seen you too."

"What do you want Kane?" Kai replied, stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him. With annoyance rising, Kai refused to look at the other bluenette walking beside him. Kane followed him, matching his steps with no problem.

"You know Tyson has been trying to get into your room, what do you have that he's so interested in?" Kane questioned. "By chance, did you bring that Ivanov hunter here to the estate? Is that why grandfather sounded so angry with you?"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Kai voiced. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you, so please tell me what you want and leave my presence."

"You don't really mean that, do you, Kai?" Kane asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I mean every word of it, tell me what you want, then leave," Kai repeated.

"Will you tell me about the Ivanov hunter, I couldn't help but overhearing that he has vampire blood in him? It would explain what I smelt different about him," Kane nodded.

"Stay away from him, do I make myself clear," Kai sneered, losing his cool. Before he could retract the comment, it was already in the air. Kane grinned wider, satisfied he succeeded in getting under Kai's skin.

"That sounds like jealousy, dear brother," Kane grinned. "How deep do your feelings for this hunter run? Enough to lay harm on me for going near him? Enough to kill Tyson if he tried to harm the boy? Even defying grandfather?" Kai narrowed his eyes, saying nothing as he continued to walk down the hallway. Kane followed silently, his eyes remaining on Kai. Upon reaching his room, Kai turned to his brother, with a look to back off, then placed his hand on the doorknob to his room.

"If you have nothing better to do, find something to occupy your time," Kai said simply, entering his room and shutting the door before Kane decided he wanted to invite himself into Kai's bedroom as well. Shifting his attention to the bed, Kai found Tala still asleep. Walking over to the bed, he stared down at the red head with a slight smirk of pride. When he awoke, he was going to prove everyone wrong and reclaim the nobleness his blood signified.

_**---------oooo---------**_

Staven knelt beside the remains of what had been Sanji Yonashin, which was to say only charred bones and ash. His eyes surveyed the damage, then shifted to where Alec Hodoni's body laid. It was a shock that demons and scavengers had yet to come feast on the body with as much blood spilt within the abandoned cabin. Neither stood a chance against the vampire, regardless of how talented Alec was. This wasn't going to be easy for him to do, but he was going to have to bring the bodies to their families for proper burial.

Sanji's father would never let this go as long as the person who killed his son was still free. Staven didn't doubt a manhunt would go on in this town for justice. Going into town to find the two hunters Sanji hired went no where fast. They were nowhere to be found, and likely not to turn up for some time. If he could get his hands on them before word got out of Sanji and Alec's death, at least he would save the Ivanov family from this fiasco.

If the Yonashin and Hodoni family learned their sons were in company of the Ivanov heir, they would take it wrongly. Setting out to set revenge on Tala wrongfully. Things would be more complicated, especially when they learned the young heir survived whatever occurred. It would cause too much problem, which was why he needed to find those two hunters which directed Sanji and Alec to Tala immediately. He might be able to shut them up if they caught wind of someone looking for information.

"You idiot, you just didn't know when to give in, did you?" Staven muttered with a sigh. "If you had left Tala alone this wouldn't have happened. Something told me that I should have done more to stop you."

"It's not your fault, he was bent on revenge, you know Sanji," a voice replied behind Staven. The brunette ex-hunter turned around, staring at the dark haired young man standing by Alec's body, studying the bloodless body with observant amethyst blue eyes. Flecks of crimson danced within his eyes. Staven stood from where he was kneeling by Sanji's charred remains.

"I didn't know you followed me, Tetsuya," Staven replied. Katsumi's elder brother gave his friend a slow smile, the points of his fangs showing.

"There's a lot of things you still don't know about me," Tetsuya joked.

"Sometimes, you make me question just how undeniable odd you are, Tetsu-san," Staven spoke. "So, did you follow me to see your sister also? There's no denying that you two are siblings." The remark brought a laugh out of the vampire, his fangs flashing in the light of the afternoon sun.

"Is that so, I had expected you to say that you didn't know how we were siblings being as different as we are," Tetsuya remarked.

"No, you two are very alike, more than you realize," Staven reported. "So, did you follow me to go see her?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why not, you know, she would have enjoyed seeing you again," Staven said.

"Katsumi has done well without me so far, I guess, you could say that this vampire would be ashamed to show himself to that woman after leaving her alone for so long," Tetsuya answered. "When I left her over a century ago, something told me that our relationship would never be like it was when our parents were alive. I am glad to know that she is doing well with a family she loves very much."

"I understand," Staven nodded. "So, what are you doing around here anyway? You aren't the type to just wander around. Something's come up hasn't it, Tetsuya?"

"I heard that Tala was taken by the young Hiwatari heir," Tetsuya replied after a moment of silence. "My demon informants saw Kai in the woods with Tala. It looks like he's finally got his hunter at last."

"What? What's going to happen to Tala?" Staven questioned. For a long moment, the blue eyed vampire contemplated that question. It was indeed going to be irrefutable over what was now going to happen with the young vampire hunter now that he was in the hands of a vampire like Kai Hiwatari. "He's not going to return to his family is he, Tetsu-san?"

"That's something even I don't know, my friend. The only thing we can do is watch over him until there's a chance for me to have a word with him," Tetsuya responded. "Now that he's taken this step, there's the possibility that he will become a vampire, and if he is to become a full blooded vampire, then he will need to know the truth, something I was never able to reveal to Katsumi."

"Is that wise?" Staven wondered, knowing exactly what his vampire friend would say to the red head.

"It will give him something to think about," Tetsuya said softly. "To see that things aren't really as black and white as he thought. Maybe he will be able to do something towards it, whose to say."

"As idealist as always, Tetsu-san," Staven shook his head.

"Occasionally, someone has to be in this day and age."

_**----------oooo----------**_

Kane found Tyson glowering up at the window of Kai's room from the outside of the house, it was well pass midnight now and Kai had yet to leave for the night. Tyson knew what Kai had locked away in his room, agitated by the quick fire gossip spreading throughout the estate. Everywhere he went, it was talk of Kai hold up in his room with a new lover no one had seen. Only for Tyson to correct them _that thing_ was not Kai's lover, no would ever be.

Walking up to Tyson, Kane stood beside him, lifting his eyes to curtained window. The dim glow of candles illuminated the window, otherwise, the rest was shrouded in shadows. "It's a mistake for him to bring that hunter to the house, don't you think so, Tyson?"

The younger brunette whirled around to stare at Kane with a bitter stare. "How could he so easily bring that…that…._that_ into our house and lock himself in his room with _it_! Doesn't he realize how much danger he's in? There has to be some way for us to help him, but I don't know the first thing about the seal he's placed on the door. No spell I've tried has worked yet."

"From what I've heard, he studied old magic, like the ones which line the bookshelves in his study. If you were to learn spells from those books, I'm pretty sure that you can break the spell that hunter has on him. He's very delusion over how he feels for that creature. He even yelled out grandfather, saying he wasn't going to give up the hunter for anything. He told me himself that he would even kill us if we decided to get in between his 'romance' with the human," Kane shook his head.

"He would…no…Kai…" Tyson bit the inside of his cheek worriedly before anger boiled inside him. "I'm not going to let that thing get away with disillusioning Kai! It came here to kill us, I just know it. If I learn the spells inside those books Kai read, I can find a way to break the spell, then Kai can come back to loving me!"

Inside the room, Kai frowned, his mouth decreasing on each side. So, that's what Kane was up to, filling Tyson's head full of nonsense so the mutt would take action. "Peons, neither of you will be able to read those books. Even if you somehow find a way to, those spells are much to complex to learn in such a short period of time. By the time you know what they say, Tala will be strong enough to handle his own. And my dear Kane…now that I see how you work, I'll be careful to watch you even more."

Moving away from the window, Kai walked back over to the bed, staring down at the still figure on his bed. Even by candle light, he was absolutely breathtaking. Lowering a hand, Kai allowed his fingertips to touch the cool skin which was like marble. This was meant to be, from the moment their paths crossed. This was inevitable.

_**------------oooooo-------------**_

Rim: Nothing to say, just hope you enjoyed, gotta think about what comes next now.


	23. Lost Dreams Slipping Away

Rim: Battling through writer's block to actually make a chapter that isn't really fluffy is a hard thing I've come to find out…especially when all your ideas are empty. I can't really apologize for taking so long…considering that I've been grasping at air for a way to continue this thing, so here's my best attempt at it. Well, at least we get Tala waking up and his now transformation into a vampire.

_**----------oooooo-----------**_

God…have you really forsaken me? Why haven't you given me death, at least then I couldn't feel this guilt welling up in my heart.

If I still have a heart left that is. I don't know what I have anymore. Whether there remains a heart, a soul, a mind for which I can call my own. What has that demon left me that wasn't trampled by his persistence to keep me by his side? What will that demon allow me in the future for staying by his side. I doubt that peace can come to me, or death, as long as I'm by him.

Yet, I know there is no chance for escape. He would follow me to the ends of the Earth, just to make sure that I was in his sight. And I am the fool who would allow it to happen. What is it about him? God please tell me what it is that I've thrown my life away for? This is not a love that should have even been considered. So tell me why are we here like this now? Why has this situation presented itself to us?

Please don't forsake me further. Please give me an answer. I don't know what to do anymore. I have nowhere to turn now. Don't close all the roads around me and leave me in the darkness. Show me mercy and take my soul from this place. I've fallen too hard with no way to redeem myself.

_**----ooo----**_

Tala's eyes slowly fluttered open, an awareness to everything in the room hitting him immediately. He could hear things he shouldn't have been able to, like the heart beats of others. Even though he knew they were not close, their erratic beats filled his ears, giving him a headache. Flowing over the sound were birds, chirping morning songs, the buzzing of insects blending with the sounds cramming into his ears.

Even the soft material of his clothing against his skin felt odd as he shifted ever so slightly. Swallowing slightly, he cringed at the sound of it going down his dry throat. Licking his dry lips, a quick flush heated his cheeks as a shiver rolled down his spine. Retracting his tongue in his mouth, it brushed lightly against the sharp tip of his elongated canines. So, he really was a vampire now, it definitely explained his drastically heightened sense of hearing and touch.

Squinting his eyes, Tala growled, turning over on his side to escape the light hurting his eyes. The silver of light filling the room was almost unbearable to take as he curled up into a ball to stop the vertigo clawing at him. It was as if someone opened a faucet to every sense he owned, letting them spill over their normal boundaries. Hearing slight movement from his left, Tala rolled onto his back, lifting his head up slightly at the figure closing the blinds tighter, repelling the light from the darkened room.

However Tala could make that person out perfect, down to the way his damp hair clung to his face. Wine colored eyes flickered over him in brief, satisfied study, while continuing to dry his body off with the dark blue cloth in his hands. Tala flushed, noting every naked curve and toned muscle on the vampire watching him. Tearing his sight away, he listened to the soft chuckle that was all too loud in his ears, making him flinch at the sound.

"Your body will adjust to it soon," Kai whispered, knowing the sound was more like a loud shout in the red head's ear. There was nothing he could do about it, he hadn't been born with that handicap; his senses were already attuned to his surroundings. Strolling over to the bed, Kai sat on the edge, looking down at his new lover. If the rumors, he had heard about newly born vampires were true, Tala's senses were at their highest peak at this very moment and everything he felt was heightened to the point of euphoria.

Tala felt uncomfortable with the vampire seated so close to him. If it were possible, he felt Kai's body heat radiating off his skin, seeping into every pore in his body. The sense grabbed him with invisible fingers, running chill bumps up and down his spine. It was something he definitely wasn't use to, nor a sensation he could honestly say he could get use to. There was just something in it, something that screamed and scolded him for feeling this way.

"What do you want?" Tala mumbled.

"What do I want?" Kai echoed, the corners of his mouth twitching into a slow smile. The tips of his fangs flashed in the dark room. Leaning down, Kai blew against Tala's ear, taking pleasure in the chill rolling up the red head's spine. "I have the one thing I've wanted since it came into my sight."

'I don't care…I don't want to know.' Tala thought, squeezing his eyes shut as a hand traced ghostly fingers down his side. He knew the only thing the vampire truly wanted from him was his body. This thing couldn't possibly understand what love was. What it should be, instead of what he conceived. If he had truly loved Tala, then why? Why had he dragged Tala's soul into the depths of hell itself?

"Are you that afraid I'm going to say your body?" Kai wondered, licking the contour of Tala's ear, hearing the hitched gasp escape his lips.

"How did you…" Tala trailed off as Kai climbed over him, licking at his mouth. With a flush, Tala tried to pull away from the crimson eyed vampire, who held him in place, savoring every corner of his mouth in slow concentrative study. Tala whimpered in the back of his throat, his sense overflowing with the vampire's presence. His body felt hot, like lava flowed through his veins instead of blood.

"I can read your thoughts so well through those eyes," Kai mumbled huskily, pulling back.

"Stop reading me!" Tala snapped, trying to wretch away from Kai who pressed his body directly against the red head's. Tala arched his back, moaning in the back of his throat at the contact. "Get off me! Leave me the hell alone you fiend!"

"Fiend?" Kai chuckled. "You know Tala, I think you're proving those rumors right."

"What rumors?" Tala panted.

"They say that newly born vampires…like you, their senses are at their height around this time. Yours must be even greater because you aren't just half blooded. Tell me how does it feel, Tala," Kai smirked, moving his body slowly against Tala's as the red head tossed his head to the side, his cheeks flushing darker.

"Stop…stop it," Tala whimpered, biting his lip to keep from giving in to this disgusting game the vampire over him was initiating.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Kai questioned, moving his mouth down to suck on Tala's neck. Running his hands over Tala's wrists, Kai pressed his body closer to Tala's. "I doubt that's the last thing you really want, is it Tala?"

"S-s-stop," Tala stammered deliriously.

"Only when you've given in to it," Kai replied. Scraping his fangs along the pulse of Tala's neck, Kai slipped himself between Tala's legs. Pressing himself closer to the object of his want. Closing his eyes, Kai enjoyed the tension swirling between them, building into a swell of climatic energy. "Give in to it Tala, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"No…no stop it," Tala shook his head, trying to force himself to not react to whatever Kai was doing to him, but his body wouldn't obey. Even now, he could feel every curve of the body pressed against him. The heat continued to seep into his pores, driving his senses over the edge. Tala felt the energy which held built up in the pit of his stomach rip free, exploding into every nerve in his body as his back arched upwards. Arms wrapped around his body, seeming to devour the energy, as Tala's body shook. After what seemed like an eternity, his body went limp within those arms, his body sinking back to the bed.

"Well?" Kai smirked, lifting up just a little to find anger and embarrassment within his new lover's face. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Shut up…leave me alone," Tala hissed, his fangs baring. Kai was unfazed by the threat, calmly getting up off the red head. Walking over to the wardrobe which contained his clothes. Pulling out a pair of low cut black pants and a black sleeveless top with collar.

"I'll be back," Kai informed, beginning to put on the clothes.

"Where are you going now?" Tala sat up, looking at the dual haired vampire which had sired him this new life. "First you…you do whatever you did, now you plan on leaving me. I was right, you just want me for my body, don't you?"

"I planned to get you a meal, but you're afraid of me leaving you alone, aren't you?" Kai teased. Tilting his head to the side, he observed the red head glowering at him.

"I don't care if you leave or not!" Tala turned his eyes away from the older vampire. "In fact, I don't care what you do, just don't think that you're going to have access to my body whenever you feel like it."

"As you wish, my darling lover," Kai bowed, walking to the door once dressed. Saying nothing, he exited the room. Tala listened until he could no longer hear the loud footsteps echoing in his ears. Climbing off the bed, Tala rushed for the door, just as a wave of dizziness enveloped him. Staggering, Tala nearly collided with the wall had he not put his hand up to stop himself from going face first into the wall. Trying to catch his breath, Tala groped for the door.

Moments of fumbling eventually found the Ivanov heir the doorknob to the room. Trying to turn it, he met opposition with the lock. Glaring at it, he looked for the lock to disengage it, only to discover there was not one. Making a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, Tala yanked on the door, however it still wouldn't budge. He hadn't heard Kai use a key to lock the door, so it should be unlocked. But it wasn't.

The idea eventually struck Tala, after he had exhausted the little energy he had mustered up, and was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath that maybe Kai had used vampire magic to seal the room off from anyone getting in or out. Scanning the floor, Tala found what he was searching for: his discarded crystal. Crawling over to it, he attempted to pick it up, however the object flashed, sending wisps of energy out to slice at Tala's hand.

"I can't touch it now…" Staring down at the crystal, it really began to sink in that he wasn't who he use to be. He couldn't look down at Kai anymore, he had lowered himself to that level of the vampire whom he hated the most. "Damn it…damn it all…"

_**--------ooo---------**_

"Rei, where's big brother?" Jasmine walked up to Rei while the golden eyed boy sat on Tala's bed, staring out the open window. Jasmine walked up to her brother's best friend, staring up at the older. The gold eyes were unfocused, distant as the dark haired demon hunter pushed his thoughts around in his mind. Jasmine frowned slightly, having never seen Rei like this before, usually he was always smiling no matter what the day brought him. For him to be looking so sad like this, something major had to have happened. Had he had a fight with her brother, and now they weren't speaking to each other?

"Rei?" Jasmine tugged on Rei's shirt sleeve, trying to get his attention. "Rei, is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" Blinking the fog from his eyes, Rei looked down at the little girl who looked so much like her brother. His eyes misted slightly as he looked down at reached down, placing a hand on the little girl's head. "Hi Jasmine, I didn't hear you come in. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You look sad, Rei," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, I guess, I sort of am," Rei nodded. He watched Jasmine climb up on the bed, sitting beside him to stare out the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was looking for my brother, but grandmother said he was out again. I thought you were with him, so when I saw you sitting here, I thought my brother had come back too," Jasmine said.

Rei shook his head, forcing a smile on his face. Her brother might ever come back, he knew that, yet if the little girl beside him ever figured out…her heart would break in two. That was the only thing that he agreed with Tala's grandmother on. Everything else he couldn't believe she would let go. She had once been in good speaking terms with that devil…there had to be something she could do. She didn't know that talking to him might bring Tala back to them. It was like she was abandoning Tala.

"Rei?" Jasmine tugged on Rei's sleeve when he seemed to be going back into his dream world. "Are you okay, Rei?"

"Yeah…I am, sorry about that, Jasmine," Rei smiled, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Did you have a fight with Tala?" Jasmine questioned, ignoring the forced act the older was putting on for her sake. She knew that Rei was hiding something from her, she just didn't know what. It was unusual for her brother to come home and leave so quickly, even if he was on another mission. He always made sure that he came to see her before leaving, however he had not like every other time before. Jasmine had a feeling that her grandmother was keeping something from her about her brother. Jasmine had a feeling that he might not come back.

"A fight…no I didn't," Rei shook his head. Things would be so easier had he. He could eventually make up to his friend, and they would be chummy once more.

"Then what is it?" Jasmine asked.

"It's…well…" Rei grasped for words, trying to think of how he could explain to the girl what was going on without upsetting her. Anything he mentioned about her brother leaving and never coming back was not going to be received well. Nor the fact he just learned that the Ivanov clan had vampire blood running through their veins.

"Is my brother ever going to come back, Rei?" Jasmine questioned, seeing the raven haired demon hunter stumbling over his words to explain to her what was going on. Rei's eyes widened as he looked down at the girl, whose blue eyes held a sad acknowledgement that this could be the last time she would see Tala.

"Jasmine…" Rei started.

"Tell me, Rei," Jasmine interrupted. "You and grandmother might think I'm nothing but a child still, but…in an event like this…I am to be heir to the Ivanov clan. If Tala isn't coming back, I have to be ready to take up his duties as heir. I'm old enough to understand things."

"Some things you aren't old enough to understand, no matter how old you get," Rei sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That's what I've just learned about life. And some things are best left not said. They hurt so many people in the wake of the truth."

"So, he's not coming back, is he?" Jasmine sniffed, looking down at her hands. She promised herself she wouldn't cry if she found out that her brother was no longer going to be there. She had promised she would be strong in order to carry on her brother's work. "He's not coming back ever, is he, Rei? Grandmother's eyes told me everything. Where did my brother go, Rei? Why isn't he coming back to the family? I want to know?"

"I'm sorry, Jasmine," Rei murmured, reaching down to pull the girl into his arms, hugging her, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Placing his hand on the back of her head, Rei sighed, looking out the window. "Right now…I can't tell you everything that's gone on. I don't think I would ever be able to tell you the whole truth. But I want you to know one thing…"

"What?" the little girl said, her voice straining with a sob as she clung to the demon hunter. Placing her face into his shirt, she closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

"No matter if your brother comes back or not, he still loves you. He has to take care of things that are keeping him away from coming home right now. I'm sure this isn't the last time either one of us will see him. He will watch over this family no matter what, because it contains the people he love the most. That's my belief," Rei said softly.

Jasmine was silent for a long minute, he sniffling erratic as she pondered over Rei's words. "I want to believe that too, Rei."

"Then we'll believe it together? How does that sound?" Rei asked. Jasmine nodded her head feebly, keeping her face pressed into Rei's shirt. Even if things didn't turn out for the best in the end, he wanted to believe that Tala might come back. He had so much more in this life than that vampire could ever offer him. He just hoped Tala saw it before his soul was pulled to a place it couldn't be saved from.

_**---------oooooo---------**_

Rim: All right….that's about as good as I'm getting, maybe I'll have more thoughts next time. Next time it won't take me so long to finish this chapter. Well…I know it's a bit crappy, but it's a bridge between the last chapter and the next one.


	24. A Darkness Very Much Like Sand

Rim: So little time left in my days to get done what I really want, but I figured that if I want to have more time, I need to stop procrastinating about things. So, here we go, the next chapter of this story. Hopefully it will be better than what I did for the last chapter.

_**-oooooo-**_

Staven hit the floor of the Yonashin's family study with a hard thud, the sound echoing in the silence. Steadying himself with one hand, Staven stared up at the older man that was an exact image of the man he was supposed to be a bodyguard for. He had, however, failed in his task when he let his charge out of his sight for a while. The end result was Staven bringing back corpses of Sanji Yonashin and Alec Hodoni.

"Get up now, I'm not done with you yet," the man growled, his clenched fist shaking with fury. Staven said nothing, levering himself to his feet, only to be knocked back down by the man's fist. Putting his hands out in front of him, he avoided going face first into the carpeted floor.

"I can't make up for what happened, but--" Staven started.

"Shut your mouth, there's nothing you can say that will make me hate you less," Sanji's father sneered, raising his foot to stomp on the younger man's spine cord with as much pressure as possible. Staven gritted his teeth, bearing the pain because he was partially responsible for what happened to Sanji and Alec. He was possibly the only one who could have talked Sanji out of his revenge. Alec would go along with anything Sanji said no matter what, but at least he, Staven, had good enough sense to sway from every suggestion his charge concocted.

"Forgive me my--" Staven started again, only to receive another hard stomp to his spine. Clenching the carpet under his hands, he fortified himself to take the blows he had a feeling was going to rain down on him for as long as the man remained upset over his lost. Considering the damage done to the Yonashin household at the loss of the family's heir, Staven could expect hours of punishment before being shipped over to the Hodoni family to receive more punishment.

"When I'm through with you, I'm going to make you wish that it was my son who found your rotting corpse," Sanji's father sneered.

Staven only bowed his head, praying that he wasn't beat to the point where he wouldn't be able to warn Tetsuya of these occurrences. If Sanji's father was anything like his son, he would go searching for the source of his son's death, along with the Hodoni family. If he discovered where Sanji went, and for what reason, he would go head on to the Ivanov household for Tala's head. Right now, the last thing he wanted was to stir up trouble for them now.

"Now you're going to get what you deserve," Sanji's father said, nonetheless at the moment he was about to administer the beating to the young man, someone knocked on his door, seconds later, a young woman, one of the maids, pulled the door open. Bowing to the man before lowering her eyes to the ground. Sanji's father turned to the woman with a sneer. "What do you want?"

"Sir, you have company from some of the townspeople who want an answer about that plan they proposed to you last week," the woman said. Sanji's father growled, turning away from Staven.

"If you value your life boy, you will leave this town now before I get back. I can't guarantee that the Hodoni family will not hunt you down, but I will not chase after you. I will however discover why my son was killed in such a manner and make them pay for his death. If you're protecting someone, you better tell me now, because if they bring up your name, I'm going to hunt you down, Staven," Sanji's father replied.

"I am helping no one, I just followed the rumors of out of city hunters wandering around and I happened to stumble upon their bodies like that sir," Staven said. "I am helping no one, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect Sanji. Had I known that he and--"

"I don't want to hear anymore," Sanji's father interrupted. "Get out of my sight boy. Your very presence sickens me to no end."

"Yes sir," Staven said, slowly getting up despite the throbbing pain splintering down his spinal cord. Standing up straight, Staven turned and left the room, not looking back at the maid or Sanji's father. He did not have to see them to know the convictions they placed on his back. Ignoring the eyes of all that saw him as he headed back to his designated room to gather his things, Staven's mind went over the next actions.

He doubted that Sanji's father was just going to let him get away with not being there for his son when he needed, nor was he going to take any excuse he had other business to attend to. In the first place, it was Sanji's father who had not approved of Staven when he first came into town. He wanted to turn him away, though Sanji fought tooth and nail with the man to accept him. He owed Sanji a lot, but he could not seek revenge when it was revenge that became Sanji's Achilles' heel.

"Staven!" The former vampire hunter turned to the voice which would be the only one to address him in this situation. Seeing the young man running up to him, he smiled slightly at the concern displayed upon Tori's face. "Staven, you're safe."

"Not safe, Tori," Staven corrected. "Just living on borrowed time. We know that Sanji's father and the Hodoni family will hunt me down as if I'm a traitor and make me pay."

"It's not your fault though," Tori exclaimed.

"True, but in this situation, I was the one who brought the bodies back. They need a scapegoat to make themselves feel better. I'm the perfect one since Sanji's father did not approve of me in the first place, and I should have been there to make certain those two didn't get themselves into that type of trouble," Staven explained.

"I should have told you sooner…or I should be getting convicted along with you, if that's the case," Tori commented, glaring at the floor. "It's not your fault. I was just too scared of what Sanji might have done to me, had he found out I told you about his plans. I have to take responsibility for not knowing when to speak up. It was that vampire that hired them, that turned on them, wasn't it?"

"I…I don't know, Tori," Staven shook his head.

"I know it was. There was something crazed about that thing, you could tell," Tori voiced.

"Tori, this is not your fault. You did what you had to do. I have no one left to grieve about me if I die, you still have your family. Don't allow yourself to be convicted and have them suffer from the Hodoni and Yonashin families' accusations. Besides, I should be fine, there are hundreds of little places I can lay low at," Staven assured.

"Staven…take care," Tori said.

"You too," Staven said, continuing back to his room. Closing the door behind him, he was almost about to draw his sword in response to the atmosphere until he recognized the presence filling the air. With a light sigh, he turned his eyes to the corner of the room where the figure stood. Amethyst eyes tinged with crimson smiled at him, as Tetsuya stepped forward. "One day, you're going to do that, and I'm going to really kill you."

"You won't," Tetsuya assured.

"How do you know what I'm going to do, and what I won't?" Staven stated, as Tetsuya held up Staven's travel bag with a smile. Raising a brow, he tilted his head to the side. "You've taken the liberty to pack for me, how sweet of you."

"You know that as soon as the Hodoni family finds you've been set free, they're going to storm this place and kill you where you stand. I don't trust Tori," Tetsuya said.

"Has he already turned on me?" Staven said dryly, not at all bothered by the younger's turn of concern. Tori had a family to think about. If he allowed his emotions to rule in this situation, then they would suffer. Staven didn't hate the young man for his betrayal, in this day and age, that was one of the only things that kept you alive.

"It seems so," Tetsuya nodded, turning his eyes to the window. Staven followed Tetsuya's gaze, not shocked at all to find Tori outside talking to one of Alec's older brothers. "The sooner you leave, the better. From here, he doesn't seem at all pleased at the news he's receiving."

"You have a way with words, because I don't think that would say how he feels at the news he's receiving," Staven said, taking the travel bag from the vampire. "So, am I making a grand exit, or a quiet one with your help?"

"What man foolishly flirts with danger when there are other options?" Tetsuya said, opening his hands to form a cloak around the both of them. Once done, Tetsuya walked over to the window, pushing it open. "It's time we go."

"If only we could just disappear," Staven said, running a hand through this hair.

"There is never rest for the weary," Tetsuya chuckled. "We still have many things that need to be taken care of. Once we are done, then we can think about disappearing into the shadows to see how everything comes about."

"You're still planning to do what I think you're doing, aren't you?" Staven questioned, but Tetsuya only remained silent. "I see, then I suppose we really don't have any time to waste. That must mean that I'm going to warn your sister of the possible search of her grandson. Things like this is really troublesome."

"I know what you mean, but as long as our world remains like this, there is nothing we can do about it."

_**-ooo-**_

"Are you still sulking, Tala?" Kai asked, walking into his bedroom to find his lover on the floor by the bed. Tala had his back to Kai, so the dual haired vampire had no idea what the red head was doing. Taking a step towards Tala, Kai immediately picked up the scent of blood…Tala's blood. "Tala!"

"I can't touch it…I can't even pick it up anymore," Tala voiced softly. "It's all because you decided to drag me down into the darkness…why? Why couldn't you have left me alone, I was happy the way I was."

"What have you done?" Kai sat the container he was carrying down on the table, kneeling down beside Tala. Turning the red head around, he found small lacerations covering Tala's hands. Blood dripped into Tala's lap, soaking into his pants. Tala's eyes were downwards, staring at his shaking hands.

"I can't pick it up…even though I've always been able to touch it. But now, I can't do that. It rejects me…like I'm any other vampire," Tala said, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's all because of you."

"Did you think that you would be able to wear that necklace again, once you freed yourself from your mortal life? That was what bound you in the first place. Now that you've been set free, of course you are repelled," Kai commented, leaning down to lick away the blood seeping from the cuts.

"No! Get away from me!" Tala tried to yank free of Kai, but the elder vampire refused to let go, silently licking away the blood. "Didn't you hear me? I said release me! I'll make you release me if you don't plan on doing so."

"Do you really despise me that much, Tala?" Kai wondered, when he was done. Raising his eyes to meet crimson tinged blue eyes, Kai's gaze pierced through Tala. "You might hate what you have become, but have you forgotten that you were born with blood of what you grew to resent. Is it correct in saying you hate yourself more than me?"

"I hate your kind!" Tala snapped.

"You are my kind, Tala," Kai murmured. "Tell me, do you hate yourself if you despise my kind so much?" Releasing Tala, Kai stood up, brushing off his clothing. If you hate me so much, become a strong vampire in order to deal with me. However, I hope that you will, in time, see that I'm not the enemy here."

"You'll always be my enemy."

Opening his hand, Kai conjured a dagger to manifest in his hand. Kneeling back down, he placed the weapon within the red head's hand, his eyes once more piercing through Tala. "If I'm your enemy, you won't have any problem whatsoever killing me, now will you, Tala Ivanov?"

"Of course I…" Tala's words caught in his throat, unable to break his gaze from Kai's. Clenching the knife in his hand, Tala made an attempt to lift the weapon to pierce Kai's heart, yet he found his hand weighed more than he realized. The harder he struggled to raise it, his arm would not budge from the spot it rested.

"What are you waiting for Tala?" Kai questioned. "If I'm your enemy, then use the knife and end my life. If you don't, then I will have my answer."

"What an interesting little scene we have here," Kane commented with Tyson behind him who was shaking with fury. Kai narrowed his eyes breaking the stare with Tala to turn his head, looking at his brother and the mongrel of a half bred vampire accompanying his brother. Tala dropped the dagger the moment Kai's gaze dropped from him. Leaning forward, he tried catching his breath, wondering what type of spell he had been put under. Though he was certain his body could move, he had no control over his hand to move them. Had it been some sort of power Kai controlled which kept him from acting? It had to be, because given the situation, he would never hesitate to destroy what captured him, and free himself from an eternity of hell with Kai.

"What do you want?" Kai said, standing up from Tala's side. Turning his back to Tala, he blocked Tyson and Kane's vision of the newly transformed vampire.

"I thought you didn't like turned vampires, however here you are with a new transformed one. Are you going to get tired of him once you remember how much you hate humans? They did kill mother and father after all, if you don't remember correctly," Kane voiced.

"Shut your mouth, you have no idea what you speak about," Kai growled. "Especially when it comes to what I'm doing. Do you really believe I would make him into a half breed? His blood grants him so much more than you believe."

"He's a disgrace! He shouldn't be here, Kai!" Tyson snapped, stepping forward. "Can't you see that this is his plan. He wants to get close to you so he can kill you, and the rest of us. I just know it."

"Why don't you take your mutt elsewhere Kane?" Kai frowned. "The very sight of him disgusts me."

"I won't let him get away with what he's done to you!" Tyson dashed forward before either Kai or Kane could react. Raising his hand, Tyson prepared to bring his nails down into the red head, nonetheless when he thought he had his target, all he managed to get is air. Blinking, he was about to look up when something slammed into his lower back. Pain splintered through his body, forcing him to the floor. Tilting his head up, he found the red head, with the hilt of the dagger in his lower back. Crimson eyes furiously studied him. "You bastard…I'll kill you."

"You were the one that attacked my sister and cousin, weren't you?" Tala said.

"And if I was," Tyson smirked. "Are you planning to kill me? The minute you do, Kai will see what you really are and kill you. Nobody will ever let you get out of this place alive. They will hunt you down and destroy you."

"How about we test that theory?" Tala questioned. "It's obvious that I'm faster than you. Do you really think you have enough time to attack me before I take your head off with this dagger in your back? I have nothing to lose if I get this wrong, but from what I take, you have so much more you fear losing. Am I right, fiend?"

"I'll kill you!" Tyson spat. "I'll rip your body into pieces, I swear I will."

"Then you're up for the risk?" Tala commented, pulling the dagger out of Tyson's back as the blue haired vampire tries to lunge for Tala's throat. Seeing the move coming, Tala slid out of the way, bringing the dagger back down to pin Tyson to the floor via his throat. Making a gasping, gurgling noise, a stream of blood trickled down the side of his mouth. "All I have to do is whirl this dagger around and your head with pop off like a rip melon."

"You…" Tyson croaked.

"That's enough Tyson," Kane said. "From this little show, it's obvious that he's got the upper hand."

"At least someone is smart," Tala mumbled, removing himself from the spot to walk over to the window. The light still hurt his eyes, but the pain was slowly decreasing. His head was clearing out, giving him a chance to eventually tie up the loose ends within himself. In truth, Tala had to admit that he never felt better, more alive in sorts, than he was feeling now. He would never admit to Kai, or anyone else, he finally felt completely whole, than he did at that very moment.

"Well done, Tala," Kai smiled, walking in brisk strokes over to where Tala stood. "That's what I was expecting of you."

"Leave me alone," Tala said.

"Are you mad with me?" Kai chuckled, keeping his eyes on Kane and Tyson, he watched his younger brother pulling Tyson from the floor, literally dragging the irate half breed out the room. Raising his hand, Kai used a slight push to make the door close. When they were alone, Kai wrapped his arms around Tala, pressing Tala's back to his chest.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" Tala voiced.

"I brought you a meal back, aren't you going to thank me?" Kai smiled, dipping his head down to nibble at Tala's neck; satisfaction coursed over him feeling the shudder he was able to bring out his lover.

"I'm never drinking human blood in my life," Tala protested. "I refuse no matter how much you think I might need it."

"If you plan to become stronger, you will do what you need to," Kai murmured. "Even if it means killing a few humans every now and then to feed. You will do what is necessary."

"I'm not becoming a monster like you. I might be a vampire now, but I'm not giving up my values for you. Do you understand me, Kai Hiwatari?" Tala turned his head to stare at Kai, whose eyes dimmed to the color of chilled wine.

"When you talk like that, you make me want you even more," Kai replied huskily, brushing his lips against Tala's. Somehow, someway, he would make this head strong red head submit to him fully. This wasn't just a passing phase between them. They were going to remain intertwined until the end of time.

_**-ooo-**_

"Grandmother, you have a visitor!" Lafiel said, interrupting the woman's teaching of weapons to the young Jasmine. Katsumi raised her eyes to find Staven Unagi standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Staven commented.

"It's fine, do you have something you must tell me?" Katsumi got up from her seat, walking over to him. "Lafiel, will you please be a dear and finish where I left off with Jasmine's studies?"

"Of course grandmother," Lafiel smiled. Watching Katsumi walk out with Staven in tow, she frowned, walking over to where Jasmine sat. Seconds later, Bryan and Claus popped their heads into the room. "What are you two doing?"

"Was that just Staven Unagi?" Bryan questioned.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Lafiel wondered, raising a brow.

"Don't you think it's odd that he decided to come back?" Claus replied. "We were just sitting around and talking, and realized there's something strange going on. Not to mention earlier Rei looked like a train wreck. We got to know what's up?"

"I don't have a clue," Lafiel sighed.

"Well for one, it's strange that grandmother is putting Jasmine into advance studies so quickly. At the rate she's going, Jasmine will be going out on her first hunt sooner than we all know." Bryan stepped into the room with his arms folded over one another. "I don't like the way that sounds."

"I will have to go into my first hunt soon, to be eligible to be the next heir to the Ivanov clan," Jasmine commented.

"Hey, hold on a second, what do you mean next heir? Where does that put Tala?" Lafiel frowned.

"My brother…" Jasmine stared down at the book in front of her.

"What do you know that the rest of us don't know?" Claus asked.

"Tala…he's gone," Jasmine whispered.

"Gone?" Lafiel blinked. "What do you mean gone? Where has he gone?" Jasmine shook her head, scrubbing away the tears which fell. She promised herself she would be strong for him. No matter what, she knew her brother would always be watching over her from wherever he was.

"It's now my job to watch over the family," Jasmine sniffed. "So I have to go on my first hunt within the next year. It won't do well for the Ivanov clan to be without an heir for too long."

"Hang on, we don't know for sure that Tala just didn't need to go on another mission he forgot to tell us about," Claus said. "It's too early to be talking about you becoming next heir and going on your first hunt a year from now."

"That might be so, but we can not afford to take that chance," Katsumi remarked, walking back into the room. Lafiel, Claus, and Bryan turned their attention to her. "What Jasmine says is true. Tala has left the Ivanov family into her hands. She must be ready within the next year to become heir and attend to all matters that are requested of her."

"Wait, where has Tala gone?" Claus asked.

"We don't know," Katsumi lied. "His room is empty, and undisturbed, so it's not kidnapping. His weapon still remains in his room, among most of his other belongings. It's true that he may return soon, but in a situation like this, we can not take any chances. He could very well not return at all."

"Are you saying he abandoned the family?" Bryan frowned.

"No, we both know he would never do something like that. But there are things surrounding this that play a huge part in his disappearance."

"Like?"

"In time, you will know. For now, trust that everything will be cleared up in due time. I know you may not like it this way, however we have no choice in this matter." Katsumi had a feeling she would have to erase their memories of many things as time passed for them to be able to accept this new change. If they dug too deep, the past might be uncovered and would unravel all the work the Ivanov family spent to give future generations a chance to live without turmoil. And if what Staven Unagi told her was true about the two young men which took Tala in the first place, she would have no choice but to do it soon before the Ivanov family was engaged in war with something other than the supernatural.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Well, it's about time that we start wrapping up the loose ends to this story that I've allowed to run free for a while. I guess it's a bit better than the last chapter, granted I had more direction to what I hope to accomplish with this one. Oh well, what is a writer to do but keep moving forward.


	25. Truth About The Devil's Sympathy

Rim: Here comes yet another chapter of this story. I've thought about it for a while and finally discovered exactly what I'm going to write. I plan to get the rest of this story churned out, and if I play my cards right, the last chapter falls on Halloween day for kicks. Well, thanks for all the reviews last chapter, and let's hope you all like this one just as much as I finally make a few tie ins.

_**-oooooo-**_

The darkness of the room wrapped comfortably around the two bodies entwined with one another, the silence of the room undisturbed, giving one of the two figures a chance to think. Slowly shifting into a more comfortable position, regardless of the fact that he was in the arms of someone that he was suppose to hate more than the world itself, the former heir to the Ivanov clan tilted his head up, making out the features of the dual haired vampire contently sleeping. Tala's eyes studied the soft features, trying to understand why this face tugged at his soul in such a way that he could not lay harm to it, no matter how much he wanted to.

Or rather, thought he wanted to. He could tell himself that he wanted to destroy this vampire all day and night long, but when it came down to it, he had no real desire to act upon it. His will was slowly breaking down, bringing him to realize that with time, his will for killing this vampire would completely disappear, and he just might accept his new life with the other.

Might...there was a possibility that might could become a could or a has. If there was one thing he learned over the course of meeting up with this vampire, it was that the future was never certain, and trying to second guess it was a waste of time. Had he been glued to his life as a mortal human who hunted vampires, he would have continued to live half a life, never knowing what a huge secret his family kept and went on killing vampires ignorantly.

Closing his eyes momentarily, he listened to Kai's soft content breathing. It was hard to image that this was the exact same vampire he heard stories about hating humans. If it was really true, why had Kai turned him? Was it just because of the vampire blood in him? Or was there possibly more? Sure he learned that his grandmother watched over Kai when he was small, until the boy's parents were killed by the very clan which became his birth right. Had Kai grew lonely not trusting anyone, and it was just coincidence he placed his trust with Tala?

Opening his eyes again, he watched Kai sleep peacefully, Tala wondered if for the first time in a long time since the death of his parents. In a way, they were both the same coming down to it. Ironically, they hated each other's species because of the wrongs against them when they were only children. Tala's family destroyed Kai's mother and father, leaving a little boy to fuel his hatred for humans, whilst a vampire took Tala's mother and father away from him, leading Tala to hate vampires. The irony in that made them perfect for each other, even more than Tala being the grandson of the woman who cared for Kai as a child.

Shifting his eyes up to the ceiling, Tala wondered exactly when had life become so damn screwed up. Since becoming the very thing he was supposed to hate, his emotions contradicted themselves. He was more alive than when he was human, he felt completely whole and confident in finally knowing himself, yet a sliver of unconsciousness screamed at him disgustingly for allowing his vampire side to take over. He figured it was still the human part of him, that was programmed to believe that.

"However...humans have no right to say what is disgusting and what is right...not all the time...the same goes for vampires," Tala whispered to the darkness, thinking about Tetsuya Shinsugami, and the message that he left with Tala only days before.

_**-flashback-**_

"_You shouldn't allow what he said to get under your skin," Kai remarked with a slow to rise smile in the corners of his mouth. His eyes watched the indignant male fuming from where he sat in his lap. Kai wrapped his arms around the red head who tried to pull away from him._

"_Take your arms from around me, I don't need your comfort," Tala scowled, pulling himself out of Kai's lap, only to have the senior vampire pull him back to him, rewrapping his arms around Tala with a smile that could have melt the hearts of all that saw it. As always, the tips of Kai's fangs showed through, his eyes dancing with ember lights in amusement to Tala's agitation. The red head turned his head away, his face flaming about as red as his hair. He had no idea why he was affected by it, it was simply a smile._

"_You don't want my comfort," Kai corrected._

"_I don't need your comfort," Tala argued._

"_Need and want are two different words, Tala," Kai chuckled, leaning his head in to scrape his fangs lightly against Tala's nape. Tala repressed a hiss of pleasure, refusing to allow Kai to know how sensitive he was whenever the dual haired vampire did that. Of course, that didn't escape Kai's observant eyes. "Why do you always resist me?"_

"_I'm not resisting," Tala stated._

"_Or so you say," Kai murmured, moving his mouth lower. "I want you to tell me if you like it or not. I want to teach you much, but only when you realize that you will need me to an extent. My grandfather doesn't believe you can rise to the potent which I see. That's why he dismissed you in such a fashion."_

"_I'm not going to be what you expect of me," Tala mumbled, his eyes closing slightly. "I'm going to make my own way in this life now."_

"_If you plan to do that, then you will still need my guidance. If you trust me, no matter what happens in the future, you can overcome it. You might even eventually get the urge to unite and lead the Kagekidan and Shinsugami clans under your control. There hasn't been a strong leader for the Kagekidan clan in decades, and Katsumi was the truly last brilliant member of the Shinsugami clan," Kai spoke._

"_Why would I want to do a thing like that?" Tala scoffed._

"_Why wouldn't you want to do a thing like that?" Kai asked. "They are both your birthright. You have no idea the sort of power you would have leading them. Not just that, when the Kagekidan clan realizes you are a full blooded heir, they will welcome you with open arms."_

"_I don't care about that," Tala shook his head, thinking about what Kai was saying. He remained quiet for a brief moment, until a thought popped into his head. Pulling away from Kai to turn and stare into the senior vampire's eyes, he raised a brow of curiosity. "What are these clans that you speak about? I've never heard anything about them."_

"_It doesn't surprise me," Kai replied, leaning back to study Tala. "I don't believe your grandmother would mentioned the three founding vampire clans."_

"_What founding vampire clans?" Tala inquired, this being the first time that it was mentioned to him. How much had his grandmother kept out of his knowledge, and the knowledge of the others members of the Ivanov family. If there were founding clans which connected all vampires, why hadn't she told him and allowed him to end this power struggle that had been going on for centuries. Was she trying to protect her old ties to a life he knew nothing about?_

_Staring at Tala, Kai opened his mouth to speak, when there came a knock on the door. Neither spoke a word as another knock on the door sounded. Standing from where he sat, the dual haired vampire walked over to the door, pulling it open. Behind it stood a young demon boy with its head bowed to him. Kai's eyes raked over the servant silently._

"_What is it, Rukia?" Kai raised a brow as the demon lifted its head up, sulfur colored eyes shifted to a point just below meeting the vampire's eyes. It amused him how none of the demons within the household-with exception to Boris-could meet his gaze, even when he thought them no different than the other members of the house._

"_Master Kai, there is a visitor who wishes an audience with you," the demon boy said, shifting his eyes to a point behind him. Kai's eyes followed Rukia's glance, noting the man standing behind the boy._

"_Well, if it isn't Tetsuya. What do I owe for this visit?" Kai spoke directly to the man leaning against the wall. The demon boy stepped away as the slightly taller man stepped forward into the doorway. Tala had a case of déjà vu staring at the newcomer who reminded him of his grandmother. Tetsuya smiled at the young Hiwatari heir, then shifted his eyes to the former heir of the Ivanov clan._

"_It's been quite a while since we've spoken Kai," Tetsuya bowed. "You are looking as well as ever."_

"_You wanted an audience with me? What is it that I can do for you?" Kai wondered._

"_I came to ask if you would allow me to speak with Tala," Tetsuya said, his amethyst eyes tinged with crimson still on Tala. "There's much I wish to tell him."_

"_Who are you? How do you know me?" Tala questioned suspiciously._

"_You have no idea who he is, do you?" Kai chuckled._

"_No...should I?" Tala replied inquisitively, looking between Kai and the newcomer Kai had called Tetsuya._

"_I suppose I should introduce myself then. My name is Tetsuya Shinsugami, and it's a pleasure to meet you Tala Ivanov," Tetsuya bowed with a smile. "I do believe that you've heard my name from Katsumi and Staven."_

"_My grandmother...and Staven? Tala blinked, before the thought hit him. Gaping at the male, he couldn't believe that he was in the presence of his grandmother's brother. The one who left her in the care of the Hiwatari family to grow up. Tetsuya, seeing the look on Tala's face chuckled._

"_Yes, I am your grandmother's older brother. You're exactly as Staven described you," Tetsuya smiled._

_**-flashback ends-**_

Tala sat up, untangling himself from Kai's embrace. The dual haired vampire mumbled something in his sleep before turning over on his side, falling deeper into sleep. Tala eyed Kai for a long second, his heart pounding in his chest as he leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to Kai's forehead. Had Kai not come along, he would have never thought about being this gentle with anyone, not even Rei. Moving away from Kai, Tala slid off the bed, reaching for his previously discarded clothing.

Silently putting on the dark pants, his mind went back to Tetsuya Shinsugami, one of the oldest members of the Shinsugami clan. The clan that Tala himself along with his sister and grandmother belonged to. In a way, they were outsiders, because of the sheer volume of potent vampire blood running through their veins. His sister's blood wasn't as strong as his, but it was going to be strong enough to place her as the heir to the Ivanov clan now. Unbeknowst to her, she would help to carry on the Shinsugami line through her offspring that may one day discover the truth like he did.

It unsettled him in ways to know that if that were to happen, there was a possibility they would not be like him. They may go insane, they may even turn, feeding on humans only to be hunted down later. Tala didn't want to allow that to happen to any of the members of his family. He wanted to be there for them all in the long run, imparting the knowledge that was passed on to him. Maybe that's why Tetsuya appeared to him days ago. The current heir to the Shinsugami clan wanted to make sure that his apprentice was ready for the future.

_**-flashback-**_

"_What do you want to talk to me about?" Tala questioned when finally he and his grandmother's brother were finally alone in the room. Tetsuya managed to talk Kai into letting them have their privacy_ _for whatever it was the older vampire wanted to speak to Tala over. Tala studied the man, unable to come up with a inkling as to what it was on Tetsuya's mind._

"_You're wondering what's so important that I wanted to speak to you alone, aren't you, Tala?" Tetsuya questioned, noting the look on Tala's face._

"_How did you know?" Tala wondered if this man could read his mind. Or was it just a look that showed on his face?_

"_You have this look on your face that says everything. It makes it relatively easy for me to read you when you have such an open mindset. I suppose that's what makes Kai so at ease with you," Tetsuya smiled. "And yes, in fact I do have something very important and necessary to discuss with you that I don't want Kai interfering with. I want you to have a chance to think about this on your own without his feedback."_

"_What is it?" Tala questioned._

_Tetsuya's eyes became serious as he sat back in his chair. His eyes never leaving Tala's face for a second while he opened his mouth. "Your grandmother, I'm sure, never mentioned the three founding vampire clans, did she?"_

"_No, Kai mentioned something about it before you arrived. What are these three families that I'm betting my life on, no human hunter knows a thing about? Is the Hiwatari family one of them?" Tala asked._

"_No, the Hiwatari family stems from one of the families, just like the Ivanov family branches off from another one of the families because they were cursed," Tetsuya replied._

"_I've been wondering that, why was the Ivanov clan cursed to have vampire blood, why didn't this vampire family that placed the curse on the Ivanov family just kill off all the members? Vampires, especially aristocratic ones are ruthless and violent," Tala wondered._

"_That's a simple question that dates back to the beginnings of vampire history itself," Tetsuya spoke._

"_When the first vampire was created because one single human being traded his soul for power?" Tala answered back._

"_Is that how the humans still see it?" Tetsuya shook his head. "I suppose I need to educate you on the vampire history that humans have soiled with their lies and their fears of us. Did you know that the Devil isn't as evil as you believe him to be? In fact, when God cast out the angel who betrayed him, he did not go to Hell. The Devil fell to Earth, shamed and unable to see another ray of light least the other angels in Heaven ridicule him more for his actions. For centuries, he lived in the shadows alone, reliving his betrayal over and over again as punishment."_

"_And he decided to get revenge on God for being cast out of Heaven, right?" Tala responded._

"_No, he did nothing. His shame weighed him down like unbreakable shackles for more centuries than he wanted to live. One day, that changed when a boy came across the Devil's path one night as he escaped his own persecution of the village he lived at for many years. You see, he had been falsely accused of his parents' slaughter and nobody believe the boy that it was in fact his grandfather who had accomplished the task. The villagers had beaten the boy within an inch of his young life," Tetsuya sighed._

"_What did the Devil do, seeing this boy before him?" Tala didn't know whether or not to believe this story. Surely the Devil wasn't as flawed a creature as Tetsuya was making him out to be. The Devil had chosen to defy and betray God, leading to God casting him out of Heaven. For so many centuries, the Devil could not have just been living in shame, he would have been plotting a way to undermine God more. Yet the look in Tetsuya's eyes whilst he told the story seemed credible in some way. Maybe it was just that Tetsuya had no reason to lie to Tala, he didn't ask for more than for Tala to listen to him, without any outside sources interfering._

"_The Devil listened to the boy's story, telling the young child that life was always like that, however the Devil took pity on the boy, giving him life that was cut so short. He gave the boy animal like instincts to survive without becoming caught, and power only those in Heaven knew. In this act, the angels in Heaven came, striking the Devil down, where he would no longer touch mankind. The Devil's sympathy to help one young boy sent him to Hell where he dwells now for all eternity," Tetsuya spoke._

"_That's why vampires can see so well in the dark, and have fangs? And why vampires drink the blood of humans?" Tala queried._

"_Fangs came much later down the lines, along with the blood drinking thing," Tetsuya shoot his head. "But yes, when it comes to vampire magic and heightened senses, those stem from the gift the Devil gave to the young boy."_

"_What about the boy?"_

"_He was a product of the Devil, he was cast out of the light. Those who came across this ageless, powerful being veered away. It is human nature to fear what they are not. The boy grew into a young man, but grew no more. He eventually found love, telling his wife about what he was and how he was helped by the Devil. His wife feared him, and the children they had together. One night in fact, she tried to kill her husband and five children. Two managed to escape with the husband, the other three were captured and executed as demons. Those three dead children became what they were called." Tetsuya shifted in his chair, taking a momentary break from his findings when he left his sister in the care of the Hiwatari family. He wanted to tell her also, although his heart was certain she knew a hint of truth in the life she was forced to live. It was more important now that Tala knew and made a decision to remember what he was told. As the link between both Kagekidan and Shinsugami, his role in life would one day be important with this information placed in his hands._

"_The first demons were children..."_

"_Their spirits could not move on from the injustice, and was bound to this earth. Those who died of such injustices they weren't allowed to move on with, became demons that hunters slay," Tetsuya added. "The actions of humans bound their hands to stopping what they, themselves created out of greed, lust, jealousy, and hatred. It still happens from time to time, which is why demons will never really stop existing."_

"_I just thought they were sent from Hell by the Devil..." Tala murmured._

"_No, my dear Tala, they are products of humankind's need to be superior to everything else, even their own kind. That's why some are beggars while others are rich. Why some have to sell themselves for food, while others gamble their money away," Tetsuya sighed._

"_And the vampire and his children...?" Tala wondered._

"_They lived in darkness, occasionally coming out into the light as a longing to be part of the world that feared them. The two children eventually left their father to live. The oldest son who escaped with his father was killed when the village he lived in found out that he was a creature who never aged, the second oldest son was who started the vampire lines," Tetsuya commented._

"_How?" Tala inquired. "What happened to the father?"_

"_No one really knows. Some say he was killed, others speculate he is sitting in isolation somewhere watching the transition between the generations, no one really knows. In my travels, I have found no evidence of his death, just his disappearance," Tetsuya answered. "Of course, the second oldest son never lived in a village too long. From each wife he had, he would take the first born child and leave so they could not do to him like what happened to his father. The first born daughter started the Ishitsuka clan that Kai's family branches off. The first born son started the Kagekidan clan that cursed the Ivanov family. And last, the second born son started the Shinsugami clan that Katsumi and I directly link from."_

"_You mean, the Shinsugami family is one of the original founding vampire clans?" Tala gaped._

"_Our family did not branch off like the other two," Tetsuya smiled, only to have it last a few seconds as he continued on with his story. "Our ancestor did not wish to allow those who were born into it, to leave for fear that they would be slaughtered. The founding vampire clans were much like any other clan, seeing as how they wanted to blend with humans. They did not drink blood or start the war that's been taking place for as long as anyone can remember. They carried the knowledge of what happened to the Devil and the young man that saw three of his children killed."_

"_Then why did the war start? If the vampires didn't start it--" Tala began._

"_A vampire child from the Ishitsuka clan wanted to befriend a human child. Casting a small spell undid the child's efforts as the child was killed. The vampire clans were cursed as creatures worst than animals. That curse was heard by angels who still held grudges against the Devil. This is where fangs came from, and even sharper animalistic instincts. The angels came from heaven, giving man the power of alchemy to fight vampires. And thus the war began," Tetsuya replied._

"_Where does the drinking blood part come in at?"_

"_When one small group of rebel Kagekidan vampires grew tired of hiding like the others and managed to talking another rebel group from the Ishitsuka and Shinsugami clans into taking human blood as a way to get back at Heaven for cursing them. Human blood awoke a greater power in them, telling others about it. Eventually, the taking of blood was done by each generation until it was so common, that they could now turn others into vampires through human digestion of vampire blood," Tetsuya explained. "Those foolish few caused innocent vampires to be ridiculed the same as the guilty ones."_

"_That's why all vampires are hunted now," Tala declared, Tetsuya nodding to the statement. "That's why the Kagekidan clan didn't destory the Ivanov clan when their heir was killed. They were one of the few that didn't want to get involved in the war."_

"_Exactly, instead the Kagekidan clan wanted the Ivanov clan to make amends for what happened. Because the Ivanov clan could not slaughter their own offspring as easily, they tried to prevent the vampire spirit in the human children to take over. There are still many members of that clan which still exist," Tetsuya announced._

"_Are you telling me this because you think I should be their new heir because I have Kagekidan blood running through my veins?" Tala replied._

"_No, it would be a good chance to speak with those who have tried to live with humans and not cause a conflict with them. It's a chance to have your eyes opened, like mine were. After a group of hunters destroyed my family, I was willing to kill every human that I saw in order to stop the pain of injustice in my heart. Katsumi was still very young at the time and unable to survive on her own, so she was my first priority above everything else. Once I put her under the care of the Hiwatari family, I went out to do a bit of soul searching, discovering what I'm telling you now," Tetsuya remarked._

"_Other than you, my grandmother, my sister, and I...are there any other members of the Shinsugami family that survived?" Tala asked, wondering if they were the last in the line of vampires he knew nothing about existing._

"_A few who wish that I would become heir to a nearly lost legacy," Tetsuya chuckled, thinking about his grandfather and grandmother who were away during the time with his younger sister, Katsumi had no idea existed. Tetsuya had no plans to return to a family he was no longer worthy of. He still had much to do before he thought about returning where the rest of the clan lived._

"_Are any of them directly related to you?"_

"_Yes, a grandmother and grandfather, and my other younger sister's family. They were away during the time of the attack. I haven't told them about Katsumi yet. They might do something drastic to return her to the Shinsugami family, leaving the Ivanov clan very vulnerable. It's necessary that the Ivanov clan survive much like the other families," Tetsuya stated._

"_Even though they hunt vampires indiscriminately?" Tala asked._

"_I do believe it will come together in the end. Besides, you have those you love in that family. So do I, Tala. I do not want to lose anymore family because of this war," Tetsuya whispered, lowering his eyes to the carpet._

"_I'm sorry..." Tala apologized. "I wasn't thinking about that...you're right, I don't want to lose anyone else either. I can now understand why we were cut off from the rest of the world. Our own flaws and prejudices convicted and isolated us...until we learn how to live with ourselves, we can learn to live with others."_

"_That's one way to sum it up," Tetsuya nodded._

"_Tetsuya-san..." Tala said._

"_Yes?" Tetsuya met Tala's eyes, noting the change in those crimson tinged eyes. Deeper in his soul, he knew this turn of fate was for the better. He had nothing to regret if he were ever to die by the hands of a hunter._

"_Thank you for telling me this. Right now I might not be able to believe everything you told me, but it gives me something to think about," Tala voiced._

"_I don't expect you to take all this in at once and accept it wholeheartedly. We can not change our hearts in a day, it takes time and patience, and a will to give chance a try," Tetsuya commented, standing up from his chair. "Thank you for allowing me to speak with you, I must go find Staven now and make sure he's all right."_

_"Earlier you said you knew Staven...tell me...are you the reason he quit hunting?" Tala interrogated._

_Tetsuya thought for a long second, then smiled. "I suppose I am. His friendship is one of the things I treasure as much as my family."_

"_Was I who I use to be...I wouldn't have believed such a thing was possible. But you've given me a new viewpoint in life. Take care, Tetsuya-san." Tala stood up, returning the man's smile._

"_You too, Tala."_

_**-flashback ends-**_

"Where are you going..." The sleep slurred voice brought Tala out of his thoughts, turning his eyes to the bed. Kai was half sleepily watching him dress, tousled hair falling over one eye, making the older vampire appear irresistible. More so than ever, Tala had a feeling no one else had seen the heir to the Hiwatari in this manner. He imagined Kai was never more comfortable sleeping, than now with his presence beside the Hiwatari vampire.

"I'm going out to do a bit of soul searching," Tala replied quietly, pulling on this other boot. "Go back to sleep."

"Soul searching..." Kai blinked sleepily, a brow raised in question. "There's nothing you have to think so hard about..."

"There's much I have to think about," Tala corrected. "I'll return in a little while. Go back to sleep, I won't be gone long."

"You better not..." Kai mumbled sleepily, turning over and immediately going back to sleep. Tala felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile, watching Kai. There definitely was a chance that he would become truly at ease with the way life was going. Whether deadly for him or not, he would not know until he finally came to the decision to step forward or remain in the dark.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rimnerel: Oh my freaking hell...I did not think it would take me nearly a month to finish this chapter. I don't even know why it took me that long to get this chapter done...I blame everything and everyone other than myself for distractions! Well, now that I have this out the way, we can move on to the next chapter.


	26. Just Beyond Time

Rim: Here we go working on the next chapter, and the story just might be done today. Now that I have nothing to distract me-besides the gummy bears that are now stuck to the computer screen, but that is a different story all together-let's get this one started.

_**---------oooooo-----------**_

The sun felt good against the red head's skin as he took a small path leading away from the Hiwatari estate. It was still midday, his eyes comfortable with the light that nearly blinded him days ago. His vampire senses were more adapted to him than when he was first turned, allowing him to enjoy the walk, a gentle breeze occasionally wrapping around him. Closing his eyes, Tala took in a slow breath not really wanting to think about anything at the moment. However, his mind wasn't going to give him the chance.

His mind was full of contradictory things considering his past life and his new life. Memories still fresh in his mind from days ago flitted in front of him, then disappeared as he questioned what it all meant.

What did he want out of life now?

Did he want to stay with Kai at the Hiwatari estate?

Did he want to do like Tetsuya Shinsugami, and watch over the other members of his family to make sure nothing happened to them? And if something were to occur on the same lines as what Tala went through, did he want to be there to guide the one who stepped off their familiar room into new territory, imparting the knowledge to that person that was passed onto him?

Or...did he have a desire to bring together the Shinsugami and Kagekidan clans under his rule? What that would accomplish, he would never know until it occurred. Opening his eyes, Tala raked his hand through his hair with a soft sigh. What was he supposed to do? All he had ever known how to do was hunt down vampires for humans. Now, he had no corner to turn to.

Listening to his footfalls, the former vampire hunter allowed himself to be carried away in his steps, unbeknownst to him, he was being followed by two certain vampires with plans of two different calibers. Tyson was intently watching Tala walking, making sure not to make a sound as the red head led him further away from the Hiwatari estate. Hate filled the half bred vampire at his previous humiliation at the hands of the newcomer. Tyson was going to make him pay for thinking that he could claim Kai whilst fooling all those around him that he was going to play vampire now.

Kane on the other hand watched Tyson intently, his mind rolling over the plan he was about to execute. Once it got back that Tyson was killed by the newcomer that Kai brought under his wing, it was going to be questionable whether or not Kai's judgment was sound enough to remain the heir of the Hiwatari family. Especially after Kai would contest for the red head. It would leave their grandfather no choice but to throw Kai out of the family and make Kane the rightful heir.

"Can I kill him now?" Tyson growled softly, his nails digging deeper into the bark of the tree they were currently hiding behind.

Kane looked up from his thoughts, a smirk concealed well in the corners of his mouth. How better a plan was it when his pawn was stupid enough to realize that he was never going to be able to destroy the vampire he hated. Even Kane knew better than to pick a fight with the red head, not because Kai protected him; but because the power he felt from the red head long before he was changed. It was the kind of power that destroyed all that opposed it with precision.

"Not yet," Kane said, before Tyson got impatient and ruined his plan.

"Why not?" Tyson barked softly, whirling around to face Kane. His eyes seethed anger, his elongated teeth glinting in the sun. The expression was of a hungry predatory who was doing all he could not to spring quickly and lose its prey. It was the exact kind of thing that made him perfect for this task. "He's right there...he doesn't realize that we're here! It's the perfect opportunity!"

"If you attack while we're still some ways from the estate, Kai will sense the fight and come out and help that boy," Kane explained slowly. "We don't want you to get in trouble with Kai again, do we? We have to make sure that this boy doesn't use his power to trap Kai in his web once more. I do not believe that the magic reaches so far. When we allow him to go far enough where he thinks he is safe so he won't need Kai, then we strike."

"He makes me want to kill him more for what he's done to Kai," Tyson said, digging his claws deeper into the bark of the tree.

"I understand how you feel, but you can't kill him just yet. We should wait until he's out of range of Kai. That way, we can destroy him without incident," Kane said, placing a hand on Tyson's shoulder. A soft smile rose to his lips, underlined with malice. "Trust me Tyson, this is the best plan for now."

Some of the tension eased out of Tyson, as he stared up at Kane. "I'll trust you...but the minute I think we're far enough, I'm killing him."

"I won't interfere then," Kane promised. However Tyson didn't hear the double meaning behind it. Had he, he might have reconsidered taking Kane up on his plan. Tala, who was still oblivious of the plots surrounding him, continued walking, his feet soon coming across a familiar patch of land. Startled, Tala looked up from his thoughts just as he felt the singe of energy that was about to repel him. Stopping sort of being flung back by the energy, Tala lifted his eyes to the house he grew up in. Slipping into a shadow, his ears picked up the sound of wood knocking against each other. He easily discerned the sound was being made by the practice sticks he and Rei used as kids for training.

Moving towards the sound, but outside the barrier that protected the house, Tala found his sister engaging Rei in a mock match. Pride showed in his eyes, watching his sister push Rei's attack back enough to free her pole from the power lock to flip backwards into a defensive stance. Rei got his foot back momentarily, staring at the girl whose eyes flared with a fighting spirit akin to her brother's.

"Jasmine, how about we call it a day," Rei said, flopping down on the ground as sweat trickled down his nose. Flinging sweat from his hair, he looked over at the little girl beaming down at him. "Don't tell me you still want to fight?"

"Don't tell me you're getting tired already," Jasmine chimed teasingly. "We've only been going at this for an hour."

"Only an hour she says," Rei complained. "You're worst than--" Rei trailed off, his thoughts on her brother. As if her thoughts linked to his, Jasmine walked over to Rei, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm starting to get better, I just hope wherever he's at, he's taking care of himself, and knows that I won't let anything happen to the family. Maybe this is our destinies."

"Maybe it is, little sister," Tala whispered.

"Why don't you go in the house and dry off. I'm sure that your grandmother wants to hear all about your victory over me," Rei said, ruffling the girl's hair. "I'll be in soon."

"All right," Jasmine smiled, taking off for the house. Rei remained where he sat until she was gone, then stood up brushing off his clothing. Tilting his head to the side, his gold eyes scanned the wooded area observantly. Tala wasn't in the least bit shocked by the dark haired hunter's ability to sense his energy.

"Tala..." Rei called. "I know you're there, why are you hiding?"

A smile tweaked the corners of Tala's mouth as Rei began making his way in the very direction he was. It never ceased to amaze the red head how connected they were, even when Tala was now something other than human. Moving into view of the demon hunter, Rei stopped short, his eyes watering up to see his best friend before him looking every bit as normal as nearly a week ago.

"Tala...you came back," Rei gasped.

"Not back...I wandered my way here," Tala said. "There's no way for me to come back to this home now."

"Why not? You're free of that vampire, right? Things can go back to normal. Everyone misses you so much," Rei pleaded. "I really miss you too. Please Tala, come back home."

"I told you, I can't Rei," Tala replied, opening his mouth to show the elongated teeth. Closing his mouth, he sighed, watching Rei pale in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, Rei. I may not be the same person I use to be, but you're still my friend. I still have all the memories of my past."

"That vampire...he made you like that didn't he?" Rei whispered.

"Yes, I'm now bound to Kai..." Tala nodded.

"If I kill him, you'll be free, right?" Rei hoped. "Your grandmother must know a way in order to get you back."

"This is who I really am, Rei," Tala shook his head. "This is the blood that runs through my veins, long before I met Kai. I know it's hard for you to understand this, but...for the first time in years...I'm finally free."

"Free...but you'll be hunted down! I don't want to see you killed because of what you are!" Rei exclaimed, tears beginning trickle down his face. "Do you think your sister will be able to take that news, or even be able to bring herself to kill you if she's the one to come across you."

"There will be no need for you to kill me," Tala assured. "I'm not like the other turned vampires. I'm not going to feed on innocent people, let alone anyone else. If I need to feed, I'll do it from other vampires. I'm sure that won't be a problem. I'm not going to cause you or the others problems."

"I really hope so Tala," Rei sighed.

"I'm tired of this war...so I can promise you this," Tala stated, looking Rei directly in the eyes. In truth, he was tired of this way of life. Of his past life hunting down creatures, of wondering what it was all for, of questioning himself . Tetsuya's words spoke so strongly to him at that moment, that he was certain he already made his decision about his life now. "I plan to end things somehow."

"What do you mean end things?" Rei frowned. "Do you mean you're going to destroy all the vampires because they can't really hurt you now?"

"No, I mean that I'm going to stop humans and vampires from destroying each together," Tala shook his head. "Someone very important to me now, told me all I need to know in order to change life. I've just had to figure out what I wanted to do with the knowledge left with me."

"Stop the war...what do you expect to do? Tell the vampires to stop feeding on humans? Or what? Tell the humans to stop killing vampires so they can feed?" Rei asked. "We killed vampires and other demons for a reason Tala. To free this world from their evil. If that vampire told you something different, then he's lying and playing around with your head!"

"Kai didn't tell me what I know," Tala corrected. "Rei, what we've been doing all this time, is going in blindly. The person who told me what I needed to know is someone that I trust wholeheartedly. He has no reason to tell me otherwise, because it gains him nothing."

"You're insane!" Tyson laughed, moving from out of the shadow he and Kane were hiding in. Tala whirled around, blocking their view of Rei while cursing at their interruption. "You're going to stop the war between the humans and vampires? What do you think you are?"

"What are you doing following me?" Tala growled, his eyes turning crimson as he stared at Tyson.

"Why do you think we followed you?" Tyson smirked, pulling out the dagger concealed at his side. "I plan to make you pay for embarrassing me in front of Kai. From the first moment he saw you, he hasn't paid attention to me. You don't belong there! Did you really think you could worm your way in so you could destroy us all? I won't allow it."

"You're the one that doesn't have enough sense," Tala retorted. "I could have killed you before, and Kai did nothing to stop me. Sorry if that doesn't say he's interested in you."

"He's not interested in me because you're using some sort of spell to make him want you, and blind him of me! You don't think I noticed, but I know what you've done," Tyson accused.

"You know nothing," Tala replied, turning his eyes on Kane then. "And what's your angle in this? If I didn't know any better, you pumping things in this idiot's head for some secret motive you're not sharing with him. You're Kai's younger brother, am I right? So, tell me what do you get out of this?"

"Satisfaction of seeing my dear brother freed from you," Kane smiled, his eyes glinting deviously.

"Considering you were interested a little while ago, whether that was a show or not, you are not fooling me with that act," Tala scoffed. Tilting his head to the side, he glanced back at Rei. "This isn't your fight Rei, go back. They won't be able to get pass the barrier to get you. Not that I will let them try."

"What about you?" Rei worried.

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me, the life I'm walking now isn't about to be put on halt because of these two," Tala smiled softly. "Now get going."

"He's not going anywhere!" Tyson yelled, rushing at Tala. "I'll kill you both where you stand."

"Go now Rei!" Tala shouted.

"Tala..." Rei bit his bottom lip, hesitantly taking a step away. "No matter what..."

"I know...but I can't return them. I'm bound to Kai...I told you. Now go," Tala interrupted, pushing Rei away. Grabbing Tyson's knife arm before he could swing. The blue haired vampire hissed angrily, trying to claw Tala with his free hand, only to find it captured also.

"I see..." Rei said. "Then I guess this is good-bye. Try not to die Tala, or I'm blaming that vampire, and will personally hunt him down for your death."

"You won't have to worry about that," Tala assured. "Now go..."

"All right," Rei nodded, turning away from his friend, and the one person he knew he would only ever be able to love in this world. Tears pooled in his eyes, almost blinding him as he ran back towards the Ivanov household.

"Kane, get him before he can make it back!" Tyson shouted.

"I'm not going to let you touch him," Tala growled, shoving Tyson away from him, so that the bluenette stumbled back. Tyson nearly lost his footing, regaining his balance to attack Tala once more. Tala easily sidestepped the knife swipes, Kane standing back watching what was going on.

"Kane! What do you think you're doing! Go get that human and make this bastard submit to us!" Tyson ordered furiously.

"I'm sorry, but when have I ever started taking orders from you?" Kane raised a brow with a frown.

"Are you trying to undermine me?" Tyson asked angrily.

"Looks like you're finally seeing his real colors," Tala said, briefly glancing at Kane. "He had no intention of helping you with your so called revenge or whatever you think you're trying to do."

"Kane!" Tyson shouted.

"I thought you wanted to kill him yourself?" Kane asked, the smile in the corners of his mouth growing wider. "I'm giving you exactly what you wanted. So kill him. I'm not going to interfere at all."

"I'll deal with you first then him," Tyson barked at Tala, swinging the knife once more.

"You can't kill me," Tala informed, moving out the way of the knife, and parrying behind Tyson. Before the vehement bluenette could spin around and try to stab him, Tala plunged his hand into Tyson's chest. Digging his claws in deep, Tala yanked Tyson's head back so he could stare eye to eye with the bluenette. "As long as you live, you will never be able to do more than be my prey."

"I'll kill you..." Tyson growled, spitting blood onto Tala's cheek. "You'll...never get...away...with this..."

"I don't care," Tala said, ripping out Tyson's heart, shoving the body on the ground to bleed. Staring at the beating object in his hand, Tala's eyes narrowed as flames consumed the bloody object in his hand. Kane watched on, quite impressed that even without training, his brother's newly turned pet could use a fire spell with just a stare. "So, now that I've killed him, what's your plan?"

"I really didn't fool you, did I?" Kane chuckled, walking over to Tyson's body, looking down at the deep half breed. "He was foolish to the very end of his life. What a waste on his end, however, it plans perfectly into what I need to do. This gives me exactly what I need."

"And that would be?" Tala raised a brow, using his other hand to wipe the blood from his face. Kane side-glanced him with a grin which could have chilled a room. His eyes continuing to dance with mischievous light.

"If I told you that, you would stop me," Kane shook his head amusingly. "Don't worry, I have no intention of having you killed. After all, I once had an interest in you, whether it was a show or not."

"You really haven't changed, have you, Kane?" Both Tala and Kane looked up to see Tetsuya walking towards them, in accompany of Staven Unagi. Tetsuya's eyes flitted over the two males and the now dead Tyson. "All in your plans to become heir to the Hiwatari clan, right?"

"Tetsuya...Staven, what are you doing here?" Tala questioned.

"We have to tie up loose ends," Tetsuya simply smiled. "Now that you've made your decision, you can't have anything distracting you from this path."

"You heard everything I said?" Tala blinked.

"Only the most important part," Tetsuya answered.

"The most important part?"

"That I can safely leave the Kagekidan and Shinsugami clans in your hands. I have no need to worry with someone who can understand both sides of the fence uniting things," Tetsuya voiced. "So, as my way of thanks, I'll clear the way for you to step forward."

"I don't want you dirtying your hands over this Tetsuya-san," Staven replied, stepping forward, drawing his sword. "So, I'll handle this one myself."

"Suit yourself," Tetsuya shrugged. "Tala, you should get going. As much as I know you're use to hunting...I don't think you should be a witness to this."

"You make it sound like I'm a demon," Staven joked, keeping his eyes on Kane.

"Well, I wasn't going to say a word," Tetsuya trailed off with a laugh.

"I'll deal with you later Tetsuya," Staven grinned.

"Or you'll try," Tetsuya assured. "Get going Tala, you can leave this to us."

"Thanks Tetsuya-san," Tala bowed.

"No, thank you Tala," Tetsuya smiled.

_**------oooo------**_

Tala quietly slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Looking towards the bed, he found it empty. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck prickled as cold surrounded him, before arms wrapped themselves around his waist. The arms pulled him towards the body awaiting his contact. Unlike the previous times before, he didn't pull away as the head dipped down to nib at his nape.

"You were gone long enough," Kai murmured.

"I was lost in my thoughts," Tala replied.

"Is your mind settled now?"

"For the most part...yes. Now that I've made my decision," Tala voiced.

"Are you finally giving in to me?" Kai said, a smile of triumphant rising to his lips. "You know it's about time you--"

"Who said anything about submitting to you?" Tala inquired. "I'm finally going to stop running away from who I am and what runs through my veins. The you and I will take time to work."

"You're already my lover, there's nothing more to it," Kai stated.

"I'm your lover yes, but right now, I'm not your equal. I don't want to give you an underhand against me in the future when I take over the Shinsugami and Kagekidan clans," Tala proclaimed. As expected, he felt a larger smile than the previous one spread across Kai's face. Closing his eyes, he imaged the sensual smile that was on Kai's face, the tips of his fangs showing like they always did.

"You give me more to love about you all the time," Kai murmured. "We're going to show my grandfather and the entire world what they tried to destroy. When I'm done teaching you Tala, there won't be anyone who will be able to stop us."

"You sound like you plan on taking on the world in the future," Tala raised a brow. "I have a different set of plans for the future."

"Oh, really? Mind if I know about them?" Kai asked.

"When the time comes, I'll let you know," Tala assured.

"I'm going to hold you to it then," Kai stated. Tala only nodded, thinking about what he planned to do in the future. Of the things on his agenda, he wanted to fully understand why Kai's very presence sent pins from the bottom of his feet to the tips of his hair. The second thing in mind concerned whether fate or love had brought this turnabout. Hopefully in the future the things he needed to know would tie up all the loose ends and not just the more evident ones everyone else could see.

_**---------oooooo----------**_

Rim: All right, that's it. I'm completely done with this. I couldn't think of a better ending than Tala finally coming to a resolve of some sort with the events in his life. So this is the ending I decided to go with to allow everyone their own opinion of what could happen in the future. Do I intend to continue with a sequel…I thought about it, but then I realized that this story is a series in itself and could continue from many different directions that I doubt I could keep up with. So, no I don't intend to continue, but I thank everyone who has stuck with me and this story over a two year basis. Thanks everyone who pushed me to continue working and gave me feedback.


End file.
